Le secret d'Harry Potter
by zachounet
Summary: version personnelle du futur tome 6. Harry redécouvre Ginny, Ron et Hermione se cherchent toujours, et la salle sur demande cache quelque chose. romance HarryGinny, Ron Hermione, et d'autres couples... chap.19 en ligne!
1. Default Chapter

Ma première fic sur Harry Potter, et première fic tout court. Je la publie deja sur un forum et sur mon site perso. J'ai deja ecris pas mal de chapitre et je pourrais poster un chap. par semaine.

Si ma fic vous plait, ou si vous la trouvez nul, mettez moi des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bon... voici les avertissements de rigueur.

**L'histoire :** ma version du Tome 6. Je ne prétends pas me substituer à J.K. Rowling, mais c'est pour patienter en attendant la sortie du vrai roman.

**Genre :** romance/action/aventure.

**Rating :** rien de bien méchant pour l'instant, peut être il y aura-t-il un passage osé, ou gore, mais je préviendrai si il y a lieu de la faire.

**Disclameur **: Harry Potter, son balai, et tous les personnages présents dans ces récits ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété, et sont soumis aux lois du copyright et appartiennent à son auteur, J.K. Rowlings, en l'occurrence. les quelques personnages inventés, fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, fautes de styles et de tournures de phrases, sont par contre entièrement de mon fait, pour finir, sachez que je ne gagne aucun argent à écrire et publier ses Fics (Malheureusement pour moi...)

Zach

Je crois que j'ai tout dit... bonne lecture à tous !


	2. introduction

**« Introduction »**

Le voile noir de la nuit entourait tout, seul la lune permettait de distinguer les maisons alentour. Le vent soufflait dans les arbres qui cognaient contre les fenêtres de la plus incroyable des maisons du quartier de Hookmoon Street. Certes les autres maisons étaient aussi immenses qu'extravagantes, possédant plusieurs étages imbriqués les uns dans les autres, d'une telle manière que l'on pouvait se demander comment avaient été construite ces maisons, et surtout comment elles faisaient pour ne pas s'effondrer. Certaines possédaient des jardins dignes d'un film d'époque traitant du Roi Soleil, et d'autres étaient ornées de gargouilles telle la cathédrale notre dame de paris. Mais seule cette demeure posséder sur ces flancs deux majestueux donjons rappelant les châteaux forts d'antan.

Elle devait compter pas moins de 6 étages, chacun arborant un style architectural différent, et un nombre incalculable de fenêtres, allant du simple hublot jusqu'aux doubles baies vitrées, on distinguait même de grands vitraux sur chaque donjon. Au hasard des ombres que formaient les gigantesques arbres du parc adjacent, on pouvait apercevoir tous en haut des donjons, les petites lumières causées par les yeux flamboyants de hiboux qui semblaient demeurés ici.

Tout en haut du 6e étage, un homme penché à la fenêtre, était semble-t-il partagé entre la magnifique vue qu'offrait cette belle nuit d'été, et sa montre qu'il fixait par intermittences, comme s'il attendait un visiteur.

- plus que 5 minutes... dit-il tout bas, d'un ton moqueur, tout en arborant un visage mélancolique.

Il quitta la fenêtre pour un gros fauteuil dans lequel il s'assit. Ce dernier semblait très confortable et possédait des bras et un appui tête en or surmontés des petits coussinets en velours. Malgré l'été, l'air était frais, aussi une couverture ne fut pas de trop pour maintenir l'homme au chaud. Il regardait son lit, où sa femme dormait profondément. Il pensait qu'il en avait de la chance, d'avoir épouser la plus belle fille qu'il avait vue de sa vie, et il se demandais encore comment, après toutes ces années, elle avait fini par le trouver attirant. Quand il y repense ce n'était pas gagner d'avance, bien au contraire.

Fixant sa montre il murmura :

- Allez !!! 1 minute !

Le temps s'écoulait rapidement, plus que 30 secondes, 10, 6 secondes.

- 5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! Ça y est, minuit!!!

Il se leva, prit sa baguette magique, et la pointa vers un calendrier, et dit doucement :

- « _Pasarus Dias »_ !

Une gerbe de lumière sortie de la baguette jusqu'au calendrier, où un X lumineux, barra le jour qui venait de commencer.

- Voilà ! dit-il d'un ton maussade, aujourd'hui Harry aurait eu 30 ans... !

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil...et dit presque inaudible :

- Harry... tu me manques ! Ça fait 13 ans, et c'est comme si tu nous avais quitté hier !

Ah ! HARRY POTTER !!! Quelle aventure d'être ton ami ! Pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec toi !

Ronald Weasley avait connu Harry Potter lors de sa première année au collège de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers d'angleterre. Lors de leur rencontre, dans le Poudlard express qui menait tous les élèves à l'école en début d'année, il avait été très impressionné de rencontrer « le » Harry Potter, celui de la légende. Car Harry était une légende chez les sorcier, c'était celui qui, alors tout bébé, avait survécu à « Voldemort » un sinistre sorcier qui avait terrorisé le monde de la magie à une époque. Ronald - Ron pour les intimes - souriait quand il pensait à l'époque où il tremblait de peur, rien qu'à l'évocation de Voldemort !

Harry et lui avaient tout de suite sympathisé. Il ne fallu pas une année pour comprendre qu'il seraient des amis pour la vie. Ce fut aussi pendant cette année qu'il fit la connaissance d'Hermione Granger, qui malgré un départ houleux, c'était joint à eux pour former un trio que Poudlard n'était pas près d'oublier.

Ron pensait, que si il avait publié leurs aventures chez les Moldus, les personnes n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique, il aurait sûrement fait fortune. Il aurait aussi tout fait pour que chaque tome de « la bande à Harry Potter », un titre qui sonnait bien, soit l'occasion d'un vrai battage médiatique, qui aurait sûrement fait la une de tous les journaux. Il aurait même été jusqu'à espacer la sortie de chaque tome, afin de susciter chez les lecteurs une dépendance telle, qu'ils pré commanderaient le tome suivant 2 ans à l'avance. Il avait même pensait faire un « gîte nain terre nette » comme disaient les Moldus, même s'il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être.

Assit face à son lit, il contemplait, avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, Hermione qui se retournait dans les draps, sûrement en train de vivre un doux rêve dont elle avait le secret. Le souvenir de leur premier baiser en public, à l'ombre du saule cogneur du parc de Poudlard lui revenait à l'esprit. « Quelle journée !!! » pensa-il. Mais se bonheur fugace fut soudain obscurci par la vision d'Hermione, qui se tenait debout devant lui, la robe trempée de larmes et de sang, et à ses pieds, ce corps sans vie.

Mais il ne pouvait pas restait là à ressasser ce triste souvenir, alors que c'était l'anniversaire de son ami, que dis-je , son frère, et que même si c'était un peu stupide de fêter le jour de naissance d'une personne morte, il se dit qu'il lui devait bien ça !

Il ferma la fenêtre, puis transplana 2 étages plus bas dans son cabinet de travail, s'assit, et chercha dans un tiroir quelque chose, qui semble-t-il, il ne trouvait pas. Il faut dire que le bureau, comme le cabinet de Ron, était indignes de porter leurs noms. Un jour, Hermione avait qualifié cet endroit de capharnaüm biblique, et même si Ron ne savait pas vraiment ce que « biblique » signifiait, il se doutait un peu de son sens.

- _Recurvit Mastria_ !!! Lança-il en brandissant sa baguette. Mais le bureau s'en était trouvé plus en désordre qu'avant...

Ron se dit qu'il n'était décidément pas doué pour les sortilèges de rangement et de nettoyage. - Dommage que Dobby soit en vacance, pensait-il, je l'aurai bien appelé sur le champ !

Au même moment, il vit briller dans une vitrine, un badge du S.A.L.E. et il eut un sourire en pensant à tout ce que Hermione avait fait pour les elfes de maison depuis Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant. Il respira un bon coup, très profondément, il leva fermement sa baguette, et d'un ton ferme et dit :

- _Recurvit Mastria_ !!!

En quelques secondes, tout son cabinet et son bureau furent rangés comme si tout une armée d'elfes de maison c'étaient occupés du nettoyage.

- Bien !!! Dit-il, maintenant où est cette lettre ?

Même rangé, Ron ne savait pas où il avait pu mettre cette dernière. Après 20 minutes de recherche intensive il eu un éclair de génie.

- Je suis trop bête ! Soupira-t-il

Il pris sa baguette et cria :

-« Accio » lettre du ministère !!!!

Telle, une petite fusée, la lettre fonça directement dans la main de Ron.

- Des fois je m'étonne moi-même ! dit-il fièrement.

Il déplia la lettre, s'assit, et même si il l'avait déjà lu une dizaine de fois, il la relit une énième fois, pour être sur de ne pas se tromper.

« _Cher monsieur Weasley,_

_Je tiens d'abord à vous féliciter pour la capture de la bande de vampires qui terrorisaient les habitants de la forêt de Sherwood, d'ailleurs le chef de la tribu des hommes plantes vous envoie ses remerciements, pour l'avoir débarrasser de ces Moldus, qui depuis le début des agissement des vampires, avaient envahi sa forêt, croyant pouvoir ce débarrasser eux-mêmes de ses gredins. Au passage, je tiens à vous faire savoir que la demande d'avancement que vous m'avait transmis concernant le jeune Arnold Queurdlion, votre assistant, pour tout les actes héroïques durant cette mission très dangereuse, a été accepté ! Il recevra sa promotion de Auror 1er classe dans les jours à venir._

_Ceci étant réglé, je vous écris car j'ai reçu récemment un hibou de la part de Albus Dumbledore, dans lequel il m'informait que le professeur Binns avait décidé de compléter ses cours d'histoire de la magie, en y incluant l'épopée d'Harry Potter contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Dumbledore m'a donc écrit afin que je prenne contact avec vous. Car comme vous êtes un Auror major, votre adresse hibou n'est connue que des services du ministère de la magie, aussi il passe par mon intermédiaire pour vous joindre._

_Pourquoi, me direz vous ? Albus a pensé que vous, comme votre femme, été les seules personnes capables de décrire concrètement la vie d'Harry Potter au sein de Poudlard. Je sais, pour ma part, que vous étiez le meilleur ami de Potter, et je pense également que vous êtes la personne qu'il faut pour se travail. Mais je sais par ailleurs que le décès de Mr Potter vous a causé beaucoup de peine, et que malgré le temps, vous gardez encore en vous ce drame.... Donc je comprendrai si vous ne donniez pas suite à cette requête. D'une part je ne voudrais pas vous faire revivre de pénibles moments, et d'une autre, je sais que votre travail vous prend beaucoup de temps et que vous avait peu de temps pour vous consacrer à votre famille, surtout que vous venez à nouveau d'être père très récemment. Je vous laisse donc seul juge. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire de Poudlard pour transmettre vos notes au professeur Binns._

_Sinon, je profite de cette lettre, pour vous faire part d'une affaire concernant vos deux frères, Georges et Fred Weasley, qui même si ils ont depuis longtemps obtenu une bonne réputation dans le commerce et les affaires, se livrent toujours à un trafic de matériels magiques prohibées. Je sais qu'ils ont acquis une grande expérience dans le maniement de ces substances, et que cela n'est destiné qu'a élaborations de nouveaux articles de farces et attrapes, donc eux seuls ont le secret, mais une de leur cargaison a récemment été l'objet d'une plainte de Mr Imporexpor. Car vos frères ont eu la bonne idée de faire transiter par ses entrepôts toute une colonie de Fourmionus, de petits insectes d'Afrique spécialisés dans le déboisement des forêts, et qui ont dévorés les trois quarts de la comptabilité de Mr Imporexpor !!! Si vous pouviez leurs toucher un mot ou deux, je vous serai très reconnaissante._

_Dans l'attente de votre hibou, je vous prie de croire, Mr Weasley, en l'assurance des mes sincères salutations_

_Ps : pour vos frères, veuillez faire vite ! Merci._

_Amélia Susan Bones, Ministre de la Magie_ »

- bon !!! Dit-il, alors... Georges et Fred, c'est fait... (Il sourit), il me reste plus qu'à répondre au ministre !

Il prit un bout de parchemin et sa plus belle plume et écrit :

« _Madame la Ministre,_

_J'accepte la requête de Dumbledore._

_Pour mes frères je crois leur avoir fait comprendre de limiter leur « trafic » !_

_En vous saluant respectueusement,_

_Ronald Weasley, Auror Majors du ministère de la magie_ »

- simple, net, et précis !!! Dit-il.

Ron n'était pas très fort quand il rédigeait des lettres, Hermione elle y était passée maître. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter. Il prit la lettre la glissa dans un petit tube d'acier, siffla, et un magnifique hibou grand duc vola jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau. Ron fixa le tube à sa patte, et dit :

- pour le ministre !

Il quitta son bureau pour atteindre la salle des trophées des Aurors, s'approcha et ouvrit la vitrine qui porter une plaque où était inscrit « Les Exploits de Ronald Weasley », il écarta un petite coupe en or, réplique de la coupe du monde de Quidditch que Ron avait remporté avec l'équipe d'Angleterre, sa plaque d'Auror Major que Dumbledore lui avait remit lors d'une cérémonie dont Ron ce souvint qu'il s'y était très ennuyé. Enfin, la première étagère était presque vide, et Ron leva sa baguette et lança :

- _Devoilum Completax_

Alors une trappe apparut, et Ron en sortie deux objets, assez volumineux, enveloppées dans un linge. Ron les prit, les posa par terre, replaça les trophées dans la vitrine, et par un sort dissimula la trappe. Il reprit le linge, puis revint dans son cabinet, et s'assit à son bureau. Il se débarrassa du linge qui dissimulait des sortes de saladiers.

- je me rappelai pas que c'était si lourd une Pensine ! dit-il dans un souffle, Pffffhhh !

Chaque Pensine possédait une inscription en lettre d'or, « Pour Ron de la part d'Harry et Hermione »pour l'une, et « de Dumbledore, pour Harry, et bravo pour tes B.U.S.E »pour l'autre. Ron brandi sa baguette vers sa tempe et en tira de longs filament argentés qu'il mit dans sa pensive. Après cinq ou six fois, il arrêta et posa sa baguette, se leva, et plongea son visage dans la Pensine.

Près de 2 heures après, vers 3 heures du matin il retira sa tête de la pensive, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il s'essuya avec le linge, puis ne dit rien pendant 10 minutes. Après ce silence, il prit l'autre Pensine et dit :

- j'aurais peut être du le faire plus tôt ! Mais voila j'ai toujours eu peur de ce que j'y trouverai..., peut-être aurais-je vu ce que tu pensais de moi, et qu'inconsciemment, j'avais peur de découvrir que quelque part, à un moment je t'avais déçu...mais aujourd'hui j'irai jusqu'au bout !!! Harry, j'arrive !!!

D'un geste vif, il mit sa tête dans la pensive...

Ron senti une main attraper sa nuque et le tirer en arrière. Il vit le visage furieux d'Hermione et l'entendit crier :

- RONALD WEASLEY !!! MAIS QU'EST QUE TU FAIS ?????

Il savait que quand elle l'appelait comme çà, c'est quelle était furieuse

- Heu... bien...c'est que... tu vois..., balbutia-t-il

- C'EST QUE QUOI ???TOUT CE QuE JE VoiS C'Est Que Tu uTilisEs enCore ta pensive en pleine nuit !!! Dit-elle en baissant d'un ton. C'est quoi cette fois ??? Encore la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? , ou bien ton séjour sur l'île des sirènes ? , tu as intérêt que se soit le Quidditch !!! Et puis de tout façon cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Car pendant que monsieur s'amusait, le bébé s'est réveiller, et c'est moi qui est du le border ! Tu m'avais promis que ce mois ci, tu me laissais me reposer, avant que je retourne au ministère, et que tu t'occuperais du bébé !!! Et d'ailleurs depuis quelle heure te prélasses-tu dans cette chose ???

- je ne sais pas ! Depuis 2 – 3 heures du matin... murmura-t-il.

-QUOI ??? Hurla-t-elle mais il est 8h30 Ron !!! Tu as passé 5 heures là dedans ? Vraiment tu es impossible ! Combien de fois je devrais te dire de...

Mais elle s'arrêta de crier et fixait à présent la Pensine que Ron tenait toujours dans sa main.

-Mais... dit-elle, Ron... c'est...

- Oui Hermione... dit-il, c'est la Pensine d'Harry.

Hermione avait les yeux ronds, elle fronça les sourcils, et lança un regard noir à Ron.

- Ronald Weasley !!! Dit-elle, Tu m'as caché pendant plus de 10 ans que tu possédais la Pensine d'Harry ! , que dis-je « m'as cacher », tu « nous » as caché çà !!! Que va dire Dumbledore ??? Et puis si tu as plongé dedans, tu doit savoir..., oui savoir ce qu'il c'est passé, pourquoi il a fait çà, comment il l'a fait, il faut que j'envoie tout de suite un hibou à Dumbledore, et à Neville aussi !!! Ah ! , Ron ! Tu n'en loupes pas une ! Où est ma plume ? Mes parchemins vierges ? Ah, quand ta mère et ton père sauront çà !!! ACCIO PLUME ! , ACCIO PARCHEMIN ! , Pousse toi Ron ! Cria-elle, laisse moi ton bureau...

Elle écrivait plus vite que le vent, remplissant jusqu'au 4 parchemin en un éclair. Elle vociférait contre Ron, qui même si il était habitué à son caractère, il ne l'avais vu, que très rarement, si en colère. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains poussa le bureau d'un coup, attrapa Hermione par les épaules, la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa passionnellement.

D'abord décontenancé, elle lui rendit son baiser. Ce moment intense passé, toute rouge, elle dit :

- Oh ! Ronny !

- bon ! dit-il, ça va ? T'es calmée ?

- mais... enfin Ron ! Comment ? Oui, comment tu as pu me cacher çà ? Moi aussi, il me manque tu sais !

- oui je sais...dit-il, je suis désolé... vraiment ! Tu sais ! Mais faut me comprendre, mon coeur..., je ne savais pas ce que l'on trouverait la dedans, j'... j'avais peur !

- mais peur de quoi ??? Demanda-elle. Tu sais même s'il ne nous disait pas tout, Harry nous l'aurais dit si nous l'avions déçu !!!

Ron ne se croyait pas si transparent, en un instant elle avait tout compris. Sur ses peurs et c'est interrogations. Il lui sourit et il la vit se rasoir pour finir sa lettre.

- tu sais Hermione, je pense que Dumbledore sait déjà que j'ai la Pensine d'Harry, dit-il calmement.

- comment ça ?dit-elle, tu sais bien que lui et les autres professeurs de Poudlard ont fouillés toute l'école sans succès !

- oui, c'est vrai mais...

Elle lui lança un regard qui semblait dire : « mais quoi ? »

- tu te rappelles le dernier jour à Poudlard ? Le jour du départ ? Lui demanda-il.

- heu... oui, répondit-elle, mais pourquoi ?

- hé bien voila,commença-il, j'avais caché la Pensine d'Harry dans une malle que j'avais acheté au Pré-au-lard, mais le jour du départ, encore à cause de Neville, qui avait confondu nos valises, je me suis retrouver avec l'une de ses siennes. Et comme tu connais Neville, il avait encore oublié l'une de ces valises, et manque de chance c'est celle où été caché la Pensine. Mais une fois dans le train c'était trop tard pour retourner à l'école, mais alors que le train allait partir et que toi, Neville et Seamus m'empêchiez de sauter du train, je vis Dumbledore sur le quai de la gare avec ma valise...

- je sais j'étais là ! dit-elle.

- oui mais... continua-il, tu n'as pas entendu ce que Dumbledore m'a dit avant que je ne retourne dans le train !

- et qu'est qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Hermione.

- et bien, en fait il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris sur l'instant, mais seulement quelque temps après, lors de mon entrée à l'académie des Aurors. Tu vois Hermione, à mon arrivée, le directeur m'a remit une lettre de Dumbledore...

- et ? dit Hermione d'un ton légèrement exaspéré.

- et bien... sur le quai de la gare, Dumbledore m'avait dit :

« - eh bien, préfet en chef Weasley ! On avait la tête ailleurs ?

- heu... non, non, monsieur Dumbledore !avait-il répondu confusément

- tu peux m'appeler juste Dumbledore, tu sais, après tout ce qui c'est passé, mais vas-y maintenant ! Dépêche toi de prendre ta valise et de monter dans le train !!!

- oui !!! Merci !!

Mais au moment de monter Dumbledore lui avait dit !

- et surtout prends en soin !

Mais la porte du compartiment c'était déjà refermé. »

- que disait la lettre de Dumbledore ??? Dit Hermione.

- seulement çà ! , lui dit-il en lui tendant un vieux parchemin qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

Elle déplia le parchemin et lut :

« _Si un jour tu veux me parler de ta valise, je serais ravi de répondre à tes questions. Et si j'étais toi je la mettrais en lieu sur !_

_Bon allez !!! À un de ces jours Ronald ! Bonne chance dans ta carrière d'Auror !_

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard_ »

- et tu lui a demander ? dit Hermione, alors ???

- et bien en fait...non ! Jamais... je viens juste de décider d'utiliser la Pensine d'Harry.

- et qu'a tu vu ? demanda hermine que trembler légèrement.

- au pas grand-chose juste la fin du dernier mois de juillet que Harry à passer à Privet Drive... Tu m'as retiré de la pensive au moment ou il recevait ma lettre l'invitant au « terrier » pour la fin des vacances.

- mais pourquoi cette nuit, Ron ?lui demanda Hermione

- à cause de 2 choses ! Lui répondit Ron

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, déplaça le fauteuil où été assis Hermione, ouvrit le premier tiroir de droite, et lui donna la lettre du ministère, en lui disant :

- première chose !

Elle lu la lettre et après l'avoir relu une autre fois et dit :

- tu as accepte ?

- bien... après mures réflexions, oui j'ai accepter !!!

- et l'autre chose ???

- et bien !!! Tu ne te souvient plus la date d'aujourd'hui ???

- bien sur que si ! dit-elle on est le 31 juil..., OH ! C'est vrai ! Comment ai-je fais pour oublier çà ! Ah, Ron ! Tu es vraiment un sentimental

-comment çà ???Dit Ron les yeux rond.

- Et bien ! Tout çà quoi... la lettre, la Pensine, l'anniversaire, et tu as garder tout çà pour toi...

- heu... ouais ...bon, çà va !dit Ron, les joues toutes roses

Hermione rie

- allez ! dit-elle ! maintenant tu vas allez d'habiller, car dans moins de 10 minutes, Arnold, ton assistant va débarquer, et même si il est ton plus grand fan, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser du grand Ronald Weasley, le grand Auror major, chef de la sécurité du ministère de la magie, le plus jeune titulaire de l'ordre de merlin 1er classe depuis plus de 200 ans, et meilleur gardien de but de Quidditch que l'Angleterre est connu, si il le trouve, pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille, juste vêtu d'un haut de pyjama à fleurs et d'un caleçon jaune a rayures noir, au milieu de son bureau ?

- T'as raison en plus ! Mais... et pour Harry ? demanda Ron.

- On verra çà demain matin, Ronny, dit Hermione, allez file !

Ron transplana alors dans leur chambre, pris une douche et d'un coup baguette magique ce changea, quelques minutes plus tard il accueillit Arnold Queurdlion, vêtu de sa robe de Auror major.

- Mr Weasley ! Mr Weasley ! Cria Arnold, regardez ce que je viens de recevoir ce matin!

- Quoi ? demanda Ron avec un large sourire.

- j'ai été promut, Mr weasley ! Je suis à présent Auror 1er classe!!! Regardez!!! Cria-il, en donner une lettre à son supérieur.

Ron la déplia et lu :

« _Monsieur Arnold Queurdlion,_

_Toutes mes félicitations !!! , suite à l'affaire des vampires de la forêt de Sherwood, où vous avez montrer un courage, une maîtrise de vous-même, et un savoir faire magique excellant, le conseil de sécurité du ministère c'est réuni à votre sujet._

_J'ai donc l'honneur de vous faire part de sa décision, de vous nommer Auror 1er classe au sein du bureau des Aurors._

_Veuillez transmettre ce courrier au chef de votre bureau pour connaître votre nouvelle affectation. N'oubliez pas de faire cacheter du sceau des Aurors le formulaire ci-joint et de nous le renvoyer le plus vite possible par hibou express._

_Encore bravo pour votre promotion, et bonne continuation Monsieur Queurdlion !_

_Percy Weasley, premier secrétaire du ministre de la magie_ »

- Percy, Percy, Percy... toujours aussi lèche cul !!!Murmura Ron avec un petit sourire.

Il pris le formulaire joint, fit fondre de la cire rouge dessus, puis y appliqua le sceau des Aurors.

- bon ! dit Ron, Arnold !!

- oui, Mr Weasley ??? Répondit vivement Arnold, quasiment au garde à vous.

- je vais te rendre ce formulaire, et te garder comme collègue, mais à une seule condition !!!

- Oh merci, Mr Weasley, tous que vous voudrez Mr Weasley, toujours fidèle au poste Mr Weasley !!!

- si tu veux rester mon assistant, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler Mr Weasley, car Mr Weasley, c'est mon père !!! Appelle moi Ron et ce sera mieux !

- mais bien sur Mr Weas...heu ! Ron ! dit-il en bafouillant

- bien voila c'était pas si dur ! Allez ! Vas-y fait moi ton rapport !

- heu oui... donc heu... ah oui ! Alors j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise pour nous, Mr Ron !

- oui ?

- et bien, il semble que depuis 3 semaines il ne se passe rien ! Pas une attaque de troll, aucun géant, pas un seul malheureux vampire psychopathe, ni même une petite machination démoniaque !

- Ppppfffhhh ! Souffla Ron. C'est tout ?

- et non Mr Ron !!! Il y a pire ! Le ministère vient de nous donner, par hibou express, pas moins de 5 semaines de vacances !

- Ah çà c'est un coup du ministre et de Dumbledore, à tous les coups !!!

- si vous le dites Mr Ron !

- Juste RON !!! Arnold ! Çà fait 3 ans que l'on se connaît, alors tu peux me tutoyer tu sais !

- j'essaierai Mr Ron, heu... Ron !

- bien, bien, bien, sinon Arnold ? , demanda Ron

- juste une lettre de vos parents !

- alors laisse moi et va à cet endroit, dit Ron en lui donner un bout de papier

Arnold prit le papier où était marqué :

« Bureau n° 6 bis, 4e étage, bureaux des Aurors, 23 Hookmoon Street »

- bureau n°6 bis ? dit Arnold, mais c'est la pièce d'à cote ! Et je vais y chercher quoi Mr...heu, Ron ?!!!

- non, rien ! Tu vas juste t'y installer !

- m'y QUOI ???

- et oui ! Maintenant tu es Auror1er classe ! Ce qui veut dire, bureau personnel, nouvelle couleur de robe, plus d'autorité, mais aussi plus de travail !

- mon propre bureau... se dit tout haut Arnold à lui-même.

- oui c'est çà Arnold... vas y, va profiter de ton bureau ! Et bonne journée !

Les yeux dans le vague, Arnold quitta le cabinet de Ron en disant :

- au revoir Mr Ronsley !et il rajouta : mon propre bureau... à moi, rien qu'a moi !

Le reste de la journée fut d'un ennuie mortel pour Ron, le seul fait important fut l'installation chaotique de Arnold dans son nouveau bureau. Car si Ron était, n'ayons pas peur des mots, assez bordelique, ne n'était rien à côté de Arnold. Si dans le grand bureau des Aurors 2e et 3e classe il pouvait empiéter largement, et même des fois complètement, sur le bureau de ces collègues, le seul malheureux bureau, dont disposer son nouveau cabinet, fut vite submerger d'un monticule, de paperasses et d'objet divers, qui s'effondrait toutes les 20 minutes. Et ce n'est que très tard le soir qu'il rentra chez lui en souhaitant bon week-end à Ron.

Ron et Hermione habitaient les 2 derniers étages de la demeure depuis 4 ans, depuis la nomination de Ron en tant que chef des Aurors Majors. Cette nomination était la suite logique d'une ascension fulgurante au sein des Aurors. Elle fut d'autant plus fulgurante qu'inattendu. Car si durant ces années d'étude à Poudlard, Ron n'avait montré que très rarement de vrais dispositions aux études et des compétences nécessaire pour devenir Auror, dés son entrée à l'académie des Aurors, ils déploya des dons manifestes pour tous les cours qu'il étudia durant son apprentissage. Il y eu bien un petit passage à vide lors de ses 2 premières années au ministère, sûrement du au dilemme cornélien, qui le faisait jongler entre ses obligations au ministère, et sa sélection en équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Mais par la suite, même s'il avait perdu en finale de la coupe du monde, tout s'enchaîna très vite pour lui : Auror Major en seulement 3 ans et chef des Aurors Majors 2 ans plus tard. Il c'était même payer le luxe de gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'année précédente. Hermione savait que derrière tout les exploits qu'il avait accomplis, comme la mise à terme de la marche funeste des Détraqueurs, haut fait d'arme de Ron, il rechercher, même s'en vouloir l'avouer, un peu des aventures qu'il avait vécu avec Harry, car si Hermione était convaincu que Ron avait fait tous ça d'abord pour lui, il le faisait aussi pour Harry, la coupe du monde en était un acte flagrant. C'est pendant ces années que Ron avait accumulé une fortune considérable. Car en plus des missions pour le ministère, il avait loué ses services pour des affaires privés qui lui avaient rapporté pas mal de Gallions. La banque des Gringotts avait même aménagé un coffre spécial pour lui, sûrement pour le remercier d'avoir retrouver Arsène Jaimesbonde, grand sorcier voleur français, qui avait réussi à voler jusqu'à 6 coffres de la banque. Plus tard, Arsène s'était d'ailleurs évader de la nouvelle prison d'Azkaban, durant une absence de Ron. Personne, pas même Hermione ne savait que Ron avait retrouvé Arsène en corse, mais que au lieu de le ramener en prison, il l'avait embauché pour une mission très spéciale : retrouver Drago Malfoye. Après la chute de Voldemort, Drago avait du fuir le territoire anglais. Mangemort de deuxième génération, il avait été le chef d'exécution du plan de Voldemort pour lui permettre de s'introduire au sein de Poudlard. Grâce à Arsène, Ron retrouva Drago à Liverpool ! En plein territoire de sécurité du ministère ! C'est lui qui organisait les différents incidents de magie noire qui eurent lieu ces dernières années. Mais Drago trop sur de lui avait négligé l'enrôlement des nouveaux Mangemorts, et cela lui fut fatale, car Ron se joua de la surveillance des vigils, réussi à s'introduire dans la cachette de la bande à Drago et réussi à désactiver le sceau magique qui cachait la planque. Il ne fallut pas 20 minutes pour voir le coin fourmillait de Aurors. Le combat final entre Drago et Ron ne fut qu'une formalité pour Ron. Drago est toujours à Azkaban, il tient compagnie à son père. Quelques temps plus tard Gringotts fut de nouveau cambriolé, le contenu des 6 coffres fut restitué, et 10 000 Gallions furent dérobés dans le coffre de Ron. Mais il ne porta jamais plainte pour vol et resta client de la banque.

Ron attendait Hermione dans le salon, il astiquait son balai, un « Météor 3 deluxe », avec lequel il avait gagné la coupe du monde, et même si les « Typhon X » était maintenant le nec plus ultra du balai pour les professionnels du Quidditch, Ron avait gardé son balai fétiche. Il en était à la deuxième couche de lubrifiant « prépaneige », même si on été à 5 mois de l'hiver, quand Hermione apparut dans un craquement.

- Ron, dit-elle, où sont les enfants ?

- eh bien... dit Ron, voyons voir..., il est 23h32, ils ont, l'un 3 ans, et l'autre 7 mois, alors d'après moi ils doivent être à Londres, au concert de « Perceval et les Animagus » !

- Ronald !!! Ce n'est pas drôle !

- ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi je vois un sourire ? demanda Ron

- mais ce n'est pas çà l'important ! Où sont les enfants ?

- eh !!!Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua Ron, que je les ai vendu ou quoi ? Et bien non ! Je les ai lavé, couché et bordé, et ils doivent dormir depuis 3 heures au moins ! Des fois, je me demande si tu me feras un jour confiance au sujet de NOS enfants !

- Oh ! Excuse-moi Ronny, mais je ne m'étais pas absenté si longtemps depuis la naissance du bébé !

- mais tu es parti seulement 13 heures !!! Hermione !

- oui mais pour un bébé de 7 mois c'est une éternité !

- oui, d'accord, c'est vrai un peu vrai, abandonna Ron, sinon qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?

- et bien, j'ai été à Poudlard !!!

- tu quoi ??? S'étonna Ron, mais je t'ai dit que Dumbledore était sûrement au courant !!!

- Ah mais je n'est pas était voir Dumbledore, mais le professeur McGonagall !

- McGonagall ? Tiens ! Au fait !elle a quel âge ? 150 ans ? Ha, ha, ha, ha !!!

- je t'en pris Ron, respectes un peu tes anciens professeurs ! Gronda Hermione !

- OH !!! C'est vrai !!J'avais oublié que « Madame Hermione » avait fait un stage de 1 ans à Poudlard, en tant qu'assistante du grand « Professeur McGonagall » !!! Et enchaînait avec 3 ans de spécialisation de métamorphose, et que tu l'avait même remplacé à Poudlard durant 1 mois, et quelle avait déclaré que tu ferais un excellent professeur !!!

- je te ferais remarquer, répliqua Hermione, que toi aussi tu as fait un stage, même deux à Poudlard, et que Lupin aussi avait dit aussi que tu ferais un bon professeur !

- ne me rappelle pas cette triste période de ma vie, s'il te plait, hein !implora Ron, l'année avec Lupin ça allait, c'était marrant les quelques cours que j'ai donné, mais l'année en tant qu'assistant de ROGUE !!! Ce fut un long calvaire dont je me serais bien passer !

- tu ne m'as pas dit ça la fois où tu t'es fait mordre par 7 vampires, tu étais très content de connaître la potion « Ailpieux », sinon on aurait vu le premier vampire joueur de Quidditch, j'en ris rien que d'y penser !!!

- ah, par contre ÇÁ !!! Dit Ron, ça c'est drôle ! Tu vois Hermione, quand tu veux, et ce n'est pas bête en plus !!! Je pourrais mordre mes adversaires, me transformer en chauve-souris, et oui ! plus besoin de balai, et puis il sont toujours habillés classe les vampires, oui mais l'embêtant c'est que je ne pourrais jouer que la nuit ou sous un dôme... je me demande si la ligue de Quidditch serait d'accord, je vais regarder dans les annales du Quidditch, tiens ! Je me demande si on peut manger des Chocogrenouilles quand on est vampire ? Si on ne peut pas, j'aurai du mal à m'en passer, il y a aussi le problème de l'âge... vu que les vampires ne meurent que quand on les tue, je ne sais pas si il y a un age maximum pour le Quidditch. Remarque, il faudrait déjà que j'en trouve un, vampire, vue que j'en ai tué pas mal, je sais pas si il y en aura un qui veuille bien me faire vampire. Mais je crois qu'il a en reste à Azkaban, sinon je demanderai à Lupin, étant un ex loup-garou peut être qu'il en connaît. Mais j'y pense !!! Bien sur ! Lupin ! Je crois que vampire ce n'est pas assez ! Mais loup-garou, ça ! Ça me botte, comme ça je pourrais changer de poste, je serai passeur ! Aucun adversaire n'osera m'attaquer de peur que je ne le tranche en rondelle !

Il continuait de délirer sur toutes les combinaisons de monstre possible, quand il vit Hermione avec une expression qu'il connaissait si bien.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron avec un large sourire.

- TU PEUX PAS ETRE SERIEUX 5 MINUTES, RON ????? Hurla Hermione.

- Si on peut même plus rigoler maintenant !!! Plaisanta Ron.

- ce n'est pas le moment, Ron, nous avons plus urgent à faire !

- comme quoi ? Riposta Ron.

- eh bien comme Harry par exemple !!!

Il y eu un silence et Ron s'excusa.

- c'est vrai, tu as raison, pardonne moi Hermione !

- ce n'est rien Ronny, c'est vrai que c'était amusant ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- au fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire à Poudlard ??? Questionna Ron

- j'ai été vérifier quelque chose au sujet des Pensines.

- quoi ?

- eh bien, je voulais savoir si on pouvait rentrer à deux dans une Pensine, et si on ne pouvait pas y trouver ce que l'on cherche, sans voir aussi ce que l'on considère comme inutile. Et quelques autres petites choses

- Et alors ? Demanda Ron

- finalement, on peut juste utiliser la Pensine à deux, on peut même à trois, cela dépend de sa taille, mais par contre on doit regarder tous les souvenirs inclus dedans à la suite. Mais j'ai trouve un sort pour voir tout en accéléré.

- oui, comme les magétosgobes des Moldus ! dit Ron

- Magnétoscopes Ron, Magnétoscopes... rectifia Hermione, oui un peu mais on ne peut pas faire un arrêt sur image et revenir en arrière. On peut juste s'arrêter et repartir d'où on s'était arrêté. Pour pas tous avoir à recommencer depuis le début

- comment on va faire alors pour tous comprendre ? demanda Ron.

- il suffit juste d'appliquer un sort sur nos têtes pour quelle réfléchisse aussi vite que la Pensine ! « _Speeda mentalis_ » en l'occurrence

- super !cria Ron alors ça iras vite alors ? À la fin du week-end on aura fini !

- hélas non, rectifia Hermione, d'une part, le sort « _Speeda Mentalis_ » et très éprouvant et ne peux être utiliser que 3 heures par jour au grand maximum, et d'autre part, d'après ce que tu m'as dit lors de ta première immersion dans la Pensine d'Harry, il doit y avoir environs les 2 dernières années d'Harry dedans, soit plus de 700 jours !!!

- autant que ça ? Alors combien de temps il faudrait pour tout voir avec ta méthode ? demanda Ron.

- environ 1 mois à quelque jours prés, ce qui est trop long, vu tes astreintes d'Auror, les enfants à surveiller, mon poste au ministère, nos emplois du temps discordants, jamais on aura assez de temps pour rendre notre compte rendu au professeur Binns à temps. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un mois plein, sans enfants, sans ministère, et sans problèmes magiques majeures.

- et bien dit toi que le mois d'août est ce mois !dit Ron

- comment ça ? dit Hermione étonnée.

- alors je commence par moi ! Je viens d'obtenir 5 semaines de vacances du ministère ce matin, pour les enfant, je viens de recevoir un hibou de mes parents qui sont revenue de leur deuxième voyage de noces, et qui voudraient voir leur petits enfants et finalement toi qui ne doit rentrer au ministère qu'à la rentrée de septembre ! Ce n'est pas beau tout ça ???

- il y a des jours, exprima Hermione, ou tu arriver encore a m'étonnée ! Mon Ronny d'amour !

- je t'es déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça !grincha Ron.

- bon ! Allez je vais tout de suite établir une emploi du temps raisonnable, donne moi la lettre de tes parents et laisse moi tout organiser !

- mais chéri ! dit Ron, il est plus de minuit, tu préférais pas que l'on aille se coucher et en discuter sur l'oreiller ? Si tu vois se que je veux dire...

- incroyable ! S'étonna Hermione, mais tu penses qu'a ça !!! Tu es bien un homme, tiens !!! Toi ! Va te coucher si tu veux, moi je vais dans ton cabinet de travail!

- on peut le faire sur mon bureau si tu veux, proposa Ron, comme ce soir de noël où on avait...

- RON !!! S'exaspéra Hermione, TU ES IMPOSSIBLE !!!! VAS TE COUCHER !!!!

- Ok, ok, abandonna Ron, Bonne nuit !

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas et transplana direct dans le cabinet de Ron !

Une fois coucher Ron dit :

- au moins j'aurais essayé !

Hermione travailla jusqu'à 4 heures du matin et Ron était déjà endormie quand elle fini par se coucher. Mais avant de s'endormir elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son Ronny d'amour.

Le voyage vers le « terrier » ne fut pas trop long, Ron avait réussi à avoir une limousine du ministère, Hermione avait aménagé dedans une petite chambre pour les enfants, et une petite infirmerie au cas où, elle jouait avec l'aînée, tout en s'occupant du bébé. Ron, lui s'ennuyait à mourir, si ils n'avait pas à passer dans plusieurs villages Moldus, il aurait bien pris son balai et fait le voyage en volant.

- chauffeur, appela Ron, on n'est bientôt arrivés ?

- Ron, dit Hermione, on est partie depuis seulement 1 heures !

- c'est tout ?

- si tu t'ennuies, dort ! Je te réveillerais quand on sera arrivé !

- non, non, donne moi le bébé je vais lui donner son biberon...

- toi ? Interrogea Hermione, surprise.

- oui, moi, répondit Ron, je suis son père, et je dois pouvoir le nourrir !

- bon ! Si tu veux !

Après le bébé s'était soit endormi, et Hermione avait bercé le petit lit de sa fille qui somnolait. Au bout d'un moment Ron reconnue à travers les vitres les paysages de son enfance et s'exclama :

- On arrive ! On arrive !

On aurait dit un gamin qui rentrait de colonie de vacances.

Dés leur arrivée ils furent accueilli par les parents de Ron. Mrs Weasley était sortie la première et avait prit Ron dans ces bras, puis son père lui avait serré la main avant de le serrer lui aussi dans ces bras. Hermione ne fut pas en reste et subit les mêmes assauts que Ron. Quand, réveillée par les cris enthousiasmes de Mrs Weasley, la petite Virginia sortit de la limousine, elle courut vers ses grands-parents, en hurlant :

- Mamy Mo, Papy Thur !!!

- Oh, dit Mrs Weasley, mais c'est notre petite Ginny adorée !!! Viens vite dans les bras de Mamie Mo ! Alors comment va la plus jolie et plus gentille de toutes les petites filles ? Tu as faim ?

- hi, hi, hi ! Avait rougi la petite Ginny. Oh oui mamy, très, très faim !!!

- et bien va dans la cuisine, dit Mr Weasley, ton oncle Percy et ta tante Pénélope, déjeunent avec ton cousin Evans !

Elle courut à la cuisine à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Percy est là ? demanda Ron.

- mais bien sur ! répondit Mrs Weasley, Bill et Fleur, aussi vont venir, comme ça ils seront plus prés du chemin de traverse.

- Le chemin de traverse ? demanda Ron.

- tu as donc oublier que Philipe, viens juste d'avoir 11 ans ? demanda Mrs Weasley

- ah oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama Ron, une nouvelle génération de Weasley va de nouveau envahir Poudlard ! Les pauvres élèves !!! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- très drôle Ron ! dit Mr Weasley

- Arthur ! Ce n'est pas drôle! Dit Mrs Weasley. Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec ça, vraiment des fois je....

Mais Hermione était retourné à la voiture, et en était ressorti avec le bébé.

- Oh là, là !! S'écria Mrs Weasley, comme il a grandit !!! Je peux le prendre ?

- mais bien sur, mère, répondit Hermione.

- alors comment va notre petit Harry ? Hein ? Il mange bien, il n'est pas malade ? demande Mrs Weasley.

- Non, dit Hermione, il est en pleine forme !!! Mais j'aurai quelques conseils à vous demander !

- mais tout ce qu'il te plaira Hermione chéri ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

- bon ! dit Ron, on vous laisse entre Mamans !!! Tu viens papa ?

- j'arrive, mon fils, dit Mr Weasley.

Ron et son père se dirigèrent vers la maison et entrèrent dans la cuisine !

- Bonne appétit Pénélope ! dit Ron, comment va l'un de mes neveux préféré ? Et l'école ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Percy..., dit-il d'un ton d'indifférence.

- Ron..., dit Percy sur le même ton.

- bonjours Ronald, dit Pénélope en souriant

- tonton Ron, cria Evans, tu as tué combien de monstres ? Tu as vu des trolls, Hein ? Et des vampires ?

- des tas ! répondit Ron, regarde ! Ça, c'est une canine de vampire, tiens je te la donne !

- wouah !!! S'exclama Evans.

- Et moi, papa ? J'ai rien ? demanda tristement Ginny.

Ron fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un quelconque cadeau et en ressortit une petite boite qu'il donna à Ginny

- merci papa ! dit joyeusement Ginny en ouvrant la boite. Comme c'est joli !!! C'est quoi ?

- heu... c'est une larme de fée ma chéri, répondit rapidement Ron.

Le repas se déroula dans un ambiance bonne enfant, Mrs Weasley était heureuse de voir le terrier à nouveau rempli de plein de Weasley. Depuis le départ de Ron, elle et Arthur c'était retrouver un peu seule dans cette demeure. A présent on entendait les rires de Ginny et Evans, et les gazouillements d'Harry qui s'amusait avec son portique magique. Malgré la tension palpable en Ron et Percy, Mrs Weasley était contente de revoir ses fils à la maison. Ron et Percy avait un lourd passé de discorde en entre eux. Cela avait réellement commencé lors de la 5e année de Ron à Poudlard, lors de l'affaire du non-retour de Voldemort. Percy qui ne croyait pas à son retour avait rompu tous les liens familiaux, ce qui avait très énervé Ron. Par la suite, Percy s'excusa auprès des ses parents, mais Ron ne lui avait pas complètement pardonné. Les divergences quand à la marge des manœuvres des Aurors fut une nouvelle source de conflits entres eux deux, la nouvelle réglementation sur les vampires fut la dernières embrouille en date.

Quand Bill et Fleur, arrivèrent, Ron et Percy mirent leurs rancunes de côté, et les accueillirent avec de grands sourires. Cela faisait 3 ans que Ron est Hermione n'avait pas vue Philipe, il avait bien grandi et était devenu fort joli garçon de 11 ans. Il possédait le nez et les yeux de Bill, et les cheveux de lumière de Fleur. Fleur était un peu déçu que son fils n'aille pas à l'école de Beaux-bâtons, mais il avait reçu sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard durant l'été. Bill en fut tout étonné, puisque lui, Fleur et Philipe habitaient en France, justement près de Beaux-Batons, où Fleur était professeur de potions. Bien sur Philipe était Bilingue, vu que Bill et Fleur avaient vécu 5 ans en Angleterre avant de s'installer en France, et il était même très content de faire ses études dans la même école que son père.

Bill et Ron jouaient au Quidditch, Bill essayait de marquer des buts à Ron, tandis que Fleur et Hermione s'occupaient des enfants, Mr Weasley se reposer dans la Hamac Moldus qu'il avait confisqué lors d'une de intervention, et Mrs Weasley s'occuper de donner son biberon au bébé.

- se sont vraiment des gamins ces deux là ! dit Hermione à Fleur.

- oh tu sais, dit Fleur, Bill n'a pas trop l'occasion de jouer au Quidditch, comme il est anglais, mais non professionnel, il ne peux s'inscrire dans un club français, même de 6e division, mais Ron croit pouvoir intervenir.

- comment ça, Ron ?questionna Hermione.

- bien oui, dit Fleur surprit, je lui ai écrit plusieurs lettres en début d'année ! Pour lui parler de ce souci. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-non ! dit-elle froidement.

Hermione avait toujours était un peu jalouse de Fleur, elle se souvenait que Ron avait été charmé par Fleur, il y a longtemps. Elle avait aussi remarqué les regards que Ron lançait à Fleur le jour où Bill été venu annoncer leur mariage prochain. Mais tout en pensant à ça, il lui revenait les souvenirs où dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ron lui avait prouvé son amour, comme la fois où en pleine fête de Noël, devant tous le monde, il avait avoué son amour, en criant très fort : « Hermione Granger, JE T'AIME !!!! » ces paroles avaient résonné dans tous la grande salle de Poudlard, elle avait rougit comme une tomate et elle avait emmené Ron dehors pour le réprimander, mais pour toute réponse Ron lui avait donner un baiser, il étaient près du saule cogneur à l'ombre de la lune qui donnait à cet instant un côté très romantique, ils n'avaient même pas entendu le professeur Rogue leur enlever 50 point chacun. Elle se trouvait soudain ridicule d'être jalouse de Fleur.

- excuse-moi Fleur... Alors ? Ron va arrangeait les choses ? demanda-elle

- heu oui, dit Fleur un peu soupçonneuse, le ministre français de la magie lui devrait un service, en tout cas ce qu'il ma écrit au début de l'été. Il se pourrait que Bill puisse intégrer une équipe senior à la rentrée prochaine. Mais tu es sur que Ron ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- non, mais je crois que l'on va avoir une petite conversation ce soir...

Fleur ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais, vu expression du visage d'Hermione, elle se douter que Ron allez passer un sale quart d'heure.

Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels Hermione organisa le planning « enfants, Pensine, compte rendu, phases de repos ». Les parents de Ron furent enchantés de garder les enfants, de plus ils seraient aidés par Bill et Fleur. Ron lui, à la surprise des autres sauf d'Hermione se fit tout petit durant cette période. Après avoir réglé les derniers détails, Ron et Hermione revinrent chez eux, mais avant de transplaner, ils eurent droit à une pluie de baisers de Mrs Weasley.

Après une nuit que Ron avait qualifié de torride, lui et Hermione s'installèrent dans le salon. Ron avait délégué ses pouvoirs à Andrews Bigface, un Auror Majors très compétent, et Arnold, lui, s'était porté volontaire pour l'assister, même si, comme Ron, il était en vacance.

Hermione était très stressée et Ron lui faisait semblant de rien ressentir. Ils placèrent la Pensine d'Harry sur la table du salon, puis s'en approchèrent.

- alors on y va ? demanda Ron.

- oui mais d'abord... répondit Hermione en jetant quelque chose dans la Pensine.

- C'était quoi ? Questionna Ron.

- ne t'occupe pas de ça ! dit Hermione, puis elle prit sa baguette, la dirigea vers la tête de Ron, et dit : « _Speeda Mentalis_ » !!

Ron crut que le temps s'était presque arrêté, il voyait Hermione pointer très, très, très lentement sa baguette vers sa propre tête et dire quelque chose comme :

- Ssssppppeeeeeeeddddaaaaa Mmmmmeeeennnntttaaaalllliiiiiisssssss !!!

Quelques secondes après (pour Ron) elle dit distinctement :

- allez !!! À trois !!! 1 ! 2 ! 3 !!!!

Alors Ron et Hermione plongèrent leur visage dans la Pensine d'Harry.

**« Fin de l'introduction »**

**« Interlude »**

Au début du mois de septembre, le professeur Binns, reçu par hibou, quatre hiboux en fait, deux manuscrits de 800 et 900 pages, intitulés 6e et 7e année à Poudlard, accompagné d'une lettre d'Hermione. Le professeur Binns étant un fantôme, il demanda à Dumbledore de bien vouloir ouvrir ce courrier et de le lui lire. Dumbledore accepta, déplia la lettre, et lu :

« _Professeur Binns,_

_Suite à votre demande, auprès de mon mari Ronald Weasley et de moi-même, nous vous envoyons le récit des deux dernières années d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, et nous espérons que cela vous sera utile pour actualiser vos cours d'histoire de la magie._

_Toutefois nous nous sommes rendu compte que si nous avions seulement parler des événements important de cette période, de nouvelles questions serait apparues lors de vos cours, aussi au lieu de faire un simple compte rendu impersonnel, nous avons préféré écrire les deux dernières années d'Harry Potter, sous la forme de deux romans, afin que vous saisissiez tout les étapes qui ont conduit Harry à faire ce qu'il a fait._

_Je suis sur qu'en lisant ces deux manuscrits vous serez d'accord avec nous, sinon vous pourrait toujours demander à Dumbledore de corriger les erreurs qui se seraient glissées dans ces œuvres. J'espère qu'il sera indulgent avec nous, car ce sont les premiers romans que nous écrivons mon mari et moi._

_Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants de votre confiance, et nous sommes à votre disposition si vous avez de nouvelle recherche sur Harry Potter à faire._

_En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et une bonne année scolaire à Poudlard, je vous prie de croire en ma considération._

_Ronald et Hermione Weasley, anciens préfets en chef de Poudlard_ »

Le professeur Binns laissa les manuscrits à Dumbledore afin qu'il corrobore et corrige, si nécessaire, les faits retranscrits dans ces deux manuscrits. Et lors du premier Week-end de septembre, Dumbledore ouvrit le premier manuscrit.

A la première page il y avait une note des auteurs :

« _Ronald a absolument tenu à donner des titres à chaque livre, après avoir longtemps hésiter entres **« le seigneur des balais **» et « **la guerre des Mangemorts** » il s'est arrêté sur « **Harry Contres les Mangemorts **». Je signale que je me suis longtemps opposé à cela et je tenais à le signaler_ » H. Weasley

« _Je trouve que le titre, même si il ne représente qu'une partie du livre, et un bon titre ! Et je trouve très approprié de donner à ce livre un titre qui peux lui donner une chance supplémentaire d'être lu_ » R. Weasley

Dumbledore tourna la page et lu au milieu de la page :

« **_Harry contre les Mangemorts_** »

Puis tournant de nouveau la page, lu le titre du premier chapitre.

**« Fin de l'interlude »**


	3. Enfin au Terrier

**« Enfin au Terrier »**

Ce fut, selon les météorologues Moldus, le pire été que l'Europe avait connu. Depuis plus de 3 semaines, la pluie tombait à n'en plus finir, causant, çà et là, de grandes inondations. Aussi, quand, fin juillet, le soleil réapparu de derrière les nuages, ce fut, pour tous les enfants encore en vacances, une explosion de joie. Cette joie fut plus grande encore pour un jeune homme, qui avait été coincé, malgré lui, au 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter, pouvait à présent, sortir et quitter un peu sa famille, qui depuis la mort de ses parents, l'avait recueilli chez elle. Maintenant, il passait toutes ces journées dehors et rentrait le plus tard possible, car Harry n'aimait pas rester à la maison. L'oncle et la tante d'Harry n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler une famille aimante, ils avait toujours montré envers lui un mépris considérable, et ce depuis qu'il était arrivé chez eux encore tout bébé. Avouons le, les Dursley, car tel était leur nom, haïssait Harry, non pour ces manières, mais pour ce qu'il était. Oui, Harry était différent de la plupart des adolescents de son âge, car Harry était un sorcier, un grand sorcier d'ailleurs, car malgré son âge, il avait déjà accompli des exploits qui, même dans le monde des sorciers, étaient devenus des références. Seulement, seul le monde des sorciers les connaissait. Les Moldus, les gens sans pouvoirs magiques, ignoraient tous du monde de la magie, ce qui faisait d'Harry qu'un adolescent turbulent de plus. Les Dursley, eux, avaient tout fait pour cacher la nature, honteuse à leur yeux, d'Harry, et même si ils furent obligés de le laisser aller étudier à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, ils avaient maquillé ça en un séjour dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants. Les 3 dernières semaines furent un calvaire pour lui, obligé de rester avec son oncle et sa tante, subissant leur quotidiennes réprimandes pour un oui ou pour un non. Harry était aussi sujet aux insultes et quolibets de son cousin Dudley, qui avait la carrure d'un éléphant. Mais Harry avait tempéré les ardeurs de Dudley en lui apprennent que désormais il n'était plus un élève de premier cycle et qu'il pouvait à tout instants utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques, même si c'était un peu faux. Mais Dudley l'avait répété à ses parents, qui pour la ixième fois avaient puni Harry, à rester dans sa chambre. Mais Harry s'en fichait, moins ils les voyait mieux il se portait. De toute façon Harry n'avait pas la forme des grands jours, il n'avait pas ri depuis plus d'un mois, il faut dire que la mort de son parrain Sirius Black, l'avait beaucoup touché. Toutes les nuits il rêvait de cet instant tragique, il se réveillait, le visage en sueurs, puis il restait de longs moments à pleurer. Mais depuis quelques jours il ne rêvait plus trop de Sirius, peut être faisait il son deuil, mais Cependant il ne manifestait toujours pas le moindre sentiment de joie. Il fallut les lettres de Ron et Hermione pour lui arracher un sourire fugace. Ce ne fut pas les seules lettres qu'il reçu, la quasi intégralité des membres de l'A.D. lui avaient écris. Cela lui avait un peu remonté le moral même si il avait du subir les remontrances de son oncle suite à la venu d'un dixième de hibou le même jour. Quand il sentait son moral le lâcher, il relisait les lettre réconfortantes de Ron et Hermione, et depuis plus de 2 semaine la lettre quotidienne de Ginny. Elle entretenait avec Harry une correspondance qui avait un bon impact sur Harry, car il avait au moins une chose à faire durant la journée. Les courriers avaient commencé suite à l'achat par Fred et Georges d'un hibou pour Ginny, elle l'avait appelé « Black », on aurait pu croire le jumeau de Hedwige, sauf que sa robe était noire corbeau, il possédait des yeux émeraude dans lesquelles on aurait pu plonger. Dans ses lettres, Ginny parlait beaucoup de Poudlard, elle avait hâte d'y retourner, surtout à cause des B.U.S.E., les examens de fin de 5e année. Ginny, contrairement à son frère Ron, était une excellente élève, le professeur de métamorphose McGonagall, la comparait souvent à Hermione, ce qui signifiait que Ginny était elle aussi une surdouée en magie. Harry lui, même si il n'était pas un cancre, n'était pas un foudre de guerre en cours. Ginny lui parlait aussi de Ron et des autres Weasley. Elle essayait aussi de lui parler de Sirius, mais le faisait de manière détournée pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité d'Harry. Ce dernier avait découvert le sens caché de ses allusions, mais ne l'avait pas révélé à Ginny, car il aimait bien le style de Ginny. Elle faisait tout un paragraphe pour y cacher une question sur le moral d'Harry. Souvent Harry pensait à Ginny, ce quelle faisait, où elle était, si elle était heureuse, si elle pensait à lui, mais il avait un peu honte, car Ginny était le sœur de Ron, et c'était stupide de pensait à elle comme ça, mais des fois il se demandait si c'était si stupide que ça. Dans sa dernière lettre, Ginny lui avait envoyé un poème sur Sirius qui avait beaucoup touché Harry, il lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il lui parlait de son émotion. Cela avait beaucoup touché Ginny. Elle fut encore plus toucher quand Harry lui avait écrit qu'il serait heureux de la revoir avant la rentrée prochaine.

Mais le beau temps était donc enfin revenu, et Harry en avait profité pour sortir dans les rues de Little Whinging, où il passait la majeure partie de ses journées. Sitôt reçu la lettre de Ginny, il prenait quelques gâteaux et autres sucreries dans sa réserve secrète, il descendait à la cuisine, prenait 1 ou 2 bouteille de « pschitt-fanta », puis prenait la direction du parc. Après la lecture assidu de la lettre de Ginny, il laissait le soleil lui réchauffer la peau, il s'imaginait sur son balai, volant après un vif d'or, échappant aux Cognards, il se voyait capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, avec Ron comme gardien, Ginny en tant que poursuiveur qui marquait buts sur buts, et ses adversaires dépassés par son équipe de rêve. Aujourd'hui ils combattaient les Serpentards, Ginny était impériale, Ron lui ne laissait rien passer et Harry avait déjà attrapé le vif d'or, mais l'avait caché pour voir Drago ce démener à le chercher sans une chance de succès, mais ce jour là Ginny avait été percuté par un Cognard, alors Harry avait sorti le vif d'or et Gryffondor avait gagné. Harry s'était immédiatement porté aux nouvelles de Ginny. Elle n'était pas trop touchée, mais Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait amené à l'infirmerie, plus tard, pour le remerciait elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue. C'est lors de ces moments que Harry sortait de son rêve, son ventre était tout retourné, il arborait un visage de couleur rouge vermillon et un petit sourire qui en disait long. Harry était heureux, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et même si le souvenir de Sirius lui pesait, ses nouveaux sentiments le réconfortaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Durant ses journées hors du 4 Privet Drive, Harry avait repéré plusieurs fois, des personnes qu'il trouva suspectes, puis un jour il reconnu sous une épaisse barbe blonde, Nymphadora Tonks, et il lui avait fait signe avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Le lendemain il avait reçu un hibou de sa part où elle le réprimandait et lui demandait de ne plus lui faire de signe même si il la reconnaissait. Il avait aussi cru voir Maugrey FolOeil, mais il s'était abstenu de lui faire signe. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner de chez les Dursley, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester là à ne rien faire, les événements derniers lui avait appris que l'on doit vivre chaque jours comme le dernier. Cependant Harry n'était au point de tenter le diable et il rentrait tous les soirs à la maison. Dans le parc il avait sympathisé avec des enfants, et il était devenus leur entraîneur de foot pour la semaine, il aimait quand ils l'appelaient « chef Harry », mais une mauvaise publicité de l'oncle Vernon auprès des parents des jeunes enfants, aboutie au licenciement de « chef Harry ». Mais au moins pendant une semaine, Harry avait aimé être à Privet Drive. Des fois, il croisait un des enfants et il lui prodiguait quelques conseils à l'abri de regards indiscrets, il avait même secrètement assistait au match de foot de « son » équipe.

Le 26 juillet il reçu un hibou de Ron, 3 heures après celui de Ginny, il pris la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il la déplia et lu :

« _Salut Harry !_

_Je t'écris pour te dire que papa passera te prendre demain pour t'emmener au « terrier », Dumbledore a donné son accord. Tu verrais maman elle est folle de joie ! Hermione sera là quand tu arriveras car elle doit venir ce soir._

_Je suis désolé de te prévenir si tard mais la réponse de Dumbledore a été très longue, elle date d'hier ! Papa viendra te chercher en limousine demain vers 13 heures._

_Au fait ! Fred et Georges seront là !!! Ils resteront 3 jours. Peut être que Bill viendra aussi, car il nous a dit qu'il avait une surprise à nous annoncer. Je me demande bien ce que c'est ! Moi je me doute que c'est une promotion à Gringotts._

_Sinon, j'ai entendu que les résultats de nos B.U.S.E seront affichés bientôt au ministère de la magie, en tout cas c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. On ira ensemble quand tu seras arrivé._

_Allez Harry !!! À demain soir !!!_

_Ron_ »

Harry avait le sourire des grands jours, demain il quitterait les Dudley pour au moins 1 an. D'un coup de baguette magique il rassembla toutes ces affaires dans 2 malles. Après il prit l'escalier et se dirigea vers le salon. L'oncle Vernon et la tante pétunia étaient pareils à leur habitude, l'oncle Vernon lisant son journal devant la télévision, et tante pétunia, nettoyant le service de porcelaine. Ca faisait déjà 10 min que Harry était dans la pièce mais c'était comme si il était transparent, il du se raclait 2 ou 3 fois la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son oncle et de sa tante.

- Oui ? dit l'oncle Vernon avec un regard noir.

- heu... j'ai une nouvelle à vous communiquer, dit Harry.

- Quoi encore ? Dirent en cœur l'oncle et la tante d'Harry.

- Je pars pour la fin des vacances chez mon ami Ron, répondu Harry, son père va venir me chercher demain vers 13 heures !

- Comment ça ? dit l'oncle Vernon, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas comme l'autre fois !!!! Si il fait une seule chose bizarre comme ce de ta race je prend mon fusil et...

-Vernon !!! Cria tante Pétunia, que vont dire les voisins si il te voit avec un fusil ?

- mais ne vous inquiétez pas !!! Dit Harry sur un ton énervé, il viendra me prendre en voiture !!!

- ces gens ont donc des voitures ? demanda Vernon, ils ne sont pas si désespérés que ça ! Quelle heure as tu dis ?

- 13 heures ! répondit Harry.

- bien ! dit Vernon, alors jusqu'à demain 12 h 50 tu resteras dans ta chambre ! Allez va !

Harry ne se fit pas prier et alla directement dans sa chambre, et même le retour très bruyant de Dudley, le soir même, ne pu le distraire pendant qu'il rangeait ces dernières affaires dans ses malles.

Vers 12 heures le lendemain Harry sortit de sa chambre et descendit ses deux malles en bas de l'escalier. L'oncle Vernon qui avait entendu le remue-ménage sorti dans le couloir et vit Harry traîner ses bagages.

- mais, dit Vernon, il est pas encore 12h50 mon gaillard tu vas me faire le plai....

Mais Harry n'écoutais pas et passa devant l'oncle Vernon sans le voir. Il plaça ses valises sur le pas de la porte, puis alla au salon et s'assis dans le canapé. L'oncle Vernon regardait avec un œil noir son neveu, il s'approcha d'Harry les bras tendu pour l'attraper, mais il se ravisa d'un coup. Harry venait de porter sa main à sa poche, d'où dépassait sa baguette.

- tu n'oserais pas ? demanda vernon.

- si il le faut... murmura Harry.

L'oncle Vernon eu un frisson, puis le visage violet, il quitta la pièce.

Harry resta assis dans le canapé pendant 1 heures sans rien dire, fixant sa montre. Puis à 13 heures 3 minutes et 24 secondes, un klaxon retenti. Harry sauta du canapé et couru jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup. Une splendide limousine noir était garé devant la maison, la portière passager avant s'ouvrit et Tonks descendit de la voiture. Elle portait un tailleur bleu ciel avec une jupe du même bleu, elle avait des cheveux d'un blond très clair d'où partait une natte du plus belle effet. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et Mr Weasley sortit de la voiture. Il portait un complet bleu marin foncé et un chapeau melon, il ressemblait à « John Steed ». Harry prit ses valises et courut vers la voiture. Mr Weasley lui serra la main et Tonks le pris dans ces bras. Il mit ses valises dans le coffre puis se redirigea vers la maison. L'oncle Vernon et la tante pétunia étaient bouche bée, et il n'y avait pas qu'eux, tous les voisins de Privet drive étaient sortis admirer la limousine. Harry s'approcha de son oncle et de sa tante, et dit d'un ton ironique :

- au revoir et merci !

Puis il courut vers la voiture et s'y glissa dedans.

Mr Weasley alla voir les Dursley et dit :

- et bien, voila j'emmène Harry chez nous pour le reste des vacances ! Soyez à la gare a la fin de l'année scolaire ! Je compte sur vous !

- oui, oui... balbutia l'oncle Vernon.

- et bien au revoir ! dit Mr Weasley.

Puis il rentra dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt.

Harry imaginait déjà le flot nourri de questions que son oncle et sa tante allaient subir. Mais il les oublia très vite, pour assommer Mr Weasley de ses propres questions.

- Doucement Harry, doucement, pria Mr Weasley, répète, je n'ai rien compris!

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry alors, comment allez vous?

- Oh très bien, merci!

- comment va Mrs Weasley?

- très bien aussi !

- comment va Gin... heu RON !!!

- Ron va très bien, Harry, dit Mr Weasley soupçonneux, mais toi comment va tu ?

- très bien, merci ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

- oh je sais que tu es un garçon courageux, mais c'est Moly qui est très inquiète.

La vitre qui séparait la limousine en deux parties s'abaissa et Tonks apparut.

- salut Harry, dit-elle

- salut Nymp... heu Tonks !

- alors ? Et ces vacances ? demanda Tonks

- Oh comme d'hab !

Durant le trajet vers le « terrier » Harry eu toute les réponses à ces questions, même si sur le sujet de Voldemort Mr Weasley fut assez vague. Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi chez les Weasley. Harry n'était pas descendu de la voiture depuis 10 secondes qui fut entouré des bras de Mrs Weasley.

- Oh, Harry !!! Mon chéri ! Comment va tu ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as faim Peut être ? Viens j'ai fait ton plat préféré !

La tornade Weasley emmena Harry dans la cuisine.

- où sont Ron, Hermione et Ginny ? Demanda Harry.

- et bien... répondit Mrs Weasley, Ron range sa chambre, et Hermione et Ginny se prépare, il est vrai que tu es en avance !

- c'est grâce à la limousine, dit Mr Weasley qui venait d'entrer, c'est la plus rapide du ministère !

Harry entendit quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier à toute vitesse.

- Il est arrivé ? fit la voix de Ron, Harry ? T'es là ?

- oh, oh, Ron ! Je suis là ! Cria Harry.

- Harry !!! Fit Ron, ça y est t'es là !!! C'est trop bien ! Ça va ? Allez viens, on va dans ma chambre !

- Mais Ron ! Cria Mrs Weasley, on va bientôt manger !!!

- Maman, dit Ron, il faut bien monter les bagages d'Harry !!!

- bon d'accord, mais vous redescendez aussitôt...

- bien sur maman ! dit Ron en prenant l'une des valises d'Harry, allez Harry on y va !

- j'arrive, dit Harry en soulevant son autre valise.

Malgré le poids des malles ils montèrent les escaliers trois par trois, et essoufflés ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

- c'est vraiment super que tu sois là Harry ! S'exclama Ron on va pouvoir passer la fin des vacances tous ensemble, c'est pas super ?

- oui, dit Harry.

- Tiens regarde ce que Fred et Georges m'ont acheté, un nécessaire pour balai !! Le même que toi !

- Wouah ! C'est génial !

- tu verrais tous ce qu'ils ont acheter aux parents, papa a reçu des dizaines de schéma électriques et une caisse pleine de prises et de d'interrupteurs. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais papa était aux anges. Maman a vu toute sa veille vaisselle renouvelée. Ginny, elle a eu un hibou, « Black » qu'elle l'a appelé ! Mais je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir le voir, Ginny l'utilise tous les jours !!! Je sais pas à qui elle écrit, et elle ne veux pas le dire. Moi je me doute que cela doit être à son amoureux. Si je trouve qui c'est, il va m'entendre !

Harry, à sa grande surprise, rougi, c'était la première fois que l'on parlait de lui en tant qu'amoureux de Ginny. Cette pensée, bien que ridicule sur le moment, le devenait moins tout au long de sa discussion avec Ron. Harry faisait semblant d'écouter Ron, toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Ginny. Ils commençait à éprouver un sentiment de malaise, car que se passera-t-il quand il reverra Ginny, devait-il lui serer la main, la prendre dans ses bras, ou l'embr... Harry rougit de plus bel puis replongea dans ses pensées.

- hé, oh ! dit Ron, tu m'écoutes ?

- heu... murmura Harry, mais bien sur !

- je ne sais pas, mais on dirait que tu étais dans la lune ! A quoi pensait tu ?

Harry rougit encore, mais il fut sauvé par Hermione et Ginny qui entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Harry !!! Crièrent elle en cœur.

Elles étaient magnifiques, Hermione porter une robe courte à fleur, sans manches avec des petites brettelle, elle avait fait la même coiffure que pour le bal des trois écoles lors de la 4e année à Poudlard. Ginny, portait un jeans noir, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste rouge vif. Elle était vraiment très belle, ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé du basilic, il y avait à peine plus de trois ans.

Harry se leva du lit d'un bon, emporté pas un mystérieux élan, il se dirigea vers elle les bras tendu, prêt à prendre Ginny dans ces bras. Mais Ginny lança à Harry un regard effrayé en lui faisant un « non » discret de la tête. Au dernier moment, dans il pivota ces bras vers Hermione qu'il pris dans ses bras.

- Hermione !!! Tu vas bien ? dit rapidement Harry, tout en la lâchant aussi vite qu'il l'avait prise.

- ça va, ça va, merci Harry... dit Hermione étonnée.

- Salut Ginny, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

- salut Harry, répondit Ginny sur le même ton.

La conversation allait bon train, quand Mrs Weasley les appela pour le dîner.

Le repas était succulent, Mrs Weasley s'était surpassée. Elle resservait Harry dés que son assiette était à moitié vide. Harry et Ron parlaient de Quidditch, des fois Mr Weasley questionnait Harry sur le fonctionnement des interrupteurs, Ginny et Hermione parlaient de l'école et des futurs examens de Ginny. Harry était à cet instant le plus heureux des garçons, la mort de Sirius lui était un peu sorti de la tête. Quand la ceinture d'Harry commença a être trop petite, il refusa de se refaire servir. Il avait Quand même gardé une place pour une part de gâteau. Soudain Mr Weasley se leva :

- bon ! Normalement vous recevrez un hibou demain, mais je peux vous le dire maintenant !

- Quoi ??? Dirent ils tous en cœur.

- et bien vos résultats d'examens seront affiché dans le hall du ministère le 1er Août !

- mais c'est dans 3 jours ! dit Hermione, mon dieu j'espère que tous c'est bien passé !

- c'est toi qui dit ça ? dit Ron, ce serait plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça !

- et pourquoi ? demanda Mrs Weasley, tu n'est pas sur d'avoir réussi tes B.U.S.E. ?

- mais si... bien sur... balbutia Ron.

Dans la soirée Ron et Harry volaient sur leur balai, quand Ginny apparut sur le vieux balai de son frère.

- combien tu paris que je te marque un but, Ron ! dit Ginny

- aucune chance ma veille !!! Rétorqua Ron.

- c'est ce que l'on va voir ! Allez, Harry tu va me faire des passes !

- non, non, non ! fit Ron, Harry est attrapeur !

- c'est bon Ron, dit Harry, elle ne va pas se faire des passes à elle-même !

La paire Harry - Ginny marchait du tonnerre, ils se passaient la balle sans même se regarder, à l'instinct. On aurait cru qu'ils faisaient ça depuis des années. Seulement Ron était un bon gardien, et il parait tous les tirs de Ginny, quand tout à coup elle fienta une passe pour Harry et tira un boulet canon vers le but de droite. Pris a contre-pied Ron arriva trop tard pour empêcher le but.

- Bravo Ginny ! Cria Harry, tu merveilleuse !

- Merveilleuse ? dit Ron, heu... elle n'a marquait qu'un but, en plus c'était un coup de chance, en plus il fait presque nuit, il fait trop sombre !

Harry rougi, pourquoi avait-il dit « Merveilleuse » ? Harry ne le savait pas encore mais son cœur si. Ginny elle était rouge tomate et faisait semblant de refaire son lacet. En se relevant elle croisa le regard d'Harry, ce qui l'obligea à refaire son autre lacet. Harry était très gêné, les soupçons, qu'il avait sur ses sentiments pour Ginny, faisaient bondir son estomac et battre son cœur. La situation était très inconfortable pour Harry et Ginny, Ron lui ne voyait rien et pestait pour une revanche. Mais la voix de sa mère allait l'en priver.

- allez, allez, vous trois, il fait quasiment nuit ! Allez vous coucher !

- mais maman, dit Ginny, il est a peine 10 heures...

- oui, mais il est minuit sur Venus ! Allez vous coucher ! Tout de suite ! dit la mère de Ron d'un ton qui lassait transparaître de l'exaspération.

- Houlà ! fit Ron, on a intérêt d'y allez, et fissa !

Quand Harry se coucha, il pensait qu'il aimerait tellement habité tout le temps chez les Weasley, il serait près de son meilleur ami Ron, il n'aurait plus à supporter les Dursley, mais alors qu'il pensait au bon côté de cette situation une évidence lui vint a l'esprit, la plus belle chose c'est qu'il serait au côté de Ginny... ça y est, Harry avait enfin réalisé ce que Ginny représentait pour lui. Il était prit au dépourvu, ne savait pas quoi faire, est-ce que Ginny, de son côté, éprouvait les mêmes sentiment ? Il savait que durant la dernière année, elle était sortit avec un garçon, mais leur relation avait cessé, mais Ginny avait dit quelle avait déjà des vues sur un autre garçon dont Harry ne se souvenait pas le nom. Cependant il avait un peu d'espoir, la correspondance secrète, qu'il entretenait avec elle, avait sûrement resserré les liens entre eux, le comportement étrange et complice qu'ils avaient eu aujourd'hui le lassait penser qu'elle éprouvait peut être quelque chose pour lui. Il cogita durant des heures et ce n'est que très tard durant la nuit qu'il s'endormi.

Après cette courte nuit, l'odeur du petit déjeuner le sortit de ses rêves. Il effila sa robe de chambre, puis descendît à la cuisine. Ron était déjà à table, en train de s'empiffrer, quand il vit Harry il dit :

- Fouchour gabry, fu na vien mormis ? dit Ron en postillonnant un tas de morceaux de gâteau sur la table, affis poi, bapan a enfore bait un gafeau !

- Quoi ? dit Harry, qu'es que tu as dit ?

Ron avala d'un coup tout ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche et répondit :

- je te demandais si tu avais bien dormis, et que, maman avait fait un gâteau.

- oui j'ai très bien dormit, mentit Harry, et j'ai très faim !

- bonjour Harry !dit Mrs Weasley qui revenait de dehors, tu as bien dormis mon chéri ?

- bonjour Mrs Weasley, oui J'ai très bien dormit merci ! Mais où est Mr Weasley ?

- Oh, il est déjà au travail ! répondit La mère de Ron, avec cette promotion il a plus de travail qu'avant !

- je comprends, dit Harry.

- Ha c'est vrai tu n'es pas encore au courant de... commença Ron, comment ça TU COMPREND ? Tu savais pour papa ?

Harry compris son erreur, c'était Ginny qui lui en avait parlé dans une lettre.

- heu... et bien... commença-t-il affolé, il m'en a parlé pendant le voyage !!!

- Ha bon..., dit Ron, étrange, d'habitude il ne s'en vante pas...

Cherchant un moyen de noyer poisson Harry dit soudain :

- TONKS !!! C'est Tonks qui l'a forcé !!!

- ha bon ? Elle était là ? dit Mrs Weasley contrariée.

Elle retourna à ses fourneaux, et Ron se pencha vers Harry.

- Elle n'aime pas trop Tonks, tu sais Harry, elle dit qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur Ginny, et moi je trouve quelle n'a pas tort, t'as vu comment elle s'habille ?

- moi je trouve que ça lui va très bien, elle fait moins bébé..., plus femme...

- comment tu parles de ma sœur, toi ! Elle est encore trop jeune pour porter ce genre de vêtements, pour Hermione je dis pas, mais Ginny... non !

- oui ce que tu voudrais, c'est que Hermione s'habille plus sexy ! dit Harry pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

La réaction de Ron ne ce fit pas attendre, il rougi tellement que ces taches de rousseurs avaient presque disparu. Il se plongea dans son assiette pour se cacher, puis lança un regard à Harry qui explosa de rire.

- Tu l'imagines avec ce jeans, hein ? Riait Harry, oh mais dites moi, Ronald Weasley, se pourrait-il que vous fantasmiez sur Mademoiselle Granger, tel un amoureux transi ?

- non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! S'empressa de dire Ron, je... et... d'abord....

- on en perd ses mots hein ? Mais peut être devrai-je aller prévenir Dame Hermione qu'un chevalier désire lui conter fleurette, d'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas !

- mais t'es malade !!! Cria Ron, reviens ici tous de suite !!! Si Tu dIS uN SEUL MOT Á HERMIONE JE TE TUE !!!!

- Qu'est ce que tu ne dois pas me dire Harry ? demanda Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avec Ginny.

- R... RIEN DU TOUT !!! Cria Ron, le visage tout rouge.

- sûrement encore un truc de garçon ! dit Ginny.

- sans doute, rétorqua Hermione en lançant un regard noir aux deux garçons.

- oui, un truc de garçon, confirma Harry.

Durant tout le reste du petit déjeuner, Harry tenta de prendre contact avec Ginny, et au bout de 23 tentatives il lui accrocha le regard. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais l'intensité de ce regard en avait dit beaucoup, car Harry et Ginny rougirent d'un coup. Harry retenta à 10 reprises de croiser le regard de Ginny, mais il semblait qu'elle refusait de retenter l'expérience. Quand ils prirent tout les deux en même temps la bouteille de lait, un frisson parcouru le corps de Ginny, et les entrailles d'Harry se liquéfièrent. Lors d'une de ses tentatives, Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione, Ginny s'en aperçu et elle rougit de plus belle, Hermione regarda Harry d'un regard accusateur, puis finalement lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Harry ne savait pas si Hermione avait vu, tout le petit jeu que lui et Ginny avaient joué, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle avait sa petite idée. Ron, comme à son habitude n'avait rien vu, il avait passé tout le temps à fixer le fond de son assiette, de peur que si il croisait le regard d'Harry, ce dernier n'éclate de rire.

Vers la fin du repas, un magnifique hibou noir vint déposer près de Ginny une lettre.

- Tiens regarde, Harry, dit Ron, c'est le hibou de Ginny !

- il est très beau ! dit Harry simulant la surprise.

- alors Ginny ? dit Ron, encore une lettre ? Mais qui peut t'écrire une lettre par jour ?

Soudain Harry prit peur, il se souvenait que la veille, après avoir reçu la lettre de Ginny il lui avait envoyé une réponse tout de suite. Pourtant elle aurait du arriver le jour même.

- mais personne !!! Cria Ginny, ce qui réveilla un peu Harry qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

- Allez Ginny ! Tu peux nous le dire...Fit Ron

- il revient de chez le docteur Amidébête, dit Ginny, c'était pour le contrôle des 3 semaines.

- ah oui, dit Ron, encore une invention de notre cher frère Percy, une débilité de plus à son actif !

- Ron !!! Dit sa mère, ne parle pas de ton frère comme ça ! Son travail au ministère est très apprécié par ses supérieurs ! Tu lui en veux peut être encore, mais Percy s'est excusé maintenant, et plus qu'il ne l'aurait du ! Alors maintenant arrête de critiquer ton frère !

- mais maman...

- il n'y a pas de mais !

- désolé maman...

Énervé Ron pris la lettre de Ginny

- bon !! Je ne tiens plus !! Je veux savoir !

Harry paniqué, il mima discrètement avec sa bouche, en direction de Ginny :

« _C'est ma lettre_ »

Hermione avait vu Harry et elle prit la lettre des mains de Ron.

- on ne lis pas le courrier des autres, dit elle, tiens voici ta lettre...

Et elle l'a donna à Ginny.

- mais Hermione, dit Ron, tu m'as dit que tu voulais aussi savoir !

- Oui c'est vrai, mais pas comme ça ! Rétorqua Hermione, quand elle voudra nous le dire elle le fera, n'est ce pas Ginny ?

- oui, oui... murmura Ginny

- allez viens ! on va s'habiller, proposa Hermione, vous aussi les garçons.

- oui, j'arrive... approuva Ginny.

Ginny donna un peu de gâteau à Black, prit sa lettre et suivit Hermione. En quittant la cuisine Hermione fit un discret clin d'œil à Harry, puis elle monta l'escalier avec Ginny. Quelques secondes après, Ron bouillonnait, il regarda Harry d'un regard noir, et Harry su qu'il devait très vite disparaître.

- HARRY POTTER !!! Cria Ron, SI JE T'ATTRAPE JE TE TUE !!!!

Il bondit sur la table et ce lança à la poursuite d'Harry. Harry décampa vite fait, dérapa dans le hall, se rattrapant à la rampe d'escalier qu'il grippa à tout vitesse. Ron n'était qu'à une ou deux longueurs, et une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il bondit sur Harry et le plaqua au sol.

- si tu dis un seul mot à Hermione de ce que j'ai dit sur elle, je te TUE !!! Dit Ron.

- prends un ticket, mon vieux... plaisanta Harry.

- c'est pas drôle... dit Ron en le libérant.

- et bien si on peut plus plaisanter, maintenant !

Mais Harry riait jaune, car il le savait, il était au haut de la liste des personnes à abattre chez les serviteurs de Voldemort. On avait déjà tué ses parents, son parrain, il avait déjà faillit lui même mourir.

Ron s'habilla, mais il se rendait compte que Harry avait juste mit son pantalon et il tenait son tee-shirt à la main

Heu...dit Ron, tu ne mets pas ta chemise ? Je sais, c'est l'été, mais on est en Angleterre quand même ! Oh, oh !! Tu m'écoutes ?

Mais Harry ne répondait pas, il était comme absent.

- ça va Harry ? demanda Ron qui le regardait perdu dans ses pensées

Harry fixa Ron.

- CA SUFFIT !!! J'EN AI MARRE QUE TOUT LE MONDE ME PAUSE CETTE QUESTION !!! J'EN AI MARRE !!! Hurla Harry.

Il tremblait de tout son être, Ron le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Et Harry pleura...

Les cris d'Harry était parvenu jusqu'à la chambre des filles, elle accoururent, mais ayant entendu leur pas Ron était sorti et les arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ginny affolé, C'est Harry ?

- et bien, Ron... dit Hermione, répond nous !

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

- je pense qu'il faut le laisser un peu tranquille, dit Ron.

Les sanglots d'Harry parvenaient de la chambre.

- Il pleure..., dit Ginny d'un ton mélancolique.

- viens Ginny... dit Hermione en la ramenant vers sa chambre

- mais il pleure ! Il doit être très malheureux ! Cria Ginny. Pousse toi Ron !!!

Elle attrapa son frère par le tee-shirt, et malgré qu'il la dépassait en taille d'au moins deux têtes, elle l'expédia d'un coup dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais Harry ne pleurait plus, les yeux tous rouges, il remplissait ses valises, comme si il allait partir bientôt.

- Mais..., Harry..., qu'est ce que tu fait ? demanda Ginny, tu...

- Pars !!! Oui c'est ça, je pars !

- tu pars, comment ça? dit Ron, pourquoi ?

- calme toi Harry, supplia Hermione, mais qu'est ce qui t'as mit dans cet état ? Elle s'était tournée vers Ron.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de Ron !!! C'est moi..., je..., je dois partir..., partir loin d'ici... très loin !

- excuse moi Harry, dit Ron, je ne voulais pas te dire ça, comme çà !

- qu'est ce que t'as dit, encore ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

- Non, Ron, ce n'est pas ça, tu n'est pas en tort, dit Harry, c'est moi..., je..., j'ai trop enfoui ça en moi..., quand j'ai voulu plaisanter..., tout m'est revenu d'un coup, mes parents..., Hermione figée..., Ginny et le basilic..., Voldemort..., ton père..., Sirius....

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry.

- c'est pour ça que je dois partir d'ici ! Si je reste quelqu'un va finir par mourir !

Il fixait intensément Ginny qui commençait aussi à pleurer.

- Harry...pleura Ginny, ne dit pas ça.....

- Si ! Je dois partir, « il » peut venir n'importe quand, il va venir !!! Je le sais !

- « _Wingardium Leviosa_ »

Toutes les affaires d'Harry étaient ressortis de ses valises et jonchaient le sol un peu partout dans la chambre.

- Hermione !!! Cria Harry, pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Tu..., ce n'est pas grave...

Il attrapa sa baguette.

- « _Expelliarmus_ »

La baguette d'Harry s'envola dans les airs et Hermione la rattrapa.

- mais qu'est-ce..., commença Harry.

- TAIS TOI !!! Cria Hermione, tu as assez dit de bêtises !!! Et maintenant tu vas m'écouter !!!

Harry resta estomaqué, il avait déjà entendu Hermione parler comme ça à Ron mais jamais elle n'avait fait de même avec lui.

- mais..., fit Harry

- il n'y a pas de mais !cria Hermione, tu veux partir ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Pour nous protéger ? Tu as peur pour nos vies ? Mais réveille toi Harry !!! On a tous peur !!!! Voldemort est là dehors, il veut notre mort à tous !!! Il y aura beau avoir tous les Aurors du monde, rien ne l'empêchera de mettre à bien tous ses desseins !!! Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, il y a TOI, Harry Potter, tu sais maintenant qu'il doit commencer par toi avant de terroriser le reste du monde. Tu veux partir ? Mais où ? Quelque part où tu seras seul ? Loin d'alliers courageux ? Harry !!! Nous sommes là ! Nous sommes tes amis ! Tu as toujours été là pour nous sauver ! Tu auras beau dire que tout n'était que pure chance, moi je sais que ce n'est que ton courage et ton amour qui nous a sauvé ! Je le sais, Ron et Ginny le savent, tout le monde le sait ! Mais regarde toi, Harry ! Tu t'es fait désarmer par une fille ! Que ce passera-t-il quand tu combattras Voldemort ? Hein ? Ton état est compréhensible, Sirius est mort ! C'est triste je sais, mais que dirait-il si il te voyait maintenant ? Il est venu pour te sauver ! Il est mort comme il a toujours voulu, en combattant ! Et toi tu veux fuir ? Je peux comprendre que si une autre personne qui t'est chère mourait, tu ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Mais qui le pourrait ? Harry..., tu as une lourde tache à faire, que tu l'accomplisses ou pas n'est pas le problème, il faut juste nous dire si tu le feras avec ou sans nous. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes prêts pour le combat, mais moi je suis prête à te suivre !

- moi aussi !!!Dit Ginny

- où tu iras, j'irais ! dit Ron

- tu vois ? dit Hermione, tu as déjà deux jeunes filles et un gardien de Quidditch pour t'épauler, c'est pas génial ? Bon maintenant Harry... pleure un bon coup ! C'est normal ! Mais après, passe à autre chose ! Tu as une vie à toi, vit la ! Sirius est mort, mais il sera toujours ici...

Elle tendit son doigt et toucha le front d'Harry qui versait toujours des larmes

- moi non plus je ne l'oublierais pas, dit Hermione, qui le pourrait ?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et continua

- ta réaction, bien que soudaine, est compréhensible, la mort de Sirius t'a beaucoup touché, plus que nous bien sur, les nouveaux sentiments qui viennent de naître dans ton cœur, t'ont sûrement fait te poser un tas de questions qui ont réveillés en toi ton chagrin, et accentués ta peur. Mais je te le répète ! Nous avons tous peurs ! Je peux même te dire que...

Mais Harry avait levé la main, le geste voulait dire « stop ».

- je peux en placer une ? demanda-t-il.

- mais... bien sur..., dit doucement Hermione.

Elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait vidé son sac, autant pour Harry que pour elle même.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ces bras.

- Merci, dit-il en pleurant.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long instant, durant lequel Harry pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, puis il la libera.

- merci, redit-il. Excuse moi Ron, pardon Ginny !

- tiens ! dit Ginny en lui tendant son mouchoir.

- merci Ginny ! dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle resta figé durant un moment, mais cet instant magique à ses yeux, fut brisé par la voix de Ron.

- Ah ! dit-il, je te jure ! Ce mettre dans des états pareil, mais ça suffit ! L'attrapeur attitré de Gryffondor, ne peut pas pleurer comme une fille !

Juste après ces mots Ron essuya ses yeux tous rouges avec sa manche.

- C'est sur ! dit Harry, le meilleur gardien de Poudlard ne pleurait pas non plus, hein ?

Ils rirent tous les deux.

- bon ! Harry ! dit Ginny, c'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir torse nu, mais je crois que pour accueillir Bill, ça fera un peu voyant...

Harry rougit comme une tomate.

- comment ça, « Accueillir Bill » ? demanda Ron.

- Et bien oui ! dit Ginny, maman ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- ta mère nous l'a dit avant que l'on monte l'escalier ! dit Hermione

- heu...dit Harry, c'est que l'on n'est parti de la cuisine un peu précipitamment...

- et pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

Harry regarda Ron avec un sourire.

- pour rien, pour rien, dit Ron, d'ailleurs laissez nous, on doit s'habiller, merci !!!

Et il poussa Ginny et Hermione hors de la chambre. Harry eu juste le temps de lancer encore un petit merci à Hermione et un petit signe de la main à Ginny.

Harry se sentait mieux, mais aussi ridicule. Hermione avait touché juste, ses paroles étaient vraies et lucides. Il se promit de les graver à jamais dans son esprit.


	4. La maison du bonheur

**« La maison du bonheur »**

Cela faisait 2 heures que nos amis attendaient la venue de Bill. Ron commençait à faire les cent pas.

- mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? dit Ron, à quelle heure doit-il arrivait ?

- ta mère ne nous l'a pas dit, dit Hermione, il doit arriver aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce que je sais !

- allez, Harry, viens ! dit Ron, on va jouer au Quidditch en l'attendant, D'accord ?

- oui ! Ça me changera les idées.

Quelques minutes après, il rejoignit Ron dans le jardin. Ron s'envola sur son balai pour ce rendre sur leur terrain de Quidditch qu'ils avaient aménagé tant bien que mal, à l'aide de morceaux de ferrailles que le père de Ron avait ramené de ces missions pour le ministère. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron se retourna et il vit que Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il lui fit des grands signes pour qu'il se bouge un peu, mais Harry ne bougeait pas. Ron fonça alors vers lui, fit un freinage d'urgences à la « Victor Krum », et s'adressa à Harry.

- et bien alors ??? Qu'est-ce tu fout ??? Le terrain est là-bas ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- bien sur que si ! répondit Harry, mais...

- mais quoi ?

- et bien, j'attend Ginny bien sur ! dit Harry, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Ginny ??? Dit Ron.

- elle fait parti de l'équipe ! Elle aussi ! dit Harry.

- merci, dit Ginny en arrivant avec le vieux balai de Ron.

- mais... fit Ron.

- mais quoi ? dit Harry.

- c'est une fille...

- Alicia, Katie et Angelina sont des filles, dit Ginny.

- tu es trop...heu... petite ! Affirma Ron

- tu était le « petit » frère des Fred et Georges quand tu est rentré dans l'équipe ! dit Harry.

- mais elle est attrapeuse ! Maintenant que tu est revenu dans l'équipe, elle...

- elle peut prendre un autre poste ! dit Harry, d'ailleurs il va falloir trouver 4 nouveaux membre ! Vue que Fred, Georges, Katie, Angelina, et Alicia ont finis leurs études à Poudlard.

- ouais c'est vrai en plus, dit Ron, alors capitaine ? Qui est-ce qu'on va prendre dans l'équipe ?

- à qui tu parles là ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien a toi !! Répondit Ron, tu es le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe !

- et qui a décidé ça ? demanda Harry.

- le destin !! Pas vrai Ginny ?

- Oh oui, Harry, tu seras un très bon capitaine ! dit Ginny toute existée.

Harry allait parler mais Ron prit la parole avant lui.

- tu vois quelqu'un d'autre pour capitaine ? dit Ron, c'est simple c'est soit moi ou Ginny ! Choisi...

Harry savait qu'il ferait un bon capitaine, d'ailleurs il avait déjà pensé à le devenir, et il avait ses idées pour faire une bonne équipe de Quidditch pour Gryffondor.

- d'accord ! Mais attention lors des entraînements je ne serais plus le Harry sympa et conciliant, je veux de la rigueur !

- allez ! Ça y est, dit Ron, nous voila avec « Olivier Dubois II »..., Fred et Georges, m'ont parlés de lui comme capitaine...

- olivier était un très bon capitaine ! dit Harry, mais vous verrez, j'ai d'autres méthodes ! Peut être plus dure que lui.

- mais pourquoi je l'ouvre moi ? dit Ron en mordant les doigts.

- Bon ! On y va Capitaine ? demanda Ginny.

- allez, cria Harry.

- STOP !!! lanca Hermione.

- Quoi? Râla Ron.

- la voiture de Bill arrive, dit-elle.

- la voiture ? demanda Ron, il vient pas en transplanant ?

- apparemment non ! dit Hermione.

- c'est bizarre ! dit Ron.

Ils rangèrent leur balai et rejoignirent Hermione devant la maison. Une voiture se gara devant le terrier. C'était une berline française, on pouvait lire sur le coffre arrière « Renault Laguna », la porte passager s'ouvrir, mais en fait s'était la porte conducteur car le volant se trouvait à gauche comme en France et non à droite comme en Angleterre. C'était Bill, toujours aussi « cool », avec son catogan, il portait un blouson en cuir noir et un jeans bleu. Au lieu de venir jusqu'à la maison, il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte passagère. Il pris la main d'une femme pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Harry ne la reconnu pas tout de suite, il fut d'abord captivé par sa beauté, envoûté par ses cheveux d'un blond très clair, puis à mesure qu'elle et Bill avançaient, Harry commença à mieux voir le visage de la jeune femme, et tout à coup il dit :

- Fleur ! Fleur Delacour !

- Salut tout le monde ! dit Bill, ça va ? Où sont maman et papa ?

- Salut grand frère ! dit Ginny, papa est au travail et maman est à la cuisine, elle ne savait que tu serais accompagné !

- « _bonjour »,_ dit Fleur, comment allez vous ?

- bien !!!dirent Harry, Hermione et Ginny

Ron n'avait rien dit.

- Oh, Harry, ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir! Dit Fleur.

- heu... moi aussi ! dit Harry.

- Fleur ! dit Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait posé cette question d'un ton de reproche

- Ah ça ! dit Bill, il faudra que papa et maman soient là !

- c'est ta petite amie ? demanda Ginny.

Fleur avait rougi.

- viens, Fleur ! Je veux te présenter ma mère.

Il la prit par la main, et l'entraîna dans la maison. Mais un craquement se fit entendre.

- Papa !!! Dit Bill, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous dire à toi et maman.

- c'est toi Arthur ? dit Mrs Weasley, qui était sorti de la maison, Bill!!! Mon chéri !!! Tu es enfin arrivé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a retardé ?

- Maman !!! Dit Bill, tu es toujours aussi belle ! Je suis en retard car je suis venu en voiture !

Mais laissez moi, papa et toi, vous présenter une personne qui m'est très chère. Papa, maman, je vous présente Fleur Delacour !

- Bienvenue chez nous, Miss Delacour, dit très humblement Mrs Weasley.

- j'espère que vous vous plairez chez nous, dit Mr Weasley.

- Papa, maman, je n'avais pas tout à fait fini, dit Bill, mais venez, allons nous asseoir.

Tout le monde c'était assis à la table de la cuisine, Ginny matraquait de question Fleur, et sa mère préparait une collation.

- maman, viens un moment, j'ai une chose importante à annoncer...

- j'arrive !!!

Quand Mrs Weasley fut assis a la table bill pris la parole.

- voila ! Je voulais que vous fassiez la connaissance de Fleur, car elle et moi allons nous... marier !!!

- félicitation, mon fils, dit Weasley, tu as mit le temps mais tu as fini par trouvé la personne qu'il te faut, et d'autre part, je tiens à vous dire, Fleur, que vous êtes très belle !

- « _Merci »_, Mrs Weasley ! dit Fleur en rougissant.

- venez ici, Fleur, dit Mrs Weasley.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les joues.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Fleur, bravo Bill, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, dit Hermione qui avait oublié sa mauvaise humeur.

- Merci, vous êtes si « _gentils _», dit Fleur qui avait réussi à échapper à Mrs Weasley.

- Merci, dit Bill

Tout le monde était joyeux, le père et la mère de Bill étaient aux anges, Ginny n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser son frère et Fleur, Harry et Hermione arborait un sourire radieux et, Fleur et Bill étaient un peu embarrassés d'être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde. Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle fixa Ron, il était le seul à table qui n'avait pas le sourire, il avait même un visage sombre, ses yeux lançaient un regard noir. Hermione avait saisi le sens de ce regard, la jalousie..., Ron, il est vrai, avait jadis succombé au charme de Fleur. Á première vue Ron éprouvé encore des sentiments forts, envers Fleur, Hermione à sa grande surprise éprouva un sentiment de tristesse et de jalousie dont elle se serait crut incapable. Le cœur d'Hermione venait d'être transpercé par la flèche de la jalousie, et elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle refusait l'idée d'être attirée par un garçon aussi impossible que Ron, peut être un jour comprendrait-elle ce que Harry avait compris depuis déjà 2 ans.

Tout à coup, un bruit assourdissant vint de dehors, tout le monde sortit précipitamment dehors, Harry avait même sortit sa baguette. Dehors, trois énorme dragons constitués d'une multitude d'étincelles, volaient et virevoltaient dans le ciel, quand soudain, ils changèrent de cap et foncèrent à pic sur le terrier, et à environs 10 mètres et explosèrent en des milliers d'étoiles de tout les couleurs connues.

- Alors, çà vous plait ???

- on les a fait rien que pour vous !!!! Et bien sur, pour ceux qui ont 2 Gallions à dépenser.

Les deux jumeaux étaient apparus derrière Ginny.

- Fred ! Georges ! Cria Ginny

- les seuls ! dit Fred.

- et uniques ! Continua Georges.

L'arrivée des jumeaux avait amplifié les rires et le sentiment ambiant de bonheur. Dés qu'ils eurent su pour Bill et Fleur, ils avaient lancé des « parchemins célestes », comme ils les appelaient, des genres pétards magiques qui gravèrent dans le ciel, « _Meilleurs vœux pour Bill et Fleur_ » en lettre de lumières d'or. Ils coûtaient 1 Gallions et 7 Morilles pièce.

De la fête qui suivi, Harry ne retenu, principalement, que le moment où il avait était forçait par Fred et Georges de danser avec Ginny, car il avait pu la contempler de près pendant toute la chanson que jouaient très mal les deux jumeaux. Le repas préparé par la mère de Ron fut vraiment excellent, ajouté à l'ambiance général, ce fut pour Harry la meilleure soirée qu'il avait passé depuis bien longtemps. Seule Hermione avait remarqué que Ron était resté dans son coin à regarder par intermittences Fleur et Bill durant toute la soirée, il alla même ce coucher plus tôt que tout les autres. Quand Harry se coucha, il ne vit même pas que Ron avait pleuré sur son oreiller.

La journée du lendemain fut l'occasion pour Harry de ce mesurer à Bill dans une partie de Quidditch. Ron avait prétexté qu'il était un peu souffrant pour pouvoir rester cloîtré dans sa chambre presque toute la journée. Hermione avait essayer de lui parler, sachant pourquoi il s'isolait, mais il l'avait accueilli d'une telle manière que cela avait encore fini en dispute. Le repas du soir fut moins joyeux que la veille, entaché par l'antipathie réciproque que Ron et Hermione dégageaient. Les jumeaux en avaient même fait les frais suite à une blague qu'ils voulurent faire à Ron. Fleur et Bill racontèrent leur première vraie rencontre, après le tournoi de la coupe de feu. Ginny buvait les paroles de Bill et Fleur, les parents de Ron écoutaient en se remémorant leur propre rencontre, Fred et Georges mimaient les dires des prochains mariés, ce qui amusait beaucoup Ginny et Harry, Hermione elle regardait Ron qui semblait ne pas apprécier du tout cette soirée. Vers la fin du repas, Harry se rendit enfin compte de l'humeur de Ron, et il avait essayait comme Hermione de connaître ses soucis mais il lui avait fait des signes de la tête qui voulaient dire qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Quand lui et Harry allèrent ce coucher, Ron attendit qu'ils soient seuls dans sa chambre pour vider son sac.

- N'importe quoi ! dit Ron, il est trop vieux pour elle, ça ne marchera jamais entre eux !

- ils vont quand même se marier ! dit Harry qui commençait à percevoir les sentiments de Ron.

- ce n'est pas encore fait, je te le dis ! Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Fleur pour découvrir le vrai visage de Bill !

- attend Ron, tu peux pas dire ça ! Bill est, avec Charlie, ton frère que je préfère, tu m'as toujours dit qu'il était « trop cool » ! Pourquoi tu le dénigres comme ça ?

- mais... heu..., t'as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Il vient, comme ça..., « salut, tout le monde, vous savez pas ? Je vais épouser Fleur Delacour ! C'est génial, non ? »

- et bien oui ça l'est !!! Non ???

- et moi dans tous ça ???

- quoi toi ??? Demanda Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

- c'est moi qui l'ai vu le premier !!! C'est avec moi qu'elle devrait se marier !!!

- AVEC TOI !!!!?????

Harry commença à partir dans un fou rire tellement fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler.

- et toi tu te marre ???? Dit Ron

- eh ! Je...pouah, ah, ah, ah!!! Vais... oh, oh, oh!!!! Je ne vais pas pleurer quand même!!! Hi, hi, hi !!!

- et bien pour un ami, tu n'es pas très réconfortant !!!

- excuse moi, dit Harry en essayant de ce calmer, Tu as raison ! Tu devrais descendre la voir pour lui déclarer ta flamme devant tout le monde !

- mais t'es malade! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas devant tout le monde ! Pas devant Her...

Ron s'arrêta à temps de parler mais Harry le repris aussitôt.

- et oui Ron, tu ne peux pas ! Hein ? Pas devant Hermione !!! Tu t'énerves pour Fleur mais tous ce qui t'intéresse, c'est COMMENT Hermione va réagir..., ce n'est peut être pas à Fleur que tu devrais déclarer ta flamme, mais plutôt à ...

- personne !!! Coupa Ron, heu... oubli tout ce que je viens de dire ! Dormons maintenant !

- non, non, non, Ron ! C'est trop facile, tu allais me révéler ton plus grand secret et toi tu veux dormir ?

- OUI !!! Et si tu veux te réveiller demain matin, HARRY, DORT !!!!

- OK ! Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, maintenant que tu t'es un peu dévoilé...

- tu vas dormir, oui ???

Harry se coucha en exprimant un petit rire.

Ron ne put pas dormir tout de suite, ses propres paroles le faisaient cogiter, pourquoi ce soucier d'Hermione si c'est Fleur qui l'intéressait ??? Il était bien jaloux de Bill, mais pas pour Fleur, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, mais à cause de son bonheur ! Bill avait Fleur et lui avait...Hermione ??? Non c'était impossible ! Ils se disputaient tout le temps, et puis elle ne parlait que de Victor Krum, comment pouvait-il rivaliser ??? Non c'était stupide ! Harry se faisait sûrement des idées. Mais inconsciemment, Ron serait aux anges si son amour pour Hermione était réciproque.

Le lendemain Ron était en pleine forme, il avait laissé de côté son amertume, et jouait au Quidditch comme un dieu, ni Ginny, ni Bill, n'avaient réussi à lui marquer un seul but. Bill lui avait même appris quelques techniques secrètes que Charlie lui avait enseignées. Au cours du repas de midi, il eu encore un différent avec Hermione, mais qui tourna court, car Ron, à la surprise de Ginny, Fred, Georges, Harry, et surtout d'Hermione, avait dit qu'elle avait raison sans ajouté aucun sarcasme ni moquerie. Il lui avait même fait un grand sourire accompagné d'un regard qui en disait long, mais seul Ginny vit que Hermione avait rougit. Dans l'après midi, Harry, Hermione et Ron reçurent la lettre, les avertissant que les résultats de leurs B.U.S.E. étaient disponibles de le hall visiteur de ministère de la magie a londres.

La lettre disait :

« _Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Je vous écris pour vous prévenir que les résultats de vos B.U.S.E sont, comme ceux de vos camarades de Poudlard, sont à présent disponibles. Ils resteront affichés durant tous le mois d'Août, dans le Hall visiteur du ministère de la magie._

_Toutefois si vous ne pouviez vous rendre sur Londres, les résultats vous seront envoyés, par hibou express dans la dernière semaine d'Août. Mais je vous recommande vivement de connaître au plus tôt vos résultats, vous pourrez choisir vos cours pour votre sixième année, plus au calme. Sachez aussi que pour certains cours, les places sont limitées, aussi je ne serais trop vous conseiller de préparer votre rentrée le plus tôt possible._

_Pour plus de facilité, tous les professeurs de Poudlard seront à votre disposition au ministère, les trois premières semaines d'Août. Si vous avez des questions ou des problèmes nous seront ravis de vous aider._

_Je joins à cette lettre un formulaire d'inscription aux cours que vous aurez choisi. Veuillez me le renvoyer le plus vite possible, ou me l'apporter en mains propres au ministère._

_Dans l'attente de vous revoir, veuillez Miss Granger être assuré de ma considération._

_Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, et directrice de la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard_ »

- mais pourquoi ils ne nous les envoient pas directement ? demanda Ron.

- c'est une question d'équité, répondit Hermione, c'est pour éviter que certains connaissent leurs résultats avant les autres, tous les résultats sont affichés le même jour. Et puis c'est une traditions de ce déplacer au ministère pour connaître ces résultats. En plus tu devrais le savoir, tes frères se sont déjà déplacés pour connaître leurs résultats, non ?

- mouais...dit Ron, mais ce serait plus simple quand même !

- mais Ron ! dit Hermione, ça sera mieux, pour nous, comme ça on pourra rencontrer les professeurs plus simplement.

- c'est peut être ça qu'il l'embête ? dit Harry.

- Ouais c'est surtout pour ça! dit Ron.

Il restait moins de deux jours avant les résultats et cela avait une incidence sur le comportement de chacun, Harry était inquiet, mais confiant quand même, Hermione était très susceptible, les jumeaux étaient impossibles avec elle et Ron qui était inquiet comme ce n'était pas possible. Il se faisait déjà des films sur le 1er Août, il se voyait bien avec seulement Quidditch comme cours cette année, ce qui faisait bien rire Ginny. Mais la mère de Ron, rappelait à l'ordre Ginny, car c'est elle, cette année qui allait passer ses B.U.S.E. ce qui la fit déjà moins rire. La pression était tellement forte, que cette journée passa très vite. Quand Harry se mit au lit, les résultats de ses B.U.S.E. le hantaient encore.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il vit que Ron était sans doute déjà descendu à la cuisine, il mit sa robe de chambre et sorti dans le hall du premier étage. Harry trouvait que le terrier était bien silencieux, d'habitude on entendait, Mrs Weasley chatonnait dans la cuisine, les bruits que faisait Ron en mangeant, ou Ginny et Hermione discutaient dans leur chambre. Harry descendit l'escalier, et toujours pas de bruit. Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, les fenêtres de cette dernière étaient clauses, ce qui plongeait la cuisine dans l'obscurité.

- « _Lumos_ » !!!Dit Harry en sortant sa baguette.

En balayant la cuisine, avec la lumière qui emmenait de sa baguette, Harry distinguait les silhouette de chaque Weasley, puis il dirigea sa baguette vers la silhouette la plus proche, le visage de Ron se dessina dans l'obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ron ? Murmura Harry.

- rien ! Mais assis-toi ça va te plaire ! dit Ron

- D'accord ! dit Harry en s'asseyant à table.

Mais Harry était un peu méfiant, ça faisait déjà 2-3 ans qu'il venait chez les Weasley, mais jamais il avait assisté à une pareille mise en scène. Curieux, il questionna Ron.

- Ron ? On attend Quoi ?

- on attend maman... commença Ron, mais attend ! La voila !

Mrs Weasley venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, il semblait qu'elle portait quelque chose dans les bras. Elle posa son fardeau sur la table et dit doucement :

- maintenant !

Alors la cuisine s'éclaira d'une lumière chatoyante qui la remplit complètement, alors Harry entendu un cri unis de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui dans la cuisine.

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !!!!!

Harry ne comprenait rien, puis il se souvint que c'était le jour de son anniversaire, Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

Le paquet de Mrs Weasley était en fait un gâteau d'anniversaire !

Harry fut alors submergé sous les embrassades de la famille Weasley, d'Hermione et de Fleur, le baiser final sur sa joue de Ginny avait fini de plonger Harry dans une gêne intense.

- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Crièrent Fred et Georges.

- Moi en premier !!! Cria Ron, tiens, Harry, bon anniversaire !

Harry arracha le papier cadeau, et une boule d'or s'envola de la boite, mais avec la vitesse du serpent, Harry l'attrapa.

- un Vif d'or, trop cool !!!! Dit Harry, merci Ron ! Mais où as tu eu ça ?

- j'aimerai aussi le savoir, dit Mrs Weasley.

- je ne l'ai pas volé ! Si c'est ce que vous croyez !!! Dit Ron, Fred et Georges, m'ont juste un peu aidé !

- on l'a eu par quelqu'un qui nous devait bien ça ! dit Fred.

- mais ne t'inquiète pas, maman, dit Georges, on a eu une autorisation du ministère !

- oui mais c'est moi qu'il a payé ! dit Ron.

- merci, dit Harry, merci beaucoup Ron !

Harry lui fit le signe de ralliement des joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor, auquel Ron lui répondit par le signe de la victoire.

- Bon anniversaire Harry ! dit Hermione en lui donnant son cadeau.

- merci Hermione !

En ouvrant le cadeau Harry s'attendait encore à un livre, mais sans doute pas avec un tel titre.

- « _Le phénomène Harry Potter_ » ??? De Rita Skeeter ???

- Best Sellers de l'été ! dit Hermione, c'est un excellent livre !

- mais ça raconte quoi ? dit Harry un peu contrarié.

- Rien de personnel, assura Hermione, j'y ai veillé ! C'est juste une rétrospective de 5 ans à Poudlard.

- Mais comment as-tu pu la laisser faire se livre ? demanda Harry, je croyais que tu la tenais avec son histoire d'Animagus !

- je n'allais pas la faire chanter toute sa vie ! dit Hermione, en plus c'est grâce à son article que tout le monde connaît la vérité sur le retour de « machin » ! Et puis lit le et tu verras que c'est un excellent livre !

- C'est vrai, dit Mrs Weasley, je l'ai trouvait vraiment bien !

- vous l'avez lu ? dit Harry, et ?

- et il n'y a pas à avoir honte tu sais Harry, dit Hermione, il n'y a que la vérité et seulement elle...

- Enfin ! Soupira Harry, des fois j'aimerais être un peu moins « célèbre », mais merci quand même, Hermione !

- attend ! Lui dit Hermione, il y a 2 livres ! Regarde mieux !

Harry vit alors un autre livre dans le paquet.

- « Aurors célèbres et leurs plus grands fait d'armes », de...Alastor Maugrey !!! Fit Harry, première édition, limité à 100 exemplaires, numéroté : 4 !!!!!

- et dédicacé !!! Dit Hermione.

Harry lu à la deuxième page de couverture, « Vigilance Constante !!! A.M. »

- merci Hermione ! Et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- bon !!! Dit Fred à nous maintenant !!! Georges ?

- bon anniversaire Harry !!! Tiens !

Georges donna alors à Harry un grand paquet cadeau. Harry l'ouvrit et s'exclama.

- Ooooh !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

- Quoi, quoi ??? Dit Ron.

Harry sorti son cadeau du paquet

- Wouah !!!! S'écria Ron, un étui pour balai... De luxe en plus !

- et spécial pour « éclair de feu » !!! Dit Georges.

- avec la brosse d'entretien, officielle de l'équipe d'Angleterre !!! Dit Fred.

- vraiment c'est trop, dit Harry, merci ! Merci du fond du cœur !

- Oh, arrête sinon on va rougir !!! Dit Fred en rigolant

- et puis ce n'est pas tout, prends ça aussi !

Georges lui donna alors une carte, cette dernière stipulait que Harry était désormais un client « privilège » du magasin des jumeaux, et qu'il bénéficiait, d'une ristourne à vie de 50, et d'une de 80 pour son premier achat.

- et bien merci pour tout ça ! dit Harry.

Mr Weasley s'approcha d'Harry et lui donna un autre cadeau.

- bon anniversaire Harry ! C'est de la part de Moly et moi.

Quand Harry enleva le papier cadeau, vit qu'il tenait dans ses mains un cadre dans lequel on pouvait voir sa photo, le Harry de la photo lui faisait des signes de la main et un clin d'œil. Sur le moment Harry se demandait bien pourquoi les parents de Ginny lui avaient offert une photo de lui-même, mais finalement c'était l'intention qui comptait.

- maintenant Harry, dit Mr Weasley, donne la moi !

- voila, dit Harry un peu surpris.

Mr Weasley se déplaça vers l'étagère de la cheminée, et mit la photo parmi les autres cadres de la famille Weasley.

- à présent, tu fais officiellement partie de la famille Weasley, en tout cas pour ce qui est de nous tous, maintenant tu es ici chez toi, Harry !

Le père de Ron avait dit ça avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil.

Harry, lui, avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était un cadeau du cœur, même si Harry se sentait déjà comme un membre des Weasley, aujourd'hui, on le lui prouvait de la manière la plus sincère possible.

- ne pleure pas comme ça ! dit Mrs Weasley qui elle aussi pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Elle prit Harry dans ces bras, et ce dernier la serra le plus fort possible. Harry n'avait jamais serrait sa vraie mère dans ses bras, et à cet instant il déversa 15 ans d'amour inutilisé.

Tout le monde était très ému, et ce n'est qu'après un long moment, que Harry lâcha Mrs Weasley, et se rassit à la table. C'est Bill qui brisa le silence d'émotion, il se leva avec Fleur et chacun donna un paquet à Harry.

- Bon anniversaire... frérot !!!!

- « _Bon anniversaire Harry_ ! » Dit Fleur.

Harry ouvrit les deux paquets, celui de Bill contenait une médaille en or sur laquelle était frappé l'étendard de Gryffondor.

- elle a été frappée par un orfèvre gobelin de la banque des Gringotts !

- merci beaucoup Bill ! dit Harry.

Puis il ouvrit le paquet de Fleur. Dedans, il y avait un bracelet tressé, avec du fil fin, et particulièrement étincellent.

- il est fait en cheveux de Velanes, dit Fleur, en « _France »_, c'est un porte-bonheur !

- « _merci Fleur »_, dit Harry, en français.

Harry s'attacha le bracelet au poignet et fit un sourire à Fleur.

- Bon, dit Fred, maintenant on peut manger ce gâteau ? Car j'ai très faim !!!

- tu as raison Fred, dit son jumeau, en plus il a l'air bon !!!

- moi aussi j'ai très faim, dit Ron l'eau à la bouche.

- NON !!! Cria Hermione, Ginny n'a pas donné son cadeau à Harry !

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Ginny, qui rougit telle une fraise des bois. Elle quitta la table et s'avança vers Harry. Elle avançait d'un pas sur, fixant Harry dans les yeux, elle lui donna son cadeau et Harry lui fit une bise. Mais Harry avait mal calculé son coup, et les bord de ses lèvres, toucha celles de Ginny, une décharge de 10 000 volts de propagea dans tout le corps d'Harry, et Ginny devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils se fixèrent des yeux dans un regard intense. Le moment fut si furtif que personne ne s'en aperçu. Pour cacher sa gêne, Harry se plongea dans l'ouverture du cadeau de Ginny qui s'était pressé de retourner à sa place. Harry découvrit le présent de Ginny, c'était une nouvelle plume, et un set complet pour le courrier. Harry se rappela soudain qu'il avait écris à Ginny, que sa plume avait souffert du trajet de retour de Poudlard, et qu'il serait bientôt à cours de parchemin. Il était vrai qu'avec une lettre par jour, son stock avait vite diminué. Le set comprenait aussi un cylindre chromé, idéal pour conserver à l'abri les futurs messages d'Harry.

- Si tu veux mon avis, dit Georges, il y a un message caché dans ce cadeau !! Je pense que Ginny aimerait que tu lui écrives plus souvent, c'est vrai tu n'écris pratiquement qu'à Ron, je détecte un brin de jalousie !!! Pas vrai Ginny ???

Ginny s'était cachée derrière ses deux mains, et il y eu un petit rire général.

La fin du petit déjeuner anniversaire d'Harry, se déroula dans un très bonne ambiance et dura jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner de midi. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas rester toute la journée en pyjama, tout le monde alla se changer pour le repas. Pour Harry cette journée était la plus heureuse qu'il ait vécu de sa vie, il riait, s'amusait, et était entouré par « sa famille ». Ce n'est que très tard que la fête se termina, tout le monde était très fatigué, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry et aux Autres pour s'endormir.

- Pour mon maître !!!

- tu ne peux rien contre moi, Bellatrix, dit Harry, même si on t'a aidé à venir, tu ne repartiras jamais de Poudlard !

- pauvre sot, dit-elle, je vais te tuer comme je l'ai fais avec mon imbécile de cousin !

- ne parle pas de Sirius comme ça, cria Harry, tu ne mérites pas de dire son nom !!!

- Sirius était un faible, un idiot ! J'ai voulu le présenter à mon maître, mais lui a préféré rester avec ce Potter !! Ton père aussi était un faible ! Et aujourd'hui tu vas le rejoindre !!!

- « _Rictusempra_ » !!!

- NOOOOOONNNNN !!!!!!!

Harry était debout sur son lit, il tenait fermement sa baguette, et de la sueur dégoulinait sur son front. Sa cicatrice de lui ne faisait aucun mal mais il tremblait de fureur. Ron s'était réveillait.

- mais non Hermione, je n'ai rien fait avec Fleur, dit-il dans un demi sommeil.

Puis il se rendormit aussi sec en murmurant des mots inaudibles.

Harry se recoucha, il ne savait pas quoi pensait de ce cauchemar, tout paraissait si vrai, il voyait encore les yeux diaboliques de Bellatrix Lestrange, et il se souvenait qu'il se trouvait sans le bureau de Dumbledore. En repensant à ce rêve il se rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul, il revoyait quelqu'un qui ressemblait a Neville mais en plus maigre, il se souvenait aussi d'avoir vu Hermione de dos et Ron en train voler sur son balai. Qu'est-ce que ce rêve pouvait bien signifier ? Sa cicatrice, ne l'avait pas démangé, et encore moins fait souffrir, donc normalement Voldemort n'était pas responsable de ce rêve. Et c'est avec un peu d'inquiétude que Harry se rendormit.


	5. Le verdict des BUSE

**« Le verdict des B.U.S.E. »**

Le lendemain, tout le monde était près à partir, après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde s'était préparé pour aller à Londres, afin de connaître les résultats d'Harry, Ron et Hermione à leurs B.U.S.E., même Fred et Georges avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Mr Weasley avait réquisitionnait une limousine du ministère, elle n'était pas aussi belle que celle qui avait amené Harry au terrier, mais elle permettait de transporter toute la famille Weasley et ses invités. Durant le voyage, les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de tester sur Ron et Harry quelques un de leurs nouveaux articles de farces et attrapes, ce qui leur valu une claque derrière la tête de la part de leur mère. Ginny était assise entre Hermione et Harry, en Face de Bill, Fleur et Ron. Ce dernier aurait bien voulut être en face d'Harry pour pouvoir discuter plus facilement, mais le fait d'être en face à face avec Hermione, ne lui était pas désagréable, et à sa grande surprise, Hermione ne semblait pas contrariée, de converser avec lui durant le trajet. Evidemment le sujet sur Victor Krum, avait soudain envenimé les choses, mais la proximité des parents de Ron, les obligeait à tempérer leur dispute. Au cours du voyage, il y eu un accident mineure devant la voiture ce qui obligea le chauffeur à faire un petit dérapage contrôlé. Pendant le dérapage, Ginny avait saisie la main d'Harry et elle lui avait serré très fort, mais après avoir quitté les lieux de l'accident, Harry n'avait pas lâché la main de Ginny, et l'avait gardé jusqu'au ministère. Quand Harry descendit de la voiture il tenait toujours la main de Ginny, et il fallut qu'elle lui parle à l'oreille pour qu'il la lâche enfin, mais pas sans un petit sourire à son encontre.

- allez !!! Dit Mr Weasley, Harry, Ron, et Hermione venait avec nous, vous autre, attendez nous dans la partie sud du hall visiteur !

- je peux venir ? demanda Ginny. S'il te plait papa...

- d'accord mais soit discrète !

- compris !

Quand ils entrèrent tous dans le hall visiteur du ministère de la magie, ils furent surpris par le nombre de personne qui s'y trouvait déjà. Harry reconnu tous de suite des dizaines d'élèves de Poudlard, il avait vu Parvati, Padma, Luna, Seamus, Dean et plein d'autres élèves de Gryffondor. Dés qu'elle les aperçu Luna Lovegood, se précipita vers eux, elle avait toujours son air absent, avec ses yeux ronds qui scrutait le décor sans jamais se fixer sur rien de précis.

- Salut Ginny !!! Dit-elle, tu es venu avec ton frère ?

- salut Luna ! répondit Ginny, oui c'est pour ses B.U.S.E.! Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- rien, dit Luna, mon père devait réglé un litige entre « le chicaneur » et « la gazette du sorcier », et en attendant, je flânait dans les couloirs, quand j'ai aperçu tous ce monde dans le hall, alors je me suis mêlée au groupe !

Luna et Ginny partirent dans une discussion interminable, qui fut alimentait par des propos d'Hermione et Ron. Harry, lui, regardait le hall, c'était ici que pour la dernière fois il avait vu Voldemort, c'était aussi ici que Sirius les avait quitté, mais Harry ne voulait pas replonger dans la mélancolie, et il cherchait des visages amis dans la foule. Il s'arrêta sur un mur qui lui était inconnu, s'était en fait un mur provisoire qui séparait le hall en deux.

- Harry ! Harry ! Je suis là ! Harry !

Harry vit un jeune homme se diriger vers lui, il lui semblait familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui donner un nom, et ce n'est qu'à un mètre que Harry reconnu son ami.

- Neville !!! Comment vas-tu ?

- très bien merci !

- Neville, comme tu as changé ! Tu as...

- oui ! J'ai déjà perdu 22 livres (environ 10 Kg) !!! Mais grand-mère dit que qu'il me reste encore 15 livres à perdre avant la rentrée !

- Bravo Neville, je suis fier de toi !

- merci Harry, ça me touche beaucoup ! Mais où sont Ron et Hermione ?

- ils sont... là ! Derrière les parents de... Hermione ???

Harry et Neville, rejoignirent les autres.

- Bonjour, Mrs et Mr Granger !!! Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh, tu dois être Harry Potter... Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, et de ton ami Ron. Nous nous portons très bien merci, nous parlions avec Mr et Mrs Weasley au sujet des résultats des examens...

Harry se pencha vers Hermione et lui demanda doucement quelque chose.

- pourquoi tes parents sont là ?

- il faut que les parents soient là pour l'entretien d'orientation, même si se sont des Moldus !

- Ah bon... dit Harry.

Harry eu soudain une drôle d'impression, qui allait venir avec lui à l'entretien ? Les parents de Ron seraient déjà occupés avec leur fils, il ne pouvait pas leur demander l'abandonner pour lui.

Soudain une voix raisonna dans le Hall.

- tous les candidats qui ont passé leur B.U.S.E. en juin dernier, doivent s'avancer vers le bureau qui se trouve au milieu du hall, leurs parents sont aussi conviés à s'y rendre. Les personnes qui ne sont pas concernés par ses directives peuvent rester de ce coté du hall, mais de doivent en aucun cas aller de l'autre coté !!!

Harry sembla reconnaître cette voix, mais ce n'est que quand il vit la personne en question qu'il pu mettre un nom sur elle. Ludovic Verpev se tenait debout devant la porte qui donnait accès à l'autre parti du Hall, il avait maigri, et ne portait plus sont habit de joueur de Quidditch, mais un simple uniforme de gardien du ministère.

- la passage des candidats pour leur entretien d'orientation a été tirait au sort, quand je citerai votre nom veuillez passer cette porte, merci

Ludo avait dit cette phrase comme si il s'ennuyait à mourir, puis il dit les 5 premiers noms.

- Patil, Patil, Goyle, Thomas et Malfoye.

Parvati, Padma, Dean et Drago s'avancèrent avec leurs parents et passèrent la porte. Drago qui venait de voir Harry lui lança un regard haineux avant de passer la porte.

- Monsieur Goyle n'est pas là ? Non ? C'est pas grave il recevra ses résultats par hibou...

Après 10 minutes, Ludo appela cinq autres noms dont Neville Londubat, qui entra avec sa grand-mère dans la partie nord du hall.

Au fur et à mesure que le hall se vider, Harry commençait à ce poser des questions. Il se demandait si on n'avait pas l'oublier. Ce sentiment fut boosté quand Hermione et Ron furent appelés.

Il ne restait plus que 5 élèves dans le hall sud quand Ludo appela les derniers noms.

- Crabbe, Potter, Boot, Turpin et Brown.

Tous passèrent la porte, mais avant Ludo fit un clin d'oeil à Harry.

- bonne chance Harry ! Lui dit-il.

- Merci Mr Verpev !

Puis Harry et les autres débouchèrent sur la partie nord du hall, là ils furent accueillit par le gardien, celui là même que Harry avait vu le jour où il était venu pour son audience disciplinaire.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, dit le gardien les résultats sont affichés sur le mur se trouvant à votre Droite, quand vous aurez prit connaissance de vos résultas, vous remplirez le formulaire d'inscription, fourni avec le courrier que les directeurs des différentes maison de Poudlard vous ont envoyé ! Après vous remplirez la case « option A.S.P.I.C. » en y inscrivant le métier que vous souhaitez exercer plus tard ! Je vous conseille de bien faire la part des choses entre vos résultats et votre orientation professionnelle, car il n'y aura pas d'autre entretien d'orientation avant les vacances de Noël ! Je signale que si vos résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur de vos attentes il y aura toujours une orientation possible... Bien, maintenant je vous laisse à vos résultats ! Quand vous aurez fini, vous aurez un entretien avec votre directeur de votre maison ou son assistant. Merci de m'avoir écouté et bonne chance à tous !

Harry se dirigea lentement vers le mur des résultats, ils étaient affichés par matières, Harry pris son formulaire et inscrit en face de chaque matière la note qu'il avait obtenu. Il ne pensa même pas à regarder les résultats d'Hermione ou de Ron, car même si ils n'était que cinq à relever leur notes ils devait laisser leur place chacun leur tour pour chaque matière et se presser pour rendre leur formulaires à leur directeurs respectifs.

Harry releva ses notes un peu à la va vite sans y faire attention, pendant qu'il attendait de rencontrer le Professeur McGonagall, il relit ses notes avec plus d'assiduité.

METAMORPHOSES Effort exceptionnel  
  
POTIONS Effort exceptionnel  
  
LUTTE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL Optimal  
  
BOTANIQUE Acceptable  
  
DIVINATION Désolant  
  
ETUDES DES CREATURES MAGIQUES Optimal  
  
HISTOIRES DE LA MAGIE Piètre  
  
ASTRONAMIE Acceptable  
  
SORTILEGES ET ENCHATEMENT Effort exceptionnel

Harry ne s'en était pas si mal tiré, sa carrière d'Auror était bien engagée, seul sa note en potion le gênait un peu, car Rogue, le professeur de potion que Harry détestait, avait bien dit qu'il ne prendrait à ses cours que ceux qui aurait obtenu un Optimal.

- c'est à toi Harry !

C'était Lavande Brown.

- ça c'est bien passé Lavande ? Demanda Harry.

- Super, le professeur McGonagall, m'a dit que mon orientation pour l'étude de la « divination et les divers signes de l'avenir » serait sûrement acceptée, j'espère que Parvati sera acceptée aussi !

- félicitation Lavande, et bien, rendez vous à la rentrée !

- oui, au revoir Harry. !

Puis Harry frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau.

- Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall ! Dit Harry

- Bonjour, Mr Potter, asseyez vous !

Harry s'assit et donna son formulaire au Professeur.

- Bien ! dit McGonagall, voyons un peu vos résultats !

Harry regarder McGonagall qui lisait son formulaire, des fois elle lançait des « Oh », ou des petit regard accusateur vers lui.

- 2 Optimal et 3 efforts exceptionnels !!! Vraiment Mr Potter vous faite Honneur à Gryffondor, à part Miss Granger qui a eu toutes ses B.U.S.E., vous avait l'un des meilleurs palmarès cette année ! 7 B.U.S.E. !!! Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part !!! Bravo !!!

- Merci, dit Harry timidement.

- Finalement l'emploi du temps pour les révisions conçu par Miss Granger a porté ses fruits, même Mr Londubat, a obtenu 4 B.U.S.E. ! Avec un Optimal en botanique, le premier depuis 20 ans !

- il doit être très content ! dit Harry.

- au oui ! Car il veut devenir professeur de botanique, et avec ses résultats il peut espérer obtenir ses A.S.P.I.C., le professeur Chourave m'avait d'ailleurs parlé de son envie de le former afin que dans quelque année il la remplace à Poudlard.

- je suis sur qu'il fera un excellent professeur ! dit Harry.

- et moi je suis sur que vous ferez un excellent Auror ! dit le professeur.

- vous êtes sur ? demanda Harry.

- avec de telles notes, vous êtes au moins sur de pouvoir suivre les cours ! Mais avant d'entériner ce formulaire il faut que je vous demande si c'est vraiment votre vœu...

- mais bien sur !

- alors je vais faire suivre la demande au service concerné, et je vous inscris pour mes cours de métamorphose.

Elle marqua le nom d'Harry sur la liste de ses prochains élèves de 6e année. Elle fit un double du formulaire, et redonna l'original à Harry

- Bon maintenant vous devez aller voir le professeur Rogue !

- pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que les cours de potions sont limités en nombres d'élèves, et vu que vous n'avait obtenu qu'un effort exceptionnel, vous serez sur la liste d'attente, mais je pense que vous avez une bonne chance, car seulement 2 élèves ont obtenu un Optimal, Miss Granger et Dean Thomas ! Vraiment Gryffondor a fait honneur à sa réputation ! Allez ! Dépêchez vous, le professeur Rogue ne vous attendra pas ! Allez y !

- au revoir Professeur McGonagall !

- Au revoir Monsieur Potter !

Harry demanda au gardien où se trouvait le bureau de Rogue, ce dernier le lui indiqua, et arrivé au bureau numéro 6 il frappa à la porte.

- Entrée ! dit la voix désagréable de Sévérus Rogue.

Harry rentra dans le bureau dont l'aspect simple et épuré, changé de l'habituel cachot dans lequel Rogue avait installé son vrai bureau.

- Monsieur Potter !!! Il ne manquait plus que vous, pour terminer cette horrible journée ! Asseyez vous !

Harry s'assit en face de Rogue.

- Alors ??? Vous venez vous inscrire ???

- oui... murmura Harry.

- Vous avez de la chance, Potter ! Une très grande chance ! Vu que le niveau de vos camarades en potions, qui est le pire que j'ai vu depuis que je suis professeur à Poudlard, je crois que je vais être obligé de vous prendre dans mon cours !!!

- merci, tenta Harry.

- ne me remerciez pas ! Je ne le fais pas de bon cœur ! Si je ne prenais que des Optimal je n'aurais que des 2 Gryffondor dans ma classe !!! Et vu les résultats, il se peut que soit même obligé de prendre dans mon cours des élèves qui n'ont obtenu qu'un simple « Acceptable » !!! Rendez vous compte, Potter...

Il marqua une pause, puis :

- enfin !!! Il faut bien former des sorciers, sinon ce pays va tombait en ruine...

Il pris sa liste des élèves déjà inscrit, Harry n'eu le temps de voir que les 3 premiers nom, Malfoye, Thomas et Granger, Rogue pris sa plume de corbeau, est inscrit le nom d'Harry derrière une dizaine de nom.

- je peux partir Monsieur ? demanda Harry.

Rogue le regardait avec une fureur contrôlée

- Oui...

Harry avait sauté de sa chaise et se pressait vers la porte.

- MAIS !!! Cria Rogue

Harry s'était retourné et figé.

- mais... continua Rogue, je vous préviens, mes cours sont durs, très dur, et j'attends de mes élèves du travail, et de l'implication. Si vos résultats à mes cours ne sont pas satisfaisants, je conseillerai une nouvelle orientation à votre égard lors des vacances de Noël. Et croyez moi je n'hésiterai pas ! Maintenant laissez moi, Potter !!!!

Harry sorti très vite du bureau et chercha celui des cours de lutte contres les force du mal, c'est Dean qui lui indiqua en lui disant qu'il aurait une petite surprise. Arrivé au bureau numéro 1, il frappa à la porte. Mais personne ne répondit, il refrappa, encore un fois mais toujours rien. Après plusieurs essais, il entrouvrit la porte, et vit un vieux sorcier en train de dormir sur le bureau. Tout à coup Harry reconnu le sorcier.

- Dumbledore ???

- Hein, Quoi ??? Oh, Harry tu est là... heu... assis toi, assis toi !

Harry s'assit, mais il était surpris de voir Dumbledore en place du professeur de lutte contres les forces du mal.

- Tu veux une Chocogrenouille ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Heu... bien sur !

- alors, Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- et bien... je... viens m'inscrire au cours !

- t'inscrire ? Mais il n'y a pas besoin de t'inscrire, les cours sont prévus pour tous !

- Mais le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que...

- ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu veux devenir Auror ! Tu dois t'inscrire aux cours pratiques !!!

- les cours pratiques ??? Demanda Harry.

- oui, Harry, tu vois en 6e et 7e année les cours de lutte contres les forces du mal sont prévus au programme, mais pour les élèves comme toi, ceux qui on choisi l'option « Auror » il doivent s'inscrirent au cours pratiques, c'est-à-dire des cours en plus !

Harry avait déjà eu l'explication de monsieur Weasley, et en plus si il était venu dans ce bureau c'était justement pour s'inscrire ! Il se demande si Dumbledore n'était pas un peu sénile.

- oui je sais ! Et c'est pour ça que je viens m'inscrire !

- mais Harry ! C'est inutile ! Tu as obtenu un Optimal !!! Tu es inscrit d'office !

- ah bon...

- mais ça tombe bien que tu sois venu, je devais te parler avant la rentrée...

- de Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- tu dois t'en douter... mais suite aux événements de fin juin, Poudlard va être placé, comme toute les institutions du ministère, sous haute sécurité. Bien sûr cela sera à peine visible, mais il y aura quelques nouvelles règles à l'école.

- ET ? dit Harry assez fort.

- Et... je te connais Harry, la discipline n'est pas ton fort, cela t'a souvent sauvé la vie, mais maintenant je pense que tu devrais renoncer à tes petites escapades nocturnes avec tes amis. Tu dois aussi renoncer à ton envie de tout quitter et de disparaître.

- Mais comment ?.... Hermione !!!!

- ne lui en veux pas, elle s'inquiète pour toi, et moi aussi, la mort de Sirius a été très dur pour toi, je le sais, et je comprend ton désarroi, mais maintenant que tu connais la vérité sur Voldemort et toi, tu dois t'investir plus dans la lutte contre les forces du mal, car Tom n'est pas seul, il a à son service de grands sorciers très puissants qui veulent ta mort... je sais, je suis un peu dur, mais tu dois le savoir pour pouvoir te préparer à un combat rude et dangereux.

- je sais déjà tout ça ! Mais je ne veux pas que l'on me force à combattre !!! Je n'ai rien demandé, si je me bats se sera pour mes amis et ma famille, pas par devoir envers une prophétie à la noix. Sirius est mort à cause d'elle, moi je n'en serai pas l'esclave ! Je veux vivre ma vie, et je ne laisserai personne m'en priver, ni Voldemort, ni un vulgaire Mangemort !!!

Dumbledore regardait Harry comme si il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Harry, dit-il, je m'excuse... tu as raison, je ne t'obligerait pas à te battre, je ne n'en avait pas l'intention, je voulais juste être sur que tu comprenais dans quel aventure tu te trouvais. Mais j'avais oublié que tu n'étais plus un enfant.

- Exact !!! Dit Harry sur le ton du défi.

- mais le problème, ce que tu ne pourra pas m'empêcher de te protéger, même si tu ne veux pas !!! Et tu ne pourras pas empêcher non plus tes amis de t'aimer. Mais ça je suis sur que tu le sais déjà...

- oui ! Et je ne dit pas que je ne veux pas combattre Voldemort, mais je n'irai plus le chercher, c'est lui qui devra venir a moi !

- tu parles comme ton père, Harry.

- Faux ! Je parle comme moi ! Mon père, c'était mon père ! Sirius aussi avait cru en cette ressemblance, cela lui a été fatal ! Mes parents me manquent beaucoup c'est vrai, mais ils sont morts, et je ne les reverrai jamais, la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est de vivre cette vie qui leur a été volé... Il faut que Harry Potter arrête de vivre sur le passé, il doit se tourner vers l'avenir, et c'est ça mon projet... vivre !!!! 2 mois ou jusqu'à 100 ans, mais vivre !

- tu as grandi, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Tu as mûri aussi. Tu as pris conscience du sens de ta vie !tu veux juste vivre, et c'est déjà ça !

- je suis content que vous me compreniez, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- ça n'empêche pas que tu devras te plier au nouveau règlement de Poudlard.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça aussitôt, et comme pour changer de sujet il questionna Dumbledore.

- alors c'est donc vous qui donnerez les cours de lutte contre les forces du mal ?

- absolument... (Dumbledore marqua une pause) pas !

- mais qui alors ?

- ça aurait pu être le Professeur Rogue, car je ne trouvais pas de remplaçant à Miss Ombrage.

- je ne dis pas que Rogue est un mauvais professeur, mais je suis heureux qu'il n'ait pas le poste.

- je te pris de l'appeler « professeur » ou « Mr », ce serait plus correct !

- heu... oui, pardon ! Alors, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ?

- oui, mais cette personne ne pourra se rendre à Poudlard qu'à la première semaine de Septembre.

- et c'est qui ?

- ah ça, je ne peux pas te le dire !

- pourquoi ?

- parce que même le ministère n'est pas encore au courant, je viens juste de recevoir sa réponse et je dois d'abord avertir le ministère, désolé.

- ce n'ai pas grave... mentit Harry.

Puis un long silence s'installa, mais il fut brisé par Dumbledore.

- oh regarde l'heure ! Tu devrais rejoindre les Weasley, ils doivent t'attendre !

- bon... j'y vais alors... au revoir Professeur Dumbledore !!!

- au revoir Harry !

Harry sortit du bureau en courant, et Dumbledore referma la porte, il se rassit doucement à sa table et dit :

- ah ! Les jeunes !

Harry sortit du hall sud, et tout le monde l'attendait.

- Le voilà, dit Ron, regardez !

- Harry ! dit Ginny

Ils se précipitèrent sur lui.

- alors ??? Demanda Hermione.

- regarde par toi-même !

Hermione pris le formulaire. Elle l'examina attentivement puis regarda Harry.

- 7 B.U.S.E. !!! Bravo Harry, je suis fière de toi !

- merci, mais c'est surtout grâce a toi ! dit Harry, grâce à ton emploi du temps !

- c'est vrai, mais tu as quand même eu 2 Optimum et 3 Efforts exceptionnels, c'est vraiment une très belle performance !

Et toi Hermione, demanda-t-il, tu as eu quoi ?

- oh... je m'en suis bien sorti.

- Bien sorti ??? Cria Ron, elle a eu 9 B.U.S.E sur 9 !!! Et en plus elle a eu 5 Optimal et 3 Efforts exceptionnels !

- Félicitations Hermione, dit Harry.

- on voit bien que tu n'as pas vu ma note en astrologie !!! Acceptable... je me demande si ils ne se sont pas trompés...

- je ne le crois pas ! dit Ron, tu as les meilleurs résultats de Poudlard depuis 20 ans et tu chipotes pour un Acceptable ? Je paierai pour un Acceptable !!! Moi !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Regarde !

Ron lui donna son formulaire, il prit aussi celui d'Hermione, et Harry les lit.

Ron

METAMORPHOSE Acceptable  
  
POTIONS Acceptable  
  
LUTTE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL Effort exceptionnel  
  
BOTANIQUE Acceptable  
  
DIVINATION Désolant  
  
ETUDES DES CREATURES MAGIQUES Effort exceptionnel  
  
HISTOIRES DE LA MAGIE Désolant  
  
ASTRONAMIE Piètre  
  
SORTILEGES ET ENCHATEMENT Acceptable

Hermione

METAMORPHOSE Optimal  
  
POTIONS Optimal  
  
LUTTE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL Effort exceptionnel  
  
BOTANIQUE Effort exceptionnel  
  
ARITHMANCIE Optimal  
  
ETUDES DES CREATURES MAGIQUES Effort exceptionnel  
  
HISTOIRES DE LA MAGIE Optimal  
  
ASTRONAMIE Acceptable  
  
SORTILEGES ET ENCHATEMENT Optimal

- bravo, Ron, tu as eu 6 B.U.S.E. !!! Et 2 Efforts exceptionnels !

- oui mais de justesse !

- l'importent c'est les B.U.S.E., pas la note ! dit Hermione.

- Elle a raison, dit Ginny.

- Félicitations les enfants, dit la mère de Ron, je suis très fier de vous !!!

- Moi aussi, dit Mr Weasley

Puis tout le monde retrouva Fleur et Bill qui s'étaient promené dans Londres durant toute la journée. Bill avait acheté plein de cadeaux à Fleur.

De retour au terrier Mrs Weasley prépara un festin pour fêter l'événement, Harry se demandait comment elle faisait, c'était quand même la troisième fête en moins d'une semaine.

Une fois la soirée finie Harry et Ron s'étaient couchés, ils discutaient sur le résultats de buse et Ron avait des doutes sur son avenir d'Auror.

- avec cette note en potion, je ne sais pas si je pourrai suivre les cours de Rogue... je dit pas que cela me gênerait, mais vu que j'ai choisi l'option Auror, être exclu de ce cours ce serait comme, dire adieu à ma carrière d'Auror.

- je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit à toi, mais moi il m'a semblé, que les résultats n'ont pas été à la hauteur de ces attentes !

- il m'a rien dit, il m'a juste ri au nez, avec son rire froid et dédaigneux, il m'a inscrit sur une liste, mais je sais pas ce quelle représentait...

- tu vois ? Si il a marquait ton nom, c'est que tu as une chance !

- si tu le dis !

- tu te rends compte ? On va devenir Aurors !!!! C'est trop cool !!!

- c'est sur, on va devenir l'élite !!!

- on ouvrira notre agence privé, « Potter & Weasley »

- plutôt, « Weasley & Potter »

- on verra... mais je pense que ce sera « Potter & Weasley »

- non, non, non, ce sera « Weasley & Potter »

- « Potter & Weasley » !!!!

- « Weasley & Potter » !!!!

- « Potter & Weasley » !!!!

- « Weasley & Potter » !!!!

Soudain Hermione fit irruption dans la chambre.

- VOUS ALLEZ DORMIR OUI !!!

- mais c'est lui qui a commencé, dit Ron.

- c'est pas vrai c'est Ron qui...

- ça suffit les mômes !!! Cria Hermione, si vous ne dormez pas dans cinq minutes, il n'y aura jamais d'agence d'Auror privé !!! Je suis clair ???

- limpide, dit Harry, heu... bonne nuit Hermione !

- oui... dit Ron, bonne nuit.

- C'est ça !!! Dit Hermione en quittant la pièce.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire.

- quel tempérament !!! Dit Harry.

- oui !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle s'énerve...

- Quoi ?

- non... rien ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit !

- trop facile ! Tu en as trop dit, ou pas assez ! Tu l'aimes ?

- t'es malade ??? Moi ? Aimer Hermione ??? Bonne blague, Harry !

- c'est comme tu veux... mais des fois je me dis que l'amour rend aveugle...

- mouais et un coup point ça fait mal ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- moi ce que j'en dis... c'est pour toi, mais ne laisse pas passer ta chance.

Ron ne sut pas quoi dire, et Harry se retourna dans son lit. Ron, énervé ramena ses draps sur sa tête, pour lui, Harry disait n'importe quoi, lui et Hermione !!! Vraiment quelle idée bizarre, vraiment ! Mais, plus il y pensait, plus grandissait dans son cœur le secret espoir que cela ne soit pas si farfelu que ça. Et il pensa longtemps mais au bout de quelques heures le sommeil le gagna, comme il avait gagné Harry.

- Ron !!! Ça va ? Tu arrives à les retenir ?

- oui, c'est bon !! Va aider Hermione elle seule contre 3 !!! Vas-y !

- d'accord ! Sinon, tu as vu Ginny ?

- Ginny ? Mais je croyais quelle était avec toi !!!

- mon dieu, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien ! J'y vais ! Tiens bon !

- fais moi confiance !

- Neville, dit Harry, suis moi !

- j'arrive !

Harry se faufilait entre les combattants, suivi de Neville, mais ils furent bloqués par une vingtaine de Détraqueurs.

- laisse les moi, Harry, va aider Hermione.

- Tu es sur ?

- no problème !

Harry se débarrassa à l'aide d'un Patronus de 6 Détraqueurs. Il ne trouvait pas Hermione, il devait se battre contre plusieurs Mangemort, il du même combattre un géant, quand il entendit un cri

- Nooon !

Harry reconnu la voix d'Hermione, il lança un sort puissant qui balaya tous ses adversaires

- Hermione ? Où es tu ? Hermione ?

Harry traversait le terrain de Quidditch aussi vite qu'il pouvait, quand il attendit :

-« _Aveda Kadevra_ »

Elle était morte.

- NOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!

Harry était par terre, dans la chambre de Ron, la baguette à la main, il était terrorisé, il allait pleurer.

- Encore ce rêve... mais pourquoi ?

Harry eu du mal à se redormir cette nuit, qu'est-ce qu'il lui tombait dessus encore, car à présent il savait que si il lui arrivais de faire d'étranges rêves, cela ne pouvais qu'être annonciateur de futures problèmes.


	6. Premiers emois

**« Premiers émois »**

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Harry ne fit plus de cauchemars et il mit sur le dos du stress des résultats d'examen, les mauvais rêves qu'il avait fait. Son attention s'était reportée sur la nouvelle composition de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il avait aussi commençait son job d'entraîneur, ce qui avait le don d'épuiser Ron et Ginny. Tous les jours où « chef Harry » décidait de créer une nouvelle tactique de jeu, ou une nouvelle technique de feinte, Ginny et Ron savaient qu'ils n'iraient se coucher que quand Harry aurait jugé que « son équipe » était apte ! Harry avait grand plaisir à coacher Ron et Ginny, surtout Ginny qu'il retenait toujours à la fin des entraînements. Même si il prétextait que s'était pour lui donner des conseils sur son jeu, c'était surtout pour passer un peu de temps seul avec elle. Des fois, au lieu des dit conseils, ils discutaient tranquillement devant le coucher de soleil, il parlaient de leur correspondance secrète, des fois Harry lançait des propos pleins de sous entendus, mais Ginny semblait ne pas les déceler, d'ailleurs ceux de Ginny n'était pas plus compris par Harry. Tous les soirs Harry se disait que au lieu de donner des conseils matrimoniaux à Ron il devrait plutôt se lancer et avouer ces sentiments à Ginny, car il avait enfin compris qu'il éprouvé pour la jolie rousse, une forte attirance, voir de l'amour. Mais bien sur tous les jours, il se dégonflait.

Vers le 10 Août, Ron reçu un Hibou du Professeur Rogue, ce qui eu pour effet de casser son moral.

- Pourquoi il m'écrit celui-là ? dit Ron.

- et bien ouvre cette lettre... Dit Hermione.

- oui, mais si il m'écrit qu'il ne m'accepte pas de son cours... je fais quoi ?

- tu verras, dit Harry, mais tu vas l'ouvrir cette lettre ???

- Ok ! Mais si c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ce sera de votre faute...

- OUVRE !!!! Dirent en cœur Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

Ron ouvrit le courrier, déplia le parchemin et lu la lettre :

« _Mr Weasley,_

_Malgré vos résultats plus que médiocres, et ma conviction que jamais vous ne saisirez l'art subtil de la concoction de potions, j'ai, à mon grand regret, le devoir de vous avertir que l'oral de rattrapage en potions, que j'ai fixé au 20 Août, sera votre dernière chance d'espérer assister à mes cours lors de votre 6e année à Poudlard._

_Même si je sais que vous échouerez, je vous pris de vous préparer convenablement pour cette examen, cet oral portera sur le tout programme de potions de vos 5 années à Poudlard, connaissant votre goût pour le désordre, je ne sais si vous pourrez retrouver vos notes passées, fut-elle correctement rédigées._

_Je vous signale enfin que c'est moi qui vous ferez passer se test, et j'ai hâte de voir votre incompétence à l'œuvre._

_Sévérus Rogue, Professeur de potion à Poudlard_ »

- j'aurai préféré être exclu de ses cours ! dit Ron d'un air dépité.

- je ne t'envie pas, Ron, dit Harry avec un faux air compatissant.

- ne dit pas ça, Ron, dit Hermione, tu as une chance d'être accepté en cours de potion pour cette année, il faut que tu saisisses cette opportunité !

- C'est horrible !! Dit Ron

- Quoi ??? Demanda Hermione.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, je suis en vacances et je vais devoir réviser pour un examen en plein mois d'Août !!! Ce n'est pas naturel de travailler pendant les congés !!

- Si tu veux je vais t'aider à réviser, proposa Hermione, mais il faudra suivre toutes mes recommandations et mes directives.

- tu ferais ça pour moi ? dit Ron, je te remercie beaucoup !

Hermione eu un instant d'incompréhension, elle venait de proposer à Ron 10 jours d'intenses révisions fastidieuses, sous sa tutelle, et qu'il devra se soumettre à toute ses exigences de travail.

- tu as bien compris ce que je te propose ? demanda Hermione encore toute surprise.

Ron la fixa d'un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il semblait tout à coup, avoir pris de la maturité, de l'assurance et du sex appeal. Elle réprima tout de suite ce sentiment qu'elle trouva absurde et inadaptés à Ron. Ron brisa un silence pesant

- j'ai très bien compris ! On commence quand ?

- ce soir si tu veux !

- banco !

Et donc durant 10 longues journées, Ron, Chapoté par Hermione, révisa 5 ans de cours de potions. Si des disputes inévitables éclatèrent entre deux, souvent causés par les entraînements de Quidditch, la majorité du temps fut bien mis à profit. Bien sur, Ron ne devint pas un docteur es potion en 10 jours mais la « méthode Granger » eu des effets bénéfiques sur la quantité de savoir, en études des potions, de Ron. Hermione, elle, fut surpris par l'acharnement de Ron durant cette période, et fut deux fois plus surprise par les résultats au test qu'elle avait concocté pour lui.

- tu me rends très fière, Ron, Dit Hermione, à part quelques petites erreurs d'étourderies, tu as réussi avec brio le test que je t'ai fait passer !

- Il faut dire que j'avais la plus compétente des professeurs ! répondit Ron.

Hermione rougit légèrement.

- si je t'avais noté, dit Hermione pour changer de sujet, je t'aurais mit un excellent « Effort exceptionnel » !

- Mais c'est super ça, Ron, dit Harry, je suis sur que tu passera haut la main le test de Rogue !

- Moi aussi j'en suis sur ! dit Ginny.

- pas de triomphalisme avant l'heure ! dit Hermione, je suis sure que le professeur Rogue lui donnera des questions un poil plus ardu...

- sûrement, dit Ron, mais je suis sur, que grâce à toi, je déjouerai tous les obstacles que Rogue aura trouvé pour me faire chuter, merci Hermione !

Alors il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un long baiser sur sa joue.

- allez « Chef Harry » ! En avant pour l'entraînement, dit Ron, et il se précipita dehors, suivi de Ginny et d'Harry.

Hermione resta debout sans bouger un long moment, elle caressait sa joue, celle-là même où Ron avait déposé un doux baiser. Hermione paniqua, son cœur venait de s'emballé pour Ron, une chose qu'elle ne cru jamais possible, mais qui semblait la remplir de bonheur.

Harry avait, pendant l'entraînement, repensé au geste de Ron. Il avait fait le premier pas, même si il l'avait fait un peu à l'arrache, il s'était un peu dévoilé à Hermione. Harry se sentait un peu lâche, lui n'avait même pas encore fait la prémisse d'un geste concret envers Ginny, il décida alors de se lancer, et à la fin de l'entraînement il avait retenu encore un fois Ginny pour lui parler en privée. Mais une fois face a elle, avec son regard d'ange, Harry se dégonfla encore une fois et ils rentrèrent tranquillement au terrier.

Ginny avait remarqué depuis quelques jours que Harry voulait lui dire quelque chose, une chose importe, mais qu'il n'osait pas. Elle n'osait penser que c'était pour lui avouer ses sentiments, elle aurait bien voulu pourtant, car depuis l'épisode du ministère et de la bataille contre les Mangemorts, son amour pour Harry s'était réveillé, et il avait encore grandit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais Ginny savait que le cœur d'Harry était déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre, Cho Chang, de plus elle les avait vu s'embrasser après un cours de l'A.D., et cela lui avait causé un profond sentiment de peine et de jalousie. Mais elle voulait espérer que Harry éprouvait pour elle des sentiments, et c'est avec ce doux espoir qu'elle s'endormit.

Tôt le matin Ron s'était levé pour faire des révisions de dernière minute, Hermione était très stressé, à croire que c'est elle qui passait ce test, elle marchait de long en large derrière Ron, qui était à fond dans ces cours. Puis Mr Weasley klaxonna pour la troisième fois.

- alors ? C'est sur, vous restez là ? demanda Ron.

- Oui ! répondit Harry, tu sais que Ginny a encore besoin de faire des progrès.

- c'est vrai ! Fait un effort Ginny !!! dit Ron, je veux gagner la coupe cette année !

- je ferais de mon mieux, dit Ginny.

- ce n'est pas assez, dit Harry

- bon, allez !!! Dit Hermione, il faut y aller !

- à ce soir ! dit Ron

Puis il prit Harry à part

- ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma petite sœur que tu dois être trop gentil !

- ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Harry, « Chef Harry » va sévir !

- ça m'embête, quand même, de manquer l'entraînement ! Dit Ron, sinon, t'es sur qu'elle en a besoin ? J'aimerais bien que vous veniez me soutenir.

- c'est vrai, dit Hermione, venez avec nous !

- non, cria Harry, Ginny ne maîtrise pas encore toute les feintes que j'ai élaboré, il faut qu'elle travaille plus !!!

- Tu es sur ? dit Hermione en fixant Harry avec des yeux accusateur.

Mais son regard redevint normal et elle lança même un sourire complice à Harry.

- allez, Ron, ton père nous attend !

- ok ! dit Ron, à plus !

Et Ron et Hermione montèrent dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt. Quand la voiture ne fut plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon, Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

- allez !!! Zou !!! Entraînement !!! Feinte numéro 3a !

- chef, oui chef !!! Dit Ginny avec un petit sourire.

L'entraînement dura toute l'après-midi, Ginny était déchaîné, Harry ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, car elle exécutait tous ses ordres à la perfection. Mais lors d'une passe ratée d'Harry, Ginny tomba de son balai. Elle avait du faire une chute de 1 ou 2 mètres, mais vu la vitesse qu'elle atteignait à ce moment, elle avait du ce faire mal, Harry fonça vers elle.

- Ginny ? Ginny, ça va ? dit-il d'un air affolé.

- heu... oui ça va... AIE !!!

-Quoi ??? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ??? Dit Harry encore plus affolé.

- mon poignet... je crois qu'il est foulé...

- Pardon Ginny c'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du tant te faire travailler, je...

- ce n'est rien, regarde, je peux le bouger... AIE !!

- reste tranquille, on va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui...

- non il faut encore que je travaille, ce n'est qu'une blessure minime, je peux encore m'entraîner !!!

- mais...

- je te dis que je peux, regarde !

Elle pliait son poignet dans tout les sens, et des larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

- d'accord, mais on va d'abord faire une pause, tu dois récupérer de ta chute.

- mais, je vais bien et...

- c'est « Chef Harry » qui parle ! dit Harry d'un ton dur.

- Pardon chef !!!

La pause s'éternisait, Ginny et Harry discutait, et encore là, chacun, lança des perches qu'aucun d'eux n'attrapa. Ginny aimait ces entretiens privés avec Harry, c'était les seuls moments qu'elle pouvait passer seule avec Harry, sans que Ron ou Hermione ne les dérangent. Voyant que ses efforts pour attirer Harry sur leur éventuel relation, ne menaient à rien, elle se leva pour reprendre l'entraînement. Harry, adossé à un arbre, la regardait, le vent dans ces cheveux, et la lumière du soleil couchant, donnait à Ginny l'apparence d'une jeune fille belle et désirable. Alors qu'elle allait enfourcher son Balai, Harry la retint par l'épaule. Il plongea dans son regard, il était prêt maintenant, l'heure n'était plus aux sous entendus, il devait agir, tout de suite ou jamais.

- Harry ??? Dit-elle, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Ginny... je dois te dire quelque chose... quelque chose de très important... ça nous concerne tous les deux... Ginny, Je... je...

Ginny le regardait avec les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- oui, Harry ? Tu... ?

- je... heu enfin... tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi...

- oui comme Ron...

- pas comme Ron ! Je... Oh zut ! Je veux te le dire depuis longtemps mais je n'y arrive pas !! Je suis nul !

- ne dit pas ça, Harry, moi aussi ça fait longtemps que je voulais te dire tous ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais n'ait pas peur, lance toi, qu'est-ce que tu risque ?

Les paroles de Ginny étaient comme une délivrance pour Harry, il comprenait alors qu'elle éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour lui, il la pris par les épaules et lui dit :

- Ginny... je...je... Je t'aime !

Ils restèrent face à face, quelques secondes, les paroles d'Harry résonnaient encore dans la tête et le cœur de Ginny.

- Harry, moi aussi... moi aussi... je t'aime !

Harry pris alors Ginny dans ces bras elle la sera très fort, plus la libérant un peu il s'approcha de son visage et il l'embrassa. Ginny lui rendit son baiser, les doigts d'Harry, parcouraient les cheveux de Ginny, les siens parcouraient la nuque et le dos d'Harry. Puis après ce moment de symbiose totale, Ginny se détacha de l'étreinte, et Harry vit qu'elle pleurait.

- heu... Ginny ?? Que t'arrive-t-il, pourquoi tu pleures ? Je... c'est moi qui...

- on ne peut pas, Harry...on ne peut pas...

- Mais pourquoi ??? Tu... tu... tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourtant tu viens de dire que...

- ce n'est pas ça !!! Je t'aime Harry ! Mais je ne suis pas sur de ton amour...

- mais Ginny je t'aime !!! Tu m'entend je T'aime !!! Quelles preuves veux tu de plus ???

Ginny regardait Harry, comme si elle se retenait de dire quelque chose puis elle se lança.

- et pour Cho ???

Ginny venait de lancer un pavé dans la mare, Harry ne comprenais pas ce que Cho venait faire dans l'histoire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne sortait plus avec elle, si il était vraiment sortit avec elle un jour.

- Cho ??? Dit Harry, mais c'est fini avec Cho, d'ailleurs ne n'était pas sérieux avec elle...

- PAS SERIEUX !!!! Cria Ginny, mais tu l'as EMBRASSÉ !!!! Je vous ai vus !!! Ne me ment pas !

- mais...com...comment ? dit Harry qui venait de perdre ses entrailles.

- ce soir là, j'étais revenu cherche mon journal que j'avais oublié dans la salle de l'A.D., et je vous ai vu, tu l'embrassais, elle t'embrassait, j'ai tous vu !

- et après ? demanda Harry contrarié.

- et bien qui me dit que tu ne l'aimes pas encore ???

Harry excédait, il avait déjà vécu ça avec Cho, ce qui avait engendré leur séparation, mais cette fois il ne voulais pas quitter Ginny, il l'aimait et ça c'était la chose la plus sure qu'il ait jamais su.

- écoute, Ginny, tu dis que tu n'es pas sur de mes sentiments, je ne te cacherai pas que Cho était chère à mon cœur, ce fut mon premier amour d'adolescent, mais vois-tu, j'ai compris qu'elle ne serait pas mon âme sœur, elle doit d'abord faire le deuil de Cédric, et je sais que se sera dure pour elle, mais maintenant elle n'as plus le monopole de mon cœur, je crois même qu'elle n'y est plus, je sais maintenant qui est mon âme sœur, Ginny... tu as transpercé mon cœur, tu hantes mes pensées chaque jour, chaque heures, à chaque instant, je vis pour toi, tu as des doutes, je peux le comprendre, je ne suis pas un expert en relation amoureuses, loin de là, je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur, maintenant je ne t'oblige à rien ! Tu peux me croire ou pas, moi je suis sur de mes sentiments, et je te le répète ! Ginny, je t'aime !

Ginny avait écouté Harry dans un silence religieux, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait douté de lui, et lui, il lui avait ouvert son cœur sans contraintes, il s'était donné à elle, et elle, elle l'avait presque repoussé.

- pardon Harry, mais je...je ne...

- je ne t'oblige à rien Ginny, je te laisse le temps qu'il te faut, moi j'ai déjà choisi ton cœur, à toi de me le dévoiler.

Puis il prit son balai sur l'épaule, et quitta le terrain d'entraînement, Ginny le regardait s'en aller, elle hésitait, car tous sera différent maintenant, elle devait peser le poids des conséquences de son choix, mais son cœur choisi pour elle.

- HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Attends moi !!!

Elle lâcha son balai et couru vers Harry, elle sauta dans ses bras et dit :

- Harry je t'aime, je ...je... EMBRASSE MOI !!!!

Harry s'exécuta. Ce baiser fut 10 fois, 100 fois plus intense que le premier, ils se donnaient tout les deux entièrement, ce ne fit que le froid de la nuit qui les ramena au terrier.

Après s'être un peu fait réprimander par la mère de Ginny, Harry alla se coucher, Ron l'attendait assis sur son lit, et quand il rentra dans la chambre Ron l'interpella.

- Et bien !!! C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Heu...balbutia Harry, l'entraînement... tout ça... Ginny... en plus elle s'est un peu blessée...

- Blessé ? Comment ça ? Elle va bien ?

- oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien, mais c'était de ma faute, je lui ai fait une mauvaise passe, et elle a essayé de la rattraper quand même, et elle est tombé de son balai.

- ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas encore au point, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- si, un peu quand même, c'est moi l'entraîneur !

- et c'est pour ça que vous êtes rentré si tard ???

Harry trouva une excuse de dernière minute.

- oui !!! Je ne voulais pas que Ginny ce fasse encore plus mal alors on est rentré à pieds !

- je vois... je te l'avait dit que c'était une erreur de la garder dans l'équipe !

- Ron ! Tu arrêtes tout de suite de dire ça ! Ginny est un membre important de l'équipe, elle se soumet à toutes mes exigences en terme d'entraînement et de tactique, si comme tu le veux, on va gagner la coupe, Ginny sera un atout majeur de notre réussite ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ???

- oui « chef Harry » !!!!

- et puis assez parlé de moi ! Et toi comment c'est passé ton test avec Rogue ?

- ne m'en parle pas... si Hermione n'avait pas été là, je n'aurai jamais passé ce test !

- comment ça ?

- je vais tous te raconter depuis le début...

- attend, dit Harry je met mon pyjama, je me couche et tu me dira ça calmement.

Harry se changea, puis il se coucha dans son lit.

- ça y est je suis prêt, dit Harry, raconte moi tout.

Alors Ron partit dans un long monologue, il raconta à Harry, les moindres détails de son « expédition ». Lui, Hermione, et Mr Weasley, était arrivé en avance, le hall était assez vide mais il y avait déjà quelque élèves de 6e année qui attendaient devant une salle, où sur la porte se trouvait une affiche qui disait ceci :

« _**Salle de test de rattrapage pour l'examen de Potions**._

_Tous les élèves convoqués à ce test sont priés de patienter devant la salle, en attendant le début du dit test. La salle sera interdite à toutes personne au delà de 11 Heures, les retardataires seront éliminés d'office._

_Il y a normalement 23 élèves sélectionnait pour ce test, mais il n'y a que 7 places disponibles, car le cours du professeur Rogue ne comprend que 25 places. Aussi les personnes qui ne seront pas retenu sont priées de changer dans les plus brefs délais leur orientation professionnel en prenant rendez-vous avec leur directeur de maison._

_Nous signalons que toutes personnes prises en train de tricher sera éliminé sans recours, et sera convoqué pour une audience disciplinaire._

_**Ouverture de la salle** : 10 H 20_

_**Début du test**: 10 H 30_

_**Fin du test**: 14 H 30 (Une pause sera permise à 12H30, 15min)_

_Les résultats seront communiqués par hibou express, 3 jours après l'examen._ »

Ron dit à Harry qu'il avait raconté Neville à ce test, il lui avait dit qu'il avait obtenu un miraculeux « Acceptable » et qu'il avait été convoqué pour ce test. Il y a avait aussi d'autres élèves, comme Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise zabini, un élève de Serpentard que Ron ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs Ron avait remarqué une majorité d'élèves de Serpentard dans les candidats retenus pour ce test. Il disait à Harry qu'il soupçonnait Rogue de favoriser les élèves de sa maison. Ron décrivait à Harry l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans le hall, tout le monde était stressé à mort, surtout Ron et Neville qui faillirent partir, si Hermione n'avait pas été là pour les retenir. Quand le Professeur Rogue transplana devant eux, tous les candidats eurent un éclat d'effroi, ils avaient tous baissé la tête.

- Tout le monde est là ? Avait dit Rogue d'un ton sinistre. Allez !!! Dépêchez vous de rentrer !

Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la salle, mais Hermione avait retenu Ron.

- mais lâche moi, je vais me faire tuer par Rogue !

Mais elle n'écoutait pas ses reproches, et elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Ron.

- Bonne chance ! Avait-elle dit.

Ron était resté figé, et ce n'est que grâce à Neville, qui l'attrapa pour son pull, que Ron pu assister au test.

- mais ça devient une habitude chez elle !!! Dit Harry en interrompant Ron.

- de Quoi ??? Demanda Ron.

- et bien, de t'embrasser !!!

- je vais te dire, je ne m'en plains pas !

- ça c'est sur !!! C'est si elle ne le faisait pas que ça te gênerait !

Harry eut un petit rire, que Ron n'apprécia pas du tout.

- Bon, dit Ron, Je peux continuer mon histoire ???

- ouais... pardon ! dit Harry encore en train de rire, vas-y, continue !

Dans la suite de son récit, Ron relata le déroulement du test, d'abord il y eu un petit questionnaire écrit, que Ron remplit sans problème grâce au cours intensif d'Hermione, puis Rogue prit une corbeille, dans laquelle il avait mit des petits papiers sur lesquels se trouvaient divers sujets concernant la préparations des potions. Ron révéla à Harry que Rogue n'était pas le seul examinateur, dans la salle il y avait un petit homme, très vieux, vêtu d'une robe de Sorcier d'une grande qualité, et que malgré sa petite taille il emmenait de lui un grand respect.

- comment il s'appelait ? demanda Harry.

- je sais plus trop, Mr...Green...quelque chose... Greenball ! Je crois...

- et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

- pas grand-chose, des fois il donnait son avis sur certaines des questions de Rogue.

- Du genre ?

- et bien quand la question était trop facile, il émettait des réserves sur la validité du test, et quand elle était trop dure il interpellait Rogue pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- le rappeler à l'ordre ? Et comment réagissait Rogue ?

- des fois il lançait des regards noirs à Greenball, mais souvent il se rangeait à son avis...

- et Alors ? demanda Harry.

- Et alors Quoi ?

- et bien le test !!! Tu as réussi ?

- en fait j'ai eu la chance de ma vie !

- ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- et j'ai pioché 3 sujets, et je les connaissais par cœur !

- c'était quoi ?

- 1er sujet : « faites un exposé sur les propriétés de la mandragore » Je peux te dire que j'en ai profité pour glisser les bienfaits de cette plante sur les effets causés par un basilic ! Mr Greenball avait l'air très impressionné !

- 2e sujet ?

- « citez 15 potions différentes pour soigner les blessures, magiques ou pas, et dites les contre indications nécessaire à leur utilisation » Avec tous les séjours que tu as passés à l'infirmerie, et avec toutes les potions que tu as pris, j'en connaissais plus de 30 !!!

- au moins je t'aurais aidé un peu !

- ouais ! Et 3e sujet, un peu plus dur, les effets combinés de plusieurs potions. Là c'est grâce à Hermione que je m'en suis tiré !

- Quoi, grâce à son baiser ?

- mais non, abruti !cria Ron, grâce à ses cours bien sur ! Il y avait beaucoup de pièges dans les formules, souvent certaines potions s'annulaient, et certaines immunisaient contre d'autres, il fallait faire le tri entre tous les symptômes possibles, mais je m'en suis bien sorti, d'ailleurs cela ne plaisait pas à Rogue.

- il devait être déçu que tu t'en tires si bien !

- oui, au point qu'il me donna un sujet supplémentaire !!!

- mais il n'avait pas le droit !

- c'est ce qu'a dit Mr Greenball, mais Rogue passa outre, prétextant le résultat médiocre de ma B.U.S.E !!!

- il t'a demandé quoi ?

- la composition d'une potion que l'on n'aborde qu'en 7e année...

- mais c'est injuste il ne peut...

- attend tu vas rire, coupa Ron, il m'a demandé les ingrédients pour faire une potion de...

- de quoi ?

- de Polynectar ! Trop fastoche !!!!

- la tête qu'a du faire Rogue !!!

- il était vert !!!! Il est resté figé, il as voulu encore me tester mais Mr Greenball, a jugé que j'avais assez prouvé mes connaissances, et Rogue a du passer à quelqu'un d'autre.

- et alors ?

- et bien on ne sera les résultats que dans 3 jours, mais je peux te dire que ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, ne feront partie des élèves retenus !

- Pourquoi ?

- parce que même Neville s'est mieux débrouillé qu'eux deux réuni !

- j'espère que tu seras reçu !

- il y a intérêt, vu que j'ai choisi, Auror comme métier, si j'ai pas une place, je ne sais pas se que je pourrai choisir d'autre !

- n'y pense pas, je suis sur que tu as réussi !

- espérons !

- allez !!! On ferait mieux de dormir car demain j'ai prévu un entraînement spécial !

- genre ???

- genre qu'il faut bien dormir la veille !

- message reçu ! Bonne nuit Harry !

- bonne nuit !

Quelque par, dans un lieu secret, un homme souffre sous les sortilèges d'un sorcier.

- dit le ! Allez dit le ! dit la voie anxieuse, mais déterminée.

- non ! Je ne peux pas te le dire, je renierais ma promesse, dit l'homme courageux.

- dit le moi, car si tu ne me le dit pas à moi, ce sera la dernière chose que tu diras de ta vie si c'est lui qui te le demande !

- Peter, tu étais mon ami, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le sorcier à la main d'argent repoussa l'homme d'un coup de baguette magique, ce qui projeta l'homme contre le mur de la grotte.

- ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Peter est mort, je suis Queudver à présent ! Charles, dit le moi, je te laisserai en vie, moi !!!

- Peter ! Je ne peux pas, j'ai juré fidélité à l'ordre des Aurors, je ne peux pas te donner ce secret !

- mais si ! dit le ! Tu peux me croire je ne te tuerais pas, mais lui il le peux !

- ça suffit !!! Dit la voie aigu et froide, si il ne veux pas nous le dire, tue-le !

- mais maître ! Je peux le forcer... j'en ai le pouvoir...

- tu n'as aucun pouvoir !!! Redonne lui sa baguette je veux m'amuser...

- mais, maître ! Si vous le tuez, nous ne pourrons pas exécuter votre plan, et...

- Il suffit maintenant !!! Dit Voldemort d'une voix qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe, donne lui sa baguette !!!

Queudver redonna sa baguette à Charles Hobbyrool.

- je ne mourrai pas si facilement Voldemort ! Peter, aide moi ! À deux on peut le battre !

- inutile ! Ironisa Voldemort, Queudver est lâche, il ne changera pas pour toi !

- Peter, mon ami, c'est moi qui t'ai fais engagé au ministère, on était presque des frères, seul James, Sirius et Remus, pouvait se targuer d'en dire autant ! Allez, sois un vrai sorcier, tu...

- assez, tu m'ennuis !!! Dit Voldemort, Auror, en garde !

Queudver quitta la scène, il savait déjà l'issue du combat, il savait que Charles, celui qui il y a des années fut l'un des seuls à croire en ses compétences de sorcier, celui qui lui avait donné sa chance au ministère, son ami, qui l'avait aidé à réussir ses A.S.P.I.C, qui lui avait présenté 2 ou 3 filles, les seules avec qui il eu un semblant de relation, oui Charles allait mourir, mais Peter n'était plus, seul Queudver subsistait, et c'est un peu le cœur lourd qu'il quitta la grotte.

Le combat ne dura que quelque seconde, Charles fut foudroyait dans un éclair verdâtre, et sont corps inerte était lourdement tombé a terre.

- à table Nagini ! dit Voldemort avec un rire glaciale, vraiment ! Les Auror n'ont pas la réputation qu'ils méritent ! Cela sera facile !!!

Alors Voldemort ri et ri encore.


	7. Revelations et cadeaux

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour fêter les reviews que j'ai reçu !

Et vraiment ça fait vraiment plaisir !!!

Merci donc à :

- Le Dragon Noir

- missannie

- Amande55

- Joly cœur du haut dy

- Aetius

- et bien sur Angéla Stevens ma muse !

je continue bien sur ma fic pour le plaisir de mes lecteurs, j'espere que la suite vous plaira et que vous m'encouragerez avec de nouvelles reviews !!!

allez ! bonne lecture à tous ! et encore merci !

* * *

****

**" Révélations et Cadeaux "  
**

La cicatrice d'Harry le brûlait tellement, qu'il avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur ses joues, il s'était réveillé suite à la douleur, il se tenait le front, mais la douleur diminuait, se faisant moins brûlante, puis elle cessa de lui faire mal.

- ha...souffla Harry, ça faisait longtemps, tiens !

Les rayons du soleil se glissaient derrière les rideaux, Harry se leva et s'habilla de sa robe de chambre. Il fit attention de ne pas réveiller Ron et il descendit à la cuisine.

- Harry, dit Mrs Weasley , tu es déjà debout ?

- je me suis endormi tôt hier soir, menti Harry.

- je n'ai pas encore préparé le petit déjeuner, tu peux attendre un peu ?

- ne vous pressez pas pour moi, j'attendrai !

- en attendant tu peux prendre 1 ou 2 cookies dans le pot à coté du four, mais ne le dit pas à Ron, il les mangerait tous !

- promis !

Harry dégustait ses deux cookies avec délice, la mère de Ron faisait sans doute les meilleurs cookies de toute la terre.

Une bonne odeur envahissait la cuisine, Harry repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était arrivé au terrier, l'annonce du mariage de Bill, son anniversaire, le résultats des B.U.S.E., les entretiens avec les professeur, le test de Ron, les baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Ginny. Sans nul doute, ce souvenir était le plus important de tous, quand Harry y repensait il se demandait encore comment il avait eu le courage de se livrer à Ginny. En y pensant, Harry avait un sourire niai sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

C'était Ron qui, attiré par la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner, était descendu à la cuisine.

Harry rougi comme une tomate, mais trouva une excuse bidon.

- ce sont les cookies de ta mère, ils sont à tomber !!!

- Des cookies ??? Éclata Ron, où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ???

- désolé, mais c'est un secret !!! J'ai promis à ta mère !

- mais elle n'en saura rien ! J'en veux juste 1 ou 2, peut être 3, voir 4, mais pas plus de 6, je pourrai m'arrêter avant le 10e, je te promets, allez !!! Dit moi OÙ ILS SONT !!!

Ron attrapa le col de la robe de chambre d'Harry.

- je t'en pris dit moi où il sont ! dit moi le secret, et je te laisse en vie !

Harry eu soudain la sensation qu'il avait déjà entendu cette réplique quelque part. il réfléchissait pour savoir où il l'avait entendu.

- est-ce tu m'entends, eh ho ? dit Ron

- Quoi ? dit Harry qui sortait de sa réflexion.

- LES COOKIES !!!OÙ ILS SONT ??? DIS LE MOI !!!

Ron secouait Harry comme un sac à patates, Harry semblait dire quelque chose mais, Ron le balançait si fort que l'on ne comprenait rien.

- a... èr... !

- quoi ?

-a... èr... !

Ron arrêta de l'agiter, et Harry pu parler plus distinctement.

- Ta mère ! dit Harry

- Quoi ma mère ? Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne saura pas que tu me l'as dit, alors dis moi où sont ces cookies !

- Non ta mère, Ron !

- mais quoi, à la fin ?

- elle est derrière toi...

Ron lâcha Harry aussitôt, il tenta l'esquive vers la droite de la table mais la main de sa mère fut plus rapide, et l'attrapa par la nuque.

- Ronald Weasley !!!! Si tu menaces encore quelqu'un à cause de ces cookies, j'arrête définitivement d'en faire !!! Tu as compris ???

Ron ressemblait un gamin à qui on fait la leçon.

- ok maman !!! Excuse moi !!! Je le ferais plus... juré !

- tu as déjà dit ça, la fois où tu séquestrais ta sœur, encore à cause de ces gâteaux !

- oui, mais cette fois, je le jure !

- sur le Quidditch ?demanda Mrs Weasley.

Ron hésita une seconde, c'est vrai que ces cookies étaient délicieux, mais valaient-ils de se priver de Quidditch ? Il pensa très fort quelques secondes puis prit sa décision.

- je le jure sur le Quidditch, maman !

- bien alors tiens !

Elle prit le pot secret, en sortit 2 cookies et les donna à Ron.

- oh merci maman ! Ils étaient là depuis le début ? Je suis trop bête ! Enfin maintenant je sais où ils sont !!!

- Ron, dit sa mère, tu as promis !

Ron, qui allait se lever pour prendre d'autres cookies, se força à se rasseoir.

- c'est bien parce que j'ai promis sur le Quidditch !

- je te comprends, c'est vrai qu'ils sont bons ces cookies, dit Harry.

- oh oui, dit Ron en mangeant sont 2e cookies.

Puis Mrs Weasley, apporta le petit déjeuner, Harry et Ron sautèrent sur la nourriture comme si ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. Quand Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent pour manger, ils avaient déjà dévoré la moitié du petit déjeuner, surtout Ron d'ailleurs.

- Bonjour les garçons !!! Bien dormit ???

- bonjour Hermione, bonjour Ginny, dit Ron tout en réattaquant le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Ginny, dit Harry, en la fixant avec des yeux enjôleurs.

- Bonjour, dit Ginny avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- bonjour Hermione, dit Harry.

- Bonjour... dit Hermione en regardant Harry d'un regard ironique, surmontant un petit sourire.

Harry ne saisi pas pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça, et il se resservit un peu de bacon.

- alors ? dit Hermione, comment c'est passé l'entraînement d'hier, Harry ?

Ginny eu un toussotement.

- Heu... très bien... dit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

- Oui c'est ce que Ginny m'a dit, mais que tu avais été maladroit.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il regardait Ginny d'un air étonné, il parla sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ginny ? Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui ! dit Hermione, elle m'a tout dit ! Tu es au courant Ron ?

- Oui, Dit Ron, mais je pense que c'est la faute de Ginny !

- comment ça, de sa faute ? dit Hermione contrariée, mais c'est pourtant Harry qui a commencé !

- Peut être, dit Ron, mais moi je lui ai dit de ne pas la prendre, elle est trop nul !

- mais ... dit Hermione, comment tu peux parler de ta sœur comme ça !

- je peux en parler car moi je l'ai déjà testé, et franchement elle n'est pas douée, dit Ron le plus naturellement du monde.

Hermione eu un instant de doute, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? Demanda Hermione.

- mais de Quidditch ! dit Ron, et de la chute de Ginny d'hier !!! C'est bien de ça dont tu me parles !?

-Oui c'est bien ça ! dit Harry, mais chacun son avis là-dessus !

Harry fit un signe discret à Hermione, il voulait lui faire comprendre de ce taire. Harry lu sur les lèvres d'Hermione quelque chose qui disait à peu près « comme tu veux ».

Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione pris Harry à part.

- Harry ? dit-elle, quand va tu le dire à Ron ?

- quoi ?

- Ginny et toi !!!

- je... je sais pas...

- le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Mais Harry n'eu pas le courage d'annoncer sa relation avec Ginny à Ron, durant les deux jours qui suivirent, il faillit le lui dire mais il recula à chaque fois.

Le 3e jour, tous reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard, leur indiquant la date de la rentrée de septembre, avec, il y avait la liste des livres nécessaires, et du matériel requis. Ron et Hermione avait reçu leur nouvelle affectation de préfet, Ron, d'après ce qu'il avait lu, devenait adjoint du Préfet en chef, et Hermione assistante du directeur. Mais il y avait aussi la réponse concernant leur orientation professionnelle, Harry était accepté dans la section « Aurors », Hermione dans la section « multi-horizons » et Ron ne voulait pas savoir.

- Et toi Ron ? demanda Harry, Ron ? RON ???

- j'ai peur !

- Donne moi ça ! dit Hermione en prenant la lettre des mains de Ron.

Elle décacheta le pli et lu à haute voix :

« _Mr Ronald Weasley,_

_J'ai la joie de vous annoncer, que vous avait été accepté, dans la section « Auror » des A.S.P.I.C, votre excellente prestation, lors du test de rattrapage en potions y est pour beaucoup, car vous avait obtenu la meilleur note, je tiens d'ailleurs à vous en féliciter ! Et Miss Granger aussi, pour l'aide qu'elle vous a sûrement apporté._

_Cependant, je veux vous prévenir, que le professeur Rogue est venu en personne me prévenir qu'il attend de tout les élèves inscrit à son cours, une assiduité, et un effort considérable pendant ses cours, il vous a même nommé dans la conversation. Je ne peux m'avancer que très prudemment, mais je crois qu'il est très déçu de votre participation à l'études des potions._

_Mais je crois que vous saurez lui montrer, comme je lui est promis, qu'il se trompe, il en va de ma parole, et de la réputation de Gryffondor !!! Et je vous rappelle votre récente nomination ! Faite honneur à cette marque de confiance du Directeur Dumbledore !_

_Dans l'attente votre retour à Poudlard, soyez assuré de mes plus sincères salutations._

_Minerva McGonagall, Professeur de Métamorphose, et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard_ »

- tu vois ? Tu es reçu ! dit Hermione.

- mais c'est génial ! dit Harry.

- si on veut ! dit Ron.

- quoi ? Si on veut ? demanda Harry.

- et bien maintenant je suis condamné à 2 ans de cours de potions !

- il faut savoir ce que tu veux, Ron ! dit Hermione, c'est soit ça, ou devenir l'assistant de Percy !

- je sais bien, mais encore 2 ans de Rogue...

- moi je me demande ce que je choisirai comme option ! dit Ginny, je ferai peut être comme Hermione, je prendrai « multi- horizons » !

- il faut que tu travailles dur pour ça ! fit remarquer Hermione, si tu veux je t'aiderai pour tes B.U.S.E.

- oui merci, c'est gentil !

- je t'aiderai aussi ! dit Harry !

- ça, je m'en serais doutée, dit Hermione d'un ton ironique.

- Bon on va s'entraîner ? dit Ron.

- non ! dit Harry, j'ai décidé que jusqu'à la rentrée on va se reposer et reprendre des forces !

- mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant cette semaine, alors ? dit Ron, on va s'ennuyer !

- j'ai dit repos, pas farniente ! dit Harry avec une brin d'autorité dans la voix. On va faire de longue ballade dans la prairie, pour prendre l'air, et faire des réserves de soleil.

- quelle bonne idée, dit Ginny.

- tu pourras venir si tu veux Hermione, dit Harry.

- hum... moui..., dit-elle, peut être...

- allez Hermione ! dit Ginny, ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu, tu restes toute la journée dans tes livres...

Après plusieurs tentatives, Harry et Ginny réussirent à convaincre Hermione. En fait, Harry avait un plan que Ginny approuvait beaucoup, il consistait à enfin faire comprendre à Ron et Hermione, qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Le soir même, Harry profita de la bonne humeur de Ron, sa réussite au test de Rogue l'avait rendu presque heureux, et donc Harry décida qu'il était temps de dire à Ron qu'il sortait avec sa sœur.

- c'est quand même génial, dit Harry, on va être dans les même cours !

- c'est le seul point positif, pour moi !dit Ron, mais c'est vrai on ne sera pas séparés, en plus avec son option, Hermione aussi sera avec nous !

- Ron ?

- oui, Harry ?

- Hermione ? Tu... tu l'aimes ?

- t'es fou ?

- non, je suis sérieux ! Je vois comment tu te comportes avec elle depuis quelque temps, tu est plus concilient, et tu te force pour ne pas à avoir à te disputer avec elle, et des fois je vois comment tu la regarde...

- tu m'espionnes ? Je ne ressens rien pour elle !

- tu mens, et je pense que tu devrais te lancer, peut être qu'elle ressent aussi des choses pour toi.

- écoutes, Harry, je ne dis pas qu'elle me laisse indifférent, mais je pense que c'est trop tôt, puis j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette...

- donc, tu l'aimes ? dit le !

- heu ... oui...

- dit le ! dit Harry sur le ton de « chef Harry »

- D'ACCORD !!! Cria Ron, je l'aime..., voilà ! Je l'ai dit ! Maintenant tu me lâches, hein !

- non ! Maintenant tu vas lui dire !

- Quoi !? Dit Ron d'un ton ironique, Mr Harry « je sais pas parler aux filles » veut que moi ! Je ! Dois ! Allez dire à Hermione que je l'aime !!! Laisse moi rire !

- je ne suis pas ce que tu dis !

- ha ouais ? Et bien j'irai voir Hermione quand toi tu auras réussi à dire à une fille que tu l'aimes !!! Donc il me reste environ...heu... 2 ou 3 ans, à peu près...

- eh non, désolé ! Mais maintenant tu dois aller voir Hermione tout de suite !

- tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ?

- mot pour mot !

- mais tu n'a pas dit à une fille que tu l'aimais !

- si...

Ron eu un moment de doute.

- c'est ça, ouais ! Et c'est qui cette fille ???

- Ginny...

- Ginny ?

Il y eu un blanc.

- Tu... as...dit... à Ginny... que tu... l'aimes ?

- je l'ai même embrassé !

Un autre blanc.

- tu... as embrassé... Ginny ?

Ron avait le visage décomposé, il regardait Harry avec de yeux rond et la bouche ouverte. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter, Ron ne semblait pas réagir comme Harry l'avait prévu, il aurait cru qu'il s'énerverait, ou avait espéré qu'il serait heureux pour lui et Ginny, mais là il ne percutait pas. Puis Ron s'approcha d'Harry

- tu as embrassé ma petite sœur ?

- heu... oui...

- tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

- oui !

Alors Ron, comme pris par élan de foi, il leva les bras vers le ciel

- C'est un Miracle !!!! Mesdames, messieurs, un Miracle !!! Harry Potter a embrassé une fille !!!! En plus il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait !!! Harry tu avais trop bu de Bierraubeurre ? Tu me rassures Harry ! À un moment j'ai cru que tu préférais les garçons !

- tu croyais quoi ? Mais tu es fou ?

- je RIGOLE !!! Tu ne vois pas que je rigole !

- mouais...

- seulement tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que ma sœur !

- « le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore ! »

- mais d'où tu sors cette réplique ?

- non, c'est l'auteur du FanFic qui voulait la placer dans le récit...

- Quoi ?

- laisse tomber...

- donc tu sors avec Ginny ?

- oui...

- c'est drôle, à un moment j'aurai préféré qu'elle sorte avec toi, mais maintenant, ça me fait bizarre, Harry, tu l'aimes ?

- bien sur !

- mais comment c'est arrivé ?

Alors Harry commença à raconter toute l'histoire, la correspondance secrète, le demi baiser de l'anniversaire, les entraînements supplémentaires, et enfin le jour de la révélation.

- tu as mit le temps, quand même !

- j'ai pris mon temps ! Pourquoi se presser ?

- t'as raison, et c'est pour ça que pour Hermione je vais prendre mon temps aussi !

- non, non, c'est trop facile, ça fait 2 ans que vous vous tournez autour, ça devient lassant !

- 2 ans ?

- et bien oui ! C'est comme dans les films d'amour au cinéma, l'homme dit « je vous hais » la femme dit « je vous déteste » et là ils s'embrassent et c'est la folle passion !

- c'est quoi le cinéma ?

- ha oui c'est vrai, tu connais pas...mais l'idée est vrai non ?

- que parce que l'on se dispute tout le temps ça veut dire que l'on s'aime ? Théorie à deux Noises !

- oubli ça ! Alors ? Tu vas lui dire ?

- dire quoi ? À qui ?

- tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Hermione !!!

- tu es tenace hein, Harry ? Laisse moi du temps, je lui dirai un jour...

- ne tarde pas trop ! Elle peut se lasser d'attendre...

- je ferai un effort...

- ne tarde pas trop quand même !

- bon, assez parlé de moi, maintenant il va falloir établir des règles !

- des règles ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Harry ! Je suis heureux que tu sortes avec Ginny, mais il faut établir de règles, 1ère règle, éviter d'embrasser Ginny sous mes yeux ! Au moins pendant les deux premier mois, et 2e règle, éviter d'embrasser Ginny sous mes yeux ! Et 3e règle, arrête de me saouler avec cette histoire avec Hermione !

- je ne promets rien, Mr le préfet !

- oui c'est vrai ça ! En plus, maintenant, je suis nommé adjoint du préfet en chef !

- au fait ? C'est qui ?

- et bien en fait, je ne sais pas ! William Fearless a fini ses études, donc ils vont en nommer un nouveau, peut être Terry Marshal de Poufsouffle, il est très apprécié par les professeurs de Poudlard, et des filles aussi ! Mais il n'est pas très attiré par le poste, il parait...

- t'as peut être mal lu la lettre, ça doit être marqué...

Ron fouilla ses papiers, et après être aller au fond du tas de paperasse, il en retira la lettre et la lut. Il la lit pendant un moment, puis il tiqua légèrement, il la relu, encore, et encore.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- je ne suis pas adjoint du chef préfet... je dois le nommer...

- pourquoi toi ?

- parce que... je suis...le nouveau chef préfet !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est... c'est super !

- super ? Je ne crois pas que « super » soit le mot approprié...

- Pourquoi ?

- tu ne sais pas, toi, ce que c'est d'être préfet, c'est bien pour commander les autres élèves, mais, c'est aussi des réunions saoulantes et des obligations pesantes ! Alors si maintenant je suis le nouveau chef préfet, qu'est ce qu'il va encore me tomber dessus ?

- tu auras toujours ton assistant pour t'aider !!! Quel préfet tu va choisir ?

- heu... ils disent, dit Ron en relisant la lettre, que je peux choisir la personne que je veux, pas forcément un préfet...

Il fit une pause puis il se tourna vers Harry.

- Félicitations Harry !!!!

- pourquoi ?

- parce que tu es le nouvel adjoint du chef préfet !!!

- tu m'as choisi ? Mais...

- pas de mais ! Déjà que je m'inquiétais d'être préfet l'année dernière, maintenant je panique, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi pour que tu m'aides un peu...

- et tu es sur qu'on y arrivera ?

- aucune importance !!! Même si on rate, on se sera marrés un bon coup je crois ! Tu te rends compte ? Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, chefs des élèves de Poudlard !!! Si Poudlard survit à ça, elle pourra survivre à tous !

- c'est clair ! Je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes, mais j'y vais avec joie ! Ok ! Tu seras mon chef cette année !

- et toi tu sera aussi mon chef cette année, mais au Quidditch !

- mais ça consiste en quoi d'être adjoint de préfet en chef ?

- pphhhfff !!! J'en sais rien du tout ! On verra bien...

- tiens ?c'est quoi ça ?

- quoi ?

- la feuille, avec la lettre !

- elle est collée, attend je vais l'enlever...doucement...voila ! Et c'est...BON SANG !!!

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- c'est une fiche réponse pour la nomination de mon adjoint !!! Il y a marqué que je dois l'envoyer avant demain !!!!!

- il faut vite l'envoyer !!!

- attend, je la remplie, « Harry Potter » voilà ! Maintenant...

- Coq !!!

- oui c'est ça ! Heu non... il est trop lent il n'y arrivera pas, il me faut plus rapide !

- je ne peux pas te prêter Hedwige, elle chasse cette nuit ! Mais demande à Ginny !

- oui, Black !!! Il sera parfait !

Alors nos deux compères s'aventurèrent dans le hall, et allèrent frapper à la porte de la chambre des filles.

Ils frappèrent plusieurs fois à la porte, et au bout de quelques minutes Ginny, à moitié endormi, ouvrit la porte.

- Hum... ? Ron ? Pphhfff...Mais qu'est tu veux ?

Apercevant Harry, elle cria:

- HARRY ? Mais...heu...je...tu...enfin...

Á la vue d'Harry, Ginny s'imaginait des choses qui la firent rougir.

- mais qu'est ce que vous voulez ? dit Hermione mécontente.

Alors Ron et Harry racontèrent aux filles la bévue de Ron.

- tu as été nommé préfet en chef !!! Cria presque Hermione.

- oui, répond Ron, mais moins fort ma mère va entendre !

- ils nous faut black ! dit Harry.

- je vais le chercher ! Et Ginny couru chercher son hibou.

Alors, après quelques minutes, Black s'envola dans la clarté de la lune.

- merci Ginny ! dit Ron

- faut allez se coucher maintenant, dit Harry

- t'as raison, dit Ron, Bonne nuit Hermione, bonne nuit Ginny et merci !

- bonne nuit Hermione, fit Harry, bonne nuit Virginia...

Et il l'embrassa sur la bouche.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait « en public », Hermione et Ron étaient restés comme deux ronds de flanc, pendant que Harry, après avoir caressé la joue de Ginny, était retourné tranquillement dans la chambre de Ron.

- bonne nuit Ron ! dit Ginny toute rouge, puis elle retourna se coucher.

Ron et Hermione restèrent seul devant la porte, après cette marque d'amour d'Harry, Ron était un peu jaloux du bonheur d'Harry, et il pensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet de lui et Hermione. Hermione quand à elle, aurait bien voulu recevoir un baiser comme celui qu'elle venait de voir. Ils se jetèrent un regard qui resta suspendu dans le temps. Après un long moment Ron prit la parole.

- bon, bien... heu, allez... bonne nuit !

- oui... c'est ça...bonne nuit !

Alors ils retournèrent chacun dans leurs chambres. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il attrapa Harry par le col.

- Tu as transgressé les deux premières règles !!!

- j'ai rien promis, moi ! Tes règles je m'en balance !! J'embrasserais Ginny autant de fois que je veux !

- je sais ça ! Mais s'il te plait, fais un effort...pour moi !

- ok ! Je ferai attention...

- merci ! Sinon... j'espère que Black aura le temps !

- mouais... bon ! On ne va pas se prendre la tête pour ça, on ferait mieux de dormir !

- ouais ! Bonne nuit « chef Harry »!

- bonne nuit, « chef préfet »

Le lendemain Harry et Ginny décidèrent de dévoiler leur relation aux parents de Ron, la réaction de Mrs Weasley fut autant enthousiasme que curieuse, d'abord elle fut un peu étonné, mais finalement elle l'avait bien pris, seulement plus tard dans la journée elle avait pris Harry à part pour lui faire un compte rendu de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire avec Ginny, si ses recommandations étaient le lot de toute mère qui protége sa fille, la suite gêna un peu Harry. Mrs Weasley fit remarquer à Harry que depuis le retour de Voldemort, (elle arrivait enfin à le dire), la vie d'Harry et de toutes les personnes qu'il côtoie était en danger, mais la mère de Ginny le rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait une confiance mesurée en Ginny, et qu'elle était assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. La réaction de Mr Weasley fut plus, simple, il sera la main d'Harry en lui disant :

- prend bien soin d'elle !!! Avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil.

Harry était heureux que les parents de Ginny soient au courant de leur relation, mais il se demandait si il n'aurait pas du attendre d'être à Poudlard pour leur annoncer. Car depuis que Mrs Weasley savait, impossible pour nos deux tourtereaux de pouvoir rester seuls 2 minutes, la mère de Ginny avait toujours une bonne raison de les déranger. Aussi ce n'est que durant les entraînements fictifs de Quidditch, remplacés par des randonnées, qu'ils pouvaient enfin profiter de leur amour naissant. Bien que Ron paraissait énervé par les longs baisers que s'échangeaient Harry et Ginny, ces promenades étaient l'occasion de franches rigolades entres nos 4 héros. Harry et Ginny avaient réussi, malgré ses réticences et celles de Ron, à soustraite Hermione de ses révisions post rentrée. Harry avait bien tenté de convaincre Ron de se lancer envers Hermione, mais Ron n'en eu jamais le courage.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis que black avait porté le message de Ron pour Poudlard et Ginny s'inquiétait à son sujet. Mais c'est Ron qui était le plus inquiet, car la réponse de Poudlard n'était toujours pas là. Durant le petit déjeuner du 4e jour, la mère de Ginny, vit de loin un hibou arrivé au terrier. Ron telle le guépard sorti de table et couru dehors, Harry et les filles sortirent aussi.

- c'est lui ? demanda Hermione.

- je crois... dit Ginny

Tout à coup Harry s'aperçut de quelque chose.

- mais qu'est ce qu'il apporte ??? Demanda-t-il.

En effet Black semblait transporter un lourd paquet attaché à ces serres. Quelque seconde plus tard black déposa dans les bras de Ginny une lettre et un paquet cadeau.

- c'est lourd... dit-elle.

Examinant la lettre elle dit :

- c'est pour toi, Ron !

- Donne, donne !!!

Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

- c'est une lettre de Dumbledore !!!

« _Cher Ron,_

_Je t'écris pour te prévenir que le professeur McGonagall a bien reçu ton message. Toutefois elle me demande de te faire quelques réprimandes, en effet tu as envoyé ton formulaire vraiment au dernier moment._

_Sinon, je te félicite pour ta nomination, et je suis heureux que tu ais choisi Harry comme assistant, je cherchais d'ailleurs un moyen de surveiller Harry de plus prés. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir Harry et toi que vos postes sont très importants et qu'ils ne devront pas être pris à la légère, surtout durant cette période de troubles. Aussi, si Hermione pouvait un peu vous surveiller à l'avenir, je serai un peu rassuré._

_Une dernière chose, le paquet qui accompagne la lettre, est un cadeau pour Harry. J'espère que cela lui plaira._

_Je te laisse à tes vacances, et je t'attends toi, Harry et Hermione dans mon bureau après le banquet de début d'année à Poudlard, à bientôt !_

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard_ »

- un cadeau pour moi ? demanda Harry. C'est quoi ?

- et bien ! Ouvre le, dit Ron.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine et se réinstallèrent à table. Harry déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit son cadeau.

- Oh ! s'exclama Harry, mais c'est une..., Hermione, tu crois que c'est une vrai ?

- oui, je le crois bien !

- mais c'est super !

- regarde Harry, dit Hermione, il y a une inscription sur le côté !

- tiens, c'est vrai !

« _De Dumbledore pour Harry, et bravo pour tes B.U.S.E ! _»

- je ne sais pas très bien m'en servir...

- ne t'inquiète pas Harry, lui dit Hermione, j'ai lu un livre dessus, je t'aiderai si tu le veux !

- merci Hermione ! Ça tombe bien, je veux garder gravés ces bons moments au Terrier !

- en fait, dit Hermione, c'est assez simple, il suffit juste de connaître le sort approprié !

- j'ai hâte de m'en servir !

- et moi de te voir à l'œuvre ! Les livres c'est bien, mais rien ne vaut la pratique !

- quand Dumbledore, ou Rogue se servent de la leur, c'est assez bizarre !

Harry et Hermione discutaient toujours du cadeau, sans se rendre compte que Ron et Ginny les regardaient avec les yeux remplies d'incompréhension.

Les ayant remarqués, Harry s'adressa à eux.

- et bien ??? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a » ??? Mais ça fait 10 min que vous parlez de ce truc, commença Ron.

- et on ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est !!! Termina Ginny.

- ah ! Heu... oui... désolé, s'excusa Harry, voila, ceci c'est une Pensine !!!

- une quoi ? dit Ginny

- une pensive, Ginny ! fit Hermione, rappelle toi, je t'en avait parlé au retour de Poudlard !

- je m'en rappelle vaguement...

- Alors c'est donc ça une Pensine..., j'en veux une aussi !!! Avec une plaque comme la tienne, genre « _pour Ronald Weasley, en récompenses de ces actes héroïque !_ », ça serait trop cool !!!

- tu peux toujours rêver !!! Dit une voix.

- qui a dit ça ? fit Ron

- c'est moi frérot !!!

- bonjour Bill ! dit Harry.

- bonjour tout le monde, dit bill.

- ouais... salut tout seul ! répondit Ron.

- alors, comme ça, Dumbledore t'as offert une pensive, j'en ai utilisé une il y a longtemps à Gringotts, tu verras c'est assez drôle de fonctionnement...

- merci Bill, dit Harry, mais j'ai déjà testé !

- Ha bon...

- allez Harry, dit Ron, on va s'habiller et après on l'essaiera !!!

Plus tard dans la matinée, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, et Harry, était tous dans la chambre de Ron.

- Hermione, dit Harry, tu as le bouquin ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?

- déjà, il est dit que chaque Pensine est personnel, seul une personne peut mettre, ou enlever ses souvenirs dans la pensive, ensuite il faut prendre sa baguette, penser très fort à un souvenir précis, et en même temps se concentrer sur la Pensine, et normalement, là, le souvenir se transforme en de longs filaments argentés, que l'on doit mettre dans la pensive, le livre précise que cela ne marche pas avec les Moldus et que très rarement avec les Cracmols, après pour revoir, le ou les souvenirs, il suffit de plonger sa tête dans la pensive et de rentrer en contact avec la marre argenté, et ... voilà...c'est tout je crois... essaie si tu veux !

- ok !! Je tente !!

Alors Harry pris sa baguette, pensa à un souvenir quelconque, « tiens la coupe de Quidditch durant ma 3e année à Poudlard » pensa-t-il, puis il se focalisa dessus et sur la Pensine. Alors au bout de quelques secondes, de longs filaments argentés s'échappèrent de sa tête, ils pendaient au bout de sa baguette magique.

- vas-y Harry, dit Ron, mets les dedans !!!

Harry s'exécuta, et une petite marre argentée se format dans le fond de la Pensine.

- Qui teste...? demanda Harry.

Personne n'osait tenter l'aventure, quand Ginny attrapa la Pensine.

- donne ! Moi j'y vais !

Et elle plongea sa tête dans la mare argentée, elle y resta environ 2 minutes puis elle s'extirpa d'un coup.

- wouah !!! C'est vachement space !!!! On a l'impression d'y être !!!

- c'est quoi comme souvenir ? demanda Ron.

- vois par toi-même !!! Lui dit Ginny.

Et Ron se lança à son tour. Puis, comme Ginny, il sorti sa tête de la pensive.

- WOW !!!! Cria-t-il, c'est spécial !!! On voit tout, j'ai même vu la tête de nœud de Malfoye !!! C'est vrai que c'était génial de gagner la coupe de Quidditch !!! Dommage que je n'étais pas dans l'équipe !!! Essaye, Hermione, essaye !!! C'est trop !!!

-Mmmh... d'accord ! Allez !

Et comme Ginny et Ron, elle aussi testa la pensive d'Harry.


	8. Au chemin de traverse

« **Au chemin de traverse** »

Après plusieurs voyage « inter-Pensine », ils décidèrent de partir, finalement, pour leur randonné quotidienne. Les conversations portèrent généralement sur le sujet de la Pensine, mais vers la fin de l'après midi, alors qu'ils revenaient vers le terrier, Hermione changea de sujet.

- c'est bête pour Bill et Fleur, on ne les aura quasiment pas vue de leur séjour...

- c'est vrai, continua Ginny, dommage qu'ils partent si tôt !

- Comment ça ? demanda Ron.

- et bien ! dit Hermione, ils s'en vont, demain matin !

- vers 9H exactement, dit Ginny.

- ils ont décidaient ça quand ?demanda Ron.

- mais ça fait une semaine qu'ils en parlent !!! Dit Ginny

- comment ça se fait que l'on ne soit pas au courant, Ron et moi, demanda Harry.

- et bien, en fait, je pensais que vous saviez, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur les raisons de votre ignorance.

- lesquelles ? dit Ron.

- pour Harry c'est facile, GINNY ! Il n'a qu'elle en tête !

Harry devint écarlate.

- et moi ? demanda Ron.

- toi ? A part le Quidditch, et cette fichue réponse de Poudlard, rien ni « personne » ne semblait t'intéresser...

Pour le commun des mortels, ce « personne » aurait semblé banale, mais pour Harry et Ginny il était clair que Hermione était déçu de l'attitude de Ron à son égard. Et comme d'habitude Ron n'avait rien vu. D'ailleurs il enchaîna sur Bill et Fleur.

- ils partent demain alors... c'est bête j'aurai bien voulu qu'ils viennent avec nous sur le chemin de traverse ! Fleur va beaucoup me manquer...

Sur cette phrase Hermione lança « un regard qui tue » à Ron et dit :

- Bon !!! Moi je parts devant, j'ai encore des cours à réviser, vu que je perds manifestement mon temps ici, à ce soir !

Sur ces mots elle tapa un sprint, pour prendre une trentaine de mètres d'avance sur le groupe, puis repris une allure normale, mais quand même assez rapide, si bien que l'on avait du mal la distinguer au loin.

- mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? dit Ron, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Mais Harry et Ginny ne répondirent pas, et le laissèrent tout seul, mais Ron rattrapa Harry et le pris par le bras.

- mais enfin !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ???

Harry le regarda avec des yeux exaspérés.

- Tu sais Ron, il y a des fois où tu es irrécupérable...

- quoi ? dit-il en lâchant Harry, je suis...

- irrécupérable...

- tous ça pour Hermione ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit qui a pu la mettre dans cet état !

- Vraiment ???

- Vraiment !!!

- alors je suis désolé pour toi Ron, si tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qui vient de se passer... tant pis, je t'avais dit de te lancer avec Hermione !

- c'est vrai ! dit Ginny, t'es nul des fois !

- mais...heu... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...

- on ne peut plus t'aider, maintenant on rentre, repense à ce que tu viens de faire, et... souffre !!!

Puis Harry rentra au terrier avec Ginny.

Ron les regardait rejoindre la maison, il était furieux, Harry semblait lui reprocher, comme Ginny apparemment, de s'être mal conduit envers Hermione. Le pire c'est qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait, et puis des disputes avec elle, il en avait eu des tonnes, pourquoi, cette fois là, Harry avait réagi comme ça, d'habitude il s'éloigne et attend que l'orage se calme, en plus Ron ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait, et maintenant il avait tout le monde à dos.

- n'importe quoi !!! Moi je ne suis pas irrécupérable. M'en fout !!! De toute façon, ça se tasse toujours alors...

Le repas de départ, de Bill et Fleur fut légèrement gâché par l'ambiance de mort qui régnait entre nos 4 héros.

Quand Harry et Ron montèrent se coucher ils ne s'échangèrent pas une seule parole avant de se mettre dans leurs lits respectifs.

Ron ne dormait pas, il se repassait encore et encore, le film de cette randonné fatale. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire, Harry lui avait dit que c'était trop tard, mais quoi ? Et il y avait cette histoire de se lancer avec Hermione, ça lui faisait chauffer le cerveau, si seulement il y avait une formule pour réfléchir plus vite, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, puis il commença à faire un bilan de la situation, et de toutes les choses qui pouvaient interagir sur le pourquoi du comment.

- Premièrement, dit il tout bas, le sujet c'était le départ de Bill et Fleur, là je dit quelque chose, et Hermione se barre aussi sec, donc j'ai du dire une connerie, Harry dit que c'est trop tard, et que j'aurai du me lancer plus tôt envers Hermione, donc ce que j'ai dit m'a griller envers elle, donc elle attendait que je me lance, donc elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi, mais plus maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui grille un mec envers une fille ? heu... voyons voir, pour Harry c'est un peu à cause d'Hermione qu'il a tous foiré avec Cho, donc c'est peut être à cause d'une autre fille que Hermione c'est mise en colère...une autre fille... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit déjà ? Heu...

Tout à coup le déclic se fit dans la tête de Ron.

- Fleur !!! Mais bien sur !!! Fleur ! J'ai dit qu'elle allait beaucoup me manquer... beaucoup me manquer... oui... bravo Ron... tu pouvais aussi lui cracher au visage pendant tu y étais !!! Qu'est-ce que je suis débile !!! Abruti... c'est mort maintenant, j'avais juste à me lancer, et c'était presque fait !!! Il faut que j'en parle à Harry, il saura quoi faire !!! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être nul !

Ron sauta de son lit et il se tourna vers Harry, mais Harry ne dormait pas, il était debout sur son lit et il agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens. Ron s'approcha de lui, et il vit qu'il parlait les yeux fermés, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus violents, puis il mima le geste de quelqu'un qui est sous le sort « _endoloris_ » mais l'instant d'après, il reprenait le dessus, puis dans un mouvement brusque, il perdu l'équilibre, et tomba sur son lit, puis roula par terre. Á cet instant Ron décida d'essayer de réveiller Harry et il lui attrapa les bras, le secoua, et Harry se réveilla dans un cri.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!

Ron était resté estomaqué, il regardait Harry dans les yeux, ce dernier ruisselait de sueur et avait le souffle court.

- R... Ron ?

- Harry ? Ça va ? Tu... tu te sens bien ?

- heu... ouais... mais...

- mais quoi ? Tu te sens bien ?

- je crois... heu... qu'est-ce qu'on fait par terre l'un sur l'autre ?

Ron se releva, et aida Harry à faire de même

Alors Ron raconta à Harry ce qu'il avait vu, et Harry expliqua le cauchemar qu'il venait de refaire pour la 3e fois en 1 mois.

- et ça se passe toujours pareils ? demanda Ron.

- oui mais à chaque fois c'est plus clair !

- et tu es sur que moi, Hermione et Ginny on est dedans ?

- pratiquement...

- et ta... cicatrice ?

- c'est ça qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne réagisse pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas comme la fois où j'ai fait ce cauchemar !

- quel cauchemar ?

- oh... un truc avec Voldemort !

- ouais, pour changer ! Au fait, il n'était pas dans l'autre rêve ?

- non c'est vrai ! Il n'y était pas ! Mais je ne veux pas m'en faire pour ça, j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça !

- tu es sur ???

- oui !!! Sûr !

Quelques secondes passèrent.

- heu... Harry ?

- oui ?

- et bien moi, j'ai aussi un gros problème !

- lequel ?

- j'aime Hermione... et je me suis grillé tout seul, comme un gros nul !!!

Harry eu un moment de doute.

- Attends, dit-il, répète un peu...

- je suis un gros nul !

- non... ça, je le sais depuis longtemps, avant ça !

- heu... que j'aime Hermione ?

- oui ça !!!

- quoi ?

- Ron, tu as dit que tu aimes Hermione !

- et alors ? C'est quoi le blême ?

- rien ! Pas problème, mais tu le dit si naturellement...

- et alors ? Je l'aime, pourquoi je ne le dirais pas naturellement ?

- ah, vraiment Ron, tu me surprendras toujours. Tu hésites pendant 3 ans, mais quand tu te lances, rien ne pourrait te faire changer d'avis !

- ouais, ouais ! Mais on s'en fout de ça ! L'important c'est que j'ai tout foiré !!!

- ah ça ! C'est sûr !!! Complètement foiré, comme tu dis !

- mais comment je vais faire pour la récupérer ???

- ça va être dur !!! Très dur !!! Il va falloir être fort !!! Très fort !!!En gros je vois que 2 solutions !

- t'es sur ??? Vraiment sur ? Et c'est quoi ces 2 solutions ?

- la 1ere c'est de t'excuser, te rabaisser, et lui dire que t'es qu'un gros nul, un débile, un abruti, une espèce de gros lourdaud ...

- ET L'AUTRE ??? Coupa Ron.

- l'autre solution, c'est de le faire à l'arrache !

- à l'arrache ???

- c'est simple, tu vas la voir tu lui dis « Hermione je t'aime » et après tu l'embrasses !

- mais t'es malade !!! Si tu crois que je vais faire çà... c'est que tu es vraiment malade !!!

- il te reste toujours la 1ere solution !

- Bien sur ! Et moi je suis élève à Serpentard !!!

- moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est pour toi...

- t'as raison, t'as raison, je sais que t'as raison... qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour une fille !!!

- c'est clair ! Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

- j'en sais rien !!! J'en sais rien...je verrais demain, la nuit porte conseil !

- en parlant de nuit, on ferait mieux de se recoucher, sinon demain matin, on sera complément « à l'ouest » pour le départ de Bill et Fleur !

- ouais, t'as raison !

Alors nos deux héros se rendormirent.

Le lendemain après le petit déjeuner, Bill et Fleur reprirent leur voiture, et retournèrent en France. Les « au revoir » avaient duré assez longtemps, Mrs Weasley n'en finissait pas de dire au revoir à son fils, et à sa future belle-fille, le reste des Weasley, ainsi que Harry et Hermione eurent à peine le temps de leurs dire au revoir. Sur les conseils d'Harry, Ron avait agi envers Fleur d'une façon la plus neutre possible, mais Hermione n'avait même pas fait attention à lui. La randonnée quotidienne fut annulée par Harry, pour pouvoir, avec Ron, établir un plan de sauvetage qu'ils nommèrent : « opération Weasley for Granger ».

Ginny, elle, avait été envoyé en sous-marin auprès d'Hermione, pour l'influencer si besoin était. Harry et Ron avaient bûché sur l'opération durant toute la journée, mais n'avaient trouvé que des ersatz de solution. Finalement c'est Ginny qui fit la plus concrète proposition. Elle exposa son plan, Harry paru un peu sceptique, car il demandait de la part de Ron un engagement total, mais à la surprise d'Harry, Ron admit que ce plan était excellent.

- Tu te rends compte du travail que cela demande ? demanda Harry.

- complètement ! dit Ron.

- et tu est prêt à allez jusqu'à bout ?

- en fait jusqu'à il y a très peu de temps, ton plan de « faire à l'arrache » m'avait presque convaincu, mais voilà, ma mésaventure avec Hermione, m'a fait un peu réfléchir, sur moi, mon avenir, ma vie...

- Vraiment ? Avait dit en chœur Harry et Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin.

- ne vous moquez pas de moi, je sais pas si c'est Hermione, ou le fait que j'ai réussi le test de Rogue, mais je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais réussir des choses, ou du moins les tenter...Dumbledore m'a nommé Préfet en chef, c'est dire qu'il me fait confiance, j'ai décidé de devenir Auror, et il ne faut pas que je prenne les choses à la légère, aussi le plan de Ginny me plait, et je vais m'y atteler le plus tôt possible...

- Ron, je crois que tu as grandi...et...

- et ça fait drôle ! Je sais !

- mais ce changement s'est passé quand ? demanda Ginny.

- Cette après midi ! Alors que Harry et moi cherchions une solution, j'ai pris conscience de tout ça !

- étonnant !!! Dit Harry.

- et c'est moi le plus étonné !

- et Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Hermione ? Je sais pas comment, je sais pas où, mais en tout cas, je sais qu'un jour elle m'aimera...

la soirée fut la plus calme de toutes les vacances, Hermione était, comme d'habitude,dans son coin plongé dans ses livres, mais à la grande surprise de Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Ron et Harry, étaient aussi en pleine révisions, et on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient vraiment très concentrés sur leur études. Et ce n'est que tard le soir qu'ils allèrent ce coucher, la mère de Ginny eu juste le temps de leur dire de bien dormir cette nuit, pour être en forme pour demain, car comme prévu, ils iraient tous au chemin de traverse.

Le voyage en limousine qui avait amené tout le monde au chemin de traverse, fut d'un calme absolu, nos 4 héros étaient tous plongés dans des livres de cours. Hermione révisait ses cours d'astronomie, suite aux résultats obtenus à ses B.U.S.E., qu'elle jugeait trop faibles. De leur coté Harry, Ron et Ginny révisaient aussi assidûment qu'elle. Ginny était occupé à relire ses cours d'arithmancie, Harry jonglait entre ses cours de métamorphose et le manuel du parfait capitaine de Quidditch, et Ron lui était captivé par son livre sur les potions. Hermione, par moment, jetait des regards vers ses trois camarades, elle commençait à avoir sur le visage des tics reflétant son agacement, quand tout à coup elle leur lança une cinglante réprimande.

- et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Arrêtez, maintenant !!!

Sortant de son livre Ginny lui répondit, avec une teinte de reproche dans la voix.

- Quoi ??? Qu'on arrête quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que l'on révise ?

- non !!! Je sais ce que vous faites !!! Vous faites semblant de réviser, vous m'imitez pour me faire enrager !!!

- je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je révise mon arithmancie !!! Si tu te souviens bien, je passe mes B.U.S.E. cette année !!! Alors laisse moi travailler !!!

Ginny avait haussé la voix de telle sorte que c'est Harry qui cette fois répondit à Hermione.

- Hermione ! Laisse la réviser ! Laisse nous réviser !!! Déjà que je dois me battre avec d'un côté les cours de métamorphoses, et de l'autre être capitaine de Quidditch, je te demande s'il te plait de me... de nous laissez travailler !!!

Hermione était très surpris, il était rare que Harry hausse le ton avec elle, elle regardait Harry et Ginny, immergés dans leurs livres, quand elle posa les yeux sur Ron. Ce dernier était complètement absorbé par son livre de potions, enfin c'est ce qu'il faisait paraître se disait Hermione. Sachant bien que Ron jouait un jeu, car on savait tous que Ron exécrait les cours de potions, Hermione le fixait de ses yeux aussi perçants qu'une épée. Voyant que Ron s'obstinait à l'imiter, simulant la lecture de son livre, elle décida d'agir, même si cela allait conduire à une dispute, mais elle savait que de toute façon, c'est ce que cherchait Ron.

- Ron arrête !!!

Mais il ne répondit pas.

- Ron arrête...tout de suite !

Toujours le silence.

- RON !!!! ARRETTE !!!!!

Ron avait à peine tressaillit, il avait levait ses yeux de son livre, il fixait Hermione d'un air curieux.

- oui, Hermione ? C'est à quel sujet ?

Le ton calme de Ron excédait encore plus Hermione.

- mais tu le sais bien, Ron ! Tu fais ça pour me mettre en colère !!! Et tu vois, tu as réussi !!! Vraiment tu n'arrêteras jamais de faire l'idiot !! Toujours en train de me pousser à bout et...

Mais Ron avait fait un geste qui voulait dire « stop ».

- écoute Hermione, d'un, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu me parles, de deux, tu me gênes dans mes révisions, je te rappelle que je suis admis en formation de Auror, que cela va être très dur, et ça va me demandait un travail colossal, j'ai raté mes B.U.S.E., mais cela m'a appris pleins de choses, et je ne laisseras pas mon diplôme d'Auror m'échapper aussi facilement, et de trois, si toi aussi tu veux réussir tes A.S.P.I.C., je te conseille de réviser aussi tes cours, comme tu sais si bien le faire !!! Comme tu m'as bien aidé pour mon examen de rattrapage, je ne t'en veux pas trop de m'avoir gêné dans mes révisions, mais à partir de maintenant je te pris de faire moins de bruit, car tu vois bien que Harry, Ginny et moi nous sommes en plein travail, si tu as un des reproches à me faire, je te pris d'attendre un moment plus adéquat...

Ron avait dit tous ça le plus naturellement possible, et Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, à un moment elle avait voulu s'excusait, mais elle s'était ravisé car elle en voulait encore à Ron pour cette chose que Hermione avait encore du mal à comprendre. Après la phrase fatidique, et son sprint pour s'éloignait de Ron, elle avait repensé à sa réaction qui lui paraissait complètement surdimensionnée. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça, pourquoi ? Ça, Hermione le savait, mais cette pensée lui était insupportable, car sa réaction était celle de la jalousie. Comment être jalouse pour quelqu'un comme Ron ??? Cet idiot, qui ne peut pas parler sans la rendre furieuse ! Comment être attirée par un garçon comme ça ? En plus il ne fait même pas attention à elle...mais pourquoi elle voulait qu'il s'intéresse à elle ? « C'est stupide » se disait-elle, mais cela l'était-il vraiment ? Cela, Hermione devra le découvrir elle-même.

Plus tard après être passé par le chaudron baveur, toute la troupe s'était engagé dans le chemin de traverse. Mrs Weasley avait établi un plan d'achat, chacun avait sa liste, Harry et Ginny étaient affecter à l'achat des ustensiles divers, genre chaudron, ingrédients magiques, et autres produits, et sur les recommandations d'Harry et Ginny, Mrs Weasley avait mis de corvée de livres Ron et Hermione, mais avant, ils se rendirent tous au magasin des jumeaux. Quand ils arrivèrent au n 93 du chemin de traverse, ils pouvaient admirer la devanture du magasin qui scintillait de mille feux, une affiche, représentant les jumeaux, trônait sur l'une des portes, sur laquelle les jumeaux arboraient de grands sourire, et faisaient des signes pour inciter les gens à rentrer dans leurs magasins. Une énorme enseigne, d'or et d'argent, faisait office de présentation du magasin, on pouvait y lire _« **Weasley& Weasley, farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux** _», la vitrine était remplie d'une centaine d'articles différents dont leur célèbre « marécages transportables ». Quand Ginny pénétra dans le magasin, une voix aigue retentit, ce qui fit sursauté tout le monde. En fait c'était la sonnette à client du magasin.

- Oh des clients !!! Cria Fred, Papa ! Maman !! En plus il y a tout le monde !! Hep !!! Georges ! Viens voir qui nous rend visite !

- super, vous êtes venus, dit Georges, alors comment trouvez-vous notre boutique ?

- extraordinaires, mes fils, dit le père de Ron.

- un peu en désordre, signala la mère de Ginny.

« Un peu » n'était pas le terme qu'aurait employé Hermione, l'établissement Weasley était n'ayons pas peur de mots, un foutoir total, les articles étaient disposés n'importe comment, et on ne pouvais pas distinguer si ils étaient sur des présentoirs ou simplement empilaient les uns sur les autres.

- heu..., commença Hermione, vous arrivez à vendre quelque chose, dans ce...heu... magasin ?

- c'est vrai, continua le père des jumeaux, vous vous en sortez financièrement ?

- oh début, répondit Fred, c'était dur ! On était nouveau sur le marché des farces et attrapes, et si on n'avait pas eu un bienfaiteur, pour nous aider à démarrer, on n'aurait déjà fermé boutique !

Il avait fait un clin d'œil à Harry

- mais, continua Georges, avec la pub gratuite que l'on c'est fait à Poudlard, nous avons été submergé de demandes et de commandes, dés la fin du mois de Juin ! On fait 75 du chiffre rien que par hibou express !!! On a même une section spéciale à nous tous seul chez Mr Imporexpore, le spécialiste des livraisons supers rapides !

- Mr Imporexpore ? dit le père de Fred, mais je le connais bien, c'est le transporteur officiel des Aurors et de la fédération de Quidditch !!! Il est très respecté au ministère ! Si il vous a pris comme client, c'est que vous êtes de bons marchands !

- allons, dit Fred, soyons modeste, disons juste que nous sommes... les meilleurs !!!

- ou bien plus humble, dit Georges, nous sommes juste les « Masters of the Masters »

Les jumeaux firent visiter à toute la famille, le magasin, les bureaux administratifs, et la réserve. Cette dernière était un bordel monstre, c'est à peine si on distinguait les allées et le sol. Á la fin de la visite alors que tout le monde allait sortir, les jumeaux crièrent en chœur :

- Vous achetez rien ??? Allez, ça vous fera un souvenir !!!

Ils avaient dit ça comme si ils répétaient un texte.

- c'est notre devise !! Dit Fred.

- et c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! dit fièrement Georges.

Ron allait dire qu'il prendrait bien une ou deux pastilles « nez-en-sang », quand la sonnette hurlante, spécial client, de la boutique retenti.

- désolé, je suis en retard mais Katie a été retenu par Jordan et puis Alicia, elle...

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle aperçu toute la Famille Weasley, qui la fixait intensément.

- Angelina ? dit Harry.

- oh ! heu ... salut Harry ! Bonjours Mrs Weasley, Mr weasley...

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit la mère de Georges, nous n'avons la chance de vous connaître...

- C'est Angelina Johnson, maman ! dit Ron, c'était la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, l'année dernière !

- tu viens acheter quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

Embarrassée, Angelina ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- heu... non, je... en fait...

- elle travaille ici ! dit Fred

- comment ça ? demanda Ron.

- et bien en fait, répondit Georges, on est des dieux pour ce que est de concevoir des farces et attrapes mais on est des « buses » en ce qui concerne tout ce qui touche à l'administratif...

- aussi, continua Fred, on a proposé à Angelina, Katie, et Alicia de devenir nos « secrétaires » ! D'ailleurs, on a aussi engagé Jordan, car c'est un publicitaire de génie !!!

- il faut dire que tu as du goût mon fils, dit le père de Ron, Angelina est ravissante, si seulement j'avais une secrétaire comme elle...

- Arthur !!!! Cria sa femme

- pardon chéri...

Après un rire général, Ginny prit la parole

- tu sors avec Fred, Angelina ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton malicieux

Fred était devenu tout rouge, ainsi que Angelina. Sur cet aveu silencieux, Ginny en remis une couche.

- Et toi Georges ? Tu sors avec Alicia ?

Georges, à son tour devint d'un rouge flamboyant.

- et bien ! Mes garçons !!!! Répondez ! fit la mère des jumeaux.

- oui... répondirent Fred et Georges.

- mais c'est merveilleux !!!Cria Mr Weasley, on a réussi à caser les jumeaux !!!

- chéri ! dit la mère de Ron, ne parle pas comme ça ! D'ailleurs ils ne nous ont même pas présenté leurs amies !

Ce tournant vers les jumeaux.

- vous auriez pu nous les présentait plus tôt ! Pourquoi ne pas les avoir amené pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ?

- mais maman ! dit Fred, on avait peur de ta réaction...

- comment ça ? Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'allais les manger ??? N'importe quoi !

Elle se tourna vers Angelina.

- Angelina ? demanda-t-elle

- oui Madame ?

- je vous trouve ravissante, je pense que mon fils a de la chance de vous avoir rencontré !

- merci, Mrs Weasley...

- Fred ! dit sa mère.

- oui, maman ?

- présente nous ton amie !

- bien..., voila je vous présente Angelina Johnson, elle est ma secrétaire, je la connais depuis ma première année à Poudlard, et elle partage ma vie depuis 2 mois, et je..., je l'aime !!!

- oh, Fred ! Avait dit Angelina toute rouge, je t'aime aussi !

- oh !!! Comme c'est romantique !!! Dit Ginny

- Fred, mon fils, dit Mr Weasley, tu es bien un Weasley ! Tu as du goût en matière de femme !

- Arthur !!! Comment tu parles de Angelina, ce n'est pas une marchandise !!!

- mais non, chéri, je... je voulais pas le dire comme ça, je... excusez moi Mademoiselle !

- ce n'est rien Monsieur, je vous pardonne.

- Angelina ! Venez que je vous embrasse.

Angelina n'avait pas fait 2 pas qu'elle fut submergée par l'étreinte de Mrs Weasley.

- voilà, maintenant les présentations son faites dans les règles, avaient dit Mrs Weasley, mais... Georges ???

- oui maman ?

- quand nous présentes tu ton amie ?

- je ne sais pas !! Quand elle arrivera !!! Mais je croyais que Alicia viendrait avec Angelina.

- Elle va arriver, dit Angelina, elle devait porter, avec Katie, un paquet spécial que Georges avait encore oublié ! Et comme c'était très urgent, elles ont préféré le porter elles-mêmes.

- Elle va encore me disputer ! dit Georges.

- Encore ??? Dit Ron avec le début d'un rire.

- et bien nous allons, votre père et moi l'attendre ici, vous autre, vous avez une liste de course à faire ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !

- On y va, dit Harry.

Alors Ginny, Hermione, Ron, et Harry, sortirent du magasin.

- bon, on se sépare, dit Harry, rendez vous ici vers...heu, disons 18h !

- ok ! On y va, dit Ron.

Harry et Ginny s'engouffrèrent dans la foule du chemin de traverse, ils allaient rentrer dans le magasin de potions, quand quelqu'un appela Harry.

- Harry !!! Hep ! Harry ! Ginny !!!

- Katie !!! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Ça va ?

- ça va merci, mais je ne suis pas seule, attends ! Alicia ! Cria-t-elle, Alicia !! J'ai trouvé Harry et Ginny !

- J'arrive !! Fit une voix au loin.

- dépêche toi !

- je suis là ! Harry ! Ginny ! Vous allez bien ?

- Super ! dit Ginny.

- Mais que faites vous, main dans la main, sur le chemin de traverse ?

Ils venaient de s'apercevoir qu'ils marchaient avec la main serrait dans celle de l'autre, et à cette instant, ils rougirent d'un coup.

- Oh ! Je vois, une promenade en amoureux ! Souri Katie.

- alors ? Comme ça, Ginny, tu sors avec Harry ?

- tu sors bien avec mon frère !!!

Alicia rougit aussi d'un coup.

- hein ? Heu... quoi ? Je ... sorts... heu... ton... frère... mais... heu... donc !

- te fatigue pas, dit Harry, Fred et Georges ont tout dit aux Parents de Ginny !

- QUOI ??? Mais ils avaient dit qu'ils attendraient un peu avant de leur dire !

- Au fait ! dit Ginny, dépêche toi, mes parents attendent au magasin.

- c'est impossible !!! Regarde comment je suis habillée..., Georges !!! Si je t'attrape !!!

- Allez Alicia, dit Katie, ne faisons pas attendre les parents des Jumeaux !

- tu as Raison ! Allez à la prochaine Ginny, salut Harry !

- Pareil ! dit Katie.

- au revoir ! Dirent Ginny et Harry.

Harry repris la main de Ginny, et ils rentrèrent dans le magasin d'ingrédients.

Le magasin était vide, seul le vendeur se tenait là, attendant ses futurs clients.

- bonjour jeune homme ! Mademoiselle..., que désirez vous ?

- on a une petite liste ! dit Ginny.

- donnez, s'il vous plait.

Ginny lui tendit la liste, et le vendeur la lu.

- Mmmh..., voyons ça, dit le commerçant, à première vue, si je ne me trompe pas, il vous faut un nécessaire complet pour élève de 5e année, et 3 pour 6e année, n'est-ce pas ?

- oui, tout a fait, monsieur ! Avait répondu Harry.

- bon ! Et bien attendait moi ici, je reviens tout de suite.

- on attend ! Dit Ginny.

Puis le silence s'installa dans le magasin, seulement dérangé par les bruits lointains que faisaient les recherches du vendeur dans sa réserve. Après un petit moment Ginny se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la bouche ?

S'essuyant avec sa main Harry ne semblait pas savoir de quoi parlait Ginny.

- Quoi ? Où ça ? C'est une tache ?

- non regarde c'est sur ta bouche !!!

- mais où ??? Dit Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- ici ! dit Ginny en embrassant Harry.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes.

- voilà !!! Elle n'y est plus !!! Dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Harry sourie bêtement, l'effet du bonheur lui donnait l'air ahuri.

- Oh !!! Fit-il, maintenant c'est toi qu'il l'a sur la bouche... attend je vais te l'enlever.

Et à son tour Harry embrassa Ginny, mais plus fougueusement. Ce baiser sembla durer une éternité, mais finalement cessa. Ils étaient tous les deux très émus, leurs regards se croisaient, et le temps semblait suspendu. Quand, en sortant un peu de l'extase, Harry tourna un peu la tête, il remarqua une personne qui les regardait les yeux exorbités. Fixant la personne plus sérieusement, Harry la reconnu.

- Neville ?

- Quoi, Neville ? demanda Ginny.

Harry lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'elle aperçoive Neville.

- Oh !! Heu..., Neville..., heu... salut ! Tu vas bien ?

Mais il restait Bouche bée face à eux.

- Neville ! Hou, hou !!! Est-ce que tu nous entends ? C'est Harry qui te parle !!!

Sortant de sa léthargie, Neville esquissa une réponse.

- Salut Harry..., tu va... tu sors...enfin tu... Ginny ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J'ai rien compris !!!

- je crois, dit Ginny, qu'il veux savoir si on sort ensemble...

- Oui...c'est...ça...que...savoir...veux...je..., tenta de dire Neville

- et bien oui ! dit Harry, Ginny et moi, nous sommes ensemble !!!

- tu sais Harry, dit Ginny, après ce qu'il a vu, ce n'était pas dure à deviner !

- c'est vrai, dit Harry, un peu honteux.

- Sinon, continua Ginny, et toi Neville ? Tu as quelqu'un ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Neville.

- je crois, dit Harry, qu'elle veut savoir si toi aussi, tu sors avec quelqu'un !

- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais, heu, enfin, je..., non ! Je n'ai personne...

- Et bien, crois moi ! Ça va venir ! dit Harry.

- tu crois ?

- sur !!! Regarde toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as suivi comme régime physique, mais tu as perdu ton poids superflu, et tu as l'air d'un athlète !!! D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton secret ?

- c'est vrai Neville, dit Ginny, quand tu m'as invité au bal des trois écoles en 4e année, tu me faisais pensé à un gros nounours en peluche, désolé de la comparaison, mais maintenant tu me fais penser à Krum.

- merci Ginny, ça fait plaisir !! Surtout que cela n'en a pas était une partie de plaisir !!! Ma Grand-mère a engagé un Coach pour me prendre en main dés mon retour de Poudlard !

- Un coach ? dit Harry curieux.

- un Moldus en plus ! D'ailleurs je crois qu'il était français.

- il s'appelait comment ?

- Wess Gomez, super sympa !!! Mais s'était difficile de cacher que j'étais un sorcier...

- et c'était dur ? demanda Ginny.

- très !!! Ce type, bien que sympa, c'était un malade !!! Mais bon maintenant je suis content de l'avoir fait. Je peux faire du sport sans effort, je n'est plus à avoir peur de personne comme Goyle et Crabbe, et peut être que maintenant Lavande va me....

Il s'arrêta de parler, comme si il en avait dit trop.

- mais bien sur !!! Cria Ginny, ça me revient maintenant ! Pendant toute la fête des trois écoles, tu n'arrêtais de parler d'elle !!!

- Qui ? demanda Harry.

- Lavande, Lavande Brown !!! C'est certain, avec ton nouveau physique, je suis sur qu'elle va te remarquer !!!

Le visage Neville Londubat avait prit la teinte la plus rouge possible.

- tu crois ? Avait-il dit.

- peut être !!! Tu sais Neville, rien n'est fait d'avance !!! Regarde Harry et moi ! Non le physique ne fait pas tout, c'est à toi d'essayer de la conquérir...

- Mais comment ? demanda un Neville tout penaud.

- on peut pas t'aider pour l'instant, dit Harry, on a déjà un cas en cours, et il est coton celui-là !

- C'est qui ?

- ha, c'est encore un secret, désolé !

- Ha bon...

- hé ! Neville ! C'est quoi cette gourmette ?demanda Ginny

- oh ça ! C'est l'un des cadeaux que j'ai eu pour mes B.U.S.E. !!!

- « l'un » de tes cadeaux ? fit Harry.

- oh oui, j'ai eu un tas de cadeaux de ma grand-mère, elle était toute folle quand elle a vu que j'avais eu un Optimal en botanique ! Mais c'est rien comparé au moment où j'ai reçu la réponse positive à l'examen de rattrapage de potions ! Avec ça, j'avais obtenu 5 B.U.S.E. !!!

Mamie m'a même permis de choisir le cadeau que je voulais !

- et tu as choisi quoi ? demande Ginny.

- en fait, c'est une chose que je voulais depuis longtemps, mais je n'osais pas le demander...

- accouche ! dit Harry.

- un Balai !!! Mamie a été jusqu'à m'achetai un « nimbus 2001 - édition pro »

- édition pro ??? Dit Harry dont la curiosité s'était réveillée.

- oui, en fait, c'est le vendeur qui m'en a parlé, c'est en fait le prototype de l'éclair de feu, un genre d'hybride entre le nimbus et l'éclair.

- mais c'est génial !!! Cria Harry, je cherche ardemment des joueurs pour l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Ça te dirait de faire des essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe ?

Le visage de Neville venait de s'éclairer d'une aura divine, son cœur était partit à 200 à l'heure.

- SERIEUX ?????? Avait-il dit, avide d'une réponse positive.

- je suis très sérieux ! Les épreuves, pour pouvoir rentrer dans l'équipe, auront lieu, normalement, à la fin de la première semaine de la rentrée.

- je ne te décevrais pas Harry... heu... ? C'est bien toi le nouveau capitaine ?

- oui ! C'est bien moi !

On entendit alors du bruit qui venait de la réserve, puis le vendeur, réapparu avec le contenu de la liste que Ginny lui avait donné.

- et bien voila jeune Homme ! Ça vous fera 5 Gallions et 7 morilles.

- Merci Monsieur ! Voilà !

- merci et bonne journée !

- vous de même ! dit Ginny

- bon ! Et pour vous, jeune Homme ? dit-il en s'adressant à Neville.

- Bonjour Monsieur ! Il me faudrait un nécessaire complet pour élève de 6e année, plus une recharge, au cas où...

- bien, je vais vous chercher ça ! Attendez moi ici s'il vous plait !

- bien j'attends !

Et le vendeur retourna dans sa réserve.

- bon ! bien, à la prochaine Neville, on a encore, Ginny et moi, d'autres course à faire !

- je comprends ! Et bien à bientôt !

- salut Neville !

- Harry attends !

- quoi ?

- c'est juste pour savoir où sont Ron et Hermione, d'habitude ils sont toujours avec toi...

- Ron et Hermione ? Ils sont chargés d'acheter les livres, ils doivent y être maintenant !

De l'autre côté du chemin de traverse, Hermione et Ron faisaient la queue pour acheter leurs livres et ceux d'Harry et Ginny. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ces derniers, ils n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole. Hermione, même si elle trouvait ridicule d'être jalouse à cause de Ron, lui en voulait encore. Ron, de son côté, appliquait le plan de Ginny, c'est dire arrêter de faire le gamin, d'être plus compréhensif, et surtout réussir dans les études, il fallait aussi qu'il joue l'indifférence avec Hermione, tout en étant attentifs à ses désirs, vaste galère, pensait Ron. Ils faisaient la queue depuis maintenant 20 minutes, quand Ron prit la parole.

- très intéressant ce nouveau livre de potions, je le commencerais dés que j'aurais fini de réviser celui de l'année dernière, je vois que l'on va étudier un peu le Polynectar, mmmh..., ça me fera une révision avant l'année prochaine ! Alors voyons voir celui d'aides aux créatures magiques..., wouah ! Cool on va étudier les dragons ! Dommages que l'on ne puisse le faire en vrai..., mais je comprends que cela soit trop dangereux ! Alors..., vampires, loup-garou, troll... on va pas s'ennuyer cette année, enfin ce sera juste niveau pratique, je nous vois mal avec un vampires chacun ! Sinon, la métamorphose..., il faut dire que ce n'est pas ma matière de prédilection ! Il faudra que je travaille deux fois plus cette année !

- si tu veux je t'aiderais...

Elle venait enfin de lui parler, sans lui crier dessus.

- oh, merci, ça serait sympa, vu comment tu m'as aidé pour les potions, je suis sûr qu'avec ton aide je m'en tirerais très bien ! Heu..., au fait pour hier je...

- laisse tomber ! C'est moi, c'était « ridicule », je n'aurais pas du faire ça, non vraiment c'était « ridicule » de ma part !

Ce « ridicule » avait démoli le cœur de Ron, c'était donc si ridicule que ça d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui ? Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- ah bon ? Alors ça va ?

- ça va, je te dis ! Mais attends, c'est bientôt notre tour...

Plus tard sur le chemin de traverse, ils croisèrent Lavande Brown (comme par hasard !!!!).

- tiens, salut Lavande ! Ça va ?

- ça va ! Et toi Hermione ?

- très bien moi et Ron on fait une partie des courses pour la rentrée.

- et Harry il est où ?

- il fait l'autre partie des courses avec Ginny ! Répondu Ron, toi aussi tu fais tes courses ?

- non ! C'est déjà fait ! Là, je cherche Parvati, on avait rendez-vous ici à 14 H et elle est toujours pas là.

- Rendez-vous ?

- oui ! Elle, sa sœur et moi on doit aller voir un nouveau groupe super cool, « Perceval et les Animagus » ! Padma a flashé sur le chanteur, et maintenant que je l'ai vu en photo, c'est vrai qu'il est très beau !

- « Perceval et les Animagus » ??? Dit Ron, je ne connais pas !

- tu verras Ron, dit Lavande, dans 15 ans on en parlera encore !!!

- si tu le dis ! Tu les connais toi, Hermione ?fit Ron

Hermione avait une peu rougi.

- J'aime bien « baby come back »...

- moi aussi j'adore cette chanson!!! Ça fait : baby come back ! oh you please, come back!!!

- mais c'est nul..., commença Ron, mais il se ravisa d'un coup. Mais qui suis-je pour les critiquer ?

- Hermione ? dit Lavande, c'est qui ton préféré ? Steve, Cal, Nathan ou Schelim ??? Moi c'est Nathan il est trop beau !! Alors Hermione ?

- Cal...

- Cal ??? Mouais... mais, moi, tu sais, les grands rouquins, ce n'est pas mon truc ! Enfin je parle, je parle, et je vois toujours pas les jumelles, je vais aller voir près de la salle de concert on ne sait jamais... allez, rendez-vous dans le Poudlard express !

- c'est ça...

Et elle repartit dans la foule du chemin de traverse.

- c'est qui ce Cal ??? Fit Ron, Il est comment ?

- c'est juste un chanteur !!! Répliqua Hermione, un peu contrariée.

Voyant le dispute arrivait Ron calma aussitôt le jeu.

- Ha bon... enfin si tu l'apprécie, ce doit être un gars sympa. Bon on continue les courses ? Voyons voir..., ils nous manquent plus que des agendas spécial 6e année... et... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ah non, pas encore !!!!

- quoi ? Fais voir...

Elle examina la liste.

- et bien oui !!! Tu n'avais pas lu ta liste avant ??? Cette année encore, il y aura pour Noël une soirée dansante.

- ho non !!! Pouffffhhh !!! Je vais devoir encore remettre cette tenue affreuse... Et en plus maintenant, il nous faut une écharpe à la noix..., pouffffhhh !!!

- mais je croyais que Fred et Georges t'avaient acheté une nouvelle tenue de soirée...

- ouais c'est vrai, mais... comme je pensais que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de la mettre, je n'ai même pas ouvert le paquet la contenant !

- et bien on la déballera une fois de retour au terrier !

- mouais...

- bon ! Où est le magasin de Mrs Guipure ?

- par là je crois...

- et bien en avant !!!

Une fois arrivés au magasin, Hermione et Ron, remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire leurs courses de dernières minutes : le magasin était archi comble ! Ils essayèrent de ce glisser à l'intérieur mais en vain...

- c'est inutile !!! Il faut faire comme moi, faire encore et encore la queue !

Ils se retournèrent.

- Cho !!! Dirent-ils tous les deux.

- oui c'est moi ! Alors on vient chercher son écharpe ? Comme moi !

- tu attends depuis longtemps ? demanda Ron.

- deux Heures !!! Mais venez, je vous laisse passer, comme ça on discutera un peu.

- merci Cho ! dit Hermione.

- ouais... pareil ! dit Ron.

- alors ? demanda Cho, vous avez eu vos résultats de vos B.U.S.E. maintenant, alors ?

Et Hermione, puis Ron firent le compte rendu de leurs examens.

- 9 B.U.S.E. !!!! Mais c'est..., c'est incroyable !!! En plus tu as eu 5 Optimal ??!! Wouah !!! Mais, Optimal en métamorphose... je pensais, peut un peu trop fière, qu'il faudrait 10 avant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ai cette note !

_**Note de l'auteur** : pour ceux, qui comme moi, sont un peu perdu dans la chronologie Harrypotteresque, Cho a un an d'avance sur Harry, Hermione, et Ron_.

- tu as eu Optimal en sortilège ? fit Hermione

- et en arithmancie !!! Dit Cho

- combien de B.U.S.E ? demanda Ron.

- 8 !!! J'ai malheureusement échoué en Botanique.

- c'est vraiment Dommage !! Dit Ron.

- c'est vrai ! dit Hermione un peu surprise que Ron n'en profite pas pour faire une plaisanterie.

- Harry ? demanda Cho.

- il a bien réussi ! dit Ron, 7 B.U.S.E., et un Optimal en défenses contre les forces du mal !

- c'est vrai que Harry a toujours était prédisposé pour cette matière !

Cho marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis continua.

- Mais par contre, niveau drague, ce n'est pas un foudre de guerre !

- j'en connais un autre ! dit Hermione.

Cho compris le message et sourit.

- Cho, fit Hermione, c'est comment la 6e année ??? Les cours sont durs ?

- oh, tu sais ça dépend de l'option que tu as prise. Moi j'ai pris « directions des institutions du monde de la magie », et un jour je serais la première femme ministre de la magie !!! Et ça a été une année pas trop stressante ni éprouvante, heureusement qu'il avait les cours d'Harry !!! Au fait je ne vous l'ai pas encore demandé, où est Harry ?

- il fait une partie de nos courses avec Ginny...

- Ginny ??? Ah oui ! La sœur de Ron, elle était avec nous lors des Cours de l'A.D. et elle était doué en plus...

- sinon Cho, commença Hermione, c'est ta dernière année à Poudlard, tu t'es préparé pour tes A.S.P.I.C. ?

- durant tous le mois d'Août !!! Mes parents ont engagé un professeur particulier, qui m'a fait travaillé plus que je ne m'en serais cru capable !

- tu en as eu de la chance !!! Dit Ron, moi j'ai du révisé tous seul, mais heureusement il y avait Harry, et « surtout » Hermione m'a beaucoup aidé pour les cours de potions.

Hermione eu un léger sourire, et rougit un peu.

- et bien, dit Cho, ça avance vraiment pas vite... on va rester dormir ici si ça continue !

- il fallait venir plus tôt, ou hier ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

- oh ! Re-salut Lavande... fit Ron, tu as retrouvé les jumelles ?

- hélas non ! J'ai pourtant cherché partout ! Là, je fais un dernier tour du chemin de traverse, et j'irais toute seule au concert, tant pis !

- quel concert ? demanda Cho.

- « Perceval et les Animagus » !!!! Bien sur !!!

- oh ! Je les adore !!!! Fit Cho.

- allez c'est reparti... murmura Ron.

- tu disais Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- non rien...

- je préfère !

Et c'était parti pour 20 minutes de, « Nathan » par-ci, « Cal » par-là, et des « non ! C'est Steve le plus beau », une conversation dont Ron était complètement exclue. Il restait là à regarder trois gamines, qui se disputaient pour rien. Il avait commençé son nouveau livre de potions quand tout à coup ils furent interrompus.

- tiens, tiens !!! Mais regardez la bande d'ahuris que qui nous avons là ! Poil de carottes, sang de bourbe, Trelawney 2, et Madame Potter !!!

_**Note de l'auteur** : devinez qui c'est qui parle ??? Allez... vous l'attendais depuis le début du FanFics, le Bad boy préféré de ces dames !!! C'est..._

Drago Malfoye se tenait devant eux entouré de Goyle et Crabbe.

- Malfoye ! dit Ron, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tiens, Potter n'est pas là ? Peut être trop occupé à signer des autographes ???

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ??? Cria Ron

- tout doux Weasley !!! Sinon j'ordonne à Crabbe de te calmer un peu.

- Et après ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui !

- calme toi, Ron, s'il te plait, lui demanda Hermione.

- d'accord, dit Ron à contre cœur.

- c'est ça, ricana Drago, écoute la sang de bourbe, tu n'est bon qu'a ça !!!

Ron eu soudain l'envie de défoncer la salle tronche de Drago. Mais il fut devancé par Hermione qui avait expédié une gifle magistrale à travers le visage de Drago. Ce dernier avait le nez en sang, et ce tenait le visage.

- Tu... tu as osé me frapper... Crabbe, Goyle, attrapez-la ! Elle et Weasley !

Crabbe avait attrapé Ron par le coup, Goyle avait pris le bras d'Hermione et lui tenait fermement dans le dos.

- Lâche-la tout de suite, ou je te démoli !!! Cria Ron.

- on dirait que tu y tiens à ta « sang de bourbes » !!! Dit Drago.

- si tu l'appelles encore une fois comme ça, JE TE TUE !!! Hurla Ron.

- me tuer !!!??? Laisse moi rire, me faire battre par un Weasley ? Jamais de la vie ! Crabbe ! Montre lui un peu de quoi je...

Mais il fut coupé par quelqu'un.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ??? Fit une voix forte et claire, mais aussi déterminée.

Se retournant, Drago examina attentivement le type qui osait le couper.

- t'es qui toi ???

- Neville ? dit Lavande, oh ! Aide nous, s'il te plait, ils veulent...

- tais-toi, madame soleil !!! Sinon..., alors comme ça c'est Londubat hein ? Mais dit donc, Londubat, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de toute ta graisse ??? Tu l'as vendu pour payer l'hôpital de tes cinglés de parents ??? Ah, ah, ah, ah !!!

Mais Drago ne rie pas longtemps, Neville venait de l'attraper par la cravate, soulever de terre, et plaquer contre le mur du magasin.

- ECOUTE-MOI MALFOYE !!!

Drago n'en menait pas large.

- je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de détruire ta tête...

Goyle avait lâché Hermione.

- TOI !!! Tu ne bouges pas !!!

Neville avait dit ça d'un ton si ferme que Goyle eu presque peur.

- donc je continue, comme je l'ai déjà dit j'aimerais beaucoup de faire très mal, mais je ne veux pas descendre à ton niveau... maintenant tu dis à ton gorille de lâcher Ron !

Mais Crabbe n'avait même pas attendu l'ordre de Drago et avait lâché Ron. Neville lâcha Drago qui toussait.

- Keuffhh ! Keuffhh ! Tu vas me le payer, Londubat !!!

- VAS-T'EN !!!! Hurla Neville.

Les trois Serpentards partirent précipitamment.

- bravo Neville ! Cria Ron, tu l'as mouché cet imbécile !!! Neville ?

Neville tremblait de tout son être, il prit une grande inspiration et expira tout d'un coup.

- Ouuufffhhhh !!!! Ils sont partis !!! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu plus longtemps... qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur !!!

- Peur ??? S'étonna Ron, mais c'est toi qui leur as fait peur !!!

- tu crois ?

- tu as été formidable Neville !!! Dit Lavande, tu m'as surprise !!!

- tu as fait le bon choix Neville ! dit Cho, si tu l'avais Démoli, tu aurais eu de gros problèmes, tu as gardé ton sang froid, et tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage !

- Merci Cho ! Je me suis surpris moi-même !

- ça t'a vraiment changé de faire ce régime, dit Ron, maintenant on y pensera à deux fois avant de te chercher des noises !!!

- oh, regardez, dit Hermione le magasin se vide enfin !!!

- bon, dit lavande, je repars à la recherche de Parvati et Padma...

- Les Jumelles ??? Dit Neville, mais elles sont au « chaudron baveur » !!! Je les ai vu tout à l'heure !

- au « chaudron baveur » oh merci Neville, j' y cours !

Elle parti d'un coup, puis se ravisa.

- Heu... Neville ?

- Oui ?

- après ce qu'il c'est passé, je suis pas rassuré, tu peux m'accompagner ?

L'estomac de Neville fit un bon.

- Heu...je... bien sur !!! J'en serais ravi !!!

- bon alors on y va, à plus tout le monde !!!

Et Neville partit, emporté par Lavande.

- et allez ! dit Cho, encore un couple qui se forme !!!

- tu disais quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, rien ! Mais avançons sinon on sera encore là demain !

45 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin au comptoir de la boutique.

- c'est pour les écharpes ?demanda la vendeuse.

- oui madame, répondit Ron.

- vos noms, s'il vous plait ! Car elle ont été commandé par Poudlard et sont nominatives !

- Cho Chang !

- Hermione Granger !

- et Ronald Weasley ! Je viens aussi chercher celle d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley !

- ah enfin !!! Vous êtes là ! dit la vendeuse !!! Ça fait 3 jours que je vous attends !!!

Venez avec moi !!!

Ne comprenant encore pas pourquoi, Cho, Ron, et Hermione suivirent la vendeuse.

- non ! Pas vous Miss Chang, juste Miss Granger et Mr Weasley !!!

- elle est avec nous !!! Dit Hermione.

- ça va pour cette fois ! dit la vendeuse, suivez moi !

Arrivé dans l'arrière boutique, la vendeuse sortie d'une magnifique malle, deux écharpe dorées, au couleur de Gryffondor et de Poudlard.

- voilà ! Pour Miss Granger, l'écharpe de soirée de l'assistante du directeur de Poudlard, et pour Mr Weasley, l'écharpe de soirée du Préfet en chef de Poudlard.

- elles sont magnifiques !!! Dit Cho, je ne savais pas que vous aviez été nommé à ces postes !

- c'est récent !fit Hermione, Oh ! Regarde Cho, elles sont brodées d'or !!!

- voici la votre Miss Chang, dit la vendeuse.

L'écharpe Cho bien que très jolie, n'égalait pas celle d'Hermione. Les yeux de Cho laissaient paraître un brin d'envie sur l'écharpe d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps la vendeuse retira une autre écharpe de la malle.

- voilà, vous la donnerez à Mr Potter, Votre assistant !

- Merci, Madame ! Et pour ma sœur ?

- attendez !!! Je n'ai pas quatre bras !!!

- désolé, Madame...

- la voici !

- ça nous fait combien pour le tout ? demanda Hermione.

- mais c'est Poudlard qui paye ! Miss Granger !

- ah bon ?

- et oui...

- bon, et bien merci madame, dit Cho, et au revoir !

- oui bonsoir à tous ! dit la vendeuse

- bonsoir ? dit Ron.

- mais oui, dit la vendeuse, regardez dehors il va faire nuit dans 1H grand maximum !

- mais il est quelle heure ? demanda Hermione.

- il est près de 7H moins le quart ! dit Cho qui semblait aussi étonné que les autres.

- mais on avait rendez vous à 6H avec Harry et Ginny ! Cria Ron.

- on se dépêche !!! Dit Hermione, au revoir Cho !

- heu... ? Excusez moi...mais je ne peux pas vous accompagner ? Comme ça, je pourrais voir Harry...

Hermione était un peu gênée, ne savait pas quoi répondre à Cho, car cette dernière ne savait pas que Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble.

- tu sais Cho, dit Hermione, Harry a changé depuis les événements de l'année dernière, je ne sais pas si tu devrais...

- Venir ? dit Cho, si !!! J'ai des choses à lui dire !

- tu es sure ? demanda Hermione.

- de toute façon, dit Ron, elle le saura un jour ou l'autre !

- savoir quoi ? dit Cho.

- Tu verras bien ! dit Ron.

- tu as raison Ron ! dit Hermione, allez, on y va !

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Harry et Ginny devant le magasins des jumeaux, mais une fois sur place aucune traces d'eux nul part.

- bon, fit Ron, ils sont pas là ! On fait quoi ?

- peut être que tes frères sachent où ils sont ! dit Hermione.

- tu as raison !

Alors Ron ouvrit la porte du magasin. Quand le bruit strident de la sonnette « spécial client » eu retentit ils entendirent Fred crier de la réserve.

- désolé, on va fermer !!! Revenez demain !!!

- Fred !!!Cria Ron, c'est nous !!!!

Fred apparu et regarda Ron avec un grand sourire.

- toi ! Tu vas souffrir !!! Maman et les autres ont attendu jusqu'à 6H30 !!! Et elle était furieuse !

- et ils sont où maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

- papa est parti pour le ministère, dit Georges qui venait d'arriver, une réunion spécial sur on ne sais pas quoi...

- et maman est parti avec lui !

- Et Harry et Ginny ? dit Ron.

- ils sont au « Chaudron baveur », ils attendent les ça Georges.

- Et vous !!! Finit Fred.

- merci les gars !!! On s'en va !!!

Alors Ron, Hermione, et Cho allèrent tout de suite au « Chaudron Baveur ». Une fois arrivés ils cherchèrent Harry et Ginny, mais avec tout ce monde, difficile de les apercevoir. Ils avaient beau chercher, rien à faire impossible de les trouver. Mais Cho les Trouva.

- ils sont là, dit-elle d'une voix presque triste.

En effet il étaient là, assis à une table, en train de boire une Bierraubeurre à deux avec une paille, en se tenant tendrement la main, et ce fixant des yeux. Ron racla sa gorge.

- hum ! Hum !

- ah vous êtes enfin là ! fit Ginny, mais où vous étiez...

Mais elle aperçue Cho.

- Cho ??? Mais...

- Cho ! fit Harry, tu... tu vas bien ?

- pas autant que toi on dirait..., répondit Cho en fixant leur main l'une dans l'autre.

Ginny le remarqua et retira sa main.

- ah oui ! Tu n'es pas encore au courant, mais je sors avec Ginny maintenant !

Il avait dit ça, comme on dit bonjour.

- Ah..., dit Cho, je...je suis contente pour toi... et pour Ginny...

Mais elle s'était mordue les lèvres en le disant.

- merci Cho ! dit Harry.

- bon il se fait tard, je devrais y aller... au revoir tout le monde !!!

Et elle partit précipitamment.

- mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à partir comme ça ? dit Harry.

- il faut dire que tu n'as pas été tendre...dit Hermione.

- comment ça ?

- et bien pour toi et Ginny ! Tu as balancé l'info un peu trop directement.

- moi, dit Ginny, je ne trouve pas..., il a juste été sincère ! C'est que j'aime chez toi, Harry !

- et moi ce que j'aime chez toi c'est ta...

- on verra ça plus tard !!! Coupa Ron, moi j'ai faim et j'ai super soif !!!

- attends on va commander ! dit Harry, Tom !!! S'il vous plait, il nous faudrait des cookies, des Sundays, et quelques Bierraubeurres !!!

- un instant Mr Potter, je suis à vous tout de suite !

- merci !!!

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent à la table de Ginny et Harry.

- au fait ! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui on a croisé et ce qu'il nous est arrivé tout à l'heure !!! Dit Ron tout fier de rencontrer son histoire.

- heu... dit Ginny, on sait pas, vous avez peut être rencontré Neville et Lavande, et Neville a peut être donné une leçon à Drago et à ses deux gorilles ? Sinon je vois pas, non...

- Mais..., dit Ron, comment êtes vous au courant ???

- c'est vrai, dit Hermione, comment ?

- et bien, dit Harry, on venait d'arriver au chaudron baveur, que l'on est tombé sur les jumelles, Padma et Parvati. Elles sont venues pour...

- un concert, dit Ron, on sait déjà ! Ensuite ?

- et bien elles n'avaient pas trouvé Lavande alors, après l'avoir cherché partout elles sont venues ici, pensant la trouver là ! Là on a discutait de tout et de rien, puis elles nous on dit avoir vu Neville récemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavande accompagnée de Neville on fait leur apparition, et avant de partir, Lavande nous a raconté, à nous, comme à toutes les personnes du chaudron baveur présentes, comment Neville, l'avait protégé de Drago et de ses sbires, je te rassures Ron, Neville nous a donné une version moins héroïque que celle de Lavande. Au fait, Hermione, tu as vraiment éclaté le nez de Drago ???

- Ouais !!! Cria Ron, elle lui a défoncé son sale nez de bouffon !!!! Il pissait le sang !!!!

- je me suis énervée, dit Hermione, j'aurai du me contrôler...

- te contrôler ??? Après ce qu'il t'avait dit !!!

Ron était fou de rage.

- si il ose encore une fois te traiter de « tu-sais-quoi » je lui devisse la tête !!!!! Si il n'y avait pas eu Crabbe, je l'aurais massacré !!!

- calme toi un peu, Ron, dit Hermione, s'il te plait...

- excuse moi Hermione, je...mais des fois il mériterait...

- je sais Ron, je sais ! Mais calme toi, ne descend pas aussi bas que lui, tu vaux mieux que ça !

- merci Hermione !

Il y eu un moment de flottement, Hermione et Ron semblaient sur le même longueur d'ondes, leur regard se croisèrent, et à ce moment, il y eu un déclic dans le cœur de nos deux héros.

- ET VOILA !!! 2 boites de cookies, 4 Sundays, et 4 Bierraubeurres !!!

C'était Tom le barman du chaudron baveur qui apportait la commande d'Harry.

- merci Tom, avaient dit, en chœur, nos quatre amis.

- ppppppoufffffhh !!!Je suis mort !!! Dit Ron, heureusement que c'est qu'une fois par an !

- tu l'as dit, soupira Harry, sinon vous avez fait toute votre liste ?

- oui, dit Hermione, on a tout !!!

- nous aussi, dit Ginny.

En attendant Mr et Mrs Weasley, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, regardant chacun ce que l'autre avait acheté, les écharpes pour le bal de Noël, pris une grande place dans la conversation, c'était une bande d'adolescents qui s'amusaient bien, comme n'importe quel autre bande d'adolescents. Ils attendirent longtemps, ce soir là, et il commençait vraiment à se faire tard, quand les parents de Ron, revinrent du ministère, pour ramener tout le monde au terrier.

- Allez tout le monde dans la voiture !! Avait dit Mrs Weasley, on rentre !!!

Une fois au terrier il ne fallut pas longtemps, pour Hermione, Ginny, Ron, et Harry, après cette rude journée, pour s'endormir.


	9. Derniers jours de vacances

Voila... après un double chapitre (20 pages sur Word, quand même!) je repasse à 10 pages par chapitre...  
je remercie les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa! et ça fait vraiment plaisir!!!  
Encore merci!

Bientôt la rentrée pour nos 4 héros, et les hormones les affolent...Harry et Ginny se cajolent, et Hermione et Ron se cherchent... et se trouvent??? Peut-être....

Pour ceux qui on déjà lu ce chapitre sachez que j'avais oublier de mettre la fin du chapitre, environ 3 pages Word... désolé... j'ai édité ce chap. le 8 novembre 2004

* * *

« **Derniers jours de vacances** »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

- encore ce rêve...murmura-t-il.

Une fois de plus, ce cauchemar venait le hanter, toujours le même, une bataille contre des Mangemorts, des Détraqueurs, et même un géant, un rêve débile en somme. En plus, il semblait à Harry que tout cela se passait à Poudlard, ce qui était encore plus absurde, car Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sur d'Angleterre. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne fallait jamais jurer de rien, les événements de ces 5 dernières années l'en avaient persuadé. Le plus étrange c'est ce songe semblait si réel, quand il y repensait, Harry le comparait avec un voyage dans une Pensive. Mais c'était un peu différent, car dans son rêve Harry semblait agir de son propre chef et interagir sur le rêve tout en participant à l'action.

- voyons voir..., chuchota-t-il.

Harry faisait l'effort de se souvenir du rêve. Á part quelques variantes minimes, le cauchemar était toujours pareil.

- alors... premièrement, ça se passe sur un terrain de Quidditch ! Ça, c'est facile à expliquait, quand je ne pense pas à Ginny, le Quidditch remplit mes pensées !

Pour l'instant Harry trouvait le rêve cohérent.

- ensuite, ça se passe à Poudlard... rien d'étrange...

Pour Harry les bases du rêve étaient posées.

- maintenant, les personnages... Ron ? Normal... Neville ?

Là première bizarreries, depuis le premier cauchemar, Neville, dans le rêve, était comme il est maintenant, c'est-à-dire, débarrassé de son embonpoint, ce qui était étrange vu que Harry n'a pu le constater que hier sur le chemin de traverse. La fois au ministère, il lui restait encore tu poids à perdre.

- Bizarre, bizarre, comme c'est bizarre... mais bon passons ! Ensuite il y a la bataille contre les Détraqueurs, j'en bute 6, Neville 4 ??? Ouais..., allez on va dire que j'ai été un bon prof en 5e année !

Harry repensait aux cours secrets qu'il avait donné l'année dernière, sur le moment il aimerait bien le refaire cette année.

- donc Neville s'occupe des Détraqueurs restant..., et moi... je continue à chercher Ginny et Hermione, et là je tombe face à un...Géant !!! Mais bien sur ! Comme si je pouvais combattre un GEANT ! Mais comme si c'était qu'un simple Souaffle, je l'envoie balader dans les gradins du stade...là ça doit être un délire...il faut dire, c'est un rêve quand même, mais là c'est limite...mais passons !

Là, Harry arrivait au dernier moment du rêve, il retrouvé Hermione, enfin peut être, il arrivait pas à se souvenir.

- donc j'ai eu le géant, et là je crois que je trouve... zut, j'arrive pas a me souvenir ! Je crois que j'entends un cri... Merde ! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir !!! Il se passe un truc important, mais impossible de savoir quoi !!!

Harry savait que c'était important car souvent il se réveillait à ce moment du rêve.

- ça m'énerve ! Mais passons... je me retrouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et c'est à cet instant que je rencontre Bellatrix... elle me gonfle sévère et là on se bat à coups de sortilèges...

- Et après ??? Fit une voix.

- Ron ??? Mais tu ne dors pas ?

- tu rigoles ??? Ton histoire à l'air trop bien !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe après ?

- tu es gonflé de m'écouter derrière ton oreiller !!!

- hep !!! Ce n'est pas moi qui murmure trop fort !!!

- c'est plutôt toi qui m'espionnes !!!

- ouais ! Si tu veux... allez, fini ton histoire !!! Alors, tu la bats Bellatrix ?

- je ne sais pas, à ce moment il se passe un truc et je me réveille en sursaut !

- quoi comme truc ???

- j'en sais rien..., je te dis que je me réveille et que je me souviens plus pourquoi...

- mon œil !!! Tu ne veux pas me le dire ! C'est tout ! Ça doit être si horrible que tu veux pas me faire peur ! Hein ???

- mais non... je voudrais bien le savoir aussi, je te le jure !

- c'est bête !!! L'histoire est trop bien ! Surtout avec le géant...et puis tous ces Détraqueurs...

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas Ron, car ce qu'il venait de dire était peut être vrai. Peut être qu'il se passait une chose tellement horrible, que Harry le refoulait. Et peut être que l'autre moment de doute du rêve était, lui aussi, horrible.

- ...dans la tête et...Harry ? Dit Soudain Ron, Tu m'écoutes ?

- heu...oui ! bien sur... En fait non ! J'essaye de me souvenir des 2 passages du rêve qui me manque !

Ron se tue et laissa Harry réfléchir. Apres quelques minutes de silence, Harry constata que rien d'autre ne lui revenait en mémoire.

- Alors ? demanda Ron.

- alors rien ! Rien de rien...

- Bizarre !

- oui comme tu dis, Bizarre, car pourquoi je me souvins parfaitement de tout le reste du rêve, et que ces deux moments sont si flous ?

- enfin il faut dire que c'est qu'un rêve, on va pas ce prendre la tête sur un rêve !

- tu as raison...

Mais Harry n'était pas complètent du même avis que Ron, car certains des rêves d'Harry s'était réalisé, malheureusement...

- bon on ferait mieux de dormir ! Je veux profiter de mes 2 derniers jours de vacances à fond !! Bonne nuit Harry !!!

- bonne nuit...

Mais Harry ne se rendormit pas tout de suite, il essaye encore et encore de ce souvenir plus clairement de son rêve mais en vain..., et il s'endormit dans l'espoir de pouvoir revoir son rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Harry semblait avoir dormi à peine une heure. Il s'était levé tant bien que mal, et marchait au radar. Il mis à l'envers sa robe de chambre, et descendit les escaliers aussi bien qu'un aveugle. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Ron l'accueilli avec un énorme rire.

- ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho, tu t'es vu ???

- mmmhhh...quoi... ?

- Quoi ? Mais Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Tes cheveux déjà ! Tes fringues !!! Ta tête !!! On dirait un zombie !!!

- bien ! Je vais me laver direct alors! De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim...

Sur ce, et sur les rires tonitruants de Ron, il remonta se doucher. Sur le chemin de la salle de bain il croisa Hermione.

- ...sa...lut..., avait-il tenté de dire.

- Mal dormit ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas dormit... répondit Harry avec un petit sourire niait.

- à plus tard...

- c'est ça...

Et il se rendit direct dans la salle de bain.

Une bonne douche froide après, Harry avait retrouvé un semblant d'apparence normal. Après s'être habillé, et essayer de se coiffer, il sortit de la chambre de Ron. Ginny l'attendait dans le couloir.

- alors ??? Ron et Hermione m'ont dit !

- je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit, cette nuit !

- encore endormit ?

- un peu...

Sur ce, elle s'accrocha à son coup, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après ce baiser de folie elle le lâcha.

- et maintenant tu es réveillé ?

- heu... oui !!! Là, je suis réveillé... mais... on ne sait jamais !!!

Et à son tour, il l'embrassa.

- Hé !!! Cria Ron, vous descendez, oui ?

- ON ARRIVE !!! repondit Ginny excédée.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Virginia, je t'aime...

Il y eut un blanc.

- je t'aime aussi Harry...

Ils se prirent dans les bras.

- VOUS ARRIVEZ, OUI ???? Cria Ron.

- je crois que l'on devrait y aller, Ginny...

- Hélas, oui...

Ils descendirent l'escalier et ils arrivèrent près de Ron et Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce vous faisiez ????

Ginny rougit et Harry eut un sourire narquois comme unique réponse.

- Ah...d'accord, fit Ron, finalement je veux pas savoir !!!

- bon !dit Hermione, on y va ?

- où ça ? demanda Harry.

- et bien en randonnée, pardi ! dit Ron, c'est l'heure !

- je sais pas... dit Harry, on pourrait faire autre chose...

- autre chose, dit Ron, quoi par exemple ?

- et bien...RIEN !!!

- comment ça, rien ??? Dit Ron.

- et bien oui !! Rien ! On va faire, rien ! Dans 1 semaine on sera content de pouvoir faire, rien !!!

- et c'est quoi faire « rien » ?

- c'est simple, tu t'assis dans un fauteuil et tu dis : « chouette, je fait rien !!! »

- ouais, c'est pas mal ton truc, mais attend ! Viens avec moi...

Ron pris alors Harry à part.

- écoute moi Harry, j'ai réussi à convaincre Hermione de venir avec nous pour cette randonnée, alors je peux te dire qu'on va la faire, cette randonnée !!!

- et tu va lui dire quoi durant cette balade ???

- je ne sais pas, mais au moins, je serais avec elle !!!

- toi, t'es mordu !!!! Bon...ok, on y va !!!

Ils retrouvèrent les filles.

- Bon !!! Finalement, Ron a raison !!! En avant !

Cette randonné fut très sympa, ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps et s'allongèrent sur l'herbe face au ciel bleu de l'été. Tout en regardant les nuages, ils philosophaient sur l'école, la vie, le Quidditch. Près de 2H plus tard, il reprirent la route, et tombèrent sur une meule de foin. Ils s'amusèrent avec, en se balançant des poignées de paille à travers la figure et les cheveux. Á un moment, Hermione sembla trébucher, et elle tomba sur Ron. La situation gênait beaucoup Hermione, mais semblait ravir Ron.

- Heu..., dit Hermione, excuse moi !

- attend je t'aide à te relever !!!

Une fois debout Hermione remarqua quelque chose.

- Ron ? dit-elle.

- Oui, Hermione ?

- je crois, enfin...je...je pense que tu devrais aller chez le coiffeur !!!

Effectivement, les cheveux de Ron avaient beaucoup poussé cet été, ils tombaient sur ses épaules, ce qui donnait à Ron une coiffure, limite « Jackson Five ».

- c'est vrai en plus ! dit Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ???

- et bien, dit Ron un peu gêné, je me suis trompé de shampoing, et voila le résultat !!!

- mais comment ça se fait qu'on le voit que maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- en fait ce matin, je les avait bien plaqué avec de l'eau, mais avec ce soleil, ils ont bien séchés, en plus, avec la bagarre de paille...

- c'est super !!! Dit Harry, on a qu'à aller chez le coiffeur le plus proche !!!

Mais les trois autre le regardaient avec un drôle d'air.

- mais, dit-il, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Harry, dit Hermione, les sorciers coiffeurs, ça n'existe pas, et le plus proche coiffeur Moldus se trouve à Londres.

- mais comment font les sorciers alors ??? Demanda Harry.

- c'est des sorciers !!! Dit Ginny, ils le font par magie...

- mais moi, dit Ron, je ne suis pas doué pour ça !

- par contre, maman est une experte !!! Dit Ginny.

- alors, retournons au terrier, fit Harry, j'ai hâte de voir ça !!!

Ils rentrèrent donc tranquillement au terrier. Une fois sur place, l'opération coiffure démarra.

- effectivement ! dit la mère de Ron, je vais avoir du travail !!!

Elle regarda les autres, puis elle leur fit un signe.

- d'ailleurs vous allez tous y passer !!!

Après un instant d'incrédulité, Harry et Ron répondirent.

- les dames d'abord !!! Dirent-ils avec un large sourire.

- d'accord ! dit Mrs Weasley, mais alors sortez !!! Je ne veux pas que vous les embêtiez pendant que je les coiffe.

Harry et Ron sortirent de la pièce.

- c'est long pour coiffer quelqu'un, façon sorcier ? demanda Harry.

- non ! Quelques minutes suffisent...

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny et Hermione reparurent.

- ...Wouahhhh !!!..., dirent Ron et Harry.

Ils restèrent bouche bée devant les deux jeunes filles. Et ils le restèrent un moment.

- Fermez vos bouches les garçons, dit la mère de Ginny, vous avez l'air idiot comme ça !

Et les filles rigolèrent.

- bon ! dit Mrs Weasley, à vous les garçons !

- tout de suite maman !

- Ron attend !!!

- quoi Hermione ?

- tiens !!! Tu en profiteras pour essayer ta tenue de soirée !

- ma quoi ?

- ta tenue de soirée !! Tu l'avais bien caché, mais je l'ai trouvé !!! Allez zou !!!

- oh, non...poufffhhhh ! Souffla Ron dépité.

Le premier à passer entre les mains de Mrs Weasley fut Harry. La mère de Ron utilisa sa baguette sur les cheveux d'Harry, mais semblait rencontrer des difficultés.

- et bien ! dit-elle, je pensais que Charly avait des cheveux difficiles, mais c'est rien à côté des tiens, mon chéri ! On t'a déjà coiffé ?

- ma tante, quand j'étais plus jeune, m'avait presque rasé la tête, mais tout avait repoussé le lendemain matin...

- non, je veux dire, est-ce qu'un sorcier t'as déjà coupé les cheveux ?

- pas à ma connaissance !

- moi je pense que si ! Et vu ce que tu m'as dit, je pense que se sont tes parents qui t'ont déjà coiffé ! Ils ont du appliquer un sortilège quand tu était bébé...

- vous croyez ?

- j'en suis presque sur !

- et bien il ont du un peu le rater ce sort, car il y a toujours cet épis sur le haut de la tête qui reste toujours rebelle, quand je veux me coiffer !

- je dirais plutôt que c'est une signature de l'auteur...

Mrs Weasley tenta de toutes ses forces de mater les cheveux d'Harry, mais en vain.

- je ne peux pas faire mieux, désolé...

- merci, ça ira quand même !

- à toi, Ron !!!

- j'arrive, dit-il.

Les filles attendaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand Harry sorti du salon de coiffure improvisé.

- je ne vois pas beaucoup de changement...dit Ginny.

- c'est comme ça ! dit Harry.

- et Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- attend ! Il arrive...préparez vous à avoir un choc !

Alors Ron apparu, il portait sa tenue de soirée, et son écharpe de préfet en chef, sa coiffure était du plus bel effet. Cette tenue donnait à Ron une prestance, et une allure folle, on pouvait même dire que Ron était séduisant habillé de la sorte.

Le cœur d'Hermione se perça d'une flèche. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire un mot, elle était subjuguée par Ron, ce qui l'a mit dans un état second. En plus les pensées qui lui venaient en tête la faisaient rougir.

- wouah la vache ! Cria Ginny, t'es super canon comme ça !!! Tu vas affoler toutes les filles de Poudlard avec ça !!!

- arrête de dire des bêtises, Ginny !!! Dit Ron

- non, Ron ! dit Harry, je crois qu'elle a pas tort !!!

- n'importe quoi !!! Et toi Hermione ? T'en penses Quoi ?

- heu...ça te...ça te vas ...bien..., dit-elle d'un air faussement détaché

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, se lancer ou partir. Son choix fut vite trouvé.

- bon !!! Dit-elle, je vais réviser un peu, à tout à l'heure !!!

- mais attends ! dit Ron j'enlève ça et on viens avec toi !!!

- heu...oui ! Je vous attends dans le salon... à plus !

- partez devant ! dit Ron, j'enlève ce truc et j'arrive !

- ok ! repondirent Ginny et Harry.

Une fois au salon nos quatre héros prirent les livres et les parchemins de cours, et commencèrent la dernière séance de révision avant la rentrée des classes d'après-demain. Durant cette séance, Hermione lança quelques fois des regards en direction de Ron qui était à fond dans ces cours de métamorphoses. Á un moment, Harry, qui était assis à côté de Ron, surpris le regard d'Hermione, ce qui eu pour résultat de plonger Hermione dans la gêne la plus totale. Harry lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

- heu... ? Dit Ginny, c'est quoi la différence entre une potion « tue-loup » et une potion « anti-loup » ?

Hermione qui connaissait, bien sur, la réponse, leva sa tête de son livre pour répondre, mais Ron la devança.

- facile ! dit-il, « tue-loup » c'est quand tu est un loup-garou, et que tu veux contrôler ta transformation pour éviter de faire du mal à d'autre personne, et « anti-loup », c'est quand tu viens de te faire mordre, et que tu veux annihiler le processus de contamination, mais seulement après 2 heures maximum, sinon c'est trop tard ! Ça te va sœurette ?

- ah...ok ! Merci !

Hermione était bouche bée, Ron avait dit ça comme si il le savait depuis longtemps. Mais il avait oublié de préciser un point important, et elle allait ce faire le plaisir de le lui rappeler. Mais Harry fut plus rapide.

- tu oublies quelque chose, Ron...dit Harry

- ah, c'est vrai ! Tu as raison Harry ! Ginny..., il y a une autre potion qui peut susciter la confusion, c'est la potion « éclipse-loup » ! Mais elle est encore expérimentale, je crois qu'au ministère ils travaillent dessus, cette potion permettrait, en complément de celle de tue-loup, de guérir de sa condition de loup-garou. Mais pour ça il faut avoir lu « potions et sortilèges modernes et expérimentaux » et il n'est pas au programme de 5e année, ni de 6e d'ailleurs... il faut remercier Hermione d'avoir acheter tous les livres de complément d'études, conseillé par le ministère. Mais attention Ginny, c'est le genre de coup tordu que Rogue pourrait faire pour les prochaines B.U.S.E., à présent tu es prévenue !

- super ! Merci Ron ! Heu... ? Hermione ? Tu pourras me les prêter, tes livres ? Hep !!! Hermione tu m'écoutes ?

Hermione avait été scotché par le savoir de Ron, elle ne savait pas qu'il avait lu ces livres là.

- heu... hein ? Quoi ? Heu oui ! bien sur ! Je te les prêterai...

- merci !

Ron était complètement captivé par ses révisions, il ne consentait à lâcher ses cours ou ses livres que pour manger, poser une question à Hermione, ou pour répondre à d'éventuelles autres questions. Hermione, elle, était très heureuse de pouvoir répondre aux questions de Ron, mais elle se rendait compte que c'était juste de complément de réponse que cherchait Ron. Elle était partagée sur cette subite « connaissance » que Ron semblait avoir acquis en si peu de temps, d'une part elle était ravi que ses cours particuliers eussent porté leurs fruits, mais en revanche elle était limite triste de constater que Ron, ainsi que Harry, n'est plus besoin de son aide dans leur devoirs, aucun des deux, ou alors très furtivement, n'avait eu besoin d'elle pour faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Elle aimait tellement les aider, elle se sentait utile dans ses moments là. Elle pensait impressionnait Ron lors de ses aides. Mais cette pensée lui fit battre son cœur, plus vite d'un coup. Elle n'aurait fait ça, depuis plus de 5 ans, que pour impressionner Ron ? Impossible ! Se disait-elle. Pourtant elle commençait à se rendre compte que Ron ne lui était pas indifférent. Elle y pensa durant toute la fin d'après-midi, délaissant ses livres et ses cours.

- alors ? Tu viens ? Lui demanda Ron.

Mais elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

- hou, hou... tu m'entends, dit-il en lui posant sa main sur la sienne.

Le contact de la main de Ron sortit Hermione de sa méditation. Quand elle vit que Ron lui avait pris la main, elle eu le réflexe de la retirer, même si elle trouvait que son contact était d'une douceur immense. Elle le fixait d'un regard sincère, lui, il lui parlait mais elle ne l'entendait pas, elle était perdue dans ses yeux. Ron lui faisait des signes, puis tout d'un coup il capta la sincérité dans son regard. Elle, avait sombré dans ses yeux, et lui, se noyait dans son regard. Le temps avait suspendu son vol, l'espace n'existait plus, c'était « l'instant ».

- bon, vous venez ? dit Ginny, Maman nous attend ! Elle a fait des... OH !... pardon...

L'irruption de Ginny avait cassé « l'instant », se qui arrangea autant Ron que Hermione. Cette dernière avait bondit de son fauteuil.

- j'arrive !!! Dit-elle, alors tu viens Ron ?

Et elle fila dans la cuisine, devançant Harry qui était pourtant parti le premier.

- je...je suis désolé...Ron..., excuse moi ! dit Ginny

- désolé... ? Mais de quoi ? dit-il, gêné, allez ! Allons manger !

- mais...

Ginny n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ron avait détalé directement vers la cuisine.

Le repas fut très calme, Ron et Hermione étant face à face, ils furent étrangement très intéressé par leur assiette ou par le plafond. Aucun d'entre eux d'osait réitérer, l'expérience de « l'instant », ce qui faisait bien rire Ginny.

Prétextant qu'elle voulait bien profiter de son dernier jour de vacances, Hermione alla directement se coucher après souper, et Ginny fit de même. Les garçons trouvant l'idée excellente, surtout Ron curieusement, les imitèrent. Un fois dans leurs chambres, Ron raconta « l'instant » à Harry.

- tu es sur que tu ne te fais pas un film ? demanda Harry.

- sur...non ! Mais s'était limite...

- alors c'est fait !!!

- fait ? Quoi ?

- toi et elle !!!

- oh, ça, ce n'est pas encore fait... hélas ! Mais je pense que c'est bien parti !!!

- espérons... j'aimerais tellement que vous soyez heureux tous les deux...

- merci Harry...

- c'est normal... heu, raconte moi encore « l'instant » !

Alors Ron, refit son exposé sur « l'instant », et ce n'est que très tard, que lui et Harry, s'endormirent.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il eu une grande satisfaction.

- chouette ! Une nuit sans cauchemar !

Après il se leva mit sa robe de chambre, sortit de la chambre, et descendit à la cuisine.

- bonjour Mrs Weasley ! salut Ron!

- Bonjour, mon chéri!

- salut, chef Harry!

Il s'installa à table. La mère de Ron s'était encore surpassé, tous les mets servis, étaient succulents. Ron à son habitude, se goinfrait comme un Géant.

- bonjours les garçons !

Ginny Et Hermione venaient d'arriver.

- Bonjour, M'man

- Mrs Weasley...

Vu l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait ce matin là, il semblait que « l'instant » était un peu mit de côté par Ron et Hermione. La conversation portait exclusivement sur la rentrée des classes. Ils riaient, en pensant, à tous ce qui les attendait.

Soudain, un gnome de jardin sauta sur la table, vola une tartine et piqua un sprint vers la fenêtre. Puis tout alla très vite. Hermione cria juste :

- Pattenrond, NAAANNNN !!!!!

Mais c'était trop tard, le chat d'Hermione avait bondit sur la table à la poursuite du gnome, tout le petit déjeuner vola en l'air, et retomba sur les quatre jeunes gens. Pattenrond lui avait rattrapé le gnome, et d'un violent coup de patte envoya valdinger l'indésirable. Quand il se retourna vers sa maîtresse et ses amis, il constata le désastre. Mais, comme si de rien était, il marcha devant eux, l'air supérieur, bondi par terre, et se lova dans un fauteuil du salon.

- je suis désolé..., dit Hermione.

Et il y avait de quoi, chacun méritait deux douches, minimum, mais alors qu'ils se fixaient chacun et chacune, ils explosèrent de rire. Et après un bonne rigolade d'au moins dix minutes, Ron fut le premier à exprimer des phrases compréhensible.

- wouah ! Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas marré autant, depuis longtemps !!! Vraiment Hermione, ton chat c'est pas un cadeau !

- je suis désolé, dit Hermione encore sous le coup de l'hilarité.

- Au fait ! dit Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, ton chat ?

- comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

- et bien oui ! dit Harry, il est arrivé quand ?

- quoi, il est arrivé quand ? Mais en même temps que moi ! Quelques heures avant toi...

- ah bon ??? Je croyais que tu l'avais laissé chez tes parents, en tout cas c'est la première fois que je le vois depuis que je suis arrivé au « Terrier »...

- tu est sur ???

- certain !

- c'est vrai que moi non plus je ne l'est pas vu souvent dernièrement..., mais tu sais Harry il aime bien partir tout seul, à chasser les gnome et les souris !

- c'est quand même bizarre que je ne le voie que maintenant !

- c'est vrai, dit Ginny, moi aussi je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu...

- je sais pas... dit Hermione, c'est un solitaire voilà tout...

- bon ! dit Ron, c'est pas tout ça, mais on ferait mieux d'aller se laver !

- oui, tu as raison, Ron ! dit Ginny, mais les filles d'abord !!!

- mais alors, dépêchez-vous !!! Dit Harry.

Après une bonne douche, Harry s'habilla, et descendit dans le salon. Ron était assis dans un fauteuil et lisait la gazette du sorcier, Ginny nettoyait son balai avec le nécessaire que lui avait prêté Ron, et Hermione venait de commençait le dernier chapitre de son livre de potions de 6e année. Après avoir embrassé Ginny, Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté de Ron. Il sortie de sa poche le vif d'or que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il le laissait déployer ses ailes plus le lâchait, et le rattrapait au dernier moment. Ron lisait un article qui semblait fort passionnant.

- Harry ! Regarde ça !

Il lui montra la gazette, à la page des sports. On pouvait lire un encart au sujet de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch qui disait : « le jeune Olivier Dubois nommé 1er gardien de l'équipe junior d'Angleterre »

- il a de la chance ! dit Harry, il va participer à la coupe d'Europe junior !!!

- il faut dire que durant la dernière saison, il a bien brillé, son équipe a fini 2e du championnat, et ils ont gagnée la coupe d'Angleterre, après seulement 2 saisons dans la ligue c'est vraiment excellent !

- c'est que qu'Olivier est un excellent gardien...mais... tu en est un aussi, Ron !

- tu t'es bien rattrapé Harry, dit Ginny.

- j'espère qu'ils vont gagner cette fois !s'excita Ron, vu la taule que l'on s'est pris il y a 4 ans en demi-finale junior contre l'Allemagne... 250 à 30 !!! La honte ! Enfin... ils ont fait mieux que l'équipe senior, qui n'a même pas passé les qualifications !

- ils disent dans le journal, dit Harry, que la France est favorite, car il ont comme entraîneur Jean-François Laporte, le meilleur joueur de France, et meilleur marqueur lors du dernier tournoi.

- mouais, fit Ron, Laporte est un super joueur, mais ces coéquipiers, à part, Sacha Meunier l'une de leur batteur, ceux sont tous des nuls !

- oui mais là c'est le tournoi de la nouvelle génération, peut être qu'ils sont meilleurs que leurs aînés ! En tous cas j'aimerais bien être dans l'équipe anglaises pour les affronter !

- oh tu sais les français, dit Ron, à part se prendre des taules par l'équipe d'Italie..., même celle de Grèce les a battu !

- tu sites toujours des résultas le l'équipe d'avant ! fit Harry, on verra ce qu'un coup jeune donnera à la coupe d'Europe !

- mais tu es pour la France ou quoi ? demanda Ron.

- non ! Mais je n'aime pas les scénarios écrits d'avance ! C'est pas parce qu'ils étaient nuls avant, que la nouvelle vague de joueurs ne peut pas montrer un autre visage plus glorieux !

- ouais ! C'est ça, en gros, tu es pour la France !!!

- mais je t'ai dit que non !!!!

- c'est ça... on verra le 5 octobre à Madrid si « ton » équipe sera en finale ou pas !

- ce n'est pas « mon » équipe !

- mouais...dit Ron agacé, de toute façon avec Dubois et Green on est sûr de Gagner !!!

- Green ??? C'est qui celui là ?

- mais c'est le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe, vu que Smith est maintenant dans l'équipe senior !

- et il est bon ?

- grâce à lui, son équipe a fini 1er du championnat la saison dernière !

- enfin... j'espère qu'Olivier fera un bon tournoi !

- et moi aussi !

- tiens Ron !dit Harry, tu me le passe ton journal ? Si tu as fini bien sur...

- oui, bien sur ! Tiens !

Harry pris la gazette et le dévora. Il faut dire que Harry n'avait pas trop l'occasion de connaître les événements marquants du monde de la magie, il se voyait mal demander à son oncle Vernon de recevoir la gazette tous les jours, après l'épisode de l'année dernière. L'oncle Vernon avait décrété, que si il voyait encore un seul hibou, Harry serait privé de sortie pour toutes les vacances.

Ron avait repris la lecture de son livre de métamorphose de 6e année, Ginny avait fini avec l'entretien de son balai, et avait commencé le nettoyage de la cage de Black, son Hibou, quand à Hermione après avoir fini son livre sur les potions, avait enchaîné direct sur celui d'arithmancie. Harry lisait et relisait chaque article, même ceux qui étaient très insignifiant, quand soudain un Nom retenu son attention. L'article en question disait ceci :

_« tragique incident au Pays de Galle dans le parc de Brecon Beacon, alors qu'il venait chasser des vampires, l'Auror Charles Hobbyrool, semble avoir était attaqué par un Basilic, et suite à ses graves blessures, est décédé il y a plus d'un semaine, au moins, de cela. Ce sont ses collègues, qui intrigués par sa disparition, partirent à sa recherche, et le retrouvèrent à la morgue du commissariat de Brecon. Des randonneurs Moldus avaient trouvé le corps, lors d'un parcours touristiques. Les autorités Moldus avaient gardé le corps pour une autopsie, mais le département de ministères, dirigé par Arthur Weasley a dépêché un Auror et ses Assistants pour récupérer le corps. Cela nous rappelle que les Aurors payent un lourd tribut pour la sécurité nationale, et leur bravoure restera pour toujours dans l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Les obsèques de Charles Hobbyrool auront lieu le 31 Août dans un lieu seulement connu des proches_ ».

- Charles Hobbyrool..., pensa, tout haut, Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

- non ! Rien...

Harry ne se souvenait plus d'où il connaissait ce nom, mais il était sur qu'il le connaissait. Il passa un certain temps à chercher, mais au bout d'un moment il laissa tomber. Après avoir fini la gazette, il s'était reporté sur son activité préféré après Ginny et le Quidditch : rien faire. Il s'était allongé sur le sofa et les genoux de Ginny lui servaient d'oreiller. Ginny lui caressait les cheveux et des fois, lui tortillaient ses mèches rebelles. Harry était aux anges, et Ginny avait des étoiles dans les yeux, bref le bonheur. Ron, caché derrière son livre, fulminait, d'une part, il était à la limite d'arrachait Harry du sofa et de l'envoyait à travers la pièce, mais surtout il était jaloux de lui, alors que ce dernier partageait avec Ginny une relation intense, lui de son côté, n'osait pas se déclarer à celle pour qui son cœur chavirait, surtout qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui à quelques mètres à peine. Hermione qui paraissait, comme toujours, captivé par son livre, était en fait en plein dilemme, depuis « l'instant », elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à Ron, et cela la perturbait beaucoup, pourquoi durant toutes ces années avait-elle eu pour lui que des sentiments d'amitié, et que tout d'un coup elle le trouvait si séduisant, que ses pensées la faisaient rougir à l'abris derrière son livre. Elle aussi espionnait Harry et Ginny, elle enviait cette dernière, non parce qu'elle était avec Harry, mais parce son visage reflétait le bonheur. Suite à un énième Baiser, trop long à son goût, échangé entre les deux amoureux, Ron bondit de son fauteuil.

- bon !!! Moi je vais faire un tour dehors ! On étouffe ici !

- et bien, dit Harry, si tu veux on va faire une dernière partie de Quidditch avant la rentrée !

- bonne idée !!!! Cria Ron.

Mais cela ne semblait pas trop plaire à Ginny qui serait bien restée à cajoler son Harry. Mais une fois sur le terrain, le goût du sport la fit changer d'avis, car ça faisait quand même plus de 10 jours qu'elle n'avait pas joué. Dés l'entraînement commencé, Ron avait décidé que ni Ginny ni Harry ne lui mettrait un but. Il bloquait tout, défendant ses buts comme si sa vie en dépendait, il se donnait à fond, car en faisant cela il essayait d'oublier un peu sa non histoire avec Hermione. Ginny tentait toutes feinte que Harry avait mises au point, mais malgré ça, elle ne parvenait à rien, Harry lui criait ses directives de vive voix, autant Ginny que Ron en prenait plein les oreilles, est malgré les protestation de Ron qui disait arrêter tout les tirs, Harry trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire sur ses déplacement ou sa manière de capter la balle. Voyant que Ginny avait du mal à marquer, Harry la convoqua pour une petite réunion privée pour lui proposer une nouvelle tactique. Ginny eu un large sourire, et après avoir pris le souaffle, elle descendit en piquet directement sur les cages de son frère. Ron se préparait, bien décidé à prouver à Harry que ses critiques étaient infondés. Ginny se reprochait des but, 30 mètres, 20 mètres, 10 mètres, 5, 4, 3, et au dernier moment cria :

- oh ! Hermione est là !!! Dit-elle avec son doigt fixé vers la droite

- Ou çà ? dit Ron en tournant la tête.

Et durant ce moment d'inattention, elle marqua un but.

- YYYYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Ginny.

- RON !!!! cria Harry, T'ES NUL !!!!

- wouah!!!! Le coup de crasse, bien nul!!! Pesta Ron.

- et non, rectifia Harry, c'est la feinte numero17, la fameuse « le gardien est trop bon, mais il est amoureux »

- très drôle, exprima Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

- hep ! Ron, appela Ginny, regarde il y a Hermione en bas !

- pas deux fois de suite !!!!

- non ! Là c'est vrai !

En effet, Hermione avait quitté ses livres pour venir voir les autres jouer. La présence d'Hermione avait sensiblement eu un impact sur le jeu de Ron, car dés qu'il sût que Hermione le regardait, il était rentré dans une concentration intense. Harry ne pouvait plus rien lui reprocher, mais cette qualité de jeu avait contaminé Ginny, qui sur la fin de l'entraînement, arrivait à marquer 1 but sur 4.

- Bon !!!Cria Harry, on arrête ! On verra la suite lors des sélections pour l'équipe à Poudlard !

- OOOOhhhh... Dirent Ron et Ginny d'un ton de dépit.

- et oui ! dit Harry.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ginny.

Harry lui répondit avec sa tête de « chef Harry », ce qui eu pour effet de convaincre Ron et sa sœur qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de gratter quelques minutes d'entraînement supplémentaires. Une fois au sol, Ron alla requérir l'opinion d'Hermione.

- alors comment j'étais ? Questionna-t-il.

- heu...merveilleux ! dit Hermione qui regretta tout de suite cet emportement, enfin... je veux dire que tu es un excellent gardien !

- merci, dit Ron qui était resté scotché sur le « merveilleux » d'Hermione.

- allez ! dit Harry, on rentre !

Une fois de retour au terrier, ils furent accueillis par les reproches de la mère de Ron.

- mais vous avez vu l'heure ???? Je vous signale que demain c'est la rentrée !!!! Venez tous de suite à table, et vous irez vous coucher tout de suite après !!!!

Sans un mot, ils mangèrent et allèrent se coucher aussitôt fini, mais comme durant tout l'été ils avaient veillé tard le soir, ce fut dur pour eux de s'endormir si tôt. Ron pour essayer de s'endormir plus vite, avait décidé de lire son livre de 5e année sur l'histoire de la magie, qu'il n'avait pas souvent ouvert durant l'année écoulé, mais qui lui avait bien servi pour s'endormir plus vite la veille des premiers examens des B.U.S.E., mais hélas, ce livre commençait à le captiver et il savait qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant 6-7 chapitres. Harry, lui, était assis au bord de son lit et essayait de se souvenir de toutes les bonnes choses qui lui étaient arrivés, afin de les implanter dans sa Pensine. Les longs filaments d'argent qui sortaient de sa tête étaient délicatement déposés au fond de la Pensine, et après avoir mis au moins 6 souvenirs heureux, Harry plongea dans sa tête dedans pour revivre le meilleur de tous. Après 3-4 voyage dans la Pensine, Harry l'enveloppa d'un linge et la rangea dans ses bagages, puis il se recoucha, dit bonne nuit à Ron et s'endormi en pensant à la rentrée, à présent toute proche.

* * *

le prochain chapitre traitera du voyage en Poudlard express... ne le manquez pas! ;-) 


	10. Une rentree pas comme les autres

En premier lieu si vous avez lu le chapitre précèdent avant le 8 novembre 2004, je l'ai éditer, car j'avais oublié de mettre la fin, environ 3 pages Word, je suis désolé !

Sinon, je suis toujours heureux de recevoir des reviews sur ma fic, c'est vraiment jouissif de penser que sa fic plaise... n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser encore et encore ! J'adore ça !

Bien ! Donc, nos héros vont commencer une nouvelle année à Poudlard, et le voyage en Poudlard express s'annonce assez spécial !

* * *

**« Une rentrée pas comme les autres »**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut les branle-bas de combat, Ron, qui a son habitude avait attendu la dernière minute pour faire ses bagages, se faisait réprimander par sa mère, Ginny squattait la salle de bain, Hermione comme toujours attendait tout le monde dans le salon, toute en lisant un livre sur le Quidditch, et Harry attendait dehors assis sur un muret et contemplait la limousine que Mr Weasley avait emprunté au ministère.

- c'est une « Speed Demon » !!!! Dit très fort Mr Weasley, surprenant Harry qui sursauta.

- une quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- une « Speed Demon », c'est une limousine blindée !!! Blindée contre la magie bien sur !

- Blindée ???

- et bien oui, avec Vold..., enfin tu vois qui je veux dire...

Le père de Ron avait encore du mal à prononcer le nom de Voldemort, pourtant une circulaire avait été émis au ministère, afin que ce nom ne soit plus l'objet de crainte dans le but d'éviter que ne s'installe un climat de peur déjà trop présent dans le monde des sorciers au sujet de Voldemort.

- oui, admit Harry, Voldemort peut essayer de nous attaquer, c'est vrai...

- de t'attaquer toi ! Surtout toi !

- bon..., fit Harry un peu perplexe, la voiture blindée je veux bien, mais c'est nécessaire que deux Aurors, je crois..., me suivent constamment ?

- un ? Quoi ? Heu... comment... comment ça ? dit le père de Ginny, un peu surpris.

- et bien oui, depuis que j'ai quitté les Dursley, où Maugrey et Tonks me surveillait, il y a deux personnes qui sous divers déguisements me suivent partout !!! Tenez, dans 4 minutes un homme en vélo va repasser pour la 17e fois depuis ce matin ! Et il y a cette femme qui se promène avec ses chiens toujours au même endroit que nous ! Je ne dis pas qu'ils font mal leur boulot, mais là ça devint trop voyant !

- tu... tu les as vu ?

- bien sur ! Je suis plus un gamin ! Je remarque les choses bizarres !

- c'est vrai que tu as grandi depuis ta première année à Poudlard !

- exact ! Sinon, il n'y a rien d'autre de prévu ?

- comment ça, autre chose ?

- niveau sécurité...

- allez, à toi je peux le dire, de toute façon tu le verras bientôt ! En effet, le ministère, suite à des événements récents, a revu complètement le département de sécurité national, ma promotion en fait d'ailleurs partie ! Des aménagements ont été fait, notamment à Poudlard avec l'accord de Dumbledore, et surtout suite aux événements fâcheux de la prison d'Azkaban...

- quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- mmmhhh... ça, Harry, je suis désolé, mais c'est secret défense...

- allez, Mr Weasley, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez !!!

- comme tu dis ! Mais je ne peux rien dire de plus ! Mais allez, rentre dans la voiture je vais chercher les autres, allez dépêche-toi !

Une fois tout le monde à bord, la limousine démarra direction Londres. Le voyage fut assez rapide, la « Speed Demon » était vraiment une excellente voiture, et c'est vers 10h30 qu'ils arrièrent tous devant la gare.

- allez, allez, dit Mrs Weasley, on se dépêche, allez !

Et tout le monde pressait le pas, mais soudain ils furent arrêtés par un cordon de police Moldus.

- stop ! dit le policeman.

- mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- excusez moi Madame, mais la gare est placée sous haute surveillance ! Nous devons contrôler tout le monde ! Où aller vous ? S'il vous plait ?

- heu... commença la mère de Ron.

- voie 9 !!! Dit Mr Weasley.

- mais chéri...

- laisse moi faire !

- voie 9 ? dit l'agent, pour la voie 9 il faut...

- une accréditation ! Je suis au courant ! Voici pour moi, ma femme, mes enfants et les deux autres, là !

L'agent de police examina les différentes accréditations, puis les rendit au père de Ginny.

- bien, vous pouvez y allez ! Suivez le cordon de police par là, puis tournez à droite...

Alors toute la troupe fit ce qu'avait dit l'agent. Mais en partant Harry avait entendu une bribe de l'exaspération audible de l'un des policier.

_« - ...tous ça pour des gamins et leurs parents, je paris que se sont des enfants de personnes importantes, style des ambassadeurs ou des nobles !_

_- je pense, mon capitaine, qu'il y doit y avoir autre chose derrières tous ça, comme il y a trois ans, quand ce criminel très dangereux s'était évadé et que l'on avait... »_

Mais Harry fut trop loin pour entendre la suite de la conversation.

Ils arrivèrent sur le quai n 9, qui était seulement peuplé par des élèves de Poudlard et de leurs parents.

- Arthur ! dit finalement Mrs Weasley, qu'est-ce que tous ça signifie ?

- je te dirai tout quand on sera de retour à la maison..., quand à vous 4, vous irez seuls sur le quai 9 ¾, et dés que vous y serez, suivez bien les directives que l'on vous donnera, compris ?

- d'accord, dit Ron, mais...

Pas de mais ! Cria son père, faites ce que l'on vous dit, et tout ira pour le mieux, allez, dépêchez vous !

Un peu intrigués, nos quatre étudiants, firent la queue pour passer à travers la colonne de la voie 9, pour arriver enfin sur la voie 9 ¾.

- bon ! dit Harry, j'y vais avec Ron, et toutes les deux vous nous suivez ! OK ?

- OK ! Crièrent les filles.

Harry et Ron poussèrent leurs caddies à bagages vers la colonne et la traversèrent, suivis des filles. Une fois sur la voie du Poudlard express, Ron exprima ce que les 4 élèves ressentirent tout de suite.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI TOUT ÇA ???

Harry se demandait aussi ce que « tout ça » signifiait. Le quai était séparé en 7 parties, ces dernières disposaient chacune d'un panneau d'affichage numéroté de la 1ère année à la 7e année. Tous les élèves présents faisaient gentiment la queue, encadrés par de nombreux sorciers vêtus d'une façon assez spécial, ils patrouillaient tout le long du quai avec leurs baguettes prêtes à servir, regardant de tous côtés. En avançant plus près, on pouvait voir que chaque partie délimitée possédait un bureau où une personne semblait noter les noms et prénoms de chaque arrivant. Et enfin au milieu du quai, visible de loin un panneau indiquait l'heure du départ : 11h30.

- 11h30 !!!Dit Harry, mais c'est quoi tout ça, à la fin ?! Et puis c'est qui ces types ?

- ça Ron, je crois que c'est des Aurors...

- des Aurors ??? Tu crois... que c'est à cause de Vold...

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car un de ces Aurors les aborda.

- vous, là !!!! Venez ici !

Ils s'exécutèrent.

- quelle année ?

- quoi, quelle année ? fit Ron.

- année à Poudlard, bien sur !!!

- nous trois, 6e année, et elle, 5e !dit Hermione

- et bien alors, allez chacun dans votre file !!! Allez !

- monsieur ? dit Ginny, pourquoi on doit aller...

- pas le temps pour les questions !!!Cria l'Auror, allez y, c'est tout !

À contre cœur, Harry du quitter Ginny, mais pas sans un petit baiser d'adieu. Au bout de quelques minutes Ron, Hermione et Harry arrivèrent au bureau d'admission au train. La personne, assise là, les regarda d'un air las et les questionna.

- vos nom, s'il vous plait.

- Hermione Granger !

- Harry Potter !

- Ronald Weasley !

- ha !!! Dit la personne, enfin vous voilà! Il ne manque plus que la préfet en chef et vous trois, le préfet en chef, son assistant, et l'assistante du directeur, vous devez vous rendre à la voiture 1 compartiment 1.B. ! Le ministre, Mr Cornélius Fudge, vous attend pour le briefing...

- Le Ministre ??? Pour quel briefing ? demanda Hermione.

- vous verrez ça avec lui, Miss Granger !

Le train avait, semble-t-il, été séparé en 7 parties comme le quai, Harry et les deux autres montèrent au niveau des 4e années. Dés que les autres élèves les aperçurent, ils furent tout les trois assommés de questions et c'est seulement après avoir un peu rassuré tout le monde qu'ils purent continuer leur parcours dans le train. Quand ils passèrent dans la partie 5e année, Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'aller voir Ginny, mais Ron et Hermione réussirent à les séparer. En passant dans les wagons des 6e année, ils croisèrent leur camarades de Gryffondor, ils surprirent même la conversation d'un groupe qui était stationné dans le couloir et qui gênait beaucoup les allez et venus des autres élèves. Ce groupe était composé, apparemment, de tous les élèves de 6e année, qui avaient suivi les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, qu'Harry avait donnés en secret, durant l'année dernière. Harry tenta une blague en complicité avec Ron.

- OH !!! Regarde mais ce ne serait pas eux ??? Dit Harry d'un ton sur joué.

- MAIS OUI !!!! C'est eux c'est les membre de l'A.D. l'Armée de Dumbledore !!!!!!

Tous les regards du groupe se tournèrent vers eux.

- HARRY !!!! Crièrent-il.

- salut tout le monde, fit Ron on montrant Hermione, on est là aussi...

Au bout de 10 minutes, Ron, Harry et Hermione, étaient toujours dans le wagon des 6e année, en train de discuter avec leurs camarades.

-....mais sinon, dit Neville Londubat, tu donneras d'autre cours cette année ???

- oh je ne sais pas... peut être... mais j'en doute, Dumbledore a trouvé un remplaçant à Mrs Ombrage.

- c'est bête ! J'aimais bien tes cours...

- merci Neville, tu étais un bon élè...

Mais une annonce dans les haut-parleurs magiques du compartiment coupa Harry net.

_- les préfets, et toutes les personnes attendues dans le compartiment 1.B. sont priaient de se dépêcher !!! Cria une voix grave._

- on ferait mieux d'y aller ! dit Hermione.

- en effet ! fit Harry.

- allez ! dit Ron

Ils se firent un passage parmi les élèves de 7e année, Harry reconnue Marietta, l'amie de Cho, mais ne la vis pas, Elle. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le premier wagon, la porte de ce dernier portait une inscription en lettre d'or.

- « _comp. 1.A. & 1.B._ » lut Harry.

- il y a que deux compartiment dans ce wagon? Demanda Ron.

- on verra Bien répondit Hermione, entrons voir !

Harry frappa à la porte du compartiment 1.B., et une voix grave, la même que celle de l'annonce se fit entendre.

- ENTRÉE !!!!

Ils ouvrirent la porte.

- AH !!! Enfin, vous voilà !!! Dit le professeur McGonagall.

- Heu... fit Ron impressionné, bonjour... à tous...

Harry regardait, une par une, toute les personnes présentes, il y avait de gauche à droite, le ministre, le professeur McGonagall, les préfets de Poufsouffle, le préfet de Serdaigle, celle de Serpentard, un homme que Harry ne connaissait pas, et deux Aurors semblait-il.

- et bien ? fit le ministre, sommes nous enfin au complet ?

- non, Mr le ministre, fit l'homme inconnu, il reste sur ma liste deux personnes, le préfet de Serpentard, et la nouvelle préfet de Serdaigle.

- mais il est presque 11h00 !!! Cria le ministre, normalement ils devraient déjà être dans le train normalement !

Soudain on frappa à la porte.

- ENTRÉE !!! Refit l'homme.

Un Auror ouvrit la porte.

- Mr le ministre... ces jeunes gens étaient encore sur le quai quand votre assistant à passer l'annonce dans le train ! Je les ai donc conduit moi-même le plus vite possible auprès de vous...

L'Auror entra suivi des deux derniers invités conviés à la réunion, il s'agissait de Cho Chang et de Drago Malfoye.

- c'est bon, dit l'homme, ils sont tous là, à présent !

- bien ! Alors commençons !

Le ministre sorti sa baguette est fit apparaître des fauteuils pour tous le monde.

- alors, dit-il, avant de commencer, laissez moi vous présenter, Alan Crawling, mon nouvel assistant ! bien, je vous est réuni ici, préfets et vous, représentante des professeurs de Poudlard, pour faire un point sur la sécurité des élèves. Vous savez tous que depuis les événements tragiques qui se sont déroulaient au ministère en juin dernier, le seigneur des ténèbres...

- Mr le ministre, coupa Crawling, on avait pourtant décidé de...

- oui ! C'est vrai..., donc « Voldemort » est de retour dans le monde des sorciers !!!

Certain préfet avaient sursauté au son de ce nom.

- je vois, dit le ministre, que certains d'entre vous ont encore peur d'entendre ce nom, je peux vous comprendre, mais il faut vous y faire, enveloppait ce nom d'une aura de mystère peut conduire à la peur comme cela fut le cas ces 15 dernières années, à partir de maintenant, nous appellerons Voldemort par son nom, et non par un surnom stupide ! Donc ceci étant, nous avons établi de nouvelles règles de sécurité intérieure, en Angleterre, et dans toutes les institutions dépendantes du ministère dont Poudlard fait partie. En accord avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, nous avons renforcé la sécurité de Poudlard, 27 Aurors sont mobilisés à temps plein durant toutes l'année scolaire, bien sur, il y aura des relèves tout les mois. Maintenant, je vais vous lire les petits changements des événements et règlements de Poudlard !

Alors le ministre de la magie pris un parchemin et commença à le lire à l'assistance. Au bout de seulement 5 min, Harry et Ron baillaient déjà, Harry regardait les autres et à part, Hermione, McGonagall et Mr Crawling, tout les autres avaient l'air pressé de rejoindre leurs camarades. Harry remarqua soudain que Drago le fixait d'un regard très froid, plein de colère, mais il lui répondit par expression de défi. Harry détournant la tête croisa les yeux de Cho, il lui fit un petit signe, et elle, lui fit un sourire.

- ......... dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Fini le ministre, maintenant vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarade de classe pour les informer des nouveaux règlement, voyons... 11h 35 !!! Mais nous sommes en retard !!! Allez bonne année d'étude, je vous reverrai à Noël !

Le ministre et son assistant quittèrent le compartiment, puis le train. Tout le monde retourna dans son wagon respectif, mais les élèves s'étaient déjà mélangés entre années différentes, Ginny d'ailleurs avait rejoint celui d'Harry et attendait le retour des trois autres.

- je suis là ! dit-elle en les voyant revenir.

- Ginny ! Cria Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

- et Bien ! fit Ron, voilà une année qui commence d'une drôle de façon ! Je ne sais pas si il faut dire aux autres que Poudlard est devenu une prison...

- Ron, dit Hermione, il y a juste quelques modifications au règlement !

- « Quelques » ??? Dit Harry.

- oui... bon c'est vrai, continua Hermione, il y a de grands changements, mais cela évitera..., « Vous » évitera, des faire des choses que vous et moi pourrions regretter !

- pour les quelques fois où on est sorti en douce ! dit Ron

- « Quelques » ? Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- ça Ginny, c'est quoi les changements ???

- moi, dit Harry, personnellement, j'ai perdu le fil au bout de quelques phrases, le ministre est plus ennuyeux que le professeur Binns !

- moi, dit Ron j'ai capté l'essentiel, et puis je compte sur Hermione pour me préciser quelques trucs...

- Mais, bien sur !!! Cria Hermione, je suis un magnétophone !!! On peut m'utiliser comme « Rappelle-Tout » !!! Vraiment, Ron !! Il y a des fois où...

- hé, ho !!!! J'ai dit que j'avais entendu et compris l'essentiel !!! Je suis le préfet en chef !!! Je me devais de faire l'effort d'écouter le ministre !!!! Même si son discours fut d'un ennui mortel ! Si je voulais des précisions de ta part, c'est que je sais que tu es plus perspicace que moi, et que tu comprends mieux les choses que certains d'entre nous !!! Tu m'énerves, tiens ! Sous prétexte que tu es jolie, tu te crois autorisée à me réprimander, en plus avec des mots que je ne connais pas !!! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, moi, un manétofaune..., ça m'énerve !!!! Je vais faire ma ronde de préfet dans le train, tiens ! Et aller faire peur aux 1eres années...

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte du compartiment, et la referma voilement. Harry et Ginny, bien que habitués aux disputes entre Ron et Hermione, sentait bien que Ron avait été sincère. Hermione, elle, était restée figée.

- heu..., fit Ginny, tu... tu vas bien ?

- Hermione ? dit Harry voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas

- vous..., commença-t-elle, vous avez entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ?

- fait pas attention, dit Harry, c'est le stress de la rentrée, il est juste un peu...

- non ! Coupa Hermione, c'est pas ça, il m'a dit, ...à moi, que... j'étais... « Jolie »...

il est vrai que Hermione avait beaucoup changé depuis la première année à Poudlard, la puberté l'avait transformé, son corps, qui avait pris de belles formes, ressemblait maintenant à celui d'une « femme », son visage, autrefois limite laid, avait pris des couleurs et un aspect plus séduisant. Seuls, ses cheveux était encore trop rebelles, et c'était toujours une épreuve de les coiffer, même après le coup de baguette magique de Mrs Weasley.

- et alors ? demanda Ginny, c'est vrai que tu es jolie !

- ne dit pas de bêtises ! répliqua Hermione.

- désolé de te l'apprendre aussi sèchement, dit Harry, mais il va falloir te faire à l'idée que tu es jolie Hermione, et que Ron s'en est enfin aperçue !!!

- mais...dit une Hermine rougissante, que veux tu dire par là ?

- ce qu'il veux dire ? Intervint Ginny, mais enfin, c'est clair, non ?

- qu'est qui est clair ??? Demanda Hermione encore plus rouge.

- et bien, dit Harry, si tu ne vois pas ce qui est juste devant ton nez, je n'y peux rien, j'en suis même désolé pour toi...

- bien dit, Harry ! Clama Ginny.

- mais vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin? Dit Hermione exaspérée.

- Harry ! dit Ginny impatiente, moi ! Je vais le lui dire !!!!

- je sais pas si... commença Harry.

- si !!! Coupa Hermione, vas-y, dit le moi !!!

- et bien d'accord !!! Cria Ginny, c'est simple ! Mon frère est...

Mais le reste de sa phrase fut camouflée par une nouvelle annonce dans les haut-parleurs du compartiment. C'était la voix du Professeur McGonagall.

- « _les préfets, ainsi que leur assistants sont priés, de se rendre au compartiment 1.B. immédiatement !!!!_ »

- encore ??? Pesta Harry.

- allez, viens ! Ordonna Hermione, Ginny... on en reparlera à Poudlard...

- compte bien là-dessus !!! Répondit Ginny.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent au premier wagon, mais ils furent stoppés par Drago et ses deux sbires.

- alors Potter ??? Dit Drago d'un ton dédaigneux

- alors quoi ? répondit Harry d'un ton très calme.

- et bien !!! Ça y est !!! Tu es devenu un vrai héros, le sauveur du ministère..., mais si Dumbledore n'avait pas était là, mon père aurait eu ta peau, Potter !!!

- avec des si, dit Harry ironique, j'aurais presque peur... grrrr !!!

- c'est ça, Potter !!! Moque toi..., dés que mon père sortira de prison on te fera ton affaire !!!

- il faudrait déjà qu'il en sorte de sa prison ! dit Hermione.

- oh toi, la sang de bourbes, tu seras la prochaine sur ma liste !!!

- « sang de bourbes » ?dit Hermione, tu pourrais changer de réplique ...? Ça commence à me lasser...

- je te lasse... dit Drago déstabilisé, tu... tu... je... enfin... Granger, Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard ! ...heu...Potter !!! je vais faire de cette année un enfer pour toi, ma mère m'avait prévenue de cette réunion, elle m'a dit que les chef préfet seraient présenté lors de cette séance, et même si mon père est en prison, ma mère à encore de l'influence sur le ministère !!! Elle est presque sûre que c'est moi qui serai nommé dans quelques minutes, toi, elle, et Weasley, vous allez souffrir !!! Mais je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps... Potter tu vas tâter du Serpentard ! Crabbe, Goyle, faites lui sa fête !

- tu me fais bien rire, Malfoye ! dit Harry d'un ton encore plus calme, j'ai combattu 4 fois Voldemort, j'ai du me battre contre un basilic géant, une araignée de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch, une armée de Détraqueurs, un dragon, des êtres aquatiques, des Mangemorts, encore Voldemort... Et je suis toujours en vie... alors si tu crois que je vais avoir peur de deux misérables élèves de Serpentard, qui en plus ont raté leurs B.U.S.E., c'est que tu es vraiment un imbécile !!! Mais venez !!! J'attends que ça !!!

Harry avait sorti sa baguette et regardait les deux comparses de Drago avec un regard sûr et une détermination sans limite. Crabbe stoppa net, et Goyle recula. La tension était à son comble, quand Ron apparu.

- stop !!! Cria-t-il, Art.3 page 1 du règlement des élèves de Poudlard : « _aucun duel de magie entre les élèves ne devra avoir lieu en dehors des tournois officiels et des séances d'entraînements_ »

- il ne manquait plus que Weasley !!! Dit Drago, alors tu viens sauver Potter ???

- apparemment... ria Ron, je viens vous sauver, vous !!!

- Weasley... tu... tu..., comme je l'ai dit à Potter, et à sang de bourbes, je vais sans doute être nommé chef préfet !!! Et toi aussi je vais t'en faire voir cette année !!!

Ron regardé Drago d'une façon, qui voulez dire : « pauvre type ». Drago allait encore dire une insulte méprisante quand la voix du Professeur McGonagall résonna encore.

- « _les Préfets qui ne seront pas ici dans les 30 sec feront perdre 100 points chacun à leur maison !!! Dépêchez vous, que diable !!!_ »

Ron prit les épaules de Crabbe et Goyle et les écarta du chemin.

- excusez nous, mais nous sommes attendus !

Et lui, Harry et Hermione passèrent devant Drago comme si il n'existait pas. Ils frappèrent à la porte.

- entrer, entrer !!! Dit McGonagall furieuse.

Harry, Hermione et Ron entrèrent suivis de Drago.

- Mr Malfoye..., vos... gardes du corps ne sont pas conviés à cette réunion !

- mais Potter ? Il n'est pas préfet !!!!

- je le sais, Mr Malfoye, inutile de me le rappeler, entrez, et fermez la porte derrière vous !

Harry ne tenait plus en place, il attendait avec impatience de voir la tête de Drago quand il apprendrait que c'est Ron qui avait été nommé chef Préfet en chef.

- bien ! dit le professeur McGonagall, je vous est réuni pour mettre en œuvre dés maintenant le nouveau règlement, j'ai préparé pour chacun d'entre vous un parchemin sur lequel est inscrit tout les changements, même mineurs, qui sont maintenant de rigueur à Poudlard. Pourtant... je veux vous mettre en garde contre le respect systématique de ce règlement, il faut que les élèves puissent passer une année normale, sans qu'ils aient sur leurs épaules un règlement qui pourrait leurs sembler trop lourd, et trop sévère, ce qui en découlerait sans doute un découragement sensible dans leurs études, aussi je vous demande de faire preuve de bon sens dans l'application des nouvelles règles ! Il ne faut pas que Poudlard deviennent une prison !

Ron regarda Harry avec un sourire complice.

- comme je le rappelle chaque année aux préfets, continua McGonagall, vous n'êtes pas des surveillants mais des observateurs de conscience, soyez conciliant, mais ferme ! Bon... cela étant, je dois maintenant vous apprendre la nominations des deux nouveau chefs préfets suite au départ des anciens qui ont fini leurs études à Poudlard. Donc, la nouvelle préfet en chef est Miss Chang, je profite de ce moment pour m'excuser de vous avoir prévenu si tard, Miss Chang, mais suite aux événements que vous connaissez, nous voulions les plus aptes pour ces postes, et nous avons débattu longtemps pour enfin vous désigner.

- ce n'est rien Professeur, je suis heureuse d'avoir été choisi !

- je suis aussi contente pour vous..., pour ce qui est du préfet en chef, c'est Mr Weasley qui a été nommé, et je compte sur vous, Mr Weasley pour faire honneur à la confiance que le directeur et les professeurs ont mit en vous !

- j'en serais digne, professeur ! dit-il tout en regardant le regard d'incompréhension de Drago.

- je l'espère... sinon pour vous, les autres préfets, sachez que si vous avez le moindre doute dans l'application du règlement, mais vraiment en cas de réel doute, bien sûr, il faut que ce soit vraiment important, et que les chef préfet ne puissent pas vous aider, le directeur sera à votre disposition, ainsi que les professeurs, pour vous conseiller, mais vu que nous, les professeurs, et le directeur, nous sommes des personnes prises par nos obligations, vous devrez passer par l'intermédiaire de l'assistante du directeur, en la personne de Miss Granger ici présente, qui en plus de son rôle de Préfet, assura ce poste ! Ce point est très important !!! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Les préfets répondirent tous par l'affirmative.

- maintenant en ce qui concerne les préfets en chef, leurs assistants devront, eux aussi, ce montrer dignes de leurs postes ! Voilà, je pense que je vous ai dit l'essentiel, maintenant vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades, et les prévenir d'enfiler leur robes de sorciers car nous allons arriver dans très peu de temps, vous devrez mettre vos tenues officielles, mais ce n'est que pour ce soir, ensuite vous n'aurais qu'à mettre vos épingles de préfet sur vos robes habituelles..., bien ! Vous pouvez disposer !

Tout le monde prit son parchemin et quitta le compartiment, Ron et Harry, passèrent avec un sourire moqueur devant un Drago sensiblement dégoûté.

Le train allait bientôt arriver en gare, Ron Hermione et Harry, étaient prés des portes du wagon pour être prêts à guider les premières années. La train stoppa en gare de Pré-au-Lard, et ils bondirent tout les trois sur le quai, suivi des autres préfet, ils attendirent que le train se vide un peu puis commencèrent à interpeller les élèves.

- Les nouveaux, venez ici ! Cria Ron.

Les autres préfets l'imitèrent, et bientôt ils furent entourés par une foule de gamins pré pubère.

- les autres élèves ! Cria Cho, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les calèches !

- bien, bonjours à tous ! dit Ron, je me présente Ronald Weasley, Préfet en chef de Poudlard, et voici Cho Chang, la préfet en chef ! Les autres personnes ici présentes sont les autres préfets ! Bon, maintenant suivez nous, nous allons rejoindre le lac !

- tu es sur Ron ? demanda Harry, on ne devrait pas attendre Hagrid ?

- si, mais « normalement » il devrait déjà être déjà là...

- attend ! Firent Hermione et Cho, il arrive !

En effet Hagrid du Haut de ses presque 3 mètres, arrivait sur le quai, mais contrairement à la coutume, il n'était pas seul, 3 Aurors l'accompagnaient.

- merci Ron, je prends...nous prenons la suite, allez prendre votre calèche, on se retrouve au banquet... Les nouveaux ! Je m'appelle Hagrid, je suis le garde chasse de Poudlard, je suis chargé de vous conduire au château. Allez suivez moi !

Et Harry le regarda quitter le quai en compagnie des premières années qui semblaient très impressionné par la taille d'Hagrid.

- je me rappelais pas que l'on était si petit ! fit Ron.

- c'est vrai, fit Cho, ça fait drôle...

- ils grandiront bien assez vite ! Dit Hermione.

- c'est sur ! Dit Harry, bon, on y va je commence à avoir faim !

- moi aussi, allons y, j'ai envie de....

Ron se tut, et sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard.

- ça-t-il, mais où est Malfoye, et sa copine d'ailleurs ???

- je les ai vus prendre la première calèche, dès leur descente du train, dit le préfet de Poufsouffle.

- quoi ? Cria Ron, je te jure, il est même pas capable de faire son boulot de préfet !!! Je vais tout de...

- laisse..., fit Hermione en lui attrapant le bras, on verra ce qu'en pense les élèves de Serpentard d'un préfet qui fait passer ses intérêts, avant ceux de sa maison !

- tu..., fit Ron qui regardait la main d'Hermione tenant son bras, tu as raison ! Allons plutôt au banquet !

Et les préfet prirent la dernière calèche, pour ce rendre à l'école de Poudlard.

La calèche arriva dans la cour du saule cogneur, tout le monde en descendit, et se hâta de rejoindre la grande salle. Toutes les tables étaient quasiment remplies, et les autres élèves attendaient les premières années pour la cérémonie de la répartition, les préfets se séparèrent et s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Après un moment d'attente durant lesquelles tout les élèves se remémoraient leurs vacances, la grande porte de la grande salle de Poudlard s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer le professeur McGonagall, suivit des premières années. Elle les stoppa quelques mètres avant la table des professeurs, monta sur une estrade, pris un tabouret à trois pieds, le posa par terre, et mit dessus le Choixpeau magique. Le vieux chapeau bougea soudain, une déchirure et quelques plis lui donnèrent un semblant de visage, et il se mit à chanter une chanson.

_**Note de l'auteur** : normalement j'avais écrit une chanson mais après coup je l'ai trouvé bidon (voir très nulle !), et j'ai eu la flemme d'en écrire une autre ! Désolé..._

Après ce chant de bienvenue, le Professeur McGonagall appela les premières élèves.

- Adams, Ben !

McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête, et celui-ci cria :

- Serdaigle !

Harry n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion d'assister à la cérémonie de répartition, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, car il était occupé à lancer des regards complices à Ginny. Quand finalement, elle se lança dans une discussion avec Luna Lovegood venue à leur table, Harry revint à la cérémonie.

- Harris, Richard ! ï 


	11. debut des cours

Salut à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, comme chaque semaines, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

Je tiens a remercier tous les personnes qui ont encore gentiment laisser un message de soutient à mon attention, c'est vraiment sympa !

Maintenant je vais répondre à certaines questions qui m'ont été posé :

Tous d'abord à Barteméus qui m'a laissé un message par chapitre !

- non je ne fais pas d'études littéraires... loin de là ! Mais ta question m'a bien fait rire !

- je n'impose pas de répondre aux chapitres dans la journée, tu peux mettre tes commentaires quand tu veux !

- et pour finir... quand tu me dit que tu trouve des trucs bizarres dans ma fic, je ne le prend pas mal, mais si tu pouvais être plus précis, cela m'aiderait peut être à rectifier des choses dans ma fic...

À Sunie :

- ta review m'a beaucoup touché, je suis flatté que tu penses cela de moi...

À Aetus :

- et oui ! Un français à Poudlard ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Et pour ton commentaire sur la fin de ma fic... dit toi que tu n'as pas entièrement raison...je te laisse cogiter là-dessus... ;-)

À Virg05 :

- j'adore tes SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE messages !

À Tilise :

- moi aussi j'adore les couples Hermione/Ron et Ginny/Harry (comment ça c'est flagrant ?) pour info, je poste un chapitre par semaine.

À tous ceux que j'ai oublié (désolé) !

À Angéla, ma Muse :

- ça fait une semaine au moins que je ne t'ai pas parlé, et autant que je ne t'ai pas lu... contacte moi !

**

* * *

**

**11 - « début des cours »**

Le lendemain dans la grande salle, Harry et Ginny déjeunaient ensemble à la table des Gryffondor, ils étaient seuls au monde, se tenant tendrement la main.

- tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui merci, Harry, et toi ?

- très bien, j'ai rêvé de toi, alors...

Ginny rougi.

- tiens regarde, voilà les autres élèves ! dit Harry.

En effet, Ginny et lui s'étaient levés plus tôt que les autres, et plusieurs élèves commençaient à arriver pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Seamus et Dean s'étaient assis à Côté d'Harry et Ginny pour les espionner.

- alors ? Ça va les amoureux ? dit Seamus d'un air moqueur pendant que Dean riait bêtement.

- et vous ? Ça va les célibataires ? répondit Ginny.

La grande salle était pleine, tous les élèves discutaient, riaient, ou s'amusaient, quand les préfets rentrèrent dans la salle, quasiment personnes ne s'en aperçu. Ron et Hermione passaient le long de la table des Gryffondor, dans l'ordre des différentes années, d'ailleurs Hermione était mécontente que tous les élèves, à part les premières et deuxièmes années, se soient tous mélangés. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Harry, Ron lui tendit un parchemin.

- Tiens Harry, dit-il, c'est le nouvel emploi du temps !

- merci Ron !

- tiens voici le tien Ginny, dit Hermione en lui tendant son parchemin.

- 'ci Hermione !

- tenez les gars ! dit Ron en donnant les leurs à Seamus et Dean, Alexandre, Tiens !

- « _Merci ! »_ Mais tu peux m'appeler Alex ! Ça sera plus cool !

- d'accord... fit Ron.

Ginny examinait les cours qu'elle aura cet après-midi.

- t'as quoi, toi, à 13h00 ? demanda-t-elle à Harry, moi j'ai Botanique avec les Poufsouffles, et après j'ai potion, encore avec les Poufsouffles et on fini avec 2 heures métamorphose avec les Serdaigle.

- heu... on a... lutte et défenses contres le force du mal avec... les Serpentards !!! On n'a vraiment pas de bol ! Au moins on saura qui c'est le nouveau professeur...

- et après ? demanda Ginny.

- 2...2 heures de potion ??? Le premier jour !!!Pouffff ! Enfin... au moins, on sera avec les Serdaigles...

- 2 heures ??? Dit Seamus, tu es sur ? Moi, j'ai qu'une heure, et après j'ai histoire de la magie !

- et bien moi j'ai comme Harry, dit Dean, 2 heures avec Rogue !

- mais comment ça se fait ? demanda Seamus.

- c'est très simple, dit Hermione qui avait fini d'expliquer quelques détails à Alex, qu'est-ce que tu a choisi comme option, Seamus ?

- heu... « Intégration aux institutions du ministère » dit Seamus.

- et toi Dean ?

- « Aurors » !

- tu as été pris ? demanda Seamus, moi j'ai été recalé ! T'as de la chance !!

- et toi ? Tu as pris Auror, Harry ?

- oui ! Et Ron aussi !

- Ron ??? Il est prit ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Mais qui d'autre fait « Aurors » cette année ?

- il y a Hermione, dit Harry, mais elle c'est spécial, elle à pris l'option « multi-horizons » donc elle aura les même cours, plus d'autres !

- vous êtes que 4 à le faire à Gryffondor, alors ?

- non... dit Alex, il y a moi aussi !

- tu as été reçu aussi ? Cria Seamus, mais je suis trop nul !!!

- comme ça, tu veux devenir Aurors ? demanda Harry à Alex

- heu..., commença Alex, en fait, moi, je veux devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel ! Mais mon père, veux que je réussisse mes études, d'abord !!!

- t'as choisi Auror comme ça ? demanda Ron.

- en fait c'est Mrs Maxime, la directrice de Beaux-Batons, qui m'a dit qu'avec les notes que j'ai eu, c'était la meilleure option pour moi, et Mon père serait fier si je devenais Auror, c'était l'un de ses rêves quand il était élève !

- il fait quoi ton père ? demanda Dean.

- je...enfin... il...

- allez vas y ! dit Seamus, dit le nous !

- il est joueur de Quidditch...

- super ! Dit Harry, il joue à quel poste ? Dans quelle équipe ?

- il joue poursuiveur dans l'équipe des « _Éperviers de Notre Dame_ » le club de la capitale française... Il est aussi capitaine de l'équipe de « _France »_... Et là il est entraîneur de l'équipe espoir...

- attend..., coupa Ron, ton père c'est Jean-François Laporte ???

- heu ouais...

- et toi ? Tu t'y connais en Quidditch ? fit Ron

- ma maison a gagné la coupe l'année dernière...

- Harry ! Cria Ron, et si on le prenait dans l'équipe ?

- tu viendras passer le test de sélection si tu veux ! dit Harry.

- c'est vrai ? fit Alex, C'est quand ?

- dimanche prochain ! Tu es la première personne au courant, mais avec Dean et Seamus, demain tout Gryffondor sera au courant...

- tu peux compter sur nous Harry, dit Seamus, moi et Dean on va faire passer le mot !

- génial... dit Harry, on va y passer la journée à ce test...

- tu devrais te méfier, Harry !!!

C'était Luna Lovegood, qui comme à sont habitude avait surgit de nulle part.

- Luna ? fit Harry, qu'est que tu entends par là ?

- si tu lisais « le chicaneur » plus souvent, tu saurais de quoi je parle...

- mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron.

- tout est marqué dans le journal de mon père !

- mais tu vas nous dire à la fin de quoi Harry doit ce méfier ? Pesta Dean.

- mais c'est clair ! dit-elle, c'est au sujet de l'équipe de France de Quidditch !

- et qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette équipe ? Invectiva Alex, sensiblement touché par ces sous-entendus.

- je ne vais sans doute pas t'apprendre grand-chose, mais l'équipe de France est composée de joueurs très spéciaux !

- comment ça ? Spéciaux ? demanda Alex, de moins en moins calme.

- et bien ! Continua Luna, si tu fais semblant de rien, je vais expliquer aux autres de quoi il en retourne !!!

Seamus, Dean, Alex, Ron, et Harry, étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- pour commencer, dit Luna, prenons votre Gardien, Léon Lemur, il est flagrant que c'est un être de la forêt ! Avoir des bras et des doigts si longs, est assez bizarre pour un être humain..., votre attrapeur, Vincent Lafléche, est évidement un vampire, personne ne pourrait voir un vif d'or dans un orage, comme il a réussi à le faire lors de leur dernier match de qualification, on sait que les vampires ont un vue très, très, perçante..., vos batteurs, Julien et Jean Baston, sont en fait une seule et même personne ! Car c'est un « Simultanok » doué d'ubiquité ! Et je ne parle même pas des trois joueuses au poste de poursuiveurs, ce sont des Velanes, pour charmer les joueurs adverses !!! Donc tu vois que tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance ! Il ne t'a rien dit des secrets de l'équipe de son pays !!!

Il y eu un gros blanc entre la fin de l'explication de Luna et la reprise de la conversation. Alex regardait Luna comme si c'était une folle échappée d'un asile, Seamus et Dean, étaient mort de rire et se cachaient dans leur bol de céréales, Harry avait un sourire moqueur, et Ron était resté hagard.

- N'importe quoi !!! Dit Hermione, les Simultanok sont une légende ! Les vampires ne peuvent pas sortir à la lumière du jour ! Le tournoi à lieu en plein jour !!!! Les Velanes ont le vertige ! Tout le monde sait ça !!! Et leur goal est juste un peu « différent » !

- c'est ce que tu crois ! Rétorqua Luna, si tu avais lu le chicaneur plus précisément tu aurais tout su sur les stratagèmes fomentés par l'entraîneur pour cacher ses secrets et...

- mais je l'ai lu ! Coupa Hermione, c'est un ramassis de bêtises et d'incohérences !!!!

- c'est vrai que c'est un peu gros ton truc ! dit Harry d'un air moqueur.

- ah ouais ???!!! Vous le prenez comme ça ? Et vous verrez bien ! Un jour on découvrira que mon père avait raison ! Et si vous êtes tous d'accord avec elle, je m'en vais !!!

Elle se retourna et parti précipitamment, laissant les autres éclater de rire.

- Luna ! Cria Ginny, ne part pas comme ça ! Bon je vais la voir, vous, arrêtez de rire comme ça !

Ginny quitta la table, et parti à la recherche de son amie.

- mais c'est qui cette psycho ? demanda Alex.

- « vous entrez dans une autre dimension... » Plaisanta Ron.

- ne t'inquiète pas Alex, fit Harry, elle est toujours comme ça ! Mais elle n'est pas méchante, et est juste « différente »..., au fait tu as un balai ?

- vraiment bizarre cette fille ! Heu, oui ! Je l'ai emmené avec moi !

- c'est quoi comme Balai ? demanda Ron qui avait arrêté de rire.

- un « _super véloce_ » !

- un Quoi ? fit Ron.

- je sais pas comment le traduire en anglais !dit Alex.

- je dirais un « super speeder », dit Hermione, enfin, je crois...

- mouais... fit Alex, ç'est presque ça ! Moi j'aurais dit « maxi turbo » mais c'est équivalant... mais au fait Hermione, tu parle Français ?

- oh...juste quelque mot ! Rougit-elle, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Ron.

- Quelques mots ? Lesquels ? demanda alex.

- Heu... voyons, commença Hermione encore plus rouge, je connais les mots pratiques, « _bonjour _» « _comment allez-vous_ » « _connaissez-vous un bon restaurant_ » « _au revoir_ » et puis quelque autres mot : « _maison _», « _voiture_ », « _balai_ », « _sorcier_s », « _école_ », « _livres _» et d'autres mais ça fait trop longtemps que je les ai pas parlé...

- c'est déjà pas mal ! dit Alex, tu as appris où à parler français ?

- en fait c'est ma mère qui m'a un peu appris avant notre voyage en France... et toi où as-tu appris un si bon anglais ???

- et bien, depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai suivi mon père dans tous ses matchs importants, et comme il avait opté pour l'anglais pour communiquer avec les autres joueurs étrangers, j'ai appris « _sur le tas_ » comme on dit chez moi, et l'année dernière j'ai eu un prof particulier..., mais tu connais pas d'autre mots, Hermione ? Ton accent est très charmant...

Hermione Rougit de plus belle.

- heu..., attends que je réfléchisse... heu... « _Bonbon_ », « _Dent_ », « _Dentiste_ », « _Caries_ », « _Brosse à dent_ », « _Dentier_ » ah ! Aussi : « _Papillon_ », « _fleur_ », « _arbre_ », « _ferme_ », « _Cheval_ »...

- « _Sang de bourbes_ », Granger !!! Tu oublies le plus important !

C'était Drago, entouraient par Goyle et Crabbe ainsi qu'une meute de Serpentard.

- t'es qui toi ? Et pourquoi tu l'insulte comme ça ? dit Alex d'un ton menaçant.

- oh toi, le « Frogs » !!! Ne la ramène pas ! Ou bien, mes amis ici présents, te montreront ce que les anglais valent !

- dégage Malfoy ! fit Ron

- Weasley ! Alors comment va le débile en chef?

- retire ça tout de suite, Malfoy ! Ron est préfet en chef !

Hermione s'était levé de table et avait attrapé le col de Drago.

- Du calme Granger ! dit-il en se retirant de son emprise, Weasley a peut être été nommé, mais pour moi il restera toujours un plouc !

- la meute de Drago réagit par un rire collectif.

- alors comme ça vous vous moquez du préfet en chef ? dit une voix, qu'en pensez-vous professeur McGonagall ?

Drago et sa meute se retournèrent et virent Cho Chang et le professeur McGonagall, qui semble-t-il, étaient là depuis un moment.

- Mr Malfoy, 20 point de moins pour Serpentard ! Et 5 point de moins chacun pour avoir manqué de respect à un Préfet en chef ! Mr Malfoy, si vous n'appréciez pas Mr Weasley c'est votre affaire ! Mais le directeur l'a nommé, vous devez vous y plier ! Préfet vous-même, j'attendais de vous que vous vous conduisiez comme tel, par votre rancœur, vous avez fait perdre inutilement des points à votre maison ! Quel exemple vous donnez à vos camarades, maintenant retournez à votre table !

Drago ne demanda pas son reste et parti la tête basse.

- Mr Weasley, dit McGonagall, je profite de vous avoir sous la main pour vous parler au sujet de ce que vous m'avez demandé tout à l'heure, j'ai le plaisir d'accéder à votre requête..., sinon, votre comportement, face à Mr Malfoy, bien que contrôlé, doit être plus ferme ! Vous êtes préfet en chef ! Assumez votre rôle ! bien, je retourne préparer mes cours ! Bonne journée à tous !

- Merci Cho ! fit Ron, grâce à toi on a passé un bon moment, t'es génial !

- oh... fit Cho en rougissant, j'ai juste attiré l'attention du Professeur McGonagall, elle a fait le reste..., et puis je sais pas si j'ai eu raison, tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied avec elle !

- comment ça ? demanda Hermione d'un ton sec.

- pour l'entraiment de Quidditch ! Il a eu l'autorisation de l'utiliser en premier !

- tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry.

- et bien oui ! Je ne voulais pas que Malfoy nous pique la place ! Désolé Cho...

- ça ne fait rien ! Vous l'avez Dimanche, mais nous on l'a lundi soir et mardi soir !

- on viendra vous voir ! Proposa Ron, si tu veux, bien sur...

- heu... oui, si tu veux, mais tu ne pourras pas nous espionner tout le temps !

- loin de moi cette idée ! Mentit très mal Ron, je veux juste voir si tu es encore meilleure attrapeuse qu'avant ! Tu m'avais impressionné durant un match, avec un plus mauvais balai que Harry, tu lui avais tenu tête, enfin, au début du match... après...

- je sais j'étais là... mais merci ! Moi aussi je trouve que tu joues bien, tu es un excellent gardien, mais tu sais on fera tout pour marquer !!!

- vous pouvez toujours essayer... je vous attends !

- on y sera !bon..., Je vais y aller, je n'ai pas encore défait tous mes bagages...

- nous non plus ! dit Ron, c'est un bonne idée, je vais faire comme toi ! On se revoie plus tard ?

Après un moment de réflexions Cho accepta.

- d'accord, on se voie tous pour le déjeuner ?

- c'est noté ! fit Ron.

Cho parti et leur fit un signe avant de quitter la grande salle.

- ça marche en elle et toi ! dit Seamus d'un ton moqueur !

- il faut dire qu'elle est vraiment mignonne ! fit Dean.

- vous racontez vraiment que des bêti..., mais où est Hermione ?

- partie... fit Harry.

- mais quand ?

- tu étais tellement pris par ta conversation avec Cho, que tu ne l'as pas vu partir !

- elle est où ? demanda Ron.

- sans doute aux dortoirs des filles, dit Harry, elle doit faire comme tout le monde elle range ses affaires ! Et on devrait y aller aussi, moi j'ai 2 malles pleines à ranger !

- t'as raison Harry, fit Ron, mais quand même elle aurait pu nous attendre plutôt que partir comme ça, sans raison !

Et les garçons quittèrent la Grande salle.

- « sans raison » ? dit Harry après être arrivé au dortoir.

- Quoi ? dit Ron.

- Hermione !

- quoi Hermione ?

- je laisse tomber...

- t'es pas clair, Harry, explique moi...

- je veux bien, mais à une condition... dis que tu aimes Hermione !

- pas si fort ! Les autres vont entendre !

Mais les rires de Dean et Seamus, avaient couvert les mots d'Harry.

- et puis je te l'ai déjà dit... je crois !

- mais moi ça ne m'intéresse pas, va le dire à Hermione ! Tu as bien vu comment elle a réagit quand tu parlais avec Cho ! Hein ?

- et bien... en fait, Non... je l'ai même pas vu partir je te dis... tu crois que... qu'elle était... enfin quoi... « Jalouse » ?

- mais bien sur !!!!

- tu crois ?

- en tout cas, moi j'en suis sur ! Intervint Alex, tu aurais vu le regard qu'elle a lancé à... Cho ? C'est ça ?

- ouais... tu as tout entendu ? Lui demanda Ron.

- désolé, mais je l'ai fait involontairement...

- tout à l'heure avant que Malfoy arrive, continua Ron, j'ai presque pensé que tu la draguais ! Avec ton « _Français_ » !

- j'ai vu que ça te plaisait pas, mais à part me lancer des yeux rageurs, tu faisait rien, alors j'ai continué... mais quand j'ai vu sa réaction, à l'égard de Cho, j'ai compris que c'était mort pour moi !

- ah bon ? dit Ron.

- Mais oui !!! Cria Harry.

- tu sais, dit Alex, moi, et je ne dois pas être le seul, je la trouve mignonne, Hermione, si tu ne te lances pas bientôt, tu vas la perdre...

- Mais...

- ah non ! dit Harry, fini les « mais » ou les « enfin... je » !

- ça va pas être facile, elle est pas commode Hermione..., laissez moi le temps d'y penser...

Harry eu une expression découragement.

- c'est toi qui vois, Ron, fit Alex, mais méfit toi ! Je suis peut être sur le coup...

Voyant le regard que venait de lui lancer Ron, il réagit très vite.

- heu non, non, je... rigole bien sur !!!

- mouais... fit Ron, range plutôt tes affaires !

Après 2 bonnes heures de rangement, Midi avait sonné, tout le monde était descendu dans la grande salle pour manger. Harry, Ron et les autres, eurent à peine le temps de discuter avec Cho que le début des cours sonna, ensuite tout le monde prit ses affaires de classe, et allèrent directement en cours.

Quand Harry et ses amis arrivèrent prés de la salle de défenses contres les forces du mal, les Serpentard étaient déjà arrivé, ils attendaient à la porte. Au moment où Drago allait faire une réflexion à Harry, on entendit le verrou de la porte s'ouvrit.

- Entrez ! dit une voix, que Harry cru reconnaître.

Quand il pénétra dans la classe, il fixa le professeur, et malgré une nouvelle coiffure et une robe de sorcier d'une certaine classe, il reconnu Remus Lupin.

- Professeur Lupin ! Cria Harry en se dirigeant vers le professeur avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Harry ! Ça me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir, mais maintenant vas à ta place s'il te plait...

Harry s'assit à coté d'Hermione et Ron.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis content de tous vous revoir, j'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble !

- excusez moi, professeur !

- oui ? Drago ?

- Vous êtes un Loup-garou !!!!

- Exact, Drago, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dévore que les mauvais élèves !

Tout les Gryffondor, et même quelques Serpentard se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

- excusez moi, Mr Lupin mais c'est un peu vrai... dit Lavande.

- bon ! Pour dissiper toutes craintes que certains pourraient avoir, sachez que Le professeur Rogue a eu la bonne idée de me préparer de la potion « tue-loup » en grande quantité...

- pourtant... commença Parvati, en 3e année vous...

- c'est vrai ! miss Patil, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, Harry, Hermione, et Ron ici présent, sont toujours en vie, c'est que je dois être un bien piètre Loup-garou ! Sinon, personne n'a d'autres de questions ?

Personne ne prit la parole.

- bien ! Alors nous pouvons commencer, Grégory ? Pouvez vous vous lever ?

Goyle se leva pour faire face à Lupin.

- « S_TUPEFIX _» !!! Cria lupin.

Goyle se retrouve par terre raide comme une piquet.

- voilà ! dit Lupin, à la fin de l'année vous devrez pouvoir, tous, lancer ce sort !

Tous les élèves étaient bouche bée.

- Vincent, dit Lupin, aidez votre ami à se relever, je n'ai pas mis trop de force dans mon sort !

En effet Crabbe releva rapidement Goyle qui semblait quand même un peu groggy.

- trop facile ! dit Drago, je sais le faire...

Lupin regarda Drago avec un petit sourire.

- et bien montrez nous ! Voyons voir, qui sera votre victime, hum...

Lupin fixa tous les élèves, puis pris sa décision.

- Neville ! Venez ici !

Neville un peu inquiet, se leva de sa chaise et avança devant tout le monde.

- et bien allez y Drago ! dit Lupin.

Avec un sourire perfide, Drago sortie sa baguette, la mit en arrière, abattit son bras et cria très fort.

- « _STUPEFIX_ » !!!!

Neville fut frappé de plein fouet, mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il ne tomba pas à la manière de Goyle, mais fléchit légèrement les genoux et se rattrapa à une table.

- et bien, Drago, fit Lupin, quel piètre démonstration ! Neville, montrez nous si vous pouvez faire mieux !

Neville leva sa Baguette et fixa Drago.

- Vas-y, Neville ! Cria Lavande, telle une supportrice.

- « _STUPEFIX_» !

Drago avait essayé d'éviter le sort, mais Neville avait anticipé et il figea Drago qui s'effondra à terre, paralysé.

- excellent, Neville ! Harry a vraiment été un bon professeur...

Harry rougit d'un coup.

- mais vous y avez été un peu fort ! fit Lupin.

Effectivement, malgré les efforts de Pansy Parkinson, Drago ne semblait pas revenir à lui. Lupin s'approcha de lui le toucha avec sa baguette

- « Enervatum » ! dit-il.

Et Drago reprit ses esprits.

- tenez, Drago mangé ceci !

Et il lui tendit un morceau de chocolat.

- vous voyez, tous ? Mêmes sortilèges ? Mais pas les mêmes effets... qui peut me dire pourquoi ?

Ron avait immédiatement levé la main.

- baissé votre main Ron, ce n'est pas parce que Drago est un Gros nul..., quelqu'un d'autre ?

Harry, Neville, et Hermione avaient levé la main, ainsi que d'autre élèves.

- oui ? Vous ! Heu... commença Lupin.

- Alex, Monsieur, Alex Laporte... pour votre question, c'est une affaire de conviction quand on lance le sort...

- exact, Alex, qui peut développer ? Hermione ?

- et bien, commença-t-elle, quand vous avait stupéfixé Goyle, vous vouliez juste faire une démonstration et vous n'avez pas mis beaucoup de conviction, pour Malfoy il s'est trop précipité il n'a pas pris le temps de se concentrer, en plus Neville n'est pas un novice et il a su combattre le sortilège, pour après, lancer son propre sort qui était bien préparé, en plus en essayer d'éviter le sort, Drago c'est mis complètement à découvert, en ne regardant pas où il allait...

- bon exposé du déroulement des évènements, Hermione, 15 point pour Gryffondor !

Hermione qui s'attendait à une réflexion de Ron, le chercha des yeux, elle ne vit que un regard d'admiration de sa part, ce qui la fit rougir.

- maintenant mettez vous par deux et essayez ce sort, bien sur, ne pensez pas, tous, le réussir aussi bien que Neville, mais faites de votre mieux !

Harry poussa Ron vers Hermione, et demanda à Alex d'être son binôme.

Les Stupéfix fusaient à travers la pièce, et Lupin passé voir les progrès de chaque élèves.

- Neville, soyez galant, laissez Lavande au moins vous figez un peu...

Harry et Alex se lançaient en même temps des Stupéfix, jusqu'à ce que l'un deux cède.

- arrêtez de jouer vous deux..., vu que vous êtes semble-t-il expert en la matière, allez aider Parvati et Seamus, ils semblent avoir du mal...

- d'accord professeur ! fit Alex.

Ron et Hermione travailler sur leurs sorts, mais Hermione remarquait que Ron la laisser le stupéfixer sans résister, et se retenait quand il lançait son sortilège.

- fait pas semblant, Ron, je sais très bien que tu te retiens ! Vas y, je suis prête !

- c'est toi qui l'auras voulu, « _STUPEFIX_ » !!!

Hermione fut surpris par la force du sort de Ron et se trouva paralysée.

- oh, Hermione, « Enervatum » !!! Je... je suis désolé...

- très bon Stupéfix Ron ! fit le professeur Lupin.

- merci, mais Hermione, elle...

- ça va... ça va ! dit Hermione en se relevant.

- attends ! Je t'aide...

Ron prit son bras, enroula le sien autour de la taille d'Hermione puis la souleva. Il l'a garda un moment contre elle, puis entama de s'excuser.

- ça va ? ...Excuse moi, j'y suis allé un peu fort ! En plus c'est...

Puis il remarqua que Hermione était complètement rouge.

- et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- tu... tu peux me lâcher tu sais... fit Hermione à contre cœur, on nous regarde...

Effectivement, depuis qu'il l'avait relevé il ne l'avait pas relâché et la tenait toujours dans ces bras.

- oh... pardon, dit-il en la lâchant lui aussi à contre cœur.

Lavande eu un petit rire moqueur.

- Bon ! dit Lupin au bon moment, maintenant nous allons passer à autre chose, le « Rictusempra » !

- Mais... commença Hermione, on connaît déjà ce sort... en 2e année on...

- effectivement ! Coupa Lupin, mais vous n'êtes qu'au niveau 1 ou 2 du Rictusempra, à votre niveau vous pouvez à la limite repousser un hippogriffe, même si je pense que certains, n'y arriveraient pas...

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Dean ?

- comment on sait de quel niveau on est ?

- bonne question, Dean ! On fait le test de la feuille ...

- c'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

- et bien voilà.

_**Note de l'Auteur** : Vous pouvez aussi le faire chez vous ! Pensez à prendre votre Baguette magique bien sur !_

- bien ! Prenez chacun un parchemin ou une feuille de papier, phase 1, découpez un carré parfait, puis pliez-le en suivant les diagonales et dépliez-le, vous êtes en phase 2, repliez les angles sur eux-mêmes pour qu'il se joignent en centre de du carré vous êtes en phase 3, retournez le, vous êtes en Phase 4, repliez de nouveau les angles sur eux-mêmes, au centre du carré, vous êtes en phase 5, maintenant prenez votre livre de cours et aplatissez bien pour que les pliures soient bien nettes ! À présent mettez-le devant vous et dites le sort pour ouvrit un verrou, « _Alohomora_ » ! Allez- y !

Les pliages d'à peu près tous les élèves s'étaient légèrement dépliés.

- très bien ! dit Lupin, alors si votre parchemin s'est entrouvert, vous êtes de niveau 1, si il s'est déplié en phase 4, comme Parvati, vous êtes de niveau 2, si il s'est déplié et qu'il s'est retourné en phase 3, Comme Drago, vous êtes de niveau 3, ce qui est vraiment très bien ! Bravo Mr Malfoy, vous aussi Neville, par contre si comme Alex, Ron et Hermione, votre parchemin s'est entrouvert en phase 2, vous êtes de niveau 4 !!! Vous m'impressionnez !!!!

- et si il s'est déplié complètement jusqu'au carré du début, comme celui d'Harry ? demanda Seamus.

- Harry ? dit Lupin très surpris, j'étais déjà surpris de voir des niveaux 3 et 4, mais niveaux 5 je suis vraiment très...

Mais Lupin se tût, il avait vu le parchemin d'Harry.

- mais... c'est impossible !!!!

- quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Harry ? Tu avais bien appuyé ton livre sur ton pliage ?

- heu oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry inquiet, ce n'est pas normal que je sois niveau 5 ?

- niveau 5 ? Si, je m'en douté un peu, tu as des prédispositions, mais là ton test nous apprend que tu es de niveau 6, presque 7 !!! Ce qui est impossible pour quelqu'un de ton âge !

- mais, dit Ron, comment savez vous qu'il est niveau 6 ?

- et bien, si à ce test le parchemin revient à son état de départ, un simple carré de parchemin, vous êtes niveau 5, si toutes les pliures ont disparu, vous êtes niveau 6 !

- et après ? demanda Parvati.

- en fait, je pensais juste aller jusqu'au niveau 4 avec vous, pour la suite vous attendrez l'année prochaine ! Harry..., fit Lupin, tu m'épates, et c'est très rare, que l'on m'étonne comme ça !

Tous les élèves du cours avaient les yeux fixés sur Harry.

- enfin, dit finalement Lupin, on verra ça plus tard... donc ! Passons au « Rictusempra », comme je ne veux pas que vous vous blessez, vous essaierez sur moi ! « Accio » matelas !!!

Lupin pris un matelas et le fixa au mur

- allez ! Faites la queue, et essayez votre « Rictusempra » sur moi !

Les élèves firent la queue, et chacun leur tour, ils lancèrent leur sort sur le professeur Lupin. Drago fut le premier à le faire reculer, mais sa gloire ne dura pas longtemps, car l'un après l'autre, Alex, Ron, et Hermione, réussirent à le projeter vers le mur, sans pourtant avoir eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui.

- à toi, Harry ! dit Lupin à notre héros qui s'était un peu planqué derrière les autres, vas-y !

Alors que pour les autre élèves, le professeur avait subit leurs sorts sans Baguette, Lupin la sortit, et la brandi vers Harry.

- heu, je peux ? demanda Harry.

- oui vas-y, mais je préfère être prudent ! Mais vas-y !

- « Rictusempra » !!!! Cria Harry.

Le sort frappa de plein fouet la Baguette de lupin, qui lutta de toutes ses forces, mais il fut projeté contre le matelas, avec une force phénoménal, au dernier moment il dévia le sort d'Harry vers la bibliothèque de la classe qui vola en éclat. Lupin se releva non sans mal, et s'avança vers Harry qui pensé avoir blessé le professeur.

- Bravo, Harry ! Tu feras un excellent Auror ! C'est vraiment dommage que mon assistant n'arrive que Lundi, j'aurai préféré qu'il encaisse ça à ma place... bon ! Je pense que ce fut un excellent cours, vous avez été tous très brillant, je vous dis à demain !

- Déjà ? dit Ron

Il est vrai que les deux heures de cours étaient passées extrêmement vite, mais il restait quand même 15 bonnes minutes. Mais les élèves ne se firent pas prier et rangèrent leurs affaires.

- Avant que vous partiez, dit Lupin, je voulais prévenir les élèves qui sont inscrit au cours supplémentaires de luttes et défenses contres les forces du mal, de s'habiller assez sportivement, car il y aura beaucoup de pratique ! Allez à demain ! Harry je pourrai te voir avant que tu partes ?

Pendant que les autres élèves sortaient de la classe Harry s'approcha du bureau de Lupin.

- on t'attend dehors ! dit Ron.

- assis toi, lui dit Lupin.

Harry s'assit un peu méfiant.

- je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sur, professeur...

- quand tu m'as attaqué tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu y as mit toute tes forces ?

- heu...non...Professeur...

- Pourquoi ?

- j'avais peur de...de vous... blesser...

- j'ai eu de la chance alors ! C'est bon, tu peux rejoindre tes amis...

- heu..., commença Harry, je peux vous poser une question à mon tour ?

- vas-y...

- c'est très haut comme niveau, le niveau 6 ?

Lupin le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- assez oui...lui répondit il, il y a une marge entre les niveaux 1et 2 face aux niveaux 3 et 4, et une autre avec le niveau 5, mais il y a un grand fossé entre le 5 et le 6 ! Très peu de sorciers atteignent ce niveau, pour faire la comparaison, les Aurors sont de niveaux 6 minimum, mais on ne l'atteint qu'après plusieurs années d'études, par exemple, Ron est sur la bonne voix, son niveau 4 est très encourageant !

- vous avez dit que j'étais niveau 6 voir 7, pourquoi ?

- en fait ton parchemin n'avait plus de pliures apparentes, ça voulez dire que tu étais niveau 6, mais j'ai aperçu quelques petites taches de brûlures dessus, et si il avait entièrement brûlé tu serais niveau 7 et tu serais mon supérieur magique ! Vu que je suis niveau 6 !

- vous pourriez être Aurors alors !!!!

- peut être...

Lupin resta un moment pensif, puis s'adressa à Harry.

- bon vas-y, arriver en retard à un cours du professeur Rogue, en plus le premier jour, il ne va pas aimer ça !

- vous avez raison ! Merci et à demain !

Lupin resta assis à son bureau.

- Auror ? Pas bête, comme idée ! Pensa-t-il.

La conversation principale des élèves, durant le trajet vers le cours de Potions, Portait essentiellement sur le test de niveau de magie, Harry Ron et Hermione, parlaient plus du retour de Lupin que du Niveau 6 d'Harry.

- c'est vraiment génial qu'il soit de Retour ! Dit Harry.

- t'as raison ! En plus son cours était trop cool !

- je trouve quand même étrange que le ministère ait accepté la nomination d'un professeur « Loup-garou ».

- je pense..., commença Harry, qu'après les derniers événements et révélations, ils ne pouvaient pas dire non à Dumbledore...

- sinon...fit Ron, tu m'as scotché Harry ! Niveau 6 !!!

- c'est énorme ! Rajouta Hermione, très peu de sorciers atteignent ce niveau tu sais, Harry !

- oui, Lupin me l'a dit aussi ! Il m'a aussi dit que ton niveau 4, Ron, était très encourageant pour ta carrière d'Auror !

Ron rougi un peu, mais fut humble dans sa réaction.

- je suis honoré qu'il pense ça de moi..., mais dépêchons nous le cours de Rogue va commencer !

* * *

À la semaine prochaine ! 


	12. des cours, l'amour, toujours

Bien le bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, je sais que d'habitude je poste le lundi, mais le site était en maintenance (je crois) et impossible de poster avant…

Encore merci de me laisser des rewiews aussi sympathiques, j'adore encore plus ! De reviews en reviews !

Pour information, je viens juste de finir un nouveau chapitre, que vous lirai dans assez longtemps, je dit ça car cela faisait près d'un mois que j'avais mis de coté cette fic, pour me consacrer à autre chose dont un slash, et ma copine ! Mais l'inspiration m'est revenu et c'est reparti… pour info j'en suis à la période de Noël… mais ça vous le lirez plus tard comme je l'ai déjà dit…

Donc la fic continu ! Et Harry et les autres reprennent les cours et se livrent…un peu… beaucoup… passionnément… etc.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« 12 - Des cours, l'amour, toujours… »**

Une fois tous les élèves assis à leur place, le professeur Rogue déboula d'un coup dans la classe.

- ouvrez vos livres pages 12, l'élaboration d'une potion de « Monstrogol », suivez bien les indications, jusqu'à la deuxième partie puis appelez moi dés que vous avez fini, au travail !!!

Rogue avait dit ça à une telle vitesse que certains n'avaient rien comprit.

- au travail, j'ai dit !!! Hurla Rogue voyant certains élèves qui restaient immobiles.

Harry faisait équipe avec Alex, car il avait laissé Ron faire équipe avec Hermione. Pendant que les groupes élaboraient leur potions, Rogue passait derrières tout le monde. Après un certain temps quelqu'un appela Rogue.

- Mr le professeur, j'ai terminé ! dit Drago très satisfait de lui-même.

- voyons voir votre potion…

Rogue examina la potion de Drago et celle da Pansy sa partenaire.

- excellent Mr Malfoy ! 20 point pour Serpentard !

- Miss Parkinson, votre potion est trop liquide ! Recommencez tout de suite !

- Mr Goyle et Mr Crabbe, faites un effort !!! Ceci n'est pas un bézoard !!! Recommencez, vous aussi !!! Vous êtes affligeants !!!

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry et Alex avaient eux aussi fini leurs potions.

- Professeur, vous pouvez venir ? demanda Alex, Harry et moi, on a fini !

Rogue se retourna vers eux, et se déplaça jusqu'à leurs chaudrons.

- poussez vous, Potter !

Le professeur Rogue examina attentivement le chaudron d'Harry et celui de Alex. Semble-t-il mécontent de ne trouver aucune erreur dans leurs préparations, il tendit son doigt vers le chaudron d'Harry.

- un peu trop foncé, ce vert, vous n'êtes pas doué Potter, mais continuez ! Passez à la 3e partie de la potion !

En passant devant les chaudrons de Ron et d'Hermione, Rogue leur dit aussi de passer à l'étape suivante.

Au bout de 20 minutes, Rogue interpella la classe.

- il ne vous reste plus que 10 minutes pour finir votre potion !

Tous les élèves s'affairaient à leur chaudron pour rendre leurs potions à temps. Et au bout de 8 minutes, Rogue stoppa tout le monde.

- c'est fini, lâchez vos bâtons, et prenez un échantillon dans une fiole et videz le reste dans les bacs prévus à cet effet ! Et tout de suite !!! Cria-t-il, voyant certains essayant de gagner du temps.

- maintenant, qui peut me dire ce qu'est une potion de « Monstrogol » ?

Hermione leva immédiatement la main, ce que Rogue fit, bien sur, semblant de ne pas voir. Mais plus étonnant Ron et Harry avait aussi levé leur main. Pris au dépourvu, Rogue désigna Drago pour répondre à la question.

- heu… c'est une potion qui… qui permet de… se défendre contre… heu…les attaques mentales des monstres ?

- si c'est pour dire des âneries, Mr Malfoy, il était inutile de lever la main !

- mais ! Je n'ai pas levé la main !!!

- ne me reprenez pas ! dit Rogue les yeux pleins de colère.

Drago baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose d'inaudibles.

- il n'y a donc personne pour répondre à cette simple question ? Personne n'a ouvert son livre avant aujourd'hui ? Vraiment lamentable !!!! Vous êtes nuls !

Neville un peu surpris lui-même de son courage leva la main pour répondre. Rogue sauta sur l'occasion, pour ridiculiser un Gryffondor.

- Londubat ? Allez y, répondez ! Et faites nous rire !

Les Serpentards rirent d'un coup.

- heu…commença Neville, cette potion est une remède, qui soigne les personnes qui ont été soumis à une dose trop forte de sortilèges, comme le sort « Endoloris », mais ça ne marche pas sur tout le monde…

- hum… fit Rogue de mauvaise foi, ce n'est pas complètement faux ! Heureusement pour vous ! (En se tournant vers Harry) POTTER !!!! Venez ici avec votre fiole !

Harry bondit de sa chaise et s'approcha de Rogue.

- comme, malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous soumettre à l' « Endoloris », je vais devoir vous lancé un sort qui vous mettra physiquement dans un état proche, Hélas vous ne ressentirez pas de douleur… surtout n'essayez pas de résister ! Cela annulerait le sort !!!

Harry n'était pas très chaud pour laisser Rogue faire ce qu'il voulait avec son esprit mais il s'y soumit quand même.

Au début il combattit le sort, mais Rogue lui somma d'arrêter. Dés qu'il se soumit au sort de Rogue, Harry perdit tout de suite le sens de l'orientation, puis la perception sensoriel, et l'écoulement du temps, au bout d'un temps que Harry ne su pas trop la durée, il sentit qu'on lui versé quelque chose dans la bouche, au bout de quelques instants, il retrouva ses sens et quelques secondes plus tard il retrouva ses esprit.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Alex.

- oui, oui…, fit Harry.

- C'est super ! Continua Alex, ta potion a marché !

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Laporte ! L'invectiva Rogue, Cette potion aurait du agir beaucoup plus vite ! Potter ! Vous aurez juste la moyenne ! Et je suis gentil…, Bien ! Les autres, remettez moi vos fioles, je les vérifierez ce soir !

Tous les élèves lui remirent leurs fioles et retournèrent à leur place, pressé de terminer ce cours.

- maintenant, les élèves qui ne sont pas inscrit à mon cours pratique de Potion, sortez immédiatement de mon cours, et vous me ferez 2 parchemins sur le sort « Endoloris » pour mardi prochain ! Sortez !

La classe se vida de plus de la moitié de ses élèves, qui furent remplacés par quelques élèves venus d'autre cours.

- nous voilà enfin entre personnes compétentes, ou presque… dit Rogue en regardant vers Harry, mettez vous une personne par table ! Non ! Neville, éloignez vous de Miss Granger ! Potter et Weasley ! Séparez vous !

Une fois tout le monde à sa place, Rogue à l'aide de sa baguette marqua un mot au tableau.

- Optimum !!! Voilà la note que je veux à tous vos contrôles !!! Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'obtenir ces notes vous pouvez sortir de mon cours immédiatement !!! Londubat ???!!! Vous avez compris ce que je viens de dire ???

Neville fit oui de la tête. Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

- ouvrez vos livres pages 554 ! Vous avez 45 minutes pour réaliser les 4 potions basiques qui s'y trouvent ! Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire à côté du tableau ! «_ Alohomora_ » !

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit, et le professeur s'assis à son bureau.

- il vous reste 44 minutes !!!

Harry, comme les autres, prit les différents ingrédients nécessaires et se mit à son chaudron. Durant la préparation, il y eu un silence de plomb, seule le frétillement des potions en train de chauffer, était audible. Drago, vexé par son résultat au test de niveau magique, regardait Harry avec des yeux noirs, et il marmonnait des insultes que Harry n'entendait pas.

- Mr Malfoy !!! Dit Rogue, au lieu d'espionner Potter, concentrez vous sur vos potions ! Il ne reste que 26 minutes !

Hermione, qui finissait sa dernière potion, regardait si les autres s'en tiraient bien. Harry et Alex avait l'air de s'en sortir, Ron avait l'air complètement pris par sa préparation et ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes, Dean terminait lui aussi sa 4e potions, Svetlana, l'élève de Durmstrang, semblait assez expert en potion, car elle avait déjà fini ses potions et semblait vraiment s'ennuyait, Drago paraissait avoir du mal sur sa 4e potion, Hermione regarda les autres élèves présent à se cours, il apparaissait qu'il venait principalement de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, elle remarqua que Pansy Parkinson s'était trompé de dosage dans la 2e potion car sa mixture était bleu au lieu de rouge, enfin il y avait Neville, qui malgré un stress plus qu'apparent, avait déjà fini 3 potions.

Alors que les 45 minutes se terminaient, Rogue se leva pour passer dans les rangs.

- 4 minutes ! Je ne vous laisserai pas une minute de plus ! Compris Londubat ?

Neville sursauta, et failli faire tomber son chaudron contenant sa dernière potion.

Harry avait terminé et mettait sa dernière potion dans une fiole, puis il commença à ramener les ingrédients en trop qu'il avait pris. Une fois de retour à sa table, il attendit la fin du temps imparti.

- terminé ! Reculez tous de vos chaudrons !!!! Venez près de mon bureau ! TOUT DE SUITE !!!!

Une fois tous les élèves autour de lui, Rogue reprit la parole.

- maintenant, prenez vos plumes, passez dans la pièce d'à côté et asseyez vous à votre table ! Il y a votre nom dessus !

Ils passèrent tous dans la salle d'à côté et s'assirent à leur place nominative. Après un moment, Rogue pénétra dans la pièce avec un tas de parchemins. Il distribua un parchemin par élèves et s'assis à son nouveau bureau.

- à partir de demain, les cours pratiques de potion se dérouleront dans cette classe, pensez à vous en rappeler ! À présent vous pouvez retourner les parchemins, et vous avez jusqu'à la sonnerie de fin des cours pour répondre à toutes les questions de ce test ! Allez y !

Quand la fin des cours retentit, tout le monde rendit son test et sortit de la classe.

- quelle journée !!! Fit Ron, soulagé.

- tu l'as dit ! dit Harry.

- il n'est pas marrant ce professeur… dit Alex heureux de quitter le cours.

- et encore ! dit Ron, tu n'as encore rien vu !

- on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Alex.

- on va manger, bien sur ! répondit Dean.

- si tôt ? S'exprima Alex.

- si tôt ? reprit Neville, mais il est déjà presque 18h00 ! En plus j'ai déjà faim !

- et bien oui… dit Hermione, on mange à 18h00… je sais pour toi, ça doit faire tôt !

- oui ! Moi j'ai l'habitude de manger vers 20h00 ! Alors 2h plus tôt, il va falloir m'y faire…

- on va ranger nos affaires de classe, et on redescend à la grande salle ! Ok ? Proposa Harry.

- on te suit ! Fit Alex.

Une fois dans la salle commune Ginny, Lavande, Parvati, Luna qui semblait ne plus en vouloir aux autres, et Seamus se joignirent au groupe. Colin et son frère Faisaient semblant d'appartenir au groupe en les suivant à leur insu. La grande salle était noire de monde, cette première journée avait sans doute donné faim à tout le monde. Le repas fut succulent, et malgré tous ce qu'ils avaient déjà mangé ce matin et à midi, Ron et Harry mangèrent pour 4. Pendant que Ron s'empiffrait, Ginny demanda à Harry comment s'était passé cette journée.

- ça peut aller… à part l'humeur de Rogue, se fut une bonne journée ! Et toi Virginia ?

- c'était sympa ! Le professeur chourave m'a donné 15 points pour mon travail d'aujourd'hui, en potion, on s'est tous fait réprimander par Rogue au cause de nos examens de l'année dernière, mais sinon j'ai réussi ma potion, enfin je crois, en métamorphoses, on s'est bien amuser, car Colin a changé sa pelote de laine non pas en lapin mais en poule ! En plus elle a pondu un œuf qui en s'écrasant par terre à formé un nuage de fumée en forme de mouton ! Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle, voila les desserts ! Super !!!

Harry pris un flan au raisin, et le dégusta avec délice, sous les yeux de Ron qui s'enfournait sa 3e part de tarte. Hermione n'avait pris qu'une simple gelée à la menthe, qu'elle partagea avec Ginny, même si elle avait lorgné sur l'éclair au chocolat d'Alex. Neville lui regardait avec envie la tarte au citron qui se trouvait devant lui, mais Lavande était là pour l'empêcher d'enfreindre son régime.

- non, Neville ! C'est trop lourd !

- juste un peu…

- nan !!!

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde, et la grande salle se vida rapidement. Au moment où il allait prendre l'escalier Harry fut retenue par Cho.

- Harry ?commença-t-elle, je peux te parler ?

Ginny qui avait vu la scène, lançait des yeux noirs à Cho.

- bien sur ! répondit Harry.

- en privée, si possible…, dit-elle en répondant au regard de Ginny.

- heu…, fit Harry, si tu veux… partez devant !dit-il aux autres, J'arrive !

- moi, je reste ! dit fermement Ginny.

- s'il te plait, Virginia…, fait ça pour moi ! Je ne serais pas long…

Ginny regarda Harry avec une expression d'incompréhension, puis elle répondit à Harry.

- et bien vas-y ! Va avec elle, si tu en as tellement envie !moi je vais me coucher !!!

Elle fit demi-tour et grimpa les escaliers 4 par 4, sous les yeux d'un Harry médusé.

Une fois seul avec Cho, Harry commença le premier.

- tu en as pour longtemps ? Parce que là, ce n'est pas trop le moment ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire? Dit Harry d'un ton un peu trop sec.

- je…, commença Cho, je voulais te demander où en était notre relation…, mais je crois que je viens d'avoir ma réponse…

Et elle commença à partir, mais Harry la rattrapa.

- et attends ! Je croyais que notre relation, comme tu dis, et bien qu'elle était finie…, tu m'avais dit que je ne te comprenais pas, et tout, et tout !

- et tu sors avec « elle » !

- Ginny ?

- oui, Ginny ! Tu m'as vite oublié !

- écoute, toi tu sortais déjà avec un autre garçon, alors que l'on n'avait même pas pris le Poudlard express de fin d'année ! C'est plutôt toi qui m'a vite oublié !!!

- mais…, c'était à cause de… de…

- Cédric ! Dis au moins son nom ! Je sais ! Toi tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié, je le vois bien ! Je vais être direct, j'ai tourné la page pour nous deux… maintenant je suis avec Ginny et je suis très heureux avec elle… j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un, toi aussi ! Bon je te laisse je dois…

- « la » retrouver ? Tu l'aimes ?

- oui, je l'aime !

Cho commença à pleurer, et Harry sembla désemparé.

- mais moi je t'aime, Harry !

- peut être, mais moi c'est Virginia que j'aime… je suis désolé… je…je… je dois y aller, excuse-moi !

Et Harry laissa Cho à ces pleures.

Après une course dans les escaliers il pénétra dans la salle commune. Ron l'attendait.

- Elle est où ?

- elle est déjà montée aux dortoirs…

- j'y vais !

- mais t'es fou, dit Ron en retenant Harry par les épaules, tu n'as pas le droit ! Aucun garçon ne peut aller aux dort…

- je m'en balance !!! Il faut que je lui parle !!!

- il y a déjà Hermione qui lui parle !!!

- ce n'est pas Hermione qui sort avec elle !!! Lâche-moi !

Harry s'extirpa des mains de Ron, et gravit les escaliers des dortoirs des filles. Une fois à la porte, il s'introduit dans le dortoir.

- AAAhhh ! fit une jeune fille, mais qu'est-ce tu fais là c'est interdit de…

Mais Harry n'écoutait rien et fouillez tout le dortoir.

-Ginny ? Ginny ? Où est tu ? Ginny ?

- elle n'est pas là ! Sors de notre chambre !!!! Fit une autre jeune fille.

Le vacarme avait prévenu Hermione de la présence d'Harry dans le dortoir des filles.

- Harry !!!! Sors tout de suite d'ici !!!!

- pas tant que je n'aurai pas parlé à Ginny !!!

- descend tout de suite dans la salle commune !!!!

- non ! Je dois parler à…

- tu descends tout de suite !!! Je t'emmène Ginny…

- je l'attends ici !

- non, tu descends !!!

Après une discussion houleuse avec Hermione, Harry accepta de redescendre à la salle commune. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ginny descendirent à leurs tours.

- laissez nous ! dit Harry à Ron et Hermione.

Ron et Hermione commencèrent à quitter la salle commune.

- non, restez ici ! Ordonna Ginny, je veux qu'ils entendent ce que tu as à me dire !!!!

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Harry.

- et bien que tu me quittes ! C'est ça, hein ? Tu vas me larguer, pour cette voleuse d'homme !!! Et bien dit le !!! Dit le !!! DIT LE !!!

Et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- mais Ginny, implora Harry, c'est faux ! Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi! Je l'ai dit à Cho, et…

- ET ELLE ??? Hurla Ginny toujours en larmes, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ???

- elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait toujours, mais….

- tu vois, je le savais !!! Encore quelques jours et tu retournera vers elle, tu vas m'abandonner, et je serais toute seule, et…, et…

- mais tu te trompe ! dit Harry, je t'aimes et…

- maintenant !!! Mais quand elle t'aura de nouveau charmé, tu me quitteras !!! Elle est plus veille et plus belle que moi ! Je le vois bien, je ne suis pas idiote, je vois bien comment les garçons la regardent !!! Ils sont tous à ses pieds, et bientôt tu m'auras oublié et d'abord tu…

- MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE !!!OUI ????TAIS-TOI !!!

Ginny resta interloqué.

- on a déjà eu cette conversation sur Cho ! Je t'ai dit de quoi il en retournait, avec elle, s'est fini !!! Tu as compris ??? FINI !!!! C'est toi que j'aime ! Je t'aime au delà des mots, au delà des étoiles, je n'aimerais plus jamais personne, comme je t'aime !!! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre ??? Tu es ma vie Virginia ! Sans toi je suis rien… je t'aime Virginia Weasley, si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que je t'aime !!!! Je te l'ai prouvé, et je te le prouve encore maintenant ! J'ai caché depuis assez de temps mes sentiments à tout le monde ! À présent je veux vivre ! Tu comprends, Ginny, vivre, et avec toi en plus !!! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, je le sais, on s'aime ! Notre amour est plus fort que tout ! Tu es mon tout, mon oxygène, tu es mon vif d'or et je ne te lâcherai plus jamais ! Je suis sincère Ginny, je ne vais pas gâcher notre amour comme le font Hermione et Ron !

Il pointa son doigt vers eux.

- regarde les !!! Mais regarde les !!! Ça fait 3 ans qu'ils s'aiment, et ils le gardent pour eux, moi je ne ferais pas la même erreur !!! Mais regarde les, Ginny !!! Ils sont effarés, ils ne pensaient pas que l'on puisse se livrer comme ça, se donner entièrement à l'autre, moi je te le dit, ici pour la vie, pour nous, pour moi, pour toi, JE T'AIME !!!!!!!!!!!! Maintenant, il faut que je sache… dis le moi…, Virginia, regarde moi, REGARDE MOI !!! C'est maintenant !

Un silence, proportionnellement intense à la furie d'Harry, s'installa dans la salle commune. Ginny, les larmes aux yeux releva la tête, s'approcha d'Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

- Harry… Pardon Harry, je suis… une …, Harry ! Je t'aime... je t'aime Harry ! JE T'AIME !!!

- viens ici, dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Et il s'embrasèrent, d'un baiser fougueux, voir très gênant pour qui les regardait.

Il y eu alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les autres élèves de Gryffondor, intrigués par les hurlements d'Harry, étaient tous descendus de leurs dortoirs. Après leur incroyable baiser, Ginny et Harry remarquèrent que tout le monde les regardait.

- Bonne Nuit Virginia, dit tout naturellement Harry à Ginny, en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Bonne nuit Harry, répondit-elle, d'un air aussi naturelle.

Et ils montèrent chacun dans leurs dortoirs laissant les autre à leurs discussions nombreuses à leur sujet. Après quelques minutes les autres élèves remontèrent aussi se coucher, ne laissant seuls que Ron et Hermione, sidérés par les propos d'Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixaient du regard, repensant à ce que Harry venez de hurler, ils se disaient qu'il avait peut être raison et qu'il était temps de tomber le masque. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione (_Enfin !!!!!_), lui prit la main et commença à emmètre un semblant de déclaration.

- Hermione… ça fait longtemps que je voulais, que j'aurai du te le dire… ça va peut être changer nos rapport pour toujours mais…

- Ron, coupa-t-elle, je…je ne sais…pas si c'est le moment de…

- laisse moi finir… je t'en pris… je dois le faire…c'est peut être égoïste de ma part mais…il faut que tu le sache… Hermione !

Et il la prit par les épaules.

- Hermione ! Je… je… enfin… je…Rahhh !! Je n'y arrive pas!!! Je suis trop nul !!!

- Dit le, Ron ! Supplia Hermione, je t'en pris ! dit le…, dit le moi…, Ron…

Ron la regarda et approcha son visage du sien.

- Hermione… je t'aime…

Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent.

- moi aussi… Ron, je t'aime ! Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron.

Le baiser d'Harry et Ginny, aurait parut bien sage par rapport à celui que s'échangeaient Hermione et Ron, ils ne pouvez plus s'arrêter, les mains de Ron s'égaraient là où ils n'aurait jamais rêver, les mains d'Hermione parcouraient les cheveux, la nuque et le dos de Ron, ils étaient complètement submergeaient par leur passion.

Soudain le tableau de la grosse dame commença à pivoter. En un instant, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent, et ils virent le professeur McGonagall entrer dans la salle commune.

- mais qui hurlait comme ça, à la fin ?

À part recommencer l'expérience, ni Ron, ni Hermione, n'avait pas de réponses à donner au professeur.

- et bien, répondez moi !

Hermione articula quelques bribes de mots.

- Rentrée…, option…, professeur Rogue…, disputes…, stress…

- soyez plus clair Miss Granger !

- c'est à cause du stress de la rentrée ! Réussi à dire Ron, certains se sont énervés à cause des tests du professeur Rogue…

- mais on n'y a mit fin…, professeur…continua Hermione.

McGonagall regardait les deux élèves, décelant qu'ils lui cachaient autre chose.

- Hum ! fit elle, bon travail de préfet…maintenant allez vous coucher, il se fait tard !

- oui professeur, firent Ron et Hermione.

- Bonne nuit …Ron…

- Bonne nuit …Hermione…

Le professeur attendit que les deux soient bien monté dans leur chambres puis quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il fallut moins d'une matinée pour que tout Poudlard soit au courant de la dispute, et de la déclaration d'Harry à Ginny. Quand Harry et Ginny prirent leur petit déjeuner, ils sentaient les regards se poser sur eux, et ils entendaient des discutions où ils distinguaient leurs prénoms. Mais Harry, comme Ginny, n'en avait que faire, ils étaient heureux et c'est tout ce qu'il leur importait. Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien dit sur l'événement qu'il c'était passé hier soir, ils faisaient comme si de rien était, juste de temps en temps quand leurs regards se croissaient, ils s'échangeaient un petit sourire.

Le cours du professeur Lupin fut trop rapide pour Harry, mais il était content de retrouver Hagrid pour son premier cours de créatures magique de l'année.

- c'est des cours pratiques ? demanda Alex en arrivant prés de la cabane de Hagrid.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Seamus.

- à Beaux-Batons, à part quelques exceptions, je n'ai eu que des cours théorique !

- et bien, ça va te changer !!! Dit Dean, avec Hagrid tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs !

- une fois, fit Harry, on a étudié un hippogriffe !!!

- un hippogriffe ??? S'exclama Alex, la chance !!!

- mais où est Hagrid ? demanda Hermione.

- il n'est pas tout à fait l'heure… dit Neville.

- regarde, Neville ! fit Lavande, il arrive !

Du haut de ses presque 3 mètres, Hagrid arrivé habillé d'une espèce de combinaison vert, bleu et noir. Il tenait à la main un masque immense, proportionnel à sa tête.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! bien ! Suivez moi !

Les élèves suivirent Hagrid en direction du lac. Haut bout de 10 minutes quelqu'un se plient du chemin accidenté.

- mais c'est encore loin, à la fin ? Grommela Drago.

- t'es déjà fatigué ? demanda Ron.

- il doit être de nature fragile ! Plaisanta Harry.

- vas-y Potter ! Moque toi, mais moi je choisi pas ma fiancé à la maternelle !

Les Serpentards se mirent à rire. Harry regardait Drago avec un petit sourire.

(Se tournant vers Pansy Parkinson)

- Pansy ! Tu es mignonne tu sais ! Tu mérite mieux que…ça !

- Potter ! Cria Drago, tu… tu…. Goyle ! Crabbe ! Attrapez le !!!

Mais les deux sbires de Malfoy ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

- et bien quoi ? demanda Drago, allez-y !!!

- mais…commença Crabbe, il est…

- il est de niveau 6 ! dit Goyle.

Les yeux de Drago devinrent rouge noir de colère.

- imbéciles !!! Je vais le faire moi-même !!!! Potter. !!!!!

Il venait de lever sa baguette, mais Pansy lui attrapa le bras.

- Drago… non ! Tu es Préfet quand même !

- Pansy ? Mais lâche moi ! Je vais…

- arrête je te dit ! Tu vas encore nous faire perdre des points !!!

Regardant les autres Serpentards, Drago s'aperçut qu'ils semblaient d'accord avec Pansy.

- hé ho !!! Les traînards !!! Cria Hagrid, dépêchez vous, on est arrivé !

Harry Ron et Hermione, laissèrent Drago à son rôle « factice » de préfet, et s'approchèrent du groupe d'élèves réunis autour de Hagrid. Près de là se trouvait une caverne qui touchait le lac.

- Hagrid ? demanda Seamus, c'est quoi cette grotte ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu…

- tu sais, il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores sur Poudlard ! Lui répondit Hagrid.

- ça nous dit pas ce que c'est cette grotte! dit Neville.

- Vous allez voir ! Maintenant regardé le bloc de pierre ici ! Ne le dépassez sous aucun prétexte ! Allez reculaient derrière !!!

Tous les élèves se pressèrent derrières le bloc de pierre, craignant encore une surprise « spécial Hagrid ». Le temps passait et Hagrid ne faisait toujours rien.

- heu…commença Harry en s'avançant vers lui, vous attendez quoi ?

- il va arrivé, retourne derrière la limite !

Un homme arriva soudain.

- ha enfin ! Vous êtes en retard !!!

- excusez moi Hagrid, mais les Aurors m'ont retenu !

- c'est… pas grave…, mais allons y ! Vous êtes prêt ?

- oui…

- attention vous autres !!! Cria Hagrid, ne bougez pas de là où vous êtes !

Le partenaire d'un jour d'Hagrid, recouvert aussi du même genre « d'armure » que celle Hagrid, sorti non pas une, mais deux baguettes magiques, assez longue de surcroît.

- « Alkadrazze » !!! Cria-t-il.

Deux rayons rouges partirent des 2 baguettes, foncèrent vers la grotte, vinrent frapper l'obscurité qui se brisa en des milliers de morceaux, tel une vitre que l'on casse.

- la voilà !!! Fit Hagrid derrière son masque.

Et là, devant les yeux ébahies et terrifiés des élèves présent, sortit de la Grotte une créature immense, 3 fois la taille de Hagrid, qui avancés dans le lac. Cette créature ressemblait à un dragon, avec 4 longs coups au bout desquels se trouvaient des têtes terrifiantes qui crachaient du feu. Son corps était telle un éléphant géant, mais ses pattes possédaient des griffes acérées, le monstre possédait aussi une longue queue possédant des dizaines de pointes perçante. La bête avançait vers la berge, menaçant les élèves

- à vous ! Cria Hagrid à l'homme aux deux baguettes.

- « Domptanum Hydra » cria l'homme.

Soudain le monstre fut retenu par des chaînes magiques d'une couleur argentée éblouissante. Le monstre se débattait et ses têtes crachaient de longues lances de flamme un peu dans tous les sens. L'une des lances arriva juste à la limite du bloc de pierre où se trouvaient les étudiants transits de peur. Hagrid se précipita vers le groupe d'adolescent affolé.

(Enlevant son masque)

- alors ? dit-il, elle est pas extraordinaire ????

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux agars. Voyant que personne ne parlait, Harry prit la parole.

- mais Hagrid… commença Harry, mais Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre ???

- personne ne le sait ? demanda Hagrid comme si tout le monde savait ça.

Hermione leva la main, ainsi que Alex.

- oui, Hermione ?

- heu… ça parait fou, mais je crois que c'est une Hydre !!!

- exact !!! 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Effectivement c'est une Hydre ! Profitez en ! Vous n'en verrez pas souvent dans votre vie !

- et tant mieux ! fit Ron.

- bon ! Continua Hagrid, qui peut me dire de quelle catégorie font partie les Hydres ?

- ceux sont des H.C. ! Dit Alex, des H.C. L.22 même !

- exact ! Encore 10 points pour Gryffondor !

- maintenant, nous allons…commença Hagrid.

- HAGRID !!!!! Cria soudain l'homme, je ne pourrais pas la retenir plus longtemps ! Je dois la renfermer dans sa grotte ! MAINTENANT !!!!!

- alors, allez y… dit Hagrid un tantinet déçu.

- « Rictusempra » !!!!! Cria le dompteur de l'Hydre, avec ses deux Baguette.

L'Hydre fut projetée par le sort dans sa grotte.

- « Ezzardakla » !!!!

Et l'obscurité de la grotte réapparu. Harry, comme les autres, compris que c'était en fait un mur pour empêcher l'Hydre de sortir de la grotte.

- poufff ! fit l'homme, et dire que je dois le faire encore 3 fois !!!

- alors ? fit Hagrid, comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

Constatant que ses élevés étaient encore sous le choc, il décida de demander à Harry son avis.

- heu, fit Harry, c'était… incroyable…

- ça t'a plu ?

- oui…

- parfait !!!! On retourne à ma cabane ! Allez tout le monde, on se presse !!!

- Hagrid ?

- oui, Ron ?

- c'est qui le type qui a « dressé » l'Hydre ?

- c'est vrai ! Je ne vous l'ai pas présenté ! Attendez ! Cria-t-il aux élèves qui commençaient à « s'enfuir », venez que je vous présente quelqu'un ! Basile !!! Venez, que je vous présente aux élèves !!!

Basile sorti de l'eau, enleva son masque anti-feu, et sourit aux étudiants. Son visage, blanc de fatigue, ruisselait de sueur et on pouvait voir qu'il était essoufflé comme après un sprint.

- laissez moi vous présenter Basile Freecs ! Le dompteur de chimères !

- Basile Freecs ??? S'exclama Alex, Vous êtes « Freecs, le Hunter » !!!!! Mais c'est génial !!!!!

- il est célèbre ? demanda Harry à Alex.

- tu rigoles ???? Mais c'est le chasseur de chimères !!!!

- tu le connais, Ron ? demanda Harry.

- oui… mais je croyais que c'était qu'une légende… pour les mômes…

- je préfère ça ! dit soudain Basile, comme ça, j'ai moins d'ennuie avec la célébrité…

- vous venez avec nous ? demanda Hagrid, je vous ferai un thé en attendant le prochain cours, et puis vous pourrez vous reposer, vu que vous devrez le refaire cet après-midi !!!

- je ne suis pas contre un verre de cognac !

- et bien suivez nous ! Allez les autres, on rentre !

Durant tout le trajet vers la cabane de Hagrid, Alex posa des dizaines de questions à un Basile heureux de voir un « petit jeune » s'intéresser à la capture de monstres terrifiants. Il fallut la force de Ron et d'Harry pour obliger Alex à ne pas sécher le cours de sortilèges du professeur Flitwick. Après un cours essentiellement porté sur la lévitation de plusieurs objets simultanément, les Gryffondor rejoignirent les Poufsouffles en cours de métamorphoses.

* * *

Voila ! Dans le prochain chapitre, une partie de l'intrigue sera introduit dans l'histoire… à la semaine prochaine ! 


	13. La lettre

_Voici un nouveau chapitre... je n'ai rien à ajouter, vu le nombres ridicule de reviews que j'ai reçu... laissez moi des REVIEWS!!!!! Please!!!! SVP!!!!  
_

**« 13 - La lettre »**

Contrairement à se qu'il aurait pu croire, Harry constata que transformer un guéridon en cigogne était assez facile. Quand la sonnerie retenti, seuls les élèves, ayant choisi l'option « Auror », « Multi horizons » et « Carrière louable » restèrent dans la classe, d'autres élèves, venu d'autre cours rentrèrent également dans la classe. Le cours du professeur McGonagall comptait, un peu plus d'élèves que celui du professeur Rogue, mais ne dépassait pas le nombre normal d'étudiants par classe.

- écoutez moi, jeunes gens, commença McGonagall, les cours spéciaux de métamorphoses de 6e année sont en faite les cours normaux de 7e année, mais vu vos option ils faut vous avancer dans le programme, et comme en 7e année votre option bouleverse vos cours, ne vous étonnez pas que l'année prochaine, quelques cours soient du déjà vu pour vous ! Mais ne parlons pas du futur, je laisse le professeur Trelawney faire semblant de le connaître !

Il y eu quelques rires amusés, Mais Lavande et Parvati lancèrent des yeux noirs à McGonagall.

- donc nous débuterons l'année avec les métamorphoses physique ! Mr Malfoy !!! Arrêtez d'envoûter le sac de livres de Mr Potter, et suivez mon Cours !!! Pour commencer, nous allons apprendre à transformer les mains en pierre ! Ouvrez vos livres pages 12 !

les cours fut l'un des plus drôle que Harry est eu, les mains transformées en pierre étaient très lourdes à porter, et tout le monde marcher à la façon d'un gorille. Presque tout le monde arriva à faire de ses mains des blocs de roche, sauf quelques élèves, mais le professeur les rassura en leur disant qu'ils y arrivaient avec un peu de patience et beaucoup d'effort.

Lors du repas, de midi la conversation principale parlait de la fameuses Hydre, pour l'instant, seuls les Gryffondor et les Serpentards de 6e année, et les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de 7e année, avaient vu l'Hydre. Ceux qui, malheureusement, n'avaient pas encore eu le Cours avec Hagrid, harcelaient les autres pour avoir plus de détails sur le monstre.

- pourquoi, nous, on peut pas la voir ? demanda Ginny boudeuse.

- je n'en sais rien… répondit Harry, désolé…

- j'espère que l'année prochaine on aura aussi impressionnant !!!! Rajouta Ginny.

- je n'en reviens toujours pas ! dit Alex.

- c'est vrai ! dit Ron, elle était pas croyable cette Hydre !

- non, pas ça ! dit Alex, je parle de Basile Freecs !!!! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai parlé face à face !

- mais c'est qui ce Freecs, à la fin ? demanda Harry.

- comment te le dire…commença Ron.

- c'est le chasseur de chimères !!! Cria Alex.

- ça m'avance pas à grand-chose…fit Harry.

- attend Alex, dit Ron, Harry à grandi dans une famille Moldus il ne connais pas « Freecs le Hunter »…

- Ah bon… dit Alex.

- bon, fit Ron, Harry, quand tu étais petit, si tu n'étais pas sage, on ne te disait pas que si tu continuais, on allait appeler un monstre ou une personne terrifiante ?

- en fait… fit Harry, avec les Dursley c'était placard direct, même pour rien…

- et bien dit Ron, quand les petits sorciers ne sont pas sages, les parents menacent d'appeler « Freecs, le Hunter » pour qu'il amène un monstre de légende pour manger les vilains petits sorciers !

- ah d'accord !!! Dit Harry, c'est un genre de croque mitaine…

- de quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- le Freecs des Moldus…dit Harry.

- mais en fait, continua Ron, moi je croyais que c'était juste pour faire peur aux enfants je croyais pas que…

- mais tu as bien vu qu'il existait !!! Dit alex.

- mouais…

- tu en pense quoi, Hermione ? dit Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Mais Hermione était en pleine réflexion, elle n'entendait pas ce que Harry lui demandait.

- Hermione ? Tu m'entends ?

- hein ? Quoi ? dit-elle.

- Freecs !!! Tu en penses quoi ?

- il est impressionnant mais il y a un truc qui m'ennuie…

- quoi ? demanda Ron.

Hermione prit une inspiration.

- est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous sait où se trouve la grotte de l'Hydre ?

- bien sur !!! Dit Alex, elle se trouve…

Mais Alex se mit à réfléchir.

- et bien… finalement, non…

- et les autres ? demanda Hermione.

Tout le monde cherchait dans sa tête, mais personne n'arrivait à trouver l'endroit exact de la grotte.

- en tout cas c'est près du lac !!! Dit Seamus.

- oui ! dit Harry mais où près du lac ? Il est immense ce lac !

- c'est bien ce que je pensais ! dit Hermione.

- quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- cet endroit est caché par un sort…

Pendant le cours de botanique, Harry pensait encore à cette grotte, était-elle comme la maison de Sirius, invisible à ceux qui ne savent pas exactement où elle se trouve ?

- Mr Potter ! Appela le professeur Chourave, revenez parmi nous !

- excusez moi, Professeur !

Après le cours, Ron, Alex, et Harry avaient quartier libre, alors que Hermione devait aller en cours d'arithmancie.

- à tout à l'heure Hermione ! Avait dit Harry.

- oui c'est ça !

Après le départ d'Hermione, Alex demanda quoi faire.

- je ne sais pas ! dit Harry c'est la première fois qu'on n'a pas de cours prévu durant les heures de cours !!! C'est super les options en 6e année !

- tu pourrais me montrer ton éclair de feu !!! Dit Alex envieux d'Harry.

- oui ! Tu me montreras ton « _super véloce _»

- OH NON !!!! Cria soudainement Ron, je me suis trompé de sac !!! Hermione va me tuer !

- mais dépêche toi !!! Son cours commence dans 15 minutes !!! Tu as juste le temps de la rattraper !!!

- ok j'y vais, à plus !

Ron courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il avait donné rendez vous à Hermione dans les toilettes des filles. Il déboula dans le couloir, à fond la caisse, et pénétra dans les toilettes en défonçant presque la porte. Dés qu'il vit Hermione, il lâcha le sac, la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnellement.

Harry et Alex avaient atteint la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- c'est pas en étant si étourdit, qu'il va la conquérir, Hermione ! dit Alex avec un petit rire.

- et ça dure depuis 5 ans !fit Harry, quand ils se dispute pas, Ron fait gaffe sur gaffe…

- ils ne sont pas prêts d'être ensemble !

- j'en ai bien peur ! Soupira Harry.

Regardant derrière lui, Harry s'interrogea.

- mais il est où ?

- qui ? Ron ?

- non, Dean ! Lui aussi n'a plus de cours aujourd'hui !

- je ne sais pas…bon ! Tu me le montres ce Balai, Harry ?

- attends je reviens !

De retour du dortoir Harry ouvrit son étui à balai, et en sortit l'éclair de feu.

- TROP COOL !!!! S'exclama Alex, je peux le toucher ?

- bien sur !

Alex était hypnotisait par le balai d'Harry.

- et le tiens ? demanda Harry.

Délaissant à contre cœur l'éclair de feu, Alex alla chercher son balai. De retour il le montra à Harry.

- il a l'air bien ! dit Harry, j'ai hâte d'être samedi ! Comme ça, on essaiera chacun le balai de l'autre ! Je te dirais si tu as une chance d'être prit aux sélections de Dimanche !

- je te montrerai le Quidditch façon « _française_ » !

- on verra !

À la fin du repas du soir, Harry demanda à Ron où était-il passé.

- heu… une réunion de préfet…

- et j'était pas invité ? demanda Harry, je suis ton assistant !

- ce n'était pas important ! mentit Ron.

Personne n'avait vu que Hermione avait rougi tout d'un coup.

- c'est le week-end !!! Trop bien ! fit Seamus.

- vous avez, toi et Dean, passé le message pour les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ? demanda Harry.

- pas de problème !!! Exprima Dean, tout le monde est au courant !

- bien !

En montant les escaliers vers la salle commune, Ron et Hermione prétextèrent une autre réunion de préfet.

- et bien je viens avec vous ! Décida Harry, comme ça, je ferais enfin mon travail d'assistant !

- heu, non… fit Ron, regarde ! Ginny t'attend, tu ne veux pas encore faire les frais d'une dispute ? Je te rappelle que Cho est préfet en chef, elle va se faire des idées…

- oui, mais comment je vais faire après ? Je ne vais pas manquer toutes les réunions pour ça, quand même ? En plus je crois que Ginny a bien compris maintenant !

- ça, j'en suis pas si sur ! dit Hermione, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Ginny et elle n'a toujours pas confiance en Cho !

Harry réfléchi, pesa le pour et le contre, et finalement approuva Ron et Hermione.

- vous avez raison, mais il faudra bien que je fasse ce boulot d'assistant, un jour !

- ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Ron, pour la prochaine on briffera Ginny ! Allez, à ce soir…, très tard !

Et Ron et Hermione, grandement soulagés, quittèrent les autres.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Alex proposa à Harry de tester leurs balais respectifs.

- je ne sais pas, il est tard…fit Harry.

- mais regarde il fait encore jour ! C'est le week-end quand même !!!

- allez Harry ! dit Ginny, moi aussi je veux un peu voler !

- D'accord ! Vous avez raison ! Allons-y !

Une fois sur le terrain d'entraînement, Ginny, Alex et Harry constatèrent qu'il n'était pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, les équipes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle s'y trouvaient déjà. Seuls les Serpentards, semblaient absents. Après avoir testé le balai, pas si mal, d'Alex, Harry entendit qu'on l'appelait

- Harry ! Harry ! Regarde moi !

C'était Neville sur son super balai.

- ALLEZ, NEVILLE !!!Cria Lavande, montre à Harry que tu as ta place dans l'équipe !!!

Et elle portait avec Parvati une banderole où on pouvait lire : « ALLEZ NEVILLE !!! »

Harry prêta son balai à Alex pour qu'il l'essaye. Alors qu'Alex faisait des saltos avec l'éclair de feu, Harry entendit une voix familière.

- Non ! Pas comme ça ! Si tu joue pareil contre Ron Weasley, tu marquera aucun but !!!

Harry s'approcha de Cho un perplexe.

- heu, excuse moi…Cho ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Oui ? fit elle timidement.

- tu n'es pas en réunion…

- il se passe quoi ici ??? Interrompit Ginny, qui venait de se posait à côté d'eux.

Harry regarda Ginny avec les yeux de « Chef Harry », ce qui fit baissé les yeux de la poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

- je pose juste une question à Cho !!!

- ok, chef ! Désolé…

Mais elle s'agrippa quand même à son bras. Cho, elle, était devenue moins timide, et plus mécontente.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit elle d'un ton assez sec.

- je veux juste te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas à la réunion de Préfet !

- mais Ron ne t'as pas donné le planning ? La première réunion a lieu lundi Soir ! Ce qui en plus ne m'arrange pas pour l'entraînement de Quidditch !

- première réunion… ? Il n'y a eu aucune réunion depuis la rentrée ? demanda Harry.

- NON ! Et laissez moi, maintenant je dois regarder mon équipe essayer de s'entraîner un peu !

Harry, toujours Ginny greffée à lui, s'approcha de Lavande.

- excuse moi, Lavande ! Tu peux garder le balai de Alex ? Je dois allez voir quelque chose !

- bien sur ! Si tu me promets d'être patient avec Neville, pour le test de dimanche !

- heu oui… si tu veux…

- alors d'accord !

- merci !

- excuse moi Harry, je pourrai essayer ton Balai ? demanda timidement Parvati.

- heu, bien sur… si tu veux ! Tu demanderas à Alex, c'est lui qui l'a…

- merci Harry ! fit Parvati toute contente.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

- Ginny, je reviens ! Regarde si Alex et Neville valent le coup, moi je dois vérifier un truc !

- quoi ?

- et bien si c'est ce que je crois, tu sera la première au courant !

- promis ?

- promis !

Et Harry fila dans le dortoir et sortit la carte du maraudeur.

- « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !!! » Dit Harry.

La carte dévoila le plan de Poudlard, et Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, et partit à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione.

Les deux points indiquant ses deux amis, se trouvaient, selon le plan, dans la salle spéciale, autrefois salle de cour de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'avait donné Harry l'année dernière. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, ni Ron, ni Hermione ne remarquèrent la porte s'ouvrir, et pour cause ils étaient trop occupé pour ça. (_Mais keskifon ?_)

Quand Harry les vus, il fut estomaqué, ce qu'il voulait depuis déjà longtemps, s'était enfin produit. Il observait Ron en train d'embrasser plus que goulûment Hermione, sur un divan que la salle avait sans doute mit là exprès. Harry était à présent assez gêné, car Ron laissait ses mains s'égarer sur la poitrine d'Hermione, elle-même laisser ses mains glisser sur les fesses de Ron. Au moment où Harry décida de les laisser seuls Hermione repoussa légèrement Ron.

- on devrais peut être le dire à Harry… c'est quand même grâce à lui que…

- non ! fit Ron, il m'a assez prit la tête avec notre relation ! Je veux le voir, encore et encore, soupirer en me voyant ne rien faire pour te séduire !!! Hier soir après « tu-sais-quoi »…

Hermione rougi et sourit niaisement

- …Harry m'a pris la tête, pour que je fasse comme lui avec Ginny, et me déclarer à toi ! Je l'ai laissé user sa salive, jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne dans un de ses soupirs qui abattrait le plus joyeux des sorciers ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait rire quand il parle de « nous » !

Harry eu soudain envie d'enlever sa cape pour voir la réaction de Ron, mais s'en abstint.

- mais on va le cacher encore combien de temps ? Ron…

- je veux encore le garder pour nous quelques temps, j'aime ça ! Je te veux pour moi tout seul…

Hermione le regarda avec un regard complice.

- tu…tu as raison, Ron ! Gardons notre jardin secret encore un peu, c'est tellement romantique l'amour caché aux regards des autres, ça me fait penser à « Roméo et Juliette » !

- c'est qui ceux-là ?

- on s'en fiche ! Embrasse moi !

Et ils s'échangèrent un autre fougueux Baiser, mais Ron y mit fin prématurément.

- Cho !!! Cria-t-il.

- tu m'embrasses et tu penses à Cho ? dit furieusement Hermione.

- non, non ! Ce n'est pas çà ! Mais elle a dit qu'elle a réservé le terrain pour lundi et mardi soir ! Et lundi soir, on a la réunion des préfets, une vraie, celle là !

- et alors ? Continua Hermione toujours furieuse.

- et alors ? Alors peut être qu'elle est allée s'entraîner ce soir !!! Et Alex m'a dit pendant le dîner qu'il aimerait bien essayer le balai d'Harry ce soir !!! Et si Harry va sur le terrain et si Cho y va aussi… c'est la catastrophe !!! Harry va tout capter d'un coup!!!

- tu penses quand même à Cho en m'embrassant… merci !

- excuse moi… fit Ron comme un petit gamin.

- allez ! dit Hermione, je te fait marcher ! Embrasse-moi ! Et après, on ira voir si ta théorie est fondée…

Après ce dernier baiser ils quittèrent la salle spéciale, laissant Harry tout seul.

A peine avaient-ils quittés la salle, qu'elle changea complètement d'apparence, les roses rouges, le divan dans lequel se vautraient Ron et Hermione, et le Cœur accrochées aux murs, disparurent d'un coup. La salle était complètement vide, Harry savait qu'elle prenait l'apparence, du désir de ceux qui était dedans, mais là elle semblait ne pas avoir senti Harry. Il enleva sa cape, mais rien n'y fit la salle restait vide. Quand Harry voulu quitter la salle il aperçu à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, une autre porte. Intrigué, il s'approcha de cette mystérieuse porte, mit son oreille contre celle-ci, mais n'entendit rien de concret. Il savait que sa curiosité l'avait souvent mis dans de sales draps, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il remit sa cape et ouvrit la fameuse porte.

La pièce était dans le noir complet, alors Harry brandit sa baguette.

- « _Lumos_ » !

La lumière éclaira la quasi-totalité de la pièce. C'était un petit cabinet de travail, sans fenêtre, avec un bureau, un fauteuil et une petite bibliothèque. Contrairement aux autres salles de Poudlard, les murs de cette pièce n'avaient aucun tableau, mais juste un dessin griffonné à la va vite qui représenté une chose que Harry n'arrivait pas voir ce que cela pouvait être. En plus, comme toute la pièce d'ailleurs, le dessin était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, ce qui disait à Harry que cette pièce n'avait pas était ouverte depuis des siècles. Harry, après avoir abandonné l'espoir de deviner ce que représentait ce dessin, commença à inspecter la pièce. La bibliothèque possédait plusieurs livres, et Harry tenta d'en lire un, mais toutes les pages tombèrent en poussières, il put juste lire la couverture.

- « _sortilèges et enchantements, 1ere version_ ».

Il y avait aussi, « _métamorphoses, 2e version_ », « _magie noire, 4e projet_ », « _combats de sorcier, 2e versions_ », « _potions, 2e projet_ » et « _règlement, 6e révision_ », les autres livres étaient illisibles. Harry s'approcha du bureau où la couche de poussière dépassé allégrement l'épaisseur d'un livre de potions.

- « Recurvit » lança Harry.

Un nuage de poussière se forma au dessus du bureau, ce qui fit tousser Harry. Sous la poussière il y avait un genre d'agenda et une enveloppe, Harry la prit et enleva la couche de poussière qui était encore restée dessus, quand il vit à qui était destinait cette lettre, il eu un sacré choc. Ecrit à l'encre bleue, et d'une belle écriture, on pouvait lire « _Pour Harry Potter_ ».

- Pour moi ? S'étonna Harry, mais comment… ?

Encore surpris, il sorti de l'enveloppe la lettre soit disant destiné à lui. Il la déplia, s'assis dans le fauteuil poussiéreux et commença à la lire.

« _Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, je veux te rassurer, cette lettre t'est bien destiné, même si je l'ai écrit il y a bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas quand tu la liras, mais je pense que je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps, quand tu rentreras en sa possession. Je devine ta surprise de trouver, dans cette pièce, sûrement poussiéreuse, sombre, et délaissé depuis longtemps, une lettre t'étant destinée. Avant d'en venir au fait de cette lettre, laisse moi te préciser, quelles conditions m'ont poussé à prendre ma plume. Il y déjà des années de cela, des amis sorciers et moi avions eu le projet de créer une école pour formé les jeunes sorciers de ce pays, pour implanter cette école, nous avons prospecter partout en Angleterre pour trouver un lieu à l'abris des regards des simple gens. Grâce au Roi, nous avons donc trouvé ce site avec ce lac si magnifique, mais la forêt adjacente semblait être gouvernée par les forces du mal, mais comme nous n'étions pas des novices en combats contre elles, nous commençâmes la construction de l'édifice._

_Durant la fondation de l'école, c'est-à-dire en gros 3 ans, une petite ville s'est créée juste à coté de nous, qui prit le nom de Pré-au-Lard. Nous avons laissé faire car c'était des sorciers qui dirigeaient l'implantation de cette ville, et parce qu'ils nous soumettaient tout les plans de construction, même si je doute qu'ils nous les montrent tous…Donc, la construction avançait, quand ce que nous redoutions arriva, la forêt nous attaqua ! Au début ce ne fut que quelques harpies, mais plus tard ce fut 4 géant que nous dûmes combattre, mais nous étions préparés, même si nous avons du utiliser la magie noire de Salazar pour arriver à les vaincre, elle ne fut pas de trop, d'ailleurs l'étude ou non de la magie noire, dans l'école, a toujours été un sujet de dispute entre Salazar et moi, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule…_

_Mais comme je te l'ai dit nous étions préparé à cette attaque, car je l'avais vu en rêve. Oui, en rêve ! Au début je n'y faisais pas trop attention, mais le rêve revenait, pas tous les soirs, mais assez souvent pour que j'en parle à mon amie Rowena. Elle était ma meilleure amie, même si je pense qu'elle était beaucoup plus pour moi qu'une amie, elle est un peu tête en l'air, mais assez perspicace, elle m'invita à en parler à Helga et Salazar, et comme elle, ils se rangèrent à son avis de prêter attention à ce rêve, ce qui nous à quasiment sauvé._

_Quand j'ai fait un nouveau rêve, j'en fis part immédiatement aux autres, et malgré l'invraisemblance de ce cauchemar, nous nous préparions au pire ! Quatre jours plus tard, mon rêve se réalisa, une Hydre géante nous attaqua, une Hydre ! Comment combattre un monstre à cents têtes, gros comme vingt dragons, et crachant des lances de flammes qui embrasaient même l'eau ! Les jours précédents nous avions chercher le meilleur moyen de se défaire d'une Hydre, mais les procédés trouvé étaient désuets face à cette créature gigantesque…C'est Rowena qui eu l'éclair de génie, une simple potion de rajeunissement, mais comment faire prendre une potion à un mastodonte comme celui que nous avions à vaincre ? En plus la potion que nous avions préparé n'aurais pas eu beaucoup d'effet sur l'Hydre… c'est un miracle que nous ayons pu la battre ! en effet, la potion, telle qu'elle était au moment de l'attaque, était insuffisante, mais Salazar et Helga, usèrent de tous leur pouvoirs pour rendre la potion de taille à affronter le monstre, Rowena, elle, me donna le moyen d'administrer la potion à l'hydre, en effet à Pré-au-Lard s'était installé, un sorcier, vendeur d'objets magiques, même si nous nous déplacions depuis des siècles en transplanant, cet homme avait dans son magasin un article qui plut spontanément à Rowena, un balai volant, moi je l'avais même pas vu, et j'ai même émis des doutes sur l'utilité de cet objet. Mais sur le coup, j'aurai presque embrassé Rowena…J'enfourcha donc ce balai et je m'envola donc à l'assaut de l'Hydre, pendant que Salazar et Helga occupèrent le monstre, Rowena lança un sort d'éblouissement pour neutralisé temporairement la créature, j'en profitai pour trancher l'une des tête grâce à l'épée que mon père m'avait offert à la fin de ma formation de Grand Sorcier, d'un coup de baguette magique, j'envoyai la potion au fond de la gorge de l'Hydre, mais vu sa taille la potion n'agit que très lentement, laissant la créature, dévaster la moitié du chantier de l'école. Au bout de 4 bonnes heures de combat, durant lesquelles Helga et moi fûmes blessés, la créature montra les signes d'un rajeunissement accéléré, ses tête passèrent d'un nombre de cents tête à cinquante, puis vingt, et enfin seulement deux, sa taille aussi changea passant de gigantesque, à grand, enfin elle rapetissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dépasse pas la taille d'un hippogriffe, tout à coup, une carapace se forma autour d'elle telle un œuf. Nous avions gagné, mais pour combien de temps, l'œuf semblait indestructible, et nous savions qu'un jour il faudrait recommencer à se battre contre elle, mais comme l'avait dit Salazar,l' incubation d'un œuf d'Hydre durait au moins 600 ans, et elle serait dangereuse qu'après environ 300 ans après éclosion, il suffisait de la mettre à l'abri quelque part, et attendre qu'elle renaisse pour enfin s'en débarrassé, je crois d'ailleurs que Rowena à trouvé un endroit près du lac… »_

Harry fit une pause, car il voyais pas vraiment où voulait en venir la personne qui lui avait écrit cette lettre mais il continua quand même.

_« Apres cet épisode fâcheux de notre vie, nous avons cherché l'origine de ces attaques, grâce à Salazar et sa prédisposition à la magie noire, nous avons pisté le parcourt qu'avait emprunté le monstre, ce qui n'était pas difficile vu les dégâts qu'il avait causé sur son passage… nous arrivâmes à une grotte qui semblait avoir souffert des assauts de l'Hydre. A l'intérieur nous trouvâmes un corps, celui d'un sorcier, et même si Salazar l'a toujours nié depuis, je suis sur qu'il le reconnu, en tout cas ce devait être un grand sorcier pour avoir créé cette créature démoniaques, même si sa création l'avais dépossédé de la vie._

_Durant les mois, et les années qui suivirent, je ne fit aucun autre rêve, aucune «prémonition » comme disait Rowena, jusqu'à il y a 1 an…les élèves terminaient leur année à Poudlard, c'était le nom de l'école, je ne sais pas si elle existe toujours à ton époque ! (j'espère un peu !), l'été commençait et j'allais prendre une retraite bien mérité, quand je fit un nouveau rêve, qui vint hanter mes nuits à intervalles réguliers, je voyais dans se songe, des choses étrange, je crois que c'était une époque bien avancé dans le temps, de drôle de machines passé devant mes yeux, mais le plus souvent je voyais un enfant, un bébé, qui vivait avec ces parent dans une maison à l'architecture assez étrange, ce rêve n'était pas vraiment important, vu ses événements, mais un soir une chose horrible arriva les parents du jeune bébé furent tués par un sorcier, bien plus fort qu'eux, au moment où il allait tuer le bébé, un chose bizarre se passa, le sort, que je connaissait bien d'ailleurs, se retourna contre le sorcier, ce qui pour moi parut irréaliste, car ce sort est un sort trop puissant pour que quiconque, surtout un bébé, puisse y réchapper, il ne causa seulement qu'une cicatrice sur le front du bébé… »_

Les entrailles d'Harry se liquéfièrent. Il n'osait pas lire la suite, mais s'y força.

_« …mais bon, le rêve changea, je revis le bébé à la cicatrice, une fois jeune homme, il combattait à nouveau ce sorcier, qui semblait avoir recouvert tout ses pouvoirs, le jeune homme se battait comme un diable pour sauver ses amies qui se battaient avec lui, mais le sorcier eu le dessus, et le jeune homme mourut dans un éclair vert… »_

Harry tremblait, sa respiration s'était affolée, il venait de lire que quelqu'un le voyait mourir dans sa confrontation avec Voldemort. Mais il était habitué aux prédictions, et il ne voulait pas être encore l'esclave d'une autre prémonition. Il décida de finir cette maudite lettre.

« … _après la mort du jeune homme les rêves cessèrent, mais une nuit le jeune homme réapparue, il semblait légèrement plus jeune que lors de son combat mortel face au sorcier malfaisant, il marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, enfin si c'était toujours une école, il se déplacé sous une cape qui le rendait invisible, il pénétra dans la salle que Rowena et moi avions construite ensemble, un petite plaisanterie, « la salle des vœux » comme l'avais nommé Rowena. quand il entra dans la salle, il vit une fille et une garçon faire des choses que la décence me force à ne pas révéler, il les regardait, et semblait, comme je l'ai été moi-même, très gêné de la situation, puis quand les deux personnes sortirent de la salle, une porte apparu, cette porte je la connaissais, c'était celle de mon vieux bureau, celui qui j'avais quitté pour m'installer dans le grand bureau du château derrière la grosse statue de gargouilles. Quand le jeune homme entra dans mon bureau, il l'examina de fond en comble mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Les jours suivant le rêve se répéter, encore et encore, me faisant dire qu'il devait se passer quelque chose d'important dans ce bureau, mais que le jeune homme ne semblait pas faire. Ce rêve me hanta une année entière, et je décidais de tous faire pour comprendre ça signification, sur ce, grâce à l'aide d'un jeune sorcier qui avait inventait un objet bien pratique, qui permettait de se remémorait des souvenirs, quels qu'ils soient et de les revivre un peu : une Pensine, c'est bien pratique !_

_Á force de voir et de revoir ce rêve et ceux que j'avais déjà vus, je me suis attaché à ce jeune homme, et le voir mourir des dizaines de fois commençait à me faire de la peine. C'est dans ces moments que j'aurai voulu parler à mes amis de cet étrange rêve, mais malheureusement Rowena nous avait quitté quelques années plus tôt, Salazar avait disparu depuis longtemps, et Helga n'avait plus tout sa tête…je dus donc résoudre tout seul les mystères de ce rêve. Tout d'abord je devais mettre un nom sur le jeune homme, j'avais capté des bribes de prénom, et suite à un voyage dans la Pensine je découvrais enfin son prénom : Harry !_

_Dans les rêves concernant ces parents je trouvais son nom : Potter !_

_Mais cela ne m'avancer pas beaucoup, je devais l'aider du mieux que je le pouvais, alors juste avant ma dernière rentrée en temps que directeur de Poudlard, je rédigé un manuel exprès pour apprendre à Harry, « à Toi » en fait, pour t'apprendre des sorts qui te permettraient de survivre à ton combat contre ce sorcier très puissant. Je ne savais pas si cela suffirait, aussi je t'ai mis divers autres sortilèges que j'ai trouvé, un peu partout, dans de vieux parchemins, j'espère que tu t'en sortira… si malgré tous mes efforts les rêves revenaient j'essaierais de d'aider d'avantage, mais comme tu lis cette lettre, les rêves ont du cesser. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en sortira, les sorts sont assez puissants et très durs à assimilé pour une personne très jeune comme tu l'es…_

_Après avoir mis cette lettre dans une enveloppe à ton nom je cacherai dans une trappe magique de la bibliothèque, le livres de sorts que j'ai réalisé pour toi, pour le trouer il y a un mot de passe, c'est : « Rowena »…_

_En finissant cette lettre je m'aperçoit qu'elle est assez longue, et j'espère que tu l'as lu en entier…_

_Voilà, Harry, je te souhaite bonne chance !_

_Une dernière chose, une chose que Rowena n'arrêtait pas de me dire :_

_« Fais confiance à tes rêves ! »_

_Bien, maintenant je vais quitter ce petit bureau, je te laisse cette lettre, je lui jette un sort pour lui permettre de résister à l'usure du temps, je marque ton nom et prénom sur l'enveloppe et je sors de la pièce…_

_Heureux de t'avoir connu, Harry !_

_Godric Gryffondor, Grand Sorcier, au service d'Ethelred II, Roi d'Angleterre, et directeur de Poudlard_»

Harry avait relu deux fois cette curieuse lettre, il halluciné grave, Godric Gryffondor, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard lui avait écrit une lettre, il y a de cela près de 1000 ans, en plus pour le prévenir qu'il allait peut être mourir lors du combat final contre Voldemort.

Il resta silencieux pendant plus d'une heure à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui tombait encore dessus. Il remis la lettre dans l'enveloppe la reposa sur le bureau, s'approcha de la veille bibliothèque et dit le mot de passe.

- « _Rowena_ » !

Un petit clic retentit, et une trappe s'entrouvrit. Harry trouva un énorme et vieux livre, qui devait possédait près de 3000 pages, et devait peser dans les 5 à 10 kilos. Il l'ouvrit et lu les premiers pages, c'était bien un livres de cours, il expliquait comment réalisé des sortilèges que Harry ne connaisse même pas de nom, il y en avait d'ailleurs des dizaines, et vu l'épaisseur du livre, il devait contenir au moins 1000 sortilèges au moins. Il lisait assidûment le livre, même si il ne comprenait pas toujours tout, quand soudain il eu un bâillement à décrocher la mâchoire.

- hum… je suis fatigué, moi…, mais il est quelle heure ?

Il regarda machinalement sa montre, mais il se rappela qu'elle était cassée. Il remis le livre à sa place, remis sa cape, et sorti du bureau.

Une fois dans la salle spéciale, il vit qu'elle était pleine d'horloge qui indiquaient toutes 23h12.

- je ferais bien d'y aller ! Se dit-il.

Il sortit dans le couloir avec la carte du maraudeur à la main, Rusard le concierge de Poudlard était à l'autre bout du château. Plus tard, Harry était arrivé aux dortoirs et commençait à mettre son pyjama, quand le rideau du lit de Ron s'ouvrit.

- mais t'étais où, Harry ? Hermione, Ginny et moi on t'a cherché partout ! Même Alex nous a aidé, mais on ne t'a pas trouvé !

Mais Harry n'avait pas répondu à Ron.

- tu m'entends Harry ?

- parfaitement ! répondit Harry d'un ton désagréable.

Ron fit le rapprochement avec son secret qu'Harry avait sans doute découvert.

- heu… pour tout à l'heure… tu…enfin, tu sais avec Hermione…

- je sais ! dit sèchement Harry, toi et Hermione vous allez m'entendre demain !!! Mais maintenant j'ai sommeil !!! Alors dors !

- mais…

- Ron, dors !!!

Ron n'insista pas et tira son rideau.

Harry repensa à la lettre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil gagne la partie.

_à la semaine prochaine! _


	14. Harry s'amuse et rêve

Voila un nouveau chapitre de ma fic ! Ça y est j'ai lancé l'intrigue, maintenant il va falloir étoffer tout ça ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira mes chers lecteurs !

Passons aux reviews : j'adore ça ! Mais vous le savez déjà ! Mais ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que sa fic plait à d'autre ! Au fait, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour le chap 12 ? Seulement 1 review….snif ! Il y a eu un blême avec ? ? Mais ce n'est pas grave vous vous êtes rattrapé avec le chap 13...même si j'en veux encore et encore !

Petit message pour tilise : si tu veux me donner tes impressions sur mon slash Hermion/Ginny, fait le dans les reviews de ce slash… sinon je peux comprendre que mon slash peut heurter voir choquer certaines personnes mais c'est juste une histoire d'amour… d'ailleurs pour ceux qui la lise… je vais bientôt poster la suite.

* * *

**« 14 - Harry s'amuse et rêve »**

Le lendemain, Harry descendit très tôt à la salle commune, et il attendait que Ginny se montre, mais c'est Hermione qui descendit avant elle. Alors qu'elle allait parler, Harry la devança.

- Tout à l'heure !!!! Cria-t-il, je verrai « ça » avec toi et Ron plus tard !

- mais…

- pas de mais !!! Plus tard j'ai dit !

Hermione était assez surprise, elle se doutait bien que Harry avait découvert la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Ron, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela mettait Harry, si en colère.

- Ginny ! dit Harry dés qu'il l'aperçu.

- Harry !!! Mais où étais tu à la fin ?

- pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Je veux juste m'excuser de t'avoir laissé toute seule hier soir…

- je t'excuserais quand tu m'auras dit où tu étais !!! Dit fièrement Ginny.

- si tu le prends comme ça…

Et Harry sorti de la salle commune de Gryffondor, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

- mais Harry ! Se lamenta Ginny, je rigolais !!! Attends moi !!! HARRY !!!

Et elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Le week-end s'annoncé sous les plus beaux auspices, l'été indien touchait toute l'Europe, et le soleil était encore présent pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants de Poudlard. Mais malgré le beau temps Harry était resté dans la salle commune, il avait demandé, au petit déjeuner, les noms des personnes désirant passer les tests de sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il avait recueilli, pas moins de 19 demandes, et il établissait les règles du déroulement du test de Dimanche.

- Harry ? Commença Ginny, je crois que tu t'es trompé, tu m'as mis sur la liste des personnes qui vont passer le test, regarde ! Entre Neville et Parvati, je crois que…

- il n'y a pas d'erreur, Ginny ! Toi et Ron vous allez aussi passer le test, c'est une question d'égalité des chances…, mais tu sais, tu peux essayer de m'influencer, si tu veux…

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire équivoque à l'attention de Ginny.

- oh, Harry !!! Rougit Ginny.

À part Ginny et Harry, la salle commune était assez vide, il n'y avait que quelques 1ères années, qui s'amusaient à se lancer des Bombabouses. Depuis ce matin, Harry n'avait toujours pas revu Ron ou Hermione, il regarda furtivement la carte du maraudeur qui dépassait de sa poche, pour voir qu'il avait trouvé une autre cachette, pour leur « réunion privé ». Pour s'amuser il avait inventé une histoire pour voir leur réaction.

15 minutes avant midi, ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Harry leur sauta dessus.

- Vous deux !!! Cria-t-il, venez ici !

(Regardant les autres élèves de Gryffondor)

- laissez nous, c'est privé !!!

Une fois seul avec eux, Harry commença leur procès.

- alors ? dit il, c'était comment « la réunion de préfet » ? Regardez ça !

Il leur montra le planning des réunions pour l'année.

- je peux vous dire que quand j'ai vu Cho sur le terrain de Quidditch, j'ai un peu eu l'impression que vous me meniez en bateau !!!! Je suis pas à 100 sûr de savoir où vous étiez et ce que vous faisiez, mais j'ai bien une idée !!!

- écoute, Harry…tente Hermione légèrement rouge.

- laisse moi finir !!! Donc après ce que m'avait dit Cho, je me suis précipité dans le dortoir, et j'ai cherché la carte du maraudeur, j'ai eu du mal à la trouver, mais quand je l'ai trouvé j'ai compris tout de suite où vous étiez !!! Vraiment Ron ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ???

- mais…qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est même toi qui m'as poussé à le faire !!! Ça fait 1 mois que tu me saoules avec ça !

- tu délires, Ron ! Je t'en ai parler qu'il y a 2 semaines, mais non, toi tu as été voir Hermione, et forcément, elle t'a forcé bien sur !!!!

- je ne l'ai forcé à rien !!!! Pesta Hermione, c'est lui qui est venu me trouver !

- et tu lui as tout dit en plus, non ? Hein, Ron ?

- bien sur que je lui ai tous dit… sinon tu n'aurais rien découvert…

- que tu l'ais dit à Hermione, ça passe ! Mais pourquoi à Dumbledore ???

Hermione regardait son ami sans comprendre, Harry semblait parler d'autre chose que de sa relation avec Ron.

- mais on a rien dit à Dumbledore… fit Ron qui n'avait pas encore compris l'erreur d'Harry.

- à d'autre !!! J'ai bien vu sur la carte que vous reveniez de son bureau !!! Il fallait vraiment que vous parliez de mon cauchemar à Dumbledore ??? Vous auriez pu me demander mon avis avant, quand même !!!

Au moment où Ron allait contredire Harry, et par la même occasion déballait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hermione, cette dernière lui coupa la parole.

- on s'excuse, Harry, mais tu sais que tes cauchemars sont assez spéciaux, surtout quand ta cicatrice te fait mal !

- mais t'as rien compris à ce que t'a raconté Ron, ou quoi ? Ma cicatrice ne me fait justement pas mal durant ce cauchemar ! Je me demande si j'ai vu juste sur vos réunions privées…

Hermione lança des yeux d'appel au secours à Ron qui comprit soudain le quiproquo de la conversation.

- je me suis trompé !!! Dit Ron très rapidement, j'ai…heu…j'ai confondu avec l'autre rêve que tu as fait…

- on s'excuse, Harry ! dit Hermione qui voulait terminer cette conversation au plus vite.

Elle fit un signe à Ron.

- oui, on s'excuse !!!

Harry riait intérieurement, voir ses amis essayer de se dépêtrer dans cette histoire qu'il avait inventée, l'amusait beaucoup, mais il gardait le visage mécontent, voir furieux.

- trop facile ! Je vous aurai excusé, si vous étiez venu me parler après votre premier essai raté !

- essai raté ? fit Ron

- mais oui, la veille où vous avez tout dit à Dumbledore, vous aviez déjà tenté de le lui dire, mais comme il n'était pas dans son bureau de toute la journée, j'ai vérifié, vous avez attendu hier soir !

- mais Harry on a dit que l'on était désolé… Dit Hermione.

Harry les regarda d'un air furieux, tout en rigolant dans sa tête.

- bon… fit-il, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais maintenant soyez plus francs avec moi, d'accord ?

- et bien ! Commença Ron, si tu veux que l'on soit francs avec toi, laisse moi te dire que…

Mais Hermione l'attrapa par le bras.

- on te le jure, Harry, dit elle en regardant Ron, d'un air signifiant « tais toi ! ».

- alors ça va ! dit finalement Harry, mais j'espère que cela n'aura pas d'influence sur ta sélection dans l'équipe dimanche, Ron…

- comment ça ? « Ma » sélection…, mais je suis déjà dans l'équipe…

- et non ! Comme je l'ai dit à Ginny, vous aussi, vous devrez passer les tests de dimanche !

- ah ouais ? Et bien tu vas voir, Harry ! Je vais les écœurer les autres prétendants à mon poste !!! Ils vont pleurer !!!

- on verra bien ! Bon on va manger ?

- ok, on y va !

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry et Ginny était parti faire une balade romantique près du lac.

- c'est quoi cette histoire de cauchemar ? demanda Ginny.

- tu nous as espionné ?

- oui ! Moi je voulais savoir où tu étais hier soir…

Harry ne savais pas si il devait parler de Godric Gryffondor, de ses cauchemars ou de la relation de Ron et Hermione.

- c'est rien… c'est juste un rêve ! Ron en a fait une montagne pour rien !

- ils sont quand même gonflés d'avoir rapporté à Dumbledore !

- ils n'ont rien fait… j'ai tous inventé !

- pourtant ils ont dit…

- ils ont menti ! Ça les arrange bien ! Si tu veux tous savoir…

- oui je veux savoir !

- et bien en fait, Ron et Hermione…

Et Harry raconta à Ginny ce qu'il avait vu hier soir concernant Ron et Hermione, et si il avait eu sur lui sa carte du maraudeur, il aura vu que ses deux amis, à cet instant, se trouvaient encore dans la salle spéciale.

- tu es sur que l'on a raison de revenir ici ?demanda Ron, tu sais que Harry a sa carte…

- c'est moi qui l'ai !!! Répondit Hermione, je voulais qu'on ne nous dérange pas !

- génial ! Alors on y va ? Proposa Ron plein de désir.

- non ! dit Hermione ! Regarde la salle !

La salle spéciale était différente de la dernière fois où les deux tourtereaux étaient venus, les cœurs et les roses étaient absents, et au lieu d'un divan il y avait deux fauteuils face à face.

- c'est pour quoi faire ? Questionna Ron.

- c'est pour discuter ! fit Hermione, discuter de cette histoire de cauchemar qu'Harry a fait ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit, Ron ?

Ron était déçu, il voulait sa dose de baisers journalière, il commençait à s'y faire, et il trouvait Hermione plus attirante de jour en jour.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Hermione.

- alors quoi ?

- ces cauchemars !!!! Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ?

- ha, ça ! En fait il n'y a qu'un cauchemar, mais Harry l'a fait 5 ou 6 fois depuis qu'il est arrivé au terrier cet été !

- le même rêve… et ça parle de quoi ?

Ron énuméra alors tout les événement du rêve qu'il connaissait, à Hermione, qui après ce récit se mit à réfléchir.

- étrange, fit-elle, si c'était toi qui avais fait ce rêve, j'aurai tout de suite mit ça sur ton incroyable imagination, Ron, mais là c'est Harry ! Ses rêves ont toujours eu une incidence sur les moments futurs… et tu dis qu'il a eu mal à sa cicatrice ?

- non ça c'est un autre cauchemar qu'il a fait, mais il m'a dit qu'il était différent des autres rêves…

- finalement, Harry n'avait peut être pas tord, je pense que Dumbledore devrait être au courant !

- mais que va dire Harry ?

- vu qu'il nous a déjà reproché cette faute, on va pouvoir parler au directeur la conscience tranquille !

- bon… d'accord fit Ron, on va le lui dire…

Ron aurait bien aimer pouvoir embrassait Hermione, au lieu d'aller dans le bureau de directeur, il quitta son fauteuil et ouvrit la porte de la salle, il sorti dans le couloir, mais Hermione le rattrapa.

- attends ! Cria-t-elle en le faisant rentrer dans la salle spéciale.

- mais qu'est-ce…

Mais Ron, constata que la salle avait changer d'aspect, les cœurs, les roses, et le divan, étaient de retour. Il regarda Hermione qui lui lançait un regard de désir.

- Hermione ?

- on ira plus tard…d'abord je veux…

Elle embrassa Ron, et le renversa sur le divan.

En fin d'après midi, Harry et Ginny attendaient Ron et Hermione, dans la salle commune, Harry faisait les dernières modifications à son test, quand ils arrivèrent enfin.

- salut ! fit Harry.

- vous étiez où ? demanda Ginny.

- à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

- toi aussi Ron ? Insista Ginny.

- non… dit Ron d'un air déçu, j'étais chez le directeur…

- Dumbledore ? dit Harry intéressé.

- il m'a prit la tête sur le règlement, et sur tes rêves, Harry ! Il veut te voir, aussi…

- il attendra !!! Fit Harry, ce soir, j'ai prévu autre chose !

- ha bon ? dit Hermione, et quoi ?

- je comptais aller voir Hagrid…

- inutile ! dit Ron, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui !

- comment tu le sais ? demanda Harry.

- Dumbledore me l'a dit…

- et il est parti où ?

- ça, Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit…

- ça serait plus sage d'aller voir le directeur, Harry ! dit Hermione.

- je verrai…, sinon rend moi ma carte s'il te pliait !!!

- heu…oui…tiens, tu… tu l'avais fait tomber…

- ouais, c'est ça…

- alors, tu va aller le voir ou pas ? demanda Hermione

- J'y penserai…

- mais enfin, Harry ! dit Hermione, tu sais bien que tes rêves sont spéciaux, ils ont une…

- je t'ai dit que j'y penserai !

- Ginny, aide moi ! fit Hermione

- Harry fait ce qu'il lui semble juste ! répondit Ginny, il ira voir Dumbledore quand il jugera le moment venu ! Je suis avec lui…

- Ron ? Tu en pense quoi ? demanda Harry.

- je suis plutôt d'accord avec Hermione…

- ça m'aurait étonné, aussi ! Maintenant, laissez moi tranquille avec ce rêve, OK ?

- si tu veux…fit Ron.

- Mais… Commença Hermione.

- laisse le… Dit Ron, il est buté tu sais !

- mais tu me promets que tu iras lui parler ? demanda Hermione.

- ppfff… oui… ! Dit Harry limite excédé.

Pour passer à autre chose, et casser cette mauvaise ambiance, Ron dériva sur le test de Quidditch.

- fais voir ce test, Harry !

Harry et Hermione cessèrent de se dévisager, et Harry montra son test à Ron. Hermione, elle, prit place dans un fauteuil, et lu un livre au hasard.

- pas facile ton test Harry ! Tu devrais un peu le remanier ! Ginny et moi on va s'en sortir, mais les nouveaux ils vont avoir du mal !!! Et puis c'est quoi ce match à la fin ?

- c'est le test final, il y a 22 candidats, je vais faire 2 équipe de 11, un set principale de 6 joueurs, sans attrapeur, et je ferai tourné les joueurs !

- et Ginny et moi ?

- ce test, normalement, vous devriez vous en tirer haut la main, les autres le verront bien. Alors il seront moins regardant, et puis c'est moi le capitaine, je fais CE QUE JE VEUX !!!! Et puis comme ça, ce sera moins long, car imagine… 22 candidats, 4 postes à pourvoir, égal, 88 examens!!! On n'y passerait la journée ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait deux atelier, il passeront tous un par un, et on fini avec le match, pour voir comment ils s'en tirent en situation…

- oui, mais faudra avoir l'œil avec tous ses prétendants aux postes ! dit Ron.

- mais j'ai l'œil, rétorqua Harry, et puis je compte sur vous pour m'aider !

- je suis avec toi Harry ! Cria Ginny.

- je t'aiderai, fit Ron.

Dans la soirée après le dîner Harry avait affiché le planning des tests de dimanche dans la salle commune, et les 22 inscrits discutaient âprement de son déroulement. Harry était déjà passé à autre chose, la lettre de Godric Gryffondor, l'avait marqué, mais il ne savait pas si il devait en parler avec ses amis.

- tu vois ? dit Ron, ils font déjà des commentaires alors qu'ils n'ont même pas encore passé ce test !

- Hein ? demanda Harry qui sorti de sa réflexion.

- regarde ! Ils sont mécontent de ton test il le juge trop dur ! Sous prétexte qu'ils n'ont jamais joué en équipe !!!

- laisse moi faire… fit Harry.

Il se leva et rejoignit le groupe des prétendants.

- il y a un problème ? dit il sur le ton de « Chez Harry ».

- on n'a pas beaucoup joué en équipe avant, dit Seamus, on ne connaît aucune tactique de jeu…

- et puis ton test pour le poste de batteur, continua Dean, il est vachement dangereux, tout seul, face à deux Cognards… c'est trop dur ! On n'est pas des pros…

Harry les regardait avec un petit sourire.

- écoutez, commença-t-il, vous êtes inscrit pour le test, mais je ne vous oblige pas à la passer ! Si vous vous croyez inapte, libre à vous d'abandonner, ça me fera plus de temps libre après le test !!! Vous dites que vous n'avez jamais joué en équipe, que vous connaissez aucune tactique, le Quidditch c'est simple, c'est grâce à l'improvisation que l'on s'en sort, alors, improvisez, étonnez moi !!! Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mon test, moi, ça me laisse froid !!! Demain, vous venez ou pas… moi j'ai besoin de 4 joueurs, et c'est tout !!! Sur ce, je vous laisse, moi aussi j'ai une vie privée !!! Ginny ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- ne reste pas si loin de moi…

- j'arrive…

- et bien bonne soirée, vous autres, couchez vous tôt, demain ça va pas beaucoup rigoler ! Allons-y Virginia…

Et ils quittèrent la salle commune, mais en partant, ils furent retenus par Ron et Hermione. Comme si il ne les avait pas vu Harry continua son chemin. Ron et Hermione les rattrapèrent dans le couloir.

- vous allez où ? demanda Hermione, il est presque 21h00 !

- on est samedi soir, Hermione, laisse nous vivre un peu !!!fit Harry

- Ron ! dit elle en se tournant vers lui, tu es préfet en chef, dit lui, toi…

- il a pas tort… fit Ron on est samedi, demain, pas cours, alors…

- tu vois ? fit Ginny, laisse nous passer !

- oh, puis finalement, fit Harry, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, je veux vous prévenir que nous allons dans à la salle spécial !!! Désolé pour vous, mais vous devrez trouver un autre endroit pour vous embrasser…

Et lui et Ginny quittèrent les deux amoureux, encore bouche bée par ce que venait de dire Harry.

- tu as vu leur têtes ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

- mort de rire !!!

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny demanda à Harry où il l'emmenait.

- je croyais que tu voulais savoir où j'étais hier soir…

- t'étais où alors ?

- attend on y est presque… mais avant je veux que tu penses à une pièce vide lorsque que l'on rentrera dans la salle spéciale.

Un peu intriguée, Ginny accepta.

Une fois dans la salle spéciale Ginny remarqua la porte mystérieuse

- c'est quoi cette porte ?

- attend, on rentre et je t'expliquerai tout une fois dedans…

- ce n'est pas un traquenard pour profiter de moi, par hasard ?

- pas bête comme idée ! Mais non, c'est autre chose…

Harry ouvrit la porte, entra dans le vieux bureau de Godric Gryffondor, Ginny entra également, puis elle referma la porte derrière eux.

Alors que tous les élèves étaient montés dans leurs dortoirs, Ron et Hermione profité d'être seuls, pour perpétrer leur activité favorite depuis quelques jours. Hermione s'arrêta pour parler.

- il savait !!! Et il nous a mené en bateau et nous, on a plongé !

- on s'en fout d'Harry, il est avec Ginny et temps mieux !!! Embrasse moi !

Elle s'exécuta.

Leurs mains commençaient à partir à la découverte de leur corps, quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge suivi d'un petit rire. Ron et Hermione, se séparèrent et cherchèrent d'où venaient ces voix. Au bout de quelque instant Ron compris qui les épiait.

- Harry !!! Montre toi !

Harry enleva sa cape qui le cachait lui et Ginny.

- alors comme ça tu savais, Hein ? Et tu nous as bien fait flipper pour rien !!!

- qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me marrer en vous voyant essayer de vous justifier sur quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas fait, tous en tentant de cacher votre liaison !!! Trop drôle !!

- mais…fit Hermione, tu l'as su quand ?

- et bien ! Hier soir bien sur !!! Dés que j'ai vu Cho sur le terrain de Quidditch, j'ai tout de suite compris ce que vous faisiez ensemble, ayant eu la confirmation qu'il n'y avait pas eu de réunion de préfet depuis le début de l'année, j'ai foncé chercher ma carte et je vous ai vu dans la salle spéciale, j'ai mis ma cape et je vous ai rejoint…

- tu nous as vu ? fit Hermione, gênée

- tu nous as vu nous embraser ? demanda Ron

- embrasser ? Le mot et faible !!!

Ron et Hermione était tous rouge de honte.

- n'ayez pas honte comme ça ! Vous vous aimez et c'est l'essentiel !!! Moi je suis heureux pour vous.

- moi aussi dit Ginny, c'est trop génial !!! Mais vous avez mit le temps quand même !

- on vous laisse… vous aviez l'air bien occupé… bonne nuit !

Il embrassa Ginny.

- bonne nuit ma chéri ! dit-il

- oh ! Bonne nuit mon Harry ! Bonne nuit les amoureux…

Avant de partir ce coucher Harry s'adressa à Ron.

- heu… excuse moi, Ron, quand tu auras fini d'explorer la bouche d'Hermione, il faudra que l'on parle de quelque chose ! Bonne nuit Hermione !

Il monta les escaliers des dortoirs, Ginny après un petit rire nerveux le fit également.

- je…commença Ron, je vais peut être y aller…

- non ! dit Hermione, Harry a dit après !!!

- après quoi ?

- après ça !

Et elle l'embrassa si fougueusement que Ron avait presque oublié jusqu'au nom d'Harry.

Quand Ron eu rejoint Harry, ce dernier l'attendait de pied Ferme.

- ha quand même !!!

- excuse, mais c'est Hermione, elle…

- tu me diras les détails plus tard ! D'abord tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as menti !!!!

- comment ça menti ?

- pour Hagrid !!! Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas là !!!

- c'est ce que Dumbledore m'as dit !

- et bien il t'a menti !!! Regarde !

Et Harry lui montra la carte du maraudeur.

- tu vois ? Il est dans ça cabane !!!

- il a du revenir c'est tout ! Et puis t'arrête de me gueuler dessus ! Moi j'ai juste rapporté ce que Dumbledore m'a dit !

- il t'a menti alors, car il est revenu à sa cabane, 10 minutes après que moi et Ginny sommes parti de la salle commune, tout à l'heure !!!

- hep ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me crier dessus ! Si tu veux beugler sur quelqu'un va voir Dumbledore !!!!

Soudain un bruit de rideau se fit entendre !!!

- « _vous allez vous taire, oui_ ? » pesta Alex en français, j'essaye de dormir !!!! Et si vous êtes assez sympa pour faire moins bruit je vous direz où était Hagrid, cette après midi…

- excuse, Alex…fit Harry, il était où ?

- demain…

- allez ! fit Ron, dis le nous !!!!

- demain j'ai dit ! Moi je dois passer un test pour l'équipe de Quidditch !!! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ???!!!! Hein ? Je vous le dirais après le test… maintenant laissez moi dormir…

Il tira sont rideau d'un coup sec, laissant Ron et Harry seuls.

- il a raison…, dit Ron, demain on va devoir être en forme…

- en Forme ? C'est pour ça que tu t'entraînais avec Hermione, pour être en forme ? T'as surtout vérifié les siennes de Formes…

- heu… enfin…

- vous êtes rapide, vous êtes passé de « je te déteste » à « je te touche partout » !

- hé ! C'est ma copine que tu parles ! Est-ce que je te demande moi, si tu plottes ma sœur ?

- si tu veux savoir…

- je ne veux pas savoir !!! Tu ne dis rien sur Ginny, je dis rien sur Hermione, et comme ça on est tranquille !!!

- elle embrasse bien ?

- divinement, elle va jusque…, j'ai dit que je dirais rien !!!

- après ce que j'ai vu, dans la salle spéciale…, tu ne m'apprendrais pas grand-chose…, enfin ça m'a donné des idées pour Virginia…

- je t'ai dit que je veux rien savoir de ce que tu fais avec Ginny, c'est clair pourtant ???

- tu veux rien savoir ? D'accord, pourtant on a fait quelque chose de spécial cet après midi…

Ron attrapa Harry par le col.

- si tu as fait ce que je pense avec ma sœur, je te tue !!!

- mais non, t'es fou !!!

- je préfère… dit Ron en relâchant Harry.

- « ça » on va le faire demain !

Ron pris le coup d'Harry entre ses mains.

- je rigole, Ron, c'est une blague !!! Lâche moi… je rigole !

- ce n'est pas drôle…

- Psssst, Psssst, entendirent soudain Harry et Ron.

- Alex ? fit Harry.

- Pssst, murmura Alex, approchez de mon lit…

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Murmura Ron.

- plus prés…, murmura encore moins fort Alex.

- mais pourquoi tu parles si bas ? Marmonna Ron.

- c'est pour vous dire, commença Alex en murmurant assez fort, que si vous vous taisez pas, vous avez beau être, le capitaine et le gardien, de l'équipe dans laquelle je veux rentrer, j'en prend un pour taper sur l'autre… je me suis bien fait comprendre ? C'est clair ?

- limpide ! fit Harry.

- très clair ! dit Ron, bonne nuit !

- c'est ça…, dit Alex en se retournant dans son lit.

- à demain Harry !

- bonne nuit Ron !

Et nos deux compères se couchèrent enfin.

Harry était submergeait par la rage, il fendait l'air sur son éclair de feu, il venait de passer la grande porte de l'école, et il volait à travers les couloirs de l'école. Il arriva au bureau de Dumbledore, la statue de l'entrée était détruite ainsi que l'escalier, Harry s'engouffra sur son balai dans l'ouverture, une fois dans le bureau il la vit, elle accroché quelque chose à la patte d'un énorme vautour, et cria :

- va !!! Pour mon maître !

Et le volatile s'envola.

Aux pieds de la femme, se trouvait Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, enfin ce qu'il en restait, soit, un tas de cendres.

- BELLATRIX !!!!! Hurla Harry, JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!!

- Potter ! Quelle bonne surprise… ça m'évitera de te chercher !

- TAIS TOI !!!!! « RICTUSEMPRA » !!!!!

Harry se battait comme un diable, Bellatrix avait du mal à le tenir à distance. À un moment, Bellatrix prépara un « Avada kedavra », elle lança sur Harry. Dans un effort surhumain Harry plongea parterre et évita le sortilège mortel. Un éclair verdâtre frappa quelqu'un, et Harry entendit, derrière lui, un corps tombé en bas des escaliers détruits.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il transpirait, et était essoufflé.

- encore ce rêve…se dit il, comme ceux de Godric…

Harry réfléchi un moment.

- « _fais confiance à tes rêves !_ »…pensa-t-il

La phrase de la lettre de Godric, tournait dans la tête d'Harry, voyez-t-il lui aussi l'avenir ? Est-ce que Bellatrix allait attaquer Poudlard aidé de Détraqueurs et d'un géant ? Peut être devait-il en parler à Dumbledore. Harry regardé par la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit, il se tourna vers le réveil de Dean, il était 4h48.

- et si je mettait ce rêve dans ma Pensine ? pensa Harry, Godric l'a bien fait, lui…, c'est décidé, avant passer pour un malade auprès de Dumbledore, je visionnerai ce rêve avant, grâce à ma Pensine…

Il remonta les draps sur lui et se rendormi.

- Alors, Potter, encore un ami de moins ? dit Bellatrix, ne t'inquiète pas tu vas le rejoindre, sans ta baguette, tu es à ma merci !

- « Accio baguette » ! Cria Harry.

- trop tard !!! « Endoloris » !!!!

Harry luttait de toutes ses forces, il combattait le sort de toute sa volonté, il se releva, et commença à avancer vers la Mangemort.

- Impossible !!! Fit-elle, « Endoloris », « Endoloris », « Endoloris » !!!!

Mais le sort ne semblait pas atteindre Harry.

- tu l'auras voulu !!!! « Avada kad….

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir son incantation. Harry avait reprit sa baguette, et lança un énorme sort qui détruit l'un des murs du Bureau de Dumbledore, emportant Bellatrix dans un déluge de flammes.

Harry se réveilla de nouveau.

- c'est nouveau ça… fit il.

Il repensait à cette nouvelle parti du rêve, il tuait Bellatrix, grâce à un sort qu'il lui était inconnu, mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il était transcendé par ce meurtre, et il n'avait aucun remords.

- c'est vrai qu'elle le méritait…pensa Harry, mais pourquoi j'étais si satisfait de sa mort ? J'étais prêt à recommencer immédiatement…

Harry se posa la question, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le mettre dans une telle fureur meurtrière ? Il devait découvrir pourquoi, il regarda par les vitres du dortoir, et il vit les premières lueurs du jour. Il sauta de son lit, chercha sa Pensine, après l'avoir défait de son linge, il descendit à la salle commune, vide à cette heure-ci. Il pris sa baguette, la porta à sa tempe, et fit sortir de longs filament argentés de sa tête, pour les mettre dans la Pensine. Il pris une grande inspiration et plongea la tête dedans.

* * *

Et voila ! La suite sera essentiellement basée sur la sélection de l'équipe ! C'est d'ailleurs un chapitre que j'aime bien ! À plus tout le monde ! 


	15. Le test

_Voila, voila, les fêtes de fin d'années sont passées, et une nouvelle année commence…_

_D'ailleurs bonne année à tous et toutes !_

_Je sais, il y a eu un gros blanc dans la parution de ma fic, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop (hein ?)._

_Donc voici un nouveau chapitre principalement consacré à la sélection de l'équipe de « chef Harry » je l'aime bien celui-là et j'espère encore qu'il vous plaira à tous !_

_Surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Car j'adooore les reviews !_

_Ps : à la fin du chapitre il y avait « normalement » un emploi du temps, mais ffnet n'accepte pas les tableaux… donc je vais mettre un lien pour ce que ça intéresse, mais vu que ffnet n'accepte pas non plus les liens, vous devrez le copier et le mettre dans la barre d'adresse de votre navigateur…au passage je ne saurais vous conseillé un navigateur du tonnerre qui remplace haut la main Internet Explorer (aujourd'hui désuet). Pour profiter du Web, optez pour « **Firefox** »_

_Ps2 : c'est bon mon ftp est enfin opérationnel j'ai mis le lien à la fin de ce chapitre._

_Ps3 : lien corrigé…_

_

* * *

_

**15 - « Le test »**

Une main extirpa Harry de la Pensine.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il n'est même pas 7h00 !

- Harry Potter ne doit pas faire peur comme ça à Dobby, Dobby a eu peur pour Harry Potter…

Devant Harry, se tenait Hermione encore en robe de chambre, les cheveux en bataille, et Dobby, l'elfe de maison libre, employé à Poudlard.

- tu as fait une peur Bleu à Dobby, Harry, il a cru que tu étais mort !

- Harry Potter, Dobby trouver Harry Potter, inerte, la tête plongé dans ce liquide argenté, Dobby avoir très peur ! Harry Potter pas répondre aux appels de Dobby, Dobby croire que Harry Potter était mort ! Plus faire peur à Dobby, Harry Potter !

- excuse moi Dobby, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là?

- Harry Potter, Dobby travailler, Dobby apporter petit déjeuner à Hermione Granger, assistante du directeur Dumbledore, employeur de Dobby, Dobby entrer dans salle commune Gryffondor, porter repas pour Hermione granger assistante du directeur Dumbledore employeur de Dobby, Dobby trouver Harry Potter, Harry Potter faire peur à Dobby, Dobby prévenir Hermione Granger assistante du directeur Dumbledore employeur de Dobby, Harry Potter !

- il m'a réveillée en sautant sur mon lit ! Fit Hermione, j'ai connu plus calme comme réveil !

- comment ça ce fait que tu prenne ton petit déjeuner dans la salle commune, en plus si tôt ? demanda Harry.

- j'ai une réunion avec le directeur, ce matin, il y aura tous les professeurs ! Tu devrais venir avec moi ! Comme ça tu parleras de tes rêves avec lui…

- je ne peux pas, il y a le test pour l'équipe aujourd'hui ! Désolé, mentit Harry.

- tu devras le faire un jour ou l'autre tu sais ! ça serait mieux le plus tôt possible…

- je verrai…

- tu regardais quoi dans ta Pensine ?

- je regardé la feinte Wronsky de Krum, à la coupe du monde ! Inventa Harry, ça serait bien si je pouvais le faire durant un match !

- ah bon…fit Hermione, sinon Harry, tu sais pour Ron et moi, enfin…

- c'est bon ! Ron m'a tout dit !

- tout ?

- tout !

- même pour hier matin ? Il ne t'a pas comme même dit « ça »?

- surtout « ça »! Il m'a dit tout les détails, mentit Harry, avide d'en savoir plus.

- tant mieux ! Comme ça je sais qu'il ne t'a rien dit ! Il ne c'est rien passer hier matin ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège ! Ron sais que si il te raconte certaines choses, il volera sur un balai pour fauteuil roulant ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire…

- m'en fout, j'en est assez vu un certain soir…

- on pensait être seuls ! Tu n'auras du être là! Dit Hermione, toute rouge.

- Hermione Granger, Dobby devoir dire un mot à Ronald Weasley et Hermione granger, devoir leur Dire d'arrêter d'aller dans Veille salle de potions, après 22h00, Dobby entendre, Hermione granger, entendre dire par autres elfes, que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, gêner elfes pour nettoyage veille salle de potions, Hermione Granger, Brady, elfes responsable du nettoyage, vouloir dire à Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, arrêter de s'embrasser dans veille salle de potions, mais plutôt aller dans veille salle de cours du 3e étages, Hermione Granger, mais seulement après 21h00, Hermione Granger ! Dobby devoir partir maintenant, Hermione granger, Dobby dire au revoir, Hermione granger, au revoir Harry Potter, bonne journée Harry Potter et Hermione granger.

Dobby sorti alors de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- la veille salle de potions ? fit Harry.

- oui… rougi Hermione, Rusard patrouille souvent dans les environs de la salle spéciale…

- je vois…, et bien moi, je vais me laver, et m'habiller, aujourd'hui je dois faire mon boulot de capitaine, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Bon appétit Hermione !

- merci !

Une fois redescendu dans la salle commune vêtue de son équipement de Quidditch, Harry remarqua qu'Hermione était déjà parti pour sa réunion avec le directeur. Après ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, il regrettait un peu de n'avoir pas écouter Hermione, ce rêve avait sûrement une signification funeste. Il décida, un peu tard, d'aller quand même à cette réunion. Il quitta la salle commune. Au bout d'un moment alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs encore silencieux de l'école, qu'il pensa qu'il ne savait pas où se déroulait la réunion, il prit alors la direction du bureau de Dumbledore, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Hermione et le directeur. En débouchant dans le couloir, il vit le professeur McGonagall qui approchait aussi de la statue de gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du Bureau de Dumbledore.

- pardon, professeur ! fit Harry, vous allez aussi à la réunion ?

- Mr Potter ? Que faites vous là?

- Hermione m'a proposé de venir à cette réunion pour que je parle avec le directeur… mais j'ai refusé, puis j'ai changé d'avis…

- vous tomber bien Mr Potter ! Vous êtes l'assistant de Mr Weasley, vous le représenterez à cette réunion ! Mais vous auriez pu trouver une autre tenue… « Île flottante » dit-elle.

La gargouille bougea, montrant l'escalier pour le bureau du directeur.

- suivez moi Potter !

- j'arrive…

Une fois en haut, ils furent accueillis par le professeur Rogue.

- Minerva ! Savez vous où se trouve le directeur ? Nous l'attendons depuis maintenant 15 minutes… (Apercevant Harry) Potter ? Que venez vous faire ici ? Cette réunion est…

- c'est l'assistant du préfet en chef ! Coupa McGonagall, il le représente !

- et où est Weasley ? demanda Rogue.

- il est occupe ailleurs… le directeur lui à donné autre chose à faire…

- je vois…fit Rogue à moitié convaincu, mais regardez votre accoutrement, Potter ! Toujours soucieux de vous faire remarquer !

- un problème ? demanda Dumbledore qui avait surgit de nulle part.

- aucun ! fit Rogue d'un air hautin.

- alors avancez, j'ai installé des fauteuils pour tout le monde !

Suivant McGonagall et Rogue, il pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- bien ! Asseyez vous ce ne sera pas trop long ! Harry, prends la place du professeur Binns, j'oublie toujours que c'est un fantôme…

- alors…commença-t-il, une première chose, sachez que l'Hydre est morte ! Hagrid avec l'aide de Basile Freecs, se sont chargés de son exécution ! Elle menaçait le monde de la magie depuis trop longtemps déjà, et même si j'aurais aimé faire autrement, sa mort était malheureusement la seule solution ! Le préfet en chef accueille d'ailleurs, en ce moment, Arthur Weasley et une brigade d'Auror pour emporter le corps de la créature au ministère…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- maintenant je vais, en accord avec le ministre, vous révéler un événement qui c'est passé cet été et qui a était classé secret défense par le ministère… Hermione ?

- oui, Monsieur ?

- tu peux nous lire ceci ? dit-il en lui donnant un parchemin.

Hermione commença à le lire.

« _Dossiers HP-6 section : Classé secret défense._

_Transmit le 31 juillet au ministre de la magie : Cornélius Fudge._

_Rédiger par : Percy Weasley, secrétaire assistant de Mr Crawling, assistant du Ministre._

_Le 31 juillet, au matin, une mutinerie à éclater au sein de la prison Azkaban, plusieurs prisonnier on réussi à s'évader de leur cellules, c'est l'Aurors Andrews Fines, qui a donné l'alarme par hibou express au ministère._

_Une fois la Brigade d'Aurors sur place, ce dernier, alors grièvement blessé, a fait un rapport plus qu'inquiétant à Arthur Weasley, envoyé sur les lieux. D'après les dires de Fines, les évadés ont eu l'appuie des gardiens de la prison, les Détraqueurs._

_Fines, aidé par son assistant Daniel Lewis, qui a trouvé la mort lors de la bataille, ont du combattre les Détraqueurs seuls durant plus de 2 heures, et sans le secours de Basile Freecs, présent sur les lieux, l'Auror fines serait sûrement mort._

_Plusieurs évadés ont été repris rapidement mais de puissants ennemis comme Lucius Malfoy, ont réussi à disparaître dans la nature. La brigade d'Aurors est partie immédiatement à leurs recherches._

_Mr Crawling laisse le ministre décider de la marche à adopter en de telles circonstances._

_Annexe 1_

_Rédigé par : Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie, le 3 Août._

_Suite à cette triste affaire j'ai décrété l'état d'urgence, le ministère et les institutions dépendant de lui, sont placées sous haute sécurité. Toutefois ses événements ne devront pas être révélés à la presse pour éviter la panique. La prison d'Azkaban, est placée sous l'égide des Aurors jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

_Annexe 2_

_Rédigé par : Amélia Susan Bones, juge du tribunal des sorciers le 27 Août._

_En réaction de cette affaire, j'ai établie plusieurs mandats d'arrêt sur les évadés d'Azkaban._

_Toutefois je tiens à signaler mon profond ressentiment de n'avoir été prévenu que si tard après les faits._

_Annexe 3_

_Rédigé par : Arthur Weasley, directeur de service au ministère de la magie le 5 Septembre._

_Je relie cette affaire à une autre, le dossier MS-3, concernant Charles Hobbyrool. J'ai l'intime conviction que Hobbyrool, a été assassiné par Voldemort. Après enquête, nous avons débusqué un groupe de Mangemort installés non loin des lieux de la mort de Hobbyrool. Nous avons capturé deux évadés d'Azkaban, à savoir Crabbe et Goyle, des acolytes de Lucius Malfoy. Aprés interrogatoires, ils nous ont donné plusieurs indications sur la position actuelle, de Malfoy, mais aussi sur celle de Voldemort. Je rempli d'ailleurs un autre dossier concernant ces informations._

_Annexe 4_

_Rédigé par : Percy Weasley, secrétaire assistant de Mr Crawling, assistant du Ministre, le 7 septembre._

_Dossier classé. Procédure de suivie dans le dossier. TJ-5 _»

- merci Hermione, tu peux te rassoire..., voilà! Malgré mais avertissement, le pire est arrivé! Si je vous l'annonce maintenant, c'est pour être sur que vous compreniez tous les nouveaux dangers qui nous guettent ! Mais je veux que vous gardiez le secret le plus longtemps possible, je ne veux pas que l'école devienne le théâtre d'hystéries collectives !

- Monsieur ?

- oui, Sévérus ?

- et les Détraqueurs ? Si ma mémoire est bonne ils étaient près de 300 à Azkaban…

- 289, pour être exacts ! Et le ministre m'a dit que Fines et Freecs en ont tué plus de cinquante… mais c'est vrai que c'est un problème… tous nos élèves ne savent pas se défendre face à eux…

- certains n'ont même pas le niveau pour essayer de le faire, d'ailleurs…, fit Rogue, après l'affaire avec Hagrid, on est menacé de toute part !

- nous parlerons de l'affaire avec Hagrid en privé, Sévérus, suis-je clair ?

- bien, Monsieur le directeur…fit Rogue.

- et voilà, la réunion est terminée bonne journée à tous !

Tout le monde quitta le bureau.

- ha, j'oubliais… Remus ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

- j'ai bien compris !

Le bureau était presque vide, ne restait qu'Hermione qui finissait de rédiger le compte rendu de la réunion, Harry, et Le professeur McGonagall.

- Albus ! fit McGonagall, vous vous rendez compte ? 200 Détraqueurs dans la nature…

- j'image Minerva, j'imagine, mais nous en parlerons plus tard, je crois qu'Harry veut me parler…

Après que McGonagall eu prit congé, Dumbledore, invita Harry à s'asseoir en face de son bureau.

- tu peux rester Hermione, dit-il à la jeune fille qui commençait à partir, ton opinion m'intéresse !

Alors Hermione s'assit également.

Dumbledore faisait disparaître les fauteuils supplémentaires qu'il avait fait apparaître pour la réunion, puis pris place en face d'Harry et d'Hermione.

- Alors, Harry… comme ça, tu as fait un rêve ?

- oui ! dit Harry.

- Hermione et Ron m'ont parlé de ton rêve, mais j'aimerais que tu m'en fasse toi-même le récit.

- vous verrez, commença Harry, la fin change un peu, car hier soir j'ai refait ce rêve…

- et tu ne m'en a pas parlé? demanda Hermione.

- laisse moi raconter mon rêve…

- vas y…

Alors Harry commença le récit de son rêve, il parla des Détraqueurs, du géant, des Mangemorts, de Fumseck, de Bellatrix, et des deux zones d'ombre du rêve. Dumbledore laissa Harry finir, puis réfléchit un moment.

- dans mon Bureau ? Tu es sur ? Et Fumseck était en cendres…

- oui… fit Harry.

- il y a beaucoup de Détraqueurs dans ton rêve ? demanda le directeur.

- je dirais…environ 100… oui 100, 120…

- sinon, continua Dumbledore, pour les deux blancs du rêve tu n'as pas une idée sur leur nature ?

- si, j'ai bien une idée…mais…

- mais quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- et bien…vu ma réaction, je pense que quelqu'un, à qui je tiens, meurt…

Hermione avait poussait un cri aphone, en se mettant la main devant la bouche.

- c'est ce qui me parait le plus plausible…fini Harry.

- c'est bien triste ce que tu nous dis là Harry, fit Dumbledore.

- mais qui ? Murmura Hermione.

- je ne sais pas… mais je crois aussi que dans la nouvelle partie du rêve d'hier soir, une autre personne meurt…

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le bureau du directeur, Hermione était toute tremblante, Dumbledore était dans une intense réflexion, et Harry se repassait son rêve dans la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione.

- tu en penses quoi ?

-Moi ? Heu… je sais pas trop, les rêves d'Harry sont assez spéciaux, mais là j'ai un doute sur leurs interprétations…

- développe ton analyse…fit Dumbledore.

- et bien les rêves d'Harry, nous ont prévenue de l'attaque contre le père de Ron, il a vue le meurtre du domestique des Jedusors, et par sa cicatrice il détecte les changements d'humeur de Voldemort…, mais là, Harry nous dit que sa cicatrice ne lui fait aucun mal, que son rêve est en constante évolution, et qu'il devient plus long à mesure de ses apparitions dans les songes d'Harry…, je ne dit pas que ce rêve n'est pas spécial, mais qu'il est juste un peu différent de nos rêves à nous…, qu'il est arrivé des tas de choses à Harry, et que ça joue peut être sur son sommeil, et puis il y a eu la mort de…

Mais Hermione avait évité de dire le nom de Sirius.

- dis tout de suite que je suis dérangé! Pesta Harry.

- je ne dit pas ça, mais il faut avouer que après tous les « trucs » que tu as subi, il n'est pas étonnant que tu fasse de drôles de rêves…

- tu ne me crois pas, alors ?

- je n'ai pas dis ça…

- et vous ? dit Harry en s'adressant à Dumbledore, vous, vous me croyez ?

- je ne sais pas… je suis aussi de l'avis d'Hermione, mais je crois aussi en toi, le temps et l'expérience m'ont apprit qu'il fallait prévoir toutes les éventualités, je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi, Hermione ?

- je pense que Harry ne fait pas ce rêve par hasard…

- c'est ce que je pense aussi !

- et donc ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? demanda Harry.

- pour quoi ? fit Dumbledore.

- pour mon rêve, bien sur !

- pour l'instant je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire de plus ! Poudlard est sécurisé à l'extrême, toutes les mesures de protection sont en place, et puis je ne peux pas aller voir le ministre pour un rêve…

- et l'ordre ? fit Harry.

- l'ordre fait ce qui l'a à faire ! Dit Dumbledore d'un ton sec ! Et je te pris de ne pas parler de l'ordre du Phénix, hors du repère…

- j'ai dit tout ça pour rien alors ?

- détrompe toi Harry, fit le directeur, le récit de ton rêve nous a servi plus que tu ne le crois…

- comment ça ? demanda Hermione, avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- j'ai aidé l'ordre ?

- Harry ! pense à ce que j'ai dit ! Pas ici !

- mais c'est ça, Hein ? Vous savez des choses que j'ignore…ENCORE !

La tension était palpable, et Harry était assez en colère.

- oui ! fit naturellement Dumbledore, tu ignore des choses, mais tu ne fais pas parti de l'ordre !

- pourtant…commença Harry.

- pourtant rien ! Coupa le directeur, Harry, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, tu pourras intégrer l'ordre, quand tu sera majeur, d'ici là, je n'est aucun compte à te rendre !

- mais…

- DE PLUS ! Nous ne nous battons pas que pour ta vie, Harry ! Il va falloir le comprendre, nous avons une mission plus grande encore…

- Voldemort…

- exact !

Harry pris le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Dumbledore, alors que depuis des années il se battait pour que l'on arrête de le traiter comme quelqu'un d'important, il faisait toute une histoire parce que l'ordre du Phénix ne le tenait pas au courant de toutes les informations dont elle disposait. Pensait-il qu'il valait mieux qu'Hermione ou Ron ? Il comprenait un peu tard que son comportement était un peu celui d'un enfant gâté, même si il voulait savoir quand même.

- mais Harry c'est quand même Harry, sans lui, impossible de se débarrasser de Voldemort, vous devais quand même en tenir compte ! fit Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

- nous le savons, fit Dumbledore, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour éviter à Harry de commettre un acte qu'il pourrait regretter toute sa vie !

- et vous avez trouvé? Questionna Harry.

- ça je ne peut pas non plus te le dire…

- je vois…fit Harry, et bien c'est tout, je crois que je vais vous quitter j'ai une chose très importante à faire, et pendant que l'on y est, je voudrais…

- attends Harry, coupa Dumbledore, je voudrais savoir quelque chose…

- quoi ?

- à part ton rêve, n'as-tu rien d'autre à me dire ?

Harry prit son temps pour répondre.

- hum…je crois que non…

- alors vous pouvez partir !

Harry et Hermione quittèrent le bureau pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, il semblait même que l'heure du début du test était imminente. Ils commençaient à descendre les escaliers quand Harry s'arrêta d'un coup.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

- zut ! J'ai oublié! Vas y, pars devant, je dois demander quelque chose à Dumbledore !

- quoi ?

- t'occupe ! Pars devant j'arrive !

Et il laissa Hermione toute seule, elle se demandait bien ce qu'Harry allait dire au directeur, mais elle se dépêcha de regagner le terrain pour pouvoir voir Ron avant qu'il ne commence le test.

Quand Hermione arriva aux abords du terrain, elle aperçu le groupe de Gryffondor qui devait passer le test d'Harry. Á leur tête se trouvait Ron, suivit de Ginny, et les autres mitraillaient de questions le frère et la sœur.

- Salut Hermione ! dit Ginny, je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin…

- bonjour Ginny, Ron…

- Hermione…, fit Ron d'un ton neutre.

- alors ? Commença Hermione, pas trop tressés vous autres ?

- tu parles…fit Ron, ils le sont à fond ! Sinon tu n'as pas vu Harry par Hasard ?

- il arrive…il devait demander quelque chose au directeur !

- regardez il arrive ! Cria Ginny en se lançant vers lui.

Aprés un petit bisou, Harry vint s'adresser aux candidats.

- bien ! Tout le monde est là? Allez suivez moi !

Il les conduisit sur le terrain. Harry n'était pas venu les mains vides, il portait une malle, et un Souaffle. Il posa la malle et donna la balle à Hermione.

- tiens ! dit-il, ça te dérange de rester pour m'aider ?

- heu…d'accord…si tu veux !

Harry sortit un calepin de sa poche et un crayon à papier.

- alignez vous tous devant moi ! Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous avancerez d'un pas ! Parvati !

Parvati s'avança timidement.

- Alex ! Colin ! Dean !

Harry appela comme ça 11 élèves.

- bien ceux qui ont été appelé vous êtes le groupe A, les autres le B ! Maintenant attention à vous, je libère les Cognards !

Harry ouvrit la malle et libera les deux bolides des airs.

- Dobby à toi !

Alors sorti de nulle part, Dobby apparu et lança un sort sur les Cognards.

- merci, Dobby !

- Harry potter, Dobby aider Harry potter !

- allez, groupe A venez ici! Mettez vous par deux! Alex tu seras seul, mais je pense que tu t'en sortiras bien !

Les membres du groupe A se mirent en duo et attendirent les instructions d'Harry.

- vous deux ! dit Harry en s'adressant à Ginny et Parvati, prenez ses battes et essayez de renvoyer les Cognards que Dobby vous enverra… prêtes ? Allez-y !

Alors les Cognards pilotés par Dobby fondèrent sur les deux jeunes filles, mais Harry leva sa main.

- attends Dobby ! On a de la visite !

En effet, s'avançant sur la pelouse, l'équipe de Serpentard apparu. Ron et Harry suivi de tous les autres s'approchèrent d'eux.

- vous voulez quoi ? demanda Ron, aujourd'hui c'est Gryffondor qui a le terrain pour toute la journée, le professeur McGonagall nous l'a réservé depuis longtemps !

- du calme Weasley !fit Drago qui s'était mit devant lui et Harry, ou tu vas casser ta belle réputation de chef rapporteur ! Regarde plutôt ceci…

Drago montra un parchemin aux Gryffondor.

«_ J'autorise l'équipe de Serpentard à utiliser le terrain d'entraînement pour tout la journée, les élèves des autres maisons doivent quitter immédiatement le terrain pour ne pas gêner leur entraînement._

_Professeur Rogue, directeur de Serpentard._ »

Harry regardait avec assiduité le mot de Rogue. Il sourit et regarda Drago dans les yeux.

- oui… et alors ?

- et bien partez ! Tout de suite !

- tu peux toujours courir ! Cria Ron.

- attention Weasley, tu es préfet ! Tu serais prêt à t'opposer à une directive d'un professeur ?

Ron ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

- désolé Malfoy, mais ton autorisation est dépassé, dit fièrement Harry ! Lis ça !

Il lui tendit lui aussi un parchemin.

« _J'ai décidé que pour aujourd'hui dimanche, le terrain de Quidditch serait réservé aux joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, je remercie les autres équipes de ne pas déranger leur entraînement._

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard._ »

- tu vois Malfoy ! Je t'ai devancé sur ce coup là, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur. Maintenant, laisse les pros s'entraîner…

- ouais c'est ça ! Dégage ! Rajouta Ron.

- tu me le payeras Potter… dit Drago en quittant le terrain avec ses coéquipiers.

Quelques instant plus tard Ron questionna Harry.

- quand est-ce que tu as eu cette autorisation ?

- en fait, je me doutais bien d'un coup de crasse de Malfoy, j'ai préféré prévoir le coup…

- quand je pense que je n'avais même pas prévu ça…fit Ron.

- c'est pas ça l'important ! dit Harry, on y retourne ! Ginny, Parvati, préparez vous !

Une fois en place Harry se tourna vers Dobby.

- vas-y Dobby !

Alors les deux Cognards se mirent à foncer sur les candidates.

Au bout de 3 minutes Harry leva son bras.

- c'est bon Dobby ! Au suivant ! Ron et Neville !

Ron et Neville se débrouillaient mieux que les filles, Neville en particulier, on pouvait voir qu'il s'était entraîné dur pour ce test. Il était surtout transcendé par les encouragements tonitruants de Lavande.

Quand tous les candidats eurent passé l'épreuve des Cognards fous, Harry passa immédiatement à l'épreuve de passe.

- formez des groupes de 4 et un groupe de 5 ! Cria Harry.

Aprés la formation des dits groupes, Harry enfourcha son éclair de feu et s'envola avec le Souaffle.

- allez ! Vous quatre ! Venez ! Je vais vous lancer la balle ! Attention je vais vous la balancer comme dans un match ! À vous de la récupérer comme vous pouvez… ensuite vous me la renvoyez ! Mais attention je ne ferais aucun effort particulier pour la saisir ! Soyez, le et la, plus précis possible ! C'est parti !

Harry envoyait le Souaffle le plus maladroitement possible pour voir la réaction de chacun, certains se plaignaient, d'autres essayaient quand même de rattraper la balle. Les groupes passaient chacun leur tour, puis une deuxième fois.

Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine action Harry leva de nouveau le bras.

- Stop ! Voila première partie de test fini ! Maintenant allez manger ! Digérez 1h30 et revenez à 15h00 ! Bonne appétit !

Il descendit à terre, remis son balai dans son étui et pris Ginny par le bras.

- tu viens ? J'ai super faim !

Harry avait reprit son visage de « gentil Harry », il souriait, il était redevenu le jeune homme insouciant et amoureux.

Durant le repas de midi, il discutait avec ses camarades, il étonnait tous les candidat du test, était-ce la même personne autoritaire et désagréable de ce matin ? Se demandèrent-ils. Vers la fin du repas Harry sortit de sa poche le calepin où il avait marqué les appréciations du test. Il feuilletait les pages, et lançait des fois de « hum » ou des « mmmhh ».

- Alors ? demanda Ron.

- Quoi ? dit Harry

- le test ! Comment tu les as trouvé?

Tous le regards s'étaient tournés vers Harry. Il le remarqua et referma son calepin.

- on verra ce soir…

- allez…fit Ginny, dit au moins un truc…

- ce soir !

Après le repas, Harry et Ginny partirent se promener au bord du lac. Ron, lui, avait donné rendez vous à Hermione dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- tu es sur que personne ne va venir ? demanda Hermione.

- Mais oui… dit il en l'attrapant par la taille.

- et si on nous voit ?

- qu'est-ce que ça change que l'on nous voit ? Tu as honte ?

- ce n'est pas ça mais…

- on s'en fout ! Dit il avant de l'embrasser.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient leur salive depuis maintenant quelque minutes Hermione attendit des gens parler. Elle se détacha de Ron et lui mit la main sur la bouche en lui faisant signe de se taire.

-…pour Charles quand même ! C'était un ami…on a fait nos classes ensemble…

- moi aussi je suis désolé pour lui et pour Lisa… et puis pour leurs deux enfants aussi !

- Heureusement, que sa sœur était là pour l'aider à prendre soin d'eux !

Alors que les deux personnes discutaient, Hermione entrebâilla la porte des vestiaires pour connaître l'identité de ses personnes. Elle se rendit compte que c'était deux Aurors.

- vraiment, ce n'est pas de chance pour lui, c'était sa première mission sérieuse !

- il faut dire que Charles n'était pas ce que l'on appelle un foudre de guerre…

- c'est vrai qu'il a eu son diplôme un peu par chance, mais il était déterminé et courageux !

- c'était ton pote ! À Poudlard déjà, non ?

- c'était le rigolo de la bande ! Je me rappelle qu'une fois, c'était lors des premiers cours que Rogue à donné à Poudlard, il avait fait explosé son chaudron juste pour le faire enrager ! Il s'est prit une année de colle… c'était le bon temps !

- non, moi je n'ai pas connu Rogue comme professeur… Ouf !

- il aimait tellement le Quidditch… il a même remplacé un poursuiveur sur un match ! Il était le plus heureux de la terre…mais aujourd'hui…

- je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est Voldemort qui l'a tué!

- il n'est pas mort pour rien, en tous cas ! Grâce à lui maintenant on sait des choses sur ce meurtrier !

- tu crois à cette rumeur toi ?

- tous les mondes en parlent au QG !

- tu crois vraiment que Potter en est la cause ?

- je sais pas trop… j'étais pas là, le jour de l'affaire, mais j'ai entendu de récit des faits accompli ce jour là…

- comme la mort de Black ?

- ouais…quand je pense que je l'ai recherché comme un fou durant plus d'un an, alors qu'il était innocent…

- et que personne à part le ministère ne le sait aujourd'hui ! Ils devraient au moins le rendre public !

- j'ai entendu le chef en parlait avec Weasley et le ministre…peut être que…

- avec le ministre, on sait jamais… sinon, cette rumeur ? Vrai ou pas ?

- Tonks est convaincu que c'est vrai, il y a aussi Maugrey…

- Folœil ? C'est un barjot !

- peut être, mais Tonks dit que…

- Tonks ? La morphe ? T'es toujours dingue d'elle ? Remarque elle plutôt mignonne…

- c'est vrai ça…

- elle dit quoi alors ?

- que Voldemort est mal au point !

- c'est-à-dire; ?

- ça, elle ne me l'a pas vraiment dit, elle préfère ne pas trop en parler…, elle m'a fait jurer de ne dire à personne qu'elle en avait parlé avec moi !

- c'est raté! Enfin…. Et tout ça à cause de ce qu'ont dit Goyle et Crabbe ? Je suis pas si sur que leur dépositions soient fiables…, seulement parce qu'il a fusionné quelques instants avec Potter…

- les deux ont dit que Lucius Malfoy recherchait un remède pour son maître…

- un remède à quoi ?

- ça je ne sais pas…, mais il y a une autre rumeur… c'est sur Potter, il parait qu'il aurait les même pouvoir que Voldemort… et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le tuer…

- ce gamin ? Laisse moi rire ! Il a juste eu de la chance ! Laisse moi 5 minutes avec Voldemort et…

- …on prépara un nouveau cercueil !

- très drôle !

- sinon sur Potter, une autre rumeur dit que…

- et bien il y en a plein dit donc !

- laisse moi finir ! Il parait que son père et sa mère ont…

- tais toi ! Regarde !

- quoi ?

- il y a des élèves qui arrivent !

En effet, les candidats au test, revenaient déjà de leur digestion.

- on ferait mieux de retourner à notre poste !

- t'as raison !

Alors Hermione vit les deux Aurors quitter le terrain.

Les élèves avaient envahi le terrain, et Ron et Hermione cherchaient un moyen pour que personne ne se demande ce qu'ils faisaient ici tous seuls.

- vas les distraire…dit Hermione, moi je vais passer par derrière !

- ok ! dit Ron.

Il se précipita vers eux.

- hep ! Vous, là! Harry vous a dit de bien digérer avant la 2e partie du test !

- mais c'est bon ! dit Neville, on vient s'entraîner !

- vous entraînez à Quoi ? Il reste à peine 1h avant que Harry ne revienne !

- et bien… commença Parvati, tu tombes bien en fait ! On voudrait des conseils pour jouer en équipe…

- des conseils ? Ouais… mais venez par ici, on sera mieux…

Il fit bouger les élèves vers le milieu du terrain pour laisser Hermione passer dans leurs dos.

Durant une bonne heure Ron essaya d'inculquer des notions de jeu aux participants du test, mais sans grand succès avec certains. Il s'était même énervé car, personne à part une poignée de personnes, n'avait pas compris une simple tactique de défense.

C'est durant une explication assez incompréhensible de Ron qu'il essayait de faire comprendre aux candidats, que Harry apparu avec le Souaffle. Il avait le visage de « chef Harry », et il passa devant les autres sans même les regarder.

- allez on y va ! dit Ron.

Une fois au niveau d'Harry ils se mirent en groupe. Harry nota quelque chose sur son calepin et leva les yeux sur les candidats.

- bien !fit il, je vais être direct avec vous ! J'ai besoin 4 joueurs ! 2 batteurs et deux poursuiveurs… je prendrai que les meilleurs ! Maintenant vous allez faire un match, sans attrapeur, et je ferai tourner l'effectif au cours du match, pour vous voir dans les différents postes d'une équipe…

- ALLEZ NEVILLE ! Cria Lavande, installée dans les gradins avec Padma la sœur de Parvati

Alors Harry nomma le six de départ de chaque équipe, et après être monter sur leurs balais, le match des postulants pouvait commencer.

Les premières minutes du match furent assez comiques vu l'inexpérience de certains candidats. Seul Ron, Ginny, Alex et Neville semblaient sans sortir, mais d'autres postulants montraient aussi quelques prédispositions, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Harry et il interrompit le match.

- stop ! Colin, Andrews, Lisa, Laura, Parvati, venez ici ! Et puis Ginny ! Toi aussi, viens me voir !

- HOURRA POUR NEVILLE ! Cria encore Lavande.

Les jeunes gens se posèrent près de lui.

- si je vous ai mit comme poursuiveur c'est que vous avez le physique pour ! Mais soyez un peu plus agressifs que diable ! Durant un vrai match vos adversaires ne vous feront pas de cadeaux ! Ginny ! Montre leur un peu ce que c'est un vrai poursuiveur ! Arrête de t'amuser ! Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu…

- ALLEZ NEVILLE ! Hurla Lavande aidée cette fois de Padma.

- mais je ne sais pas si ils pourront me suivre…fit Ginny, ils sont pas encore assez bons…

- ne t'occupe pas de ça ! C'est moi qui décide si ils sont aptes ou pas ! Joue normalement comme tu sais ! Et laisses les s'adapter eux-mêmes !

- je dois tenter de technique ? Toute seule ?

- oui ! Et si ils ne captent pas ce que tu fais ils n'ont rien à faire dans l'équipe ! Allez ! Le match recommence ! Au fait Colin ! Arrête d'avoir peur du Souaffle…

- POUR NEVILLE HIP, HIP, HIP, HOURRA !

Les conseils de Harry avaient un peu porté leurs fruits, certains avaient saisi un peu les techniques de Ginny. Mais après seulement 20 minutes de match, Harry arrêtait encore le match.

- les poursuiveurs ! Revenez me voir ! Et puis les batteurs aussi !

Une fois devant lui, Harry les engueula.

- bon…les poursuiveurs… je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu un match de Quidditch, mais il y a des Cognards qui vous foncent dessus ! Faites confiance à vos batteurs mais soyez quand même attentifs ! Personne ne fait attention à eux ! Quand vous serez à l'infirmerie, il sera trop tard ! Pareil pour les batteurs ! Neville ! Tu dois empêcher les Cognards de frapper tes coéquipiers mais il faut aussi les envoyer sur les joueurs adverses ! Tu ne fais que protéger !

- oui mais j'ai peur de les blesser !

- alors tu n'as rien à faire dans l'équipe !

Harry avait dis ça assez froidement, ce qui avait un peu surprit tout le monde.

- tu es un peu dur…fit Ginny.

- c'est vrai ! dit hermione.

- je suis juste honnête ! dit Harry, mais allez-y ! Sinon…

Mais tout le monde était déjà reparti pour continuer le match.

- VAS-Y NEVILLE ! MONTRE LEUR ! DEFONCE LES !

Harry laissa le match durer plus d'une heure, il ne l'interrompait que pour faire tourner les effectifs. Il s'était assis sur la malle et avait sorti son fameux calepin. Il observait le match et notait différents commentaires sur chacun des prétendants. Le match commençait à ressembler un peu à quelque chose, Ginny avait même marqué 2 buts à Ron, et Neville durant sa période au poste de gardien s'en était bien sortit. Les candidats au test d'Harry, commençaient vraiment à se sentir à l'aise, certains même, à la surprise de Harry, commençaient à déployer un vrai jeu d'équipe.

- SUPER NEVILLE! MITRAILLE LES !

- Tu en pense quoi, toi ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

- ce que j'en pense, moi ? Je suis pas experte en Quidditch tu sais…

- tu as lu « l'histoire du Quidditch », « Les plus grandes techniques de Quidditch des dernières coupe du monde », « Quidditch : les plus grande feintes » et bien sur « le Quidditch et ses phases de jeux » alors sur le papier tu es une spécialiste !

- comme tu dis…sur le papier, mais sur le terrain…je ne sais pas !

- allez…tu les trouves comment ?

- il y a des surprises… surtout…

- DANS TA FACE COLIN ! RETOURNE AUX VESTAIRES ! Á FOND, NEVILLE !

- oui moi aussi je suis assez surprit ! Mais tu en vois combien qui sont potentiellement apte ?

- apte pour l'équipe ?

- oui…

- je dirais 7-8 en comptant Ron et Ginny…

- c'est ce que j'ai conclut aussi…heu…attends une seconde dit-il en se tournant vers les tribune.

Il se leva laissa Hermione puis se mit près des gradins.

- LAVANDE ! TU VAS TE TAIRE UN PEU OUI ? ON SAIT QUE TU ENCOURAGES NEVILLE, MAIS CA VA !

- EN AVANT NEVILLE YEAH !

- TAIS TOI ! Hurla Harry.

- C'EST CA ! ENVOIE LUI DANS SA FACE ! ATOMISE-LE !

- je laisse tomber…dit Harry en rejoignant Hermione.

Une fois de retour sur la malle il continua sa conversation avec son amie.

- elle est folle ! fit harry.

- je crois quelle est plus que ça…si tu veux mon avis !

- complètement folle ?

- non, je veux dire que elle et Neville… enfin tu vois se que je veux dire…

- Non… ? fit Harry incrédule, il se serait lancé avec elle ?

- je ne sais pas…mais en tout cas pour Lavande c'est clair, je crois…

- pauvre Neville… enfin j'espère qu'elle sera plus discrète lors des matchs…

- tu vas prendre Neville ?

- heu…dit Harry qui venait de vendre la mèche.

- c'est ça hein ?

- il est sur ma liste mais ce n'est pas le seul ! Je déciderai plus tard.

- YEAH ! T'ES TROP FORT NEVILLE !

- je ferais mieux d'arrêter le match…fit Harry, sinon je vais perdre le sens de l'ouie !

- tu as eu le temps de tout voir ? demanda Hermione.

- voir quoi ? Ah ! Les joueurs ! Oui ! C'est bon !

Harry s'avança au milieu du terrain et fit signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter.

- STOP ! Le test et fini ! Je tiens à tous vous féliciter ! Vous m'avez agréablement surprit ! Mais avant de partir je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose… Ginny, Ron, venez avec moi ! Les autres vous ferez l'équipe adverse !

- Tous ? demanda Alex.

- vous tous contre nous trois ! Essayez de nous empêcher de marquer un seul but !

Tout les membre de l'équipe, soit 19 joueurs, c'était mis en place devant les buts, et Harry discutait d'une tactique avec Ginny et Ron.

- la 6a ? Tu es sur ? J'aurai plutôt dit la 8 ! Proposa Ginny.

- pourquoi pas faire simple ? dit Ron, la 2 est parfaite !

- j'ai dit la 6a ! C'est clair ? dit « chef Harry ».

- OK CHEF ! Répondirent les deux en chœur.

La tactique 6a fut exécutée à la vitesse de la lumière… à part Alex et Neville qui tentèrent de les gêner grâce aux Cognards, rien n'empêcha Ginny de marquer un magnifique but malgré les 4 gardiens.

- YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS ! Cria Ginny.

- vous voyez ? C'est un exemple parmi d'autre ! fit Harry, vous serez confronté à divers tactiques de jeu, surtout contre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle…si vous êtes sélectionnés dans l'équipe, préparez vous à un entraînement assez dur ! Je suis un capitaine exigent ! Allez bonne soirée ! Je donnerai les résultats du test, mardi soir ou mercredi matin au plus tard… le premier entraînement aura lieu dés que j'aurai réservé une case horaire auprès de Mrs Bibine ! Salut !

Il prit Ginny par le bras et accompagnés de Ron et Hermione ils quittèrent le terrain.

- Attendez moi ! Hurla Alex.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Ron.

- et bien ! Je devais vous raconter ce qu'avait fait Hagrid hier après midi…

- moi je sais déjà…fit Ron.

- et bien en fait, dit Hermione, Harry et moi savons aussi…

- mais comment ? Demanda Alex.

Et Hermione lui raconta une partie de la réunion avec le directeur.

- C'est vrai, Ron ? Ton père a emmené la carcasse de l'Hydre ?

- oui…mais comment tu sais que Basile et Hagrid ont tué l'Hydre, Alex ?

Alex rougi tout à coup.

- et bien…commença-t-il, j'étais dans le parc, je suivais quelqu'un, mais elle est partit avec des amis… j'ai voulu lui parler, mais soudain j'ai vu Freecs, et au moment où j'ai de nouveau cherché du regard la personne que je suivais, elle était partie… alors j'ai suivi Freecs…

- c'est qui « elle »? demanda Ginny.

- heu… fit Alex.

- on verra plus tard ! dit Harry, continue ton histoire…

Alex raconta donc, comment il avait suivi Basile jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Ce dernier était déjà en combinaison et parlait avec 3 Aurors. Sans se faire voir il avait suivi les 5 personnes le long du lac. Il dit à Harry et aux autres qu'au bout d'un moment il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé jusque là, mais il avait continué de les suivre à leur insu. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grotte de l'Hydre, Alex avait compris qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important, ces doutes furent confirmés par les agissements bizarres des 5 personnes qu'il avait suivi jusqu'ici. Les 3 Aurors avait sorti leurs baguettes, et Hagrid brandissait une épée argentée, pendant que Basile Freecs avait lancé le sort de « Alkadrasse » sur l'obscurité magique de la grotte. Alex raconta qu'à cet instant tout alla très vite, les 3 Aurors avaient lancé un énorme sort de « Stupéfix » sur l'Hydre pour la maîtriser quelques instants afin que Freecs puisse lui lancer un « Domptanum Hydra ». L'Hydre fut donc enchaîné de liens magiques, Freecs avait criait à Hagrid « dépêchez vous elle semble avoir gagné en puissance depuis la dernière fois ! Je doute pouvoir la contenir d'avantage ! » Sur ces mots Hagrid avait bondi vers le monstre et d'un coup coupa les 5 têtes de la créatures.

- 5 ? fit Harry, mais quand on l'a vu elle n'en avait que 4…

- c'est ce que j'ai demandé à Freecs, dit Alex, mais laisse moi finir…

Alex poursuivi son récit en décrivant le geste d'Hagrid qui avait donc tranché les 5 tête du monstre d'un coup. Mais alors qu'il pensait tout danger écarté, une 6e tête venait d'apparaître et elle cracha un déluge de flamme sur le pauvre Hagrid qui sans sa combinaison aurait été rôti sur place, sans se démonter il coupa cette dernière tête d'un mouvement circulaire très rapide.

- c'était vachement dangereux ! dit Ginny.

- mais c'est pas fini ! dit Alex.

Il décrivit le drôle de rituelle qui suivi la mort présumé de l'Hydre. Freecs grâce à ces deux Baguette, avait semble-t-il augmenté la puissance de l'épée, Hagrid, lui, avait sorti d'une de ses poches une gourde, il en versa le contenu sur toute la longueur de l'épée.

- et après ? demanda Ron intéressé.

- et bien il a transpercé le corps de l'hydre de part en part ! Et du corps sans vie du monstre est sorti une espèce de nuage noir qui se désagrégea d'un coup ! Et le corps du monstre diminua en taille tout en restant assez imposant.

- ah ! C'est pour ça ! dit Ron.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- qu'elle paraissait moins énorme, quand mon père est venu la prendre…

- et ils ne t'ont pas vu ? demanda Hermione.

- après la mise à mort j'avais décidé de partir avant qu'ils me voient mais impossible de me souvenir du chemin ! Alors je me suis caché…mais…

- mais quoi ? fit harry.

- Freecs m'a vu…mais il ne l'a dit à personne, et de retour à la cabane d'Hagrid il me prit à part…

- qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Ginny.

- juste me parler…

- de quoi ? Insista Ginny.

- des trucs…

- quoi comme trucs ? S'obstina Ginny.

- des trucs de monstres…

- Quels monstres ? Persévéra Ginny.

- laisse le un peu tranquille ! fit Ron.

- c'était juste pour savoir ! Bouda Ginny.

- moi ! dit Harry, j'aurai bien voulu être là! Je me demande si Hagrid est chez lui…

Il prit sa carte du maraudeur et la déplia.

- c'est quoi ? demanda Alex intrigué.

Harry rangea la carte.

- heu…cette juste… heu… mes notes ! Du test….

- et je m'en suis bien sorti ? demanda Alex avide d'informations.

- tu verras bien ! Bon ! Il est quelle heure ?

- bientôt l'heure de manger ! dit Ron avec impatience, on y va ?

- allez !

Et tout le monde se dirigea vers l'école.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'entrée dans le hall, la pluie commença à tomber, comme pour signifier aux élèves de Poudlard que les vacances étaient finies et que l'année scolaire débutait vraiment.

En fin de soirée Ron et Hermione avaient distribué les emplois du temps définitifs pour le reste de l'année à leurs camarades. Harry avait prit connaissance des horaires des cours qui allait suivre, et il remarqua une chose bien sympathique.

- génial ! J'ai jeudi après midi de libre ! Et le Vendredi je fini à 16h!

- ce n'est pas juste ! Critiqua Ginny, moi j'ai la semaine blindé de cours… tout ça à cause des B.U.S.E. ! Avec l'entraînement, je n'aurai quasiment aucun temps libre….

- mais c'est pour ton bien, et celui de tes camarades ! dit Hermione, les B.U.S.E., c'est très important ! Si tu veux je t'aiderai…

- Quand ? répliqua Ginny, tu as lu ton emploi du temps ? À coté, moi je suis en vacances !

Effectivement, la semaine de cours d'Hermione était bien chargée, même surchargé si on peut dire. Elle terminait tous les soirs à 18h00 et elle avait même cours le samedi matin une semaine sur deux.

- je trouverai toujours du temps pour t'aider…commença Hermione, et pour aider d'autres personne si elles le veulent…avait-elle dit en cherchant Harry et Ron du regard, mais ils étaient en train de parler du test de cet après-midi.

Tout le monde inspectait sa feuille de route pour l'année. Certains étaient complètement abattus, surtout les 5e année, et d'autres joyeux de découvrir des horaires de détente dont ils pourront profité durant la période scolaire.

- fait voir le tiens ! demanda Seamus à Dean.

- tiens….

Et Seamus commença à lire l'emploi du temps de son ami.

* * *

(_Voici le lien pour voir l'emploi du temps de la section « Auror »_http:perso.wanadoo.fr/zachfanficqueur/images/emploidutemps.GIF) rajouter un double slash après http : et un tiret bas (touche 8) entre « emploi » et « du » et « du » et « temps » j'espère être clair…

* * *

- poufffffhhhh ! fit Seamus, moi le jeudi après-midi j'ai divination et histoire de la magie…, la mort… 

- ouais mais nous on a 4h de Rogue le lundi ! D'affilées !

La discutions dura jusqu'à tard le soir, tout le monde rejoignit les dortoirs, puis enfin, chacun se coucha, et s'endormit.

* * *

_C'est tous pour cette semaine ! Allez, un petit spoiler pour la suite ? Un petit alors…_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, l'identité de l'assistant du professeur Lupin sera révélé…et c'est : vous verrez bien !_


	16. la dispute

_Alors… je tiens à revendiquer ici mon droit à des reviews en nombre plus conséquent, avec mes camarades fanficqueurs (attention marque déposée ! je suis l'inventeur de ce mot, 20 balles pour chaque utilisation SVP), donc avec mes camarades, nous avons décidé de défiler de République à Nation, et que si nos revendications de review ne sont pas acceptées sans condition, je préviens qu'il risque d'y avoir décision d'un réunion, qui pourrait entraîner l'élaboration d'une sous commission qui pourrait aboutir à un début de débat concret sur l'éventualité d'un commencement de reproche modéré._

_Bon…pardon pour cette folie passagère mais laissez moi vous raconter ma journée, même si vous en avez rien à battre…_

_Déjà cette nuit j'ai dormi 3-4 heurs maxi, je me réveille avec le bruit de la mort qui tue de mon radio réveil, je m'éclate le pied dans le porte de la salle de bain. Après j'attends une plombe devant le magasin pour échanger mon décodeur C+ qui avait rendu l'âme. Je rentre chez moi et je joue à Day Of Defeat, mais comme une brelle et je touche pas un ennemi, je laisse tomber et par manque de sommeil je suis devenue « mou-man » le super héros de la fléme… j'ère dans mon appart à la recherche de quelque chose à faire mais rien… au bout d'un moment je décide de vérifier mes mails et là… la lumière ! Une review FFnet ! Et pas un review de 2 lignes, une vraie de vrai ! Un bon paragraphe, avec les plus et les moins, des questions, des suggestions, une review de rêve ! Une review qui m'a poussé à poster ce nouveau chapitre ! Alors vous pouvez tous remercier à « Matteic » pour sa review…_

_Donc… si par hasard vous lisez ce chap., laissez moi une review ! S'il vous plait !_

_Ps : dans le chap. précèdent j'ai rajouté le lien vers l'emploi du temps, si vous l'avez lu avant le 30 janvier, allez y jeter un œil…_

_Ps2: les lien ne marche pas car FFnet enlève les double slash et les tiret bas, donc j'ai laissé une review avec les lien, mais je sais pas si les reviews sont compatible, alors j'ai modifier les explication pour les lien dans ce chapitre et le précédent._

_

* * *

_

**16 - « La dispute »**

La deuxième semaine de cours avait donc débuté, Harry et ses amis avaient donc du subir 4h de cours de potions, ponctuées des sempiternelles sautes d'humeurs du professeur Rogue, dont la majorité était destinée à Harry et Neville. Heureusement les 3 heures de cours du Professeur Lupin remonta un peu leur moral. Harry, comme Alex d'ailleurs, avait brillé durant ces cours, montrant une maîtrise parfaite du sort d'entrave que les élèves avaient étudié ce matin là. Harry avait aussi remarqué qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise durant les cours, il s'intéressait un peu plus aux conseils des Professeurs, même ceux de Rogue. Ron aussi montrait des signes encourageants d'assiduité au travail, il obtenue même 10 points de la part du professeur Flitwick. Il montra aussi un certaines prestance durant la première « vraie » réunion des préfets, Harry avait été très impressionné par sa rigueur et son autorité sur les autres Préfets. Lors de cette réunion, Cho n'adressa pas la parole à Harry, même pas pour lui dire Bonjour, il semblait qu'elle l'évitait systématiquement. Harry lui n'y fit presque pas attention, trop prit par son poste d'assistant de Ron, qui consistait, après chaque réunion de faire une synthèse écrite avec Ron pour la remettre au Directeur. Ce fut l'occasion pour Hermione d'aider enfin un peu les deux garçons qui ne lui demandaient plus de corriger leurs devoirs. En plus de son poste d'assistant, Harry devait aussi subir les assauts des prétendants à l'équipe de Quidditch qui le harcelait sans cesse depuis mardi matin, d'autre part, cette fameuse composition de l'équipe lui causait aussi des soucis, et il profita d'un moment d'inattention des élèves, épuisés par le cours de Rogue, pour rejoindre Ginny, et se diriger avec elle en secret, dans le Bureau de Godric Gryffondor.

Durant ces entretiens privé avec elle, Harry se sentait bien, et c'était pour lui déjà beaucoup. Ils décryptaient ensemble l'énorme livre de sortilèges que Godric avait laissé à Harry il y a bien longtemps. Ginny montrait d'ailleurs une incroyable prédisposition à déchiffrer les instructions du livre, et avec Harry, ils avançaient bien dans la compréhension des différents sorts de l'ouvrage. Bien sur, ils leur étaient encore impossible de produire un seul sort décrit dans le livre mais ils y mettaient tous leurs cœurs. Au sujet de la prédiction de Godric, Ginny avait déjà son idée, et elle était sur que le rêve de Harry était de même nature que ceux du sorcier, et c'est pour ça q'elle avait entreprit avec son « Harry d'amour » l'étude approfondi de tout le contenu du manuscrit laissé par Godric. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Harry de se rendre au bureau au moins un fois par jour, mais ils ne faisaient pas qu'étudier durant ces escapades souvent nocturnes, ils profitaient aussi de pouvoirs être seuls tout les deux, pour faire les choses que font deux jeunes gens amoureux.

Le mercredi matin, Harry se leva plus tôt que d'habitude, même si il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, il alla se laver, puis après s'être habillé, il descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cette journée était spéciale pour deux raisons, le première était qu'Harry allait enfin avoir son premier cours Pratique réel de défenses contre le forces du mal, une note dans le hall principale avait prévenue les élèves assistant aux pratique que l'assistant du Professeur lupin, arriverait mardi soir. Harry était tout excité à l'approche de ce cours, mais cette journée était aussi le jour de divulgation de la composition définitive de l'équipe de Quidditch que Harry avait concocté. Il sorti de sa poche un manuscrit, sur lequel était inscrit le nom de chaque membre de la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor. Harry avait réussi à incruster dans le parchemin les portraits de chaque membre, et le Harry de la liste lui faisait des signes d'encouragement, avant qu'il n'attache la liste sur le panneau des annonces importante de la salle commune.

- Pssst…. Psssst….

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny qui s'était également levée aux aurores.

- Quoi ? chuchota Harry.

- tu es tout seul ? demanda tout doucement Ginny.

- oui ! Mais tu sais, on peut parler plus fort, il n'est que 6h30…les autres dorment encore… et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

- et Bien…commença-t-elle, je voulais savoir avant tout le monde la composition de l'équipe…

- je t'en pris ! Vas-y, je l'ai affiché… ici…

Ginny s'approcha du panneau et prit connaissance des nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Après un petit moment et se tourna vers Harry avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Tu…tu es sur ? dit-elle.

- certain !

- et bien… c'est assez…surprenant… comme équipe, à part eux deux… (Elle montra deux membres de l'équipe sur la liste) j'avais aussi remarqué les autres, et j'espérais que tu les avait remarqué aussi !

- ces deux là…, il leur faut de l'entraînement, mais j'ai décelé chez eux une prédisposition pour le Quidditch, je pense qu'ils seront très vite s'adapter à l'équipe !

- si tu le dis… bon ! On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- on descend ! On mange ! Et on disparaît jusqu'au début des cours ! Je ne veux pas être là quand les autres verront qui j'ai prit dans l'équipe ! Je préfère éloigner ce moment le plus loin dans la journée !

- tu as raison ! Mais c'est pas un peu tôt pour aller manger ?

- ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prévenue Dobby, il m'a préparé mon petit déjeuner pour tôt ce matin… par contre j'avais pas prévu ta présence…mais je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de te préparer quelque chose !

- tu as raison ! Allons-y ! Mais…avant !

Elle s'approcha du visage d'harry.

- Bisou du matin !

Et elle embrassa son « Harry d'amour » sur les lèvres.

Quand Ron descendit dans la salle commune, il trouva un groupe d'élèves en effervescence, certains arboraient un sourire nié et d'autres un visage d'indignation. Se rapprochant d'Hermione, il lui fit un petit signe pour attirer son attention.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Harry a divulgué la composition de l'équipe…

- ah ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça !

Dans un coin de la salle, Ron remarqua Lavande qui dansait avec un Neville gêné.

- poussez vous les mômes ! dit-il à un groupe de 1er et 2e années.

Et c'est avec un brin de surprise qu'il prit connaissance des nouveaux membres de l'équipe.

* * *

(Voici le lien pour voir cette fameuse composition de l'équipe : http:perso.wanadoo.fr/zachfanficqueur/images/equipedegryffondor.GIF) rajoutez un double slash après http : et un tiret bas (touche 8) entre « equipe » et « de » et « de » et « gryffondor »

J'espère être clair…

_**Note de l'auteur** : désolé mais il est impossible (pour l'instant) d'afficher sur les écrans des ordinateurs Moldus les portraits magiques des sorciers. C'est pour cette raison que vous voyez « _**Photo magique **_» à la place de la dite photo. Mais le ministère de la magie travaille sur cette question et en collaboration avec des Moldus triés sur le volet, il se pourrait bientôt que ce problème soit résolu. Encore nos plus sincères excuses…_

_

* * *

_

- Colin et Parvati ? S'étonna Ron.

- tu n'es pas le seul que cela a surprit ! Lui dit Hermione.

- où est Harry ?

- ça ! Il y a pas mal des personnes qui voudraient le savoir…

Regardant l'heure, Ron réalisa qu'il restait peu de temps avant le début des cours.

- Hé! Tout le monde ! Interpella-t-il, allez prendre votre petit déjeuner ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Dépêchez vous !

Après un bon repas, Ron, Hermione et les autres élèves allèrent en cours. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de cours de défenses contres les forces du mal, ils trouvèrent Harry qui attendait que la porte s'ouvre.

- Harry ! dit Ron.

- Salut ! Ça va, Vous deux ?

- ouais…mais t'as mit un de ces bordels dans la salle commune ! Il y en a qui te cherchent !

- je sais…

Alors que Hermione allait parler, Le professeur Lupin fit son apparition.

- allez vous tous ! Entrez !

Durant le début du cours les élèves eurent un petit contrôle sur le sort de Stupéfix mais sans grande difficulté.

Vers 10h30, les élèves non inscrits aux cours pratiques quittèrent la salle et d'autres élèves prirent leur place.

- bien, venez tous dans la salle d'entraînement ! dit le professeur Lupin.

Tout le monde se leva et suivi Lupin. Il conduisit les élèves dans une étrange salle, elle était entièrement recouverte de matelas du sol au plafond.

- comme ça, au moins, on risque moins de se faire du mal ! Avait dit Lupin.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Lupin regardé ses notes, il se tourna vers ses élèves.

- avant de commencer… j'aimerais vous présenter mon assistant pour cette année ! Il est arrivé hier soir et il a hâte de commencer ! Allez Victor ! Venez que je vous présente aux élèves !

- J'arrrive prrrofesseur !

Quand l'assistant rentra dans la salle, il y eu quelques chuchotements, Harry ne le reconnu pas tout de suite, mais dés qu'il compris qui il était, il resta bouche bée.

- jeunes gens ! Commença Lupin, je vous présenter Victor Krum de Durmstrang ! Il effectue un stage d'un an au sein de Poudlard, je souhaite que vous lui fassiez un bon accueil parmi nous !

- Victor Krum ? fit Alex, Wouah…. « Le » Victor Krum...

- Bonjourrr! J'espérrre que nous nous attendrrrons!

Et il fit un signe de la main en direction de Svetlana qui resta impassible, et d'Hermione qui lui répondit, ce qui mit Ron dans un état de jalousie extrême.

Le rôle principale de Krum était d'être le « Méchant » sorcier que les élèves devait neutraliser, mais il n'était pas novice en magie et il était difficile pour les étudiants de lui faire mordre la poussière, seul Harry réussi à le stupefixer, et il fut assez déstabilisé par un Rictusempra lancé par Ron. Á la fin des cours, Hermione et Ron eurent une dispute alors que les élèves étaient par deux pour tester une combinaison de « Stupéfix » et du sort d'entrave. Harry ne sut pas trop pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, mais il avait l'idée que la présence de Krum au sein de l'école n'y était pas étrangère. Cette dispute devait être vraiment sérieuse car Ron ne vint pas prendre son repas de midi et Hermione était d'humeur massacrante, un groupe de 3e année en fit même les frais et le cours de Hagrid ne changea rien, Ron et Hermione ne s'adressaient plus la parole, et ne se regardaient plus non plus. Après le dîner, Ron était directement allait se coucher, et Hermione passa la soirée à la bibliothèque. Harry avait bien essayé de parler à son ami mais il fit semblant de dormir, et les choses ne changèrent pas jusqu'au 2e cours pratique de défenses contre les forces du mal.

- bien, bien ! dit Lupin, mettez vous par deux !

Ron avait rapidement choisi Harry, et Lupin remarquant qu'Hermione restait seul lui proposa de faire équipe avec Krum. Après quelques minutes d'entraînement chaque groupe devait passer devant le professeur Lupin pour lui montrer leurs aptitudes sur le sort étudié aujourd'hui. Harry balaya littéralement Ron qui était trop occupé à regarder les agissements d'Hermione en compagnie de Krum.

- Et bien Ron ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Fait un effort ! Très bien Harry ! Aux suivants !

Quand ce fut à Hermione et Krum de passer, Harry remarqua tout de suite que Victor ne mettait pas toute sa puissance pour affecter Hermione de ses Sortilèges, par contre Hermione, sans doute survoltée par sa dispute avec Ron, était déchaînée, elle faillit même blesser Krum suite à un Stupéfix trop violent.

- oui ! Bravo Hermione, dit Lupin, mais sois moins impulsive..., contrôle toi ! Krum ! Vous êtes trop gentil… mais vous êtes un bon assistant !

- Merrrci…

- aux suivants !

Krum avait rejoins Hermione et avait entamé avec elle une conversation qui semblait rendre Hermione moins énervée, ce qui mettait Ron encore plus en colère, lui.

- tu devrais lui parler, Ron ! dit Harry.

- elle est bien trop occupé avec Vicky…, regarde…, elle souri ! Elle doit être très heureuse que Krum soit à Poudlard…

- et bien oui, ils sont amis…

- amis ? pppfffhhh ! Elle l'aime, ça se voit ! J'ai juste été là pour faire la transition…

- qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle l'aime ? Que toi et elle c'est fini ?

- en fait je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit ! On criait tellement fort quand on s'est disputé que j'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle disait…

- c'est malin ! Si ça se trouve elle essayait de te rassurer sur ses sentiments pour Krum !et toi tu lui a dit quoi ?

- je sais plus…

- mon œil ! Tu as encore dit une grosse bêtise !

- mais non… j'ai juste dit que…

Mais soudain, il fixa Hermione et Krum.

- regarde Harry ! Maintenant, elle rie !

- ne change pas de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que toi, tu lui as dit ?

- heu…, des trucs…

- genre ?

- des trucs sur elle et Krum, leur relations, moi, lui, elle, qu'elle était nulle de préférer un type comme Krum à moi…

Harry resta interloqué.

- tu ne lui as pas dit ça, quand même ? Pas comme ça ? Rassure-moi !

- si ! Pourquoi ?

- POURQUOI ?

Le professeur Lupin ainsi que toute la classe avait entendu la clameur de harry.

- un problème, Harry ? Ron ?

- non…fit Harry, Ron est juste le plus grand idiot du monde !continua-t-il d'un ton ironique, mais je lui en veux pas, j'ai l'habitude…

- pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ron, j'ai encore dit une bêtise ?

- d'après toi… ?

- vous règlerez ça après mon cours, vous deux ! dit Lupin.

- oui professeur ! Dirent Ron et Harry.

À la fin du cours, Hermione quitta la salle pour se rendre à ses cours arithmancie, sans parler ni à Ron, ni à Harry.

- rattrape la !dit Harry

- rien du tout ! C'est elle qui doit s'excuser !

- QUOI ? Elle ? Mais c'est pas vrai… tu le fais exprès, là?

- hé ho ! Occupe toi tes affaires ! lui lança un Ron légèrement excédé

- comment tu me parles !

- et toi ? C'est pas parce que ton couple avec Ginny, ça marche, que tu peux donner des leçons à tout le monde !

- ce n'est pas tout le monde, c'est toi, Ron !

- et bien lâche moi un peu !

Et il parti précipitamment, laissant un Harry très énervé au milieu du couloir.

- mais laisse tomber, Harry ! Fit Dean.

- Quoi ? demanda Seamus de retour de son cours d'histoire de la magie.

- Hermione et Ron ! fit Dean.

- Dean à raison ! Pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Ça fait 5 ans qu'ils se disputent ! Et ils se calment toujours au bout de quelques jours…, ça leur passera…

Mais Harry en doutait, car il connaissait ses amis, et il savait que cette dispute n'avait rien de banale, et c'est en ayant cette pensée en tête qu'il attendit Ginny dans le parc. Elle terminait une heure après Harry, et c'est toute contente d'avoir enfin atteint le week-end, qu'elle trouva Harry assis sur l'herbe, près du lac. il était perdu dans ses pensées et ce n'est quand l'embrassant que Ginny attira son attention.

- alors on est dans lune ? Sourit Ginny.

- si seulement…

- quoi ?

- Ron et Hermione…

- encore ?

- encore… !

- c'est pas possible…mon frère est un…

- gros nul ! Je sais !

- qu'ils se débrouillent, à la fin ! Si ils sont trop nuls pour comprendre, on ne va pas penser pour eux !

- c'est mes… c'est nos amis ! On ne peut pas…

- il y a des limites quand même !

- tu n'as pas tort… pourtant…

- il faut qu'ils le fassent tout seuls…

- tu as raison…, admit Harry, Laissons les se débrouiller…

Ils restèrent allongés de longues minutes sur les berges du lac, contemplant les nuages, en se tenant la main, mais les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber sur Poudlard.

- on fait quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- je ne sais pas ! Je voulais aller voir Hagrid, mais sans Ron et Hermione…, allons plutôt dans notre « cachette »

- d'accord ! Mais dépêchons nous, c'est un vrai déluge, cette pluie !

Ils se précipitèrent dans le Hall de l'école, aussi vite qu'ils purent, mais, c'est trempés, qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Godric Gryffondor.

Ron pressait le pas, il y était presque, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion des préfets, et la referma violemment.

- il commence à m'énerver ! À se mêler de tout !

Ron fulminait, sa dispute avec Hermione le poussait dans ses retranchements, et l'altercation avec Harry avait empiré le tout. Pourtant Ron savait qu'Harry ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, mais sa colère l'avait emporté sur la raison. Il attrapa un gros livre et l'envoya à travers la pièce.

- Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il, Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il revienne ? Tout était si parfait ! Mais il est revenu ! Revenu pour elle ! Et moi alors ? Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Je…je… JE SUIS UN GROS DEBILE ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle était nulle ! Bravo Ron ! Avec ça, elle va te tomber dans les bras ! C'est sûr ! T'es un abruti Ron ! Tu n'es pas capable de garder celle que tu aimes ! Mieux, tu la jettes dans les bras de ton adversaire ! Et en plus tu te parles à toi-même ! T'es fou… c'est ça… t'as pété les plombs !

Il vit un vieux chaudron à terre et frappa du pied dedans. Ce dernier vola vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit soudain. La personne eu juste le temps de se baisser.

- MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TETE ? T'as faillit me décapiter !

Ron reconnu tout de suite Cho Chang.

- ho Cho ! Excuse moi ! Je ne voulais pas te…

- encore heureux que tu ne voulais pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

- j'étais énervé!

- pourquoi ?

- je me suis disputé avec Harry !

- et bien, vu ton humeur, il a du te dire une chose affreuse…

- oui ! Il a essayé de m'aider !

- quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- il s'occupe toujours de tout ! C'est énervant à force !

- tu es ridicule Ron !

- pourquoi ?

- « pourquoi »? Harry, ton ami depuis 5 ans, essaye de t'aider, et toi tu t'énerves ! Tu es ridicule…

- et bien merci ! Ça fait plaisir !

- je dit pas ça méchamment, mais écoute un peu ce que tu dis… et tu verras que j'ai raison !

Ron repensa à ce qu'il avait dit, et après mures réflexions, il dut se ranger aux conclusions de Cho.

- c'est vrai…tu as raison… je suis ridicule… mais lui il est heureux, il a Ginny, aussi je suis un peu jaloux…

Le visage de Cho se décomposa à l'écoute du prénom de Ginny. Ron le remarqua.

- excuse moi ! Je ne veux pas te blesser mais…

- trop tard…

- je comprend que c'est dure pour toi, mais Harry a fait son choix, c'est…c'est comme ça…

Il y eu un blanc d'environ une minutes, durant laquelle Cho fixait le sol quand elle releva enfin la tête.

- et c'est qui ?

- comment ça, « c'est qui ? »

- et bien « elle »… celle pour laquelle tu t'es fâché avec Harry, bien sur !

- je suis si transparent que ça ?

- tu es juste sincère…et moi perspicace ! Alors c'est qui ? Hermione ?

- mais…comment tu…Sais ?

- si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu votre manège lors de la réunion des préfets ! Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas !

- tu crois que les autres ont compris, aussi ?

- je ne sais pas…je ne pense pas…

- de toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance…

- pourquoi ?

- je me suis disputé avec elle…

- et alors ? Vous vous disputez tout le temps ! Dans quelques jours ce sera du passé! Non ?

- là c'est différent… c'est notre première dispute depuis que l'on est ensemble…

- ah je vois ! La première dispute ! C'est comme ça dans les couples…

- le problème c'est Krum…

- « Victor Krum »? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans l'histoire ?

- tu ne te rappelles pas de la coupe de feu ? Lui et Hermione…

Mais Ron vit soudain qu'il avait encore dit une bêtise.

- heu…je… suis… je suis désolé je voulez pas te rappeler la mort de…

Cho le regardait avec une drôle d'expression.

- mais comment fait Hermione pour te supporter ? Quand il y a une idiotie à dire, c'est toi qui la dis…

- excuse moi… je suis qu'un nul !

- ça j'ai bien compris ! Alors comme ça, elle aime Victor ?

- je pense…

- comment ça tu penses ? Elle l'aime ou pas ? Elle t'a dit qu'avec toi s'était fini ? Qu'elle ne veut plus te voir ?

- heu…non…

- je comprends pourquoi Harry s'est énervé!

- quoi ?

- écoute, Ron ! Je vais te dire deux mot sur nous les filles ! Tant que l'on n'a pas dit, « je ne t'aimes plus », « c'est fini », « je ne veux plus te voir », et bien s'est que l'on aime encore la personne !

- alors tu crois que…elle m'aime encore ?

- je ne sais pas, moi ! C'est toi qui l'aimes ! Va le lui demander !

- tu es folle ! Si c'est pour encore se disputer…

- il vaut mieux une bonne dispute pour faire le point, que d'attendre ! Tu sais « loin des yeux, loin du cœur ! »

- t'as raison, t'as raison, je sais que t'as raison ! Je…je…lui parlerai !

- le plus tôt sera le mieux !

- merci Cho…, et encore pardon pour le chaudron…

- c'est oublié!

- au fait qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ?

- je fais la même chose que toi ! Je voulais être un peu seule pour réfléchir, je viens ici car je sais qu'il n'y a jamais personne… à part aujourd'hui, bien sur !

- pourquoi tu veux être seule ? Si tu as des soucis pourquoi tu en parles pas à… heu… Marietta ! C'est ça ?

- Marietta est un peu occupé ces temps ci… c'est mon assistante, et elle fait un peu de zèle, en plus elle a rencontré quelqu'un…, alors je la vois pas autant qu'avant…

- un peu comme moi avec Harry…

Ron allait ajouter « depuis qu'il sort avec Ginny » mais il se ravisa à temps.

- oui, si tu veux…

- alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Insista Ron.

- ce n'est pas vraiment un problème… je me pose juste des questions…

- des questions ?

- et oui ! Cette année je passe mes A.S.P.I.C., après je ne serai plus à Poudlard, et puis il y a Harry… tout ça quoi…

- pour tes A.S.P.I.C. je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour toi, pour la suite tu trouveras sûrement ta voix, mais pour Harry, je… désolé, je ne peux rien faire…

- je sais…, le seul coté positif c'est que l'on va gagner la coupe de Quidditch !

- tu rêves ! C'est Gryffondor qui va gagner ! C'est sûr !

- et bien on verra bien !

Alors s'engagea entre les deux jeunes gens, une vive discussion sur le Quidditch qui dura un bon moment, et même si ils étaient adversaires, parler comme ça tout les deux de leur sport favori, leur firent, un peu, oublier leurs soucis respectifs. Leur conversation les prenait tellement qu'ils faillirent ne pas entendre la sonnerie de fin des cours.

- déjà? fit Ron qui regarda sa montre, 18h00 ! Je dois me dépêcher, la classe d'Hermione est toute près, si je dois lui parler c'est maintenant !

- 18h00 ! Mais je vais être en retard pour l'entraînement moi !

- allons-y !

Et ils se pressèrent de sortir de la salle, mais ils étaient si pressés qu'ils ne virent pas le couple qui passait devant la salle et ils les percutèrent.

- oh pardon ! S'excusa Ron on ne vous av….

Mais il se tut tout de suite, car c'était Hermione et Krum qu'ils avaient percutés. (_Comme par hasard !_)

- tu pourrrais fairrre attention quand même ! Pesta Krum, tu n'as rrrien Herrrmioneu ?

Mais Hermione ne disait rien, elle fixait d'un regard noir la pauvre Cho, qui le remarqua immédiatement.

- Herrrmioneu ? Insista Krum.

- ça va, ça va, dit sèchement Hermione.

- vous aurrriez pu regarrrder devant vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux dans cette salle ?

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur Ron, signifiant qu'elle désirait aussi connaître leur raison.

- heu…on…, balbutia Cho, nous sommes les préfets en chefs ! Nous devions parler de choses qui concernent le règlement !

- alorrrs excusez moi ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez Prrrefets, mais faites quand même attention !

- c'est de notre faute !fit Cho, Nous étions pressés ! D'ailleurs je dois vous laisser, je dois me rendre à l'entraînement ! Ron, à plus !

Ce « _à plus_ » venait de détruire définitivement les espoirs de Ron de se réconcilier avec Hermione.

- « _à plus_»? Tiqua Hermione, qui regardait Ron d'un air accusateur.

La tension entre les deux était palpable, Krum pourtant présent prés d'eux était exclu de la confrontation. Après quelques instants de silence Ron tentât de s'expliquer.

- heu… je… enfin…

- allons-y Victor ! Coupa Hermione.

Et elle tira Krum loin de Ron qui resta tout penaud dans le couloir vide. Il resta un très long moment au milieu du couloir sans parler, ni bouger. Mais il fut dérangé par un groupe d'élèves.

- tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est Weasley, le débile en chef !

_**Note de l'auteur** : je sais ! Ce n'est pas la journée de Ron aujourd'hui…_

- Drago ! fit Pansy, on a eu assez d'ennui à cause de toi ! Laisse le et passons notre chemin…

- non ! Pas cette fois ! Mais va ! Part devant, je reste le temps de dire deux mots à Weasley ! Crabbe, Goyle ! Restez ici !

- tu ne fais pas l'imbécile, hein ? demanda Pansy, le Bureau du professeur McGonagall n'est pas loin…

- mais laisse moi à la fin ! Tu n'es pas ma mère !

Sur ces mots qui semblaient avoir beaucoup blessés Pansy, elle tourna le dos à Drago et rejoignit les autres élèves.

- qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être collante !

Et les deux sbires de Drago ricanèrent.

- alors Weasley ? On est tout seul ? Potter n'est pas là pour te protéger…

Mais Ron resta impassible

- Weasley ? Tu as peur ? Tu as raison… tu es tout seul, Rusard est chez le directeur, et je sais de source sure que McGonagall n'est pas dans son bureau… tu es a ma merci ! J'attend ça depuis que l'on t'a nommé préfet en chef ! Tu vas souffrir !

Mais Ron ne faisait même pas attention à Drago fixant le coté du couloir par lequel Hermione avait emmené Krum.

- arrête de m'ignorer Weasley ! Regarde moi ! Weasley ! WEASLEY ! Tu… tu l'auras voulu !

Drago entrouvrit sa robe de sorcier et plongea sa main à l'intérieur cherchant sa baguette, et tout alla très vite, en un éclair, Ron sauta sur Drago, lui attrapa le col, et lui brandit sa baguette sur le front.

- vas-y, Malfoy, essaye pour voir ! Dans l'état où je suis, je suis prêt à me faire le premier venu !

- mais aidez moi à la fin ! Ordonna Drago à l'encontre de Crabbe et Goyle

- « _Rictusempra_ »! « _Stupéfix_ »! Lança Ron.

Goyle tomba paralysé à terre et Crabbe fut projeté contre l'un des murs du couloir, Drago, lui, était partagé entre la peur et la colère, et dans un effort il se libéra de l'emprise de Ron.

- je le dirais au directeur ! Tu seras renvoyé, Weasley !

- et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ! Vas-y ! Je m'en balance !

- ha oui ? Et bien tiens !

Mais Ron fut plus rapide que Drago.

- « _Expelliarmus_ »!

- rend moi ma baguette ! Weasley !

- va la chercher !

Et il lança la baguette loin derrière Drago.

- Accio baguette !fit-il.

Mais à peine avait il récupéré sa baguette, qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur par Ron qui tenait sa baguette sous la gorge de Drago.

- lâche moi !

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy …, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Au début tes actes m'énervaient, puis ils m'ennuyaient, et maintenant ils me lassent…, tu ne peux pas passer à autre chose ? En plus tu as de la chance et tu ne le vois pas !

- qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- et bien je sais pas pourquoi, je ne le saurai sans doute jamais, c'est même incompréhensible, mais il semble que Pansy te trouve attirant, alors laisse nous tranquille et occupe toi d'elle ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, vu que tu es irrécupérable, et que tu ne la mérites pas !

Ron lâcha Drago qui pensait à ce que venait de dire Ron.

- bon, moi je vais manger ! À jamais, Malfoy…

Ron rangea sa baguette et s'éloigna. Drago voyant Ron à sa merci brandi sa baguette vers lui.

- « _Rictusempra_ »!

Mais la baguette de Drago se transforma en souris.

- ha au fait ! fit Ron, je voulais savoir si tu était vraiment irrécupérable…, tiens ! Ta baguette !

La vraie baguette frappa le sol près de Drago, et le temps qu'il la ramasse Ron avait disparu.

Quand Ron déboucha sur le couloir menant à la grande salle, il vit les premiers élèves allant prendre leur dîner, il aperçut Harry et Ginny et il leur fit signe pour qu'ils l'attendent.

- Harry ! Avant que tu parles, je tiens à m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit ! Pardon…

- c'est oublié! dit harry.

- t'es quand même un gros nul Ron ! fit Ginny.

- n'en rajoute pas toi ! Je suis assez énervé comme ça !

On ne vit pas Hermione ce soir là, et Ron ne parla pas d'elle à Harry avant qu'ils ne soient dans les dortoirs.

- alors, tu lui a parlé? demanda Harry.

- voyons voir…commença Ron, comment te résumer cette « bonne » journée ?

Il regarda dans la chambre, et il prit un des balais miniatures que Seamus collectionnait.

- alors ! Imagine que ça c'est moi…

Il leva son bras au dessus de la tête.

- voilà le bilan avec Hermione…

Il mima le crash du balai.

- miiiiiiiiiiii…… prourrrrrhhhhh ! kaboum !

- autant que ça ? demanda Harry.

- pire…

- et tu vas faire quoi ?

- et bien, demain, je vais aller la voir et lui demander si elle m'aime encore!

- tu quoi ? Toi ? Toi, tu vas Faire ça ? Toi, Ron Weasley ! C'est… c'est… c'est génial !

- tu dis ça, « Mais » ce n'est pas toi qui dois aller voir Hermione après ce qu'elle a vu cet après-midi…

- quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

Alors Ron raconta « l'affaire Cho »

- t'es mort ! Ironisa harry.

- je sais mais… je le ferais quand même !

- ah… ça c'est le Ron que je préfère ! Tu devrais le faire demain matin car demain après-midi tu seras prit, les horaires d'entraînement ont été fixés !

- ha bon ? Et c'est quand ?

- alors, Gryffondor c'est samedi après-midi, le mardi, et le vendredi soir mais on devra partager le terrain avec les Poufsouffle le vendredi…

- j'ai hâte de voir si tu as eu raison de prendre Colin et Parvati…

- tu verras ! Ils risquent de t'étonner !

Ils parlaient de l'entraînement de demain depuis déjà 25 minutes quand Alex entra en silence dans le dortoir.

- et bien alors ? Tu as vu l'heure ? demanda Ron, en temps que préfet je me dois de te prévenir que tout manquement au règlement sera…

- arrête de faire l'idiot, Ron ! fit Harry, tu as vu sa tête ?

En effet Alex arborait un visage triste avec le regard vide.

- je rigolais, Alex ! dit Ron.

- ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! Je me suis fait rembarré par une fille…

- comment ça ? demanda Harry

- je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et elle ne m'a même pas répondu et elle est partie comme ça, en me laissant tout seul…

- pas cool ! fit Ron, c'est qui ?

- Svetlana…

- la fille de Durmstrang ?dit Ron amusé, Tu veux sortir avec elle ?

- et alors Ron ? fit Harry, c'est son choix !

- elle est quand même bizarre cette fille… elle cause à personne…

- si ! fit Alex, je parle souvent avec elle en cours de potions ! Je suis assis à coté d'elle, et quand je suis avec elle en cours de défenses, elle me parle un peu…

- et elle t'as dit non ? demanda harry.

- en fait elle ne m'a rien dit du tout…

- alors tout n'est pas perdu !fit Ron, Insiste ! Tant qu'elle ne t'a pas dit de la laisser tranquille c'est qu'elle est intéressée ! Pas vrai Harry ?

- Ron a à raison ! Continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle te parle enfin sérieusement, et puis tu peux aussi demander des conseils à Krum, il doit la connaître !

- Krum ? fit Ron, pourquoi lui ?

- il était à Durmstrang ! Alex devrait lui parler…

- tu as raison Harry ! J'irai lui parler demain ! Merci le gars ! Comme ça on sera tout les trois casés !

Voyant la mine déconfit de Ron il compris qu'il y avait un malaise.

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ron a encore tout foiré avec Hermione !

- « _mais c'est hallucinant »_ ! Tu le fais exprès, non ?

- des fois je me le demande aussi ! dit Harry.

- hé! Vous avez fini oui ? dit Ron

- et tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Alex.

- il va la voir demain matin pour lui parler face à face ! Révéla Harry.

- bravo ! Et je vais faire comme toi avec Svetlana ! dit Alex.

- et bien ! dit Harry si vous voulez être en forme pour assurer demain, on ferez mieux de se coucher !

- d'accord ! Dirent Ron et Alex.

- ha… dit Harry, une dernière chose…

- oui ? fit Alex.

- pour l'entraînement de demain, n'apportez pas vos balais… ce sera inutile !

- quoi ? fit Ron, mais … comment…

- vous verrez ! Dormez !

Et après quelques minutes ils s'endormirent, pendant que dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione trempait son oreiller de larmes.

* * *

_Voila, voila, voila ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini !_

_Alors ? Qui veux une piste pour le prochain ?_

_Hum…je sais pas…je vous laisse la surprise !_

_Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews !_


	17. la vie a Poudlard

Salut à tous mes lecteurs, voici un nouveau chapitre pour (je l'espère) votre plus grand plaisir.

Mais avant je vais répondre, ou du moins essayer, aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé. (Une bonne idée de ma muse, Angéla Stevens et de loyalbus)

Je réponds donc à toutes les questions sympathiques que Matteic m'a posé dans ces reviews si sympathiques. En passant, Matteic, si tu pouvais être plus précis dans tes questions, car des fois je ne situe pas vraiment le passage donc tu me parles.

- Pour Dean thomas, il viendra plus tard dans l'histoire.

- **_Tonks fait très hôtesse de l'air, c'est normal ?_** Oui !

-_ **Ron connaît les mots « électrique » et « interrupteur »?** **(Sympa, ce genre de questions, hein ? ;o)**_ non, il ne les connais pas, il les utilise seulement, il l'explique lui-même après, relis le passage ;-)

- **Au fait, le gâteau est à quoi ? **Bonne question ! Je sais pas je l'ai pas goûté…

- **J'ai pas réussi à trouver l'emploi du temps, l'adresse semble ne pas fonctionner... oups...** : j'ai laissé une review avec les liens et normalement ils fonctionnent !

- **(hum) quel genre de choses **? Un exemple pour monter que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu me parles Mattiec…

- **bon sang, il en reste combien de ces baguettes farceuses ? **Des tonnes !

- **Ils comprennent le français les trois zigotos ?** Tu dois bien comprendre « thank you » « good morning » « bye », non Être sorcier, n'empêche pas d'être instruit, na !

- **Les parents réagissent pas un peu trop calmement à l'annonce de mariage ? **Tu trouves que Mrs Moly Weasley réagit calmement ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! Pour le père Weasley, il est toujours cool ce type, je l'aime bien !

- **Pas mal, la description « omnisciente » des sensation d'Hermione, mais un peu perturbant ! On se croit dans sa tête, on se retrouve d'un point de vue omniscient...**

Quel vocabulaire « Omniscient » ? Tiens je vais le placer dans mon fic ! Sinon, c'est ce qu'elle pense et c'est tout À cet age là, on change d'avis toute les 3 jours ! Chez Hermione, et Ron d'ailleurs, c'est récurant « Récurant » ? Tu vois moi aussi j'ai du vocabulaire, na !

- **Pas donné, les gadgets des jumeaux, dis ! **Comme les vrais ! Il faut bien ! On fête pas son anniversaire, ou on ne se marie pas tout les jours ! Il faut bien faire des affaires !

- **« Hé, vous savez que j'ai inventé un balai qui peut voler jusque sur Mars » (je ne suis pas totalement sûre que ce soit Mars. Je n'ai pas le bouquin ici.)** Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

- **Il est sympa, Harry, hein ?** Heu… oui !

- **Et casse-pieds en plus** ! Heu…oui ! Aussi !

- **« comme un dieu » t'y vas pas un peu fort là ? **Si, et c'est fait pour !

**- Seule Hermione a reçu la lettre ? Ils sont en panne de hiboux à Poudlard ?** Relis le passage… j'ai juste pris la lettre d'Hermione pour montrer un exemple des lettres reçues, il suffit juste de changer le nom… d'habitude dans les romans ont lit toujours celle d'Harry, j'ai voulu changer un peu…

- **Ils sont pas fichus de faire arriver les hiboux en même tempsà Poudlard ? Ils ont le droit de faire de la magie pendant les vacances, eux ! Je t'embête, hein ? Dis-moi si je t'embête, j'enlèverai les questions impertinentes de mes reviews et je ne mettrai que les commentaires... Ça sera plus court, bien sûr... (lol) **la poste des sorciers ressemble un peu à celle des moldus…lol, pour la magie hors de Poudlard, pour moi ils ne sont plus de premier cycle, vu qu'ils ont passé leur BUSE…enfin c'est juste mon avis…, sinon non, tu ne m'embête pas ! J'adore tes questions ! Il y a juste un inconvénient, mon monologue d'avant chapitre devient vraiment très long !lol ! Enfin bref ! Je veux encore des questions ! Des tas !

**- Et la goule ! Tu as oublié la goule ! **Mais de quoi tu me causes ?

**- Effectivement, comment a-t-il pu oublier ça ? **Mais de quoi tu me causes encore ?

**Ça va, tu arrives à situer mes commentaires ? Ou tu veux que je mette un extrait du passage ? **Si possible oui !

**- Tu es sûr(e) que « serpent » est la meilleure image ? **Mais de quoi tu me parles à la fin ?

**- Ah, et c'est quoi ce signe de ralliement ? **C'est un signe de ralliement…

**- Hermione ne dit plus Voldemort ou c'est par égards à la sensibilité des Weasley ? **Tu vas me poser des questions sur toutes les phrases de ma fic ?

**- Mais il sort avec sa sœur alors ? (Oui, je sais qu'ils règleront le problème plus tard, j'ai déjà parcouru le texte, mais pensais-tu vraiment échapper à cette remarque, surtout après la réplique de Bill ?) **Et oui ! Tu vas me poser des questions sur toutes les phrases de ma fic !

- **Et il parle français aussi ? **et bien…quand t'es amoureux d'une françaiseça aide, non ?

- **Soit il a mal calculé, soit Ginny l'a fait exprès ! **Encore un truc dont je vois pas du tout de quoi tu me parles…, mais si tu le dis…

**Affrontement a été updaté ! Tu veux aller voir Ça me ferait tellement plaisir... Mais je te préviens, pour le lire, tu devras aussi te taper les 194 pages (pour comparaison, au même format, ta fic fait actuellement 116 pages) de Procès, et tout le journal de Sirius, 32 pages ! Bonne lecture ! **je te promet rien mais j'irais peut etre lire ça ce weekend, mais j'ai vu que je devrais lire 2 fic avant affrontement, j'ai pas fini ! mais je ferais un effort promis ! au fait sur mon pc, ma fic fait 250 pages au moins…

Pour finir je vois que tu es une fan des x-men, comme moi ! Tu connais les comics ?

Une dernière réponse à une de tes question Mattiec… oui ! Je suis un mec ! Un cum ! Un gars ! Un garçon ! Un homme de sexe masculin !

Je remercie aussi, Angéla Stevens, loyalbus, xaebhal, ptitlaby, et virg05 pour leur reviews bien sympathique !

Je sais j'ai un peu (un peu ?) favoriser Mattiec cette fois, mais elle a fait un effort elle ! (Wouah la dénonce !)

Allez, allez ! Place à la lecture du new chapitre ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas ! Une review pour moi !

* * *

**17 « la vie à Poudlard »**

Le mois de Novembre allait bientôt commencer, pour tout les élèves, l'année scolaire avait vraiment commencé, surtout pour les 5e années, comme Ginny, qui étaient submergé par les devoirs. Elle et Luna s'étaient inscrits aux cours particuliers qu'Hermione avez instaurés pour les volontaires. Sur les conseils de Ron et Harry, Colin lui aussi s'était inscrit, et il s'était assis en face de Ginny et Luna.

- Poufffhhh ! Soupira Colin, je comprends rien à cette potion ! C'est quoi le but de laisser tremper le Bézoard dans de la liqueur de salamandre, vu que l'on en met vers la fin de la recette ? C'est n'importe quoi !

- vas dire ça à Rogue ! Ironisa Ginny.

- t'es folle ! Et toi, Luna, tu as compris le pourquoi du comment ?

Elle leva les yeux sur Colin puis ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

- Colin, tu ne serais pas parent avec Edourd-Francis Crivey ?

- heu, oui… fit Colin qui ne comprenait pas ce que son grand oncle venait faire dans la préparation de la potion.

- tu es donc fier, alors?

- de quoi ? demanda Colin.

- et bien ! Que ton oncle soit le meilleur éleveur de Elephantouras !

Colin resta coi devant Luna, il se tourna vers Ginny, qui pour seul soutient, répondit à Colin en levant les épaules et les sourcils. Puis elle fit tourner ses yeux, signifiant à Colin quelque chose qui voulait dire « c'est Luna… »

- vous avez finis ? demanda Hermione à ses « étudiants », bien ! Maintenant essayez de créer une potion de niveau 2 avec les ingrédients de cette Potion ! Faites moi un parchemin en entier si possible…

On entendit alors des tas de plume grattaient des feuilles de parchemins.

Au cours de l'exercice Ginny fit un signe à Colin et Luna.

- non mais regardez les ! Pendant que l'on travaille, eux ils s'amusent !

Elle montrait du doigt, Harry, Ron, Alex, Neville, Dean et Seamus, qui s'amusaient au « Baby-Quidditch », un jeu que Dean et Seamus avaient réalisé avec la collection de balais miniatures de Seamus.

- vraiment ! fit Ron, c'est trop bien comme truc ! Vous devriez en vendre !

- tu crois ! Demanda Seamus.

- j'en suis sur ! En plus toi et Dean vous avez fait un super travail ! Surtout sur les gradins !

- merci ! répondit Dean, mais on a eu du mal ! Surtout pour les buts À chaque fois qu'un mini balai les percutait, on était bon pour les refaire… mais bon, maintenant ils sont assez solides…

- au fait ? dit Ron, c'est quoi ça ?

- heu… c'est le professeur Bibine… je sais, je sais ! On l'a un peu raté…

- c'est Mrs Bibine ! Cria Ron, la pauvre…. Et ça À quoi ça sert ?

- on ne les a pas encore fini, dit Seamus, c'est les vestiaires…

ça sert pas à grand-chose… fit neville.

- c'est pour décorer…fit Dean.

- c'est quoi, ou qui, ces trucs, là près des vestiaires ? demanda harry.

- ah Ça ! On viens juste de les faire ! dit Seamus, c'est les Aurors qui patrouillent !

Tout à coup, Ron ouvrit les yeux très grand, signifiant qu'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- MINCE ! Les Aurors ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Il se leva et rejoignit Hermione.

- qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? demanda Dean à Harry.

- je ne sais pas…

Hermione et Ron était dans une intense discussion quand ils regardèrent Harry.

- Harry, fit Ron, tu peux venir ? On doit te dire un truc…

- j'arrive… salut les gars ! Neville, on se voit à l'entraînement !

- ok ! Chef Harry !

Harry avait rejoint Hermione et Ron, ils étaient sortit de la salle commune, et marchaient dans les couloirs.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

Alors Ron, puis Hermione, racontèrent à Harry les paroles qu'ils avaient entendu quelques semaines avant sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- et c'est « maintenant » que vous me dites ça ?

- heu… fit Ronça s'est passé juste avant ma dispute avec Hermione, et après on a oublié…

- Votre dispute ? Laquelle ? Se moqua harry.

- mais tu sais bien quand…commença Ron.

- il te fait marcher Ron ! dit Hermione.

- ah…

- tu en penses quoi, Hermione ? De tous ça… demanda Harry.

- tu sais, Harry, j'ai appris à me méfier des rumeurs, même si ce sont des Aurors qui le propagent ! Mais si on associe ces rumeurs à ton rêve, je me pose vraiment des questions ! Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban…

- tu crois que Voldemort est blessé toi ? demanda Harry.

- je ne sais pas, je constate juste qu'à part l'affaire d'Azkaban, il n'y a eu aucun signe d'activité de Voldemort ces temps ci…

- le ministère de nous dit pas tout, tu sais…dit Ron.

- oui, Ron, tu as raison, c'est un problème aussi…

Nos trois héros discutaient en silence quand Neville accosta Harry.

- Harry ?

- oui Neville ?

- comment on va faire ?

Harry regarda Neville, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

- ce que l'on va faire ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- tu n'es pas encore au courant ?

- au courant de quoi ?

- mais pour le match, Bien sur ! T'es capitaine, Harry ! Et tu n'es pas au courant ?

- accouche Neville…

- les Serpentards ont encore demandé un report !

- encore ? Ils ont trouvé quoi encore comme excuse ?

- ils prétendent qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de gardien… alors qu'on sait tous que c'est faux ! Mais ils ont obtenue leur sursis ! Résultat, on doit jouer contre les Poufsouffles !

- QUOI ! Hurla Harry, MAIS IL VA FALLOIR REVOIR TOUTE NOTRE STRATEGIE ! Il faut absolument que je parle avec Mrs Bibine !

Et il laissa les autres, et parti comme une flèche. On ne le revit plus de l'après midi. Vers 18h00 il surgit comme un diable dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- RON, ALEX, PARVATI, GINNY, NEVILLE, COLIN ! METTEZ TOUT DE SUITE VOS TENUES ! ON VA S'ENTRAÎNER MAINTENANT ! ET DEPECHEZ VOUS !

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle sursautèrent.

- mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? demanda Ron surprit.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta même pas.

- MAIS VOUS ETES SOURDS OU QUOI ? ON SE MAGNE ! SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS SUR LE TERRAIN DANS 5 MINUTES, JE VOUS VIRE TOUS DE L'ÉQUIPE !

À ces mots, les 6 membres de l'équipe tapèrent un sprint vers les dortoirs pour se changer. Plus tard ils arrivèrent en courant sur le terrain d'entraînement où Harry les attendait déjà.

- bien ! dit Harry, suivez moi ! On va au stade…

- au stade ? demanda Alex, mais pourquoi faire ?

- le terrain d'entraînement est pour les Poufsouffle ! Eux aussi doivent s'entraîner pour dimanche ! Exceptionnellement Mrs Bibine m'a donné l'autorisation d'utiliser le stade pour notre entraînement… mais, assez parler, on y va !

L'entraînement avait à peine commencé, que Colin interpella Harry.

- et on mange quand ?

Harry lui lança un regard si sombre que Colin eut presque peur.

- vous mangerez après l'entraiment ! J'ai prévenue les elfes de maison ! Alors, repars à l'entraînement ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Colin obéit immédiatement.

Durant l'heure et demi que dura l'entraînement, Harry hurla au moins deux trois fois sur chacun des membre de l'équipe. Il était d'ailleurs quelque fois assez vexant. Harry ne laissait rien passer, chaque erreur, même minime, de la part d'un joueur lui valait des réflexions assez blessantes de la part de « Chef Harry ».

FAITES ATTENTION ! Les Poufsouffles on mit au point « la feinte de Diggori » en hommage à Cédric, méfiez vous ! Surtout vous les poursuiveurs !

Soudain, Neville, prit sans doute par une folie passagère, fit une remarque à harry.

- et toi ? Tu ne t'entraînes pas ?

Ces coéquipiers lui lancèrent des regards affolés lui signifiant qu'il avait intérêt à se taire, mais Harry avait foncé vers lui sur son éclair de feu, et avait pilé juste devant lui. Harry avait le regard d'un fou, il fixait Neville comme si c'était une proie.

- …Neville… dit-il avec une voix d'outre tombe.

- heu…Harry…je…enfin, tu sais…balbutia Neville.

- si tu contredis encore mes méthodes d'entraînement, un, je te vire…, et deux, il faudra que ton balai soit rapide si tu veux me survivre… suis-je clair…Neville !

Harry avait dit ça d'une façon si froide, que Neville en était resté légèrement coi.

- heu oui…Harry…c'est …clair ! Pardon…

- ALORS RETOURNE TOUT DE SUITE AVEC ALEX ! DEPÊCHE TOI !

On entendit alors une agitation venant des gradins. En effet Padma avait tout le mal du monde à retenir lavande d'entrer sur le terrain.

- HARRY POTTER ! SI TU MENACE ENCORE NEVILLE, JE TE DEFONCE LA TETE !

Harry rejoint les gradins assez rapidement.

- ALORS TOI ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE ME LA PRENDRE DE TÊTE ! J'AI UN MATCH Á PREPARER, MOI ! EN PLUS TU DISTRAIS NEVILLE ! ALORS DEGAAAAAAAGE !

Harry avait vraiment crié très fort sur Lavande, qui comme Nevilleétait restée interloquée. Neville les avait rejoint.

- HARRY ! Hurla-t-il, tu peux m'engueuler, me crier dessus pendant des heures, MAIS, je t'interdit, JE T'INTERDIT ! De t'en prendre comme ça à cette pauvre Lavande ! TU AS COMPRIS ?

Harry regarda Neville d'un air impressionné, jamais il n'avait vu Neville si imposant, si convainquant.

- Excuse moi Lavande… dit Harry, je me suis emporté, je te demande pardon… à toi aussi Neville… mais… il faut que Lavande se calme un peu durant les entraînements ! Lavande, Tu auras bien l'occasion d'encourager Neville lors du match de dimanche… et si tu t'énerves à chaque fois que je m'en prends à Neville…tu n'as pas fini de t'énerver ! Durant les entraînements Neville est mon joueur ! Il doit se plier à mes ordres ! Hors des entraînement…tu peux en faire ce que tu veux…votre vie privée ne me concerne pas…

Lavande rougit soudain et se cacha dans ses mains.

- Neville ?

- oui Harry ?

- parle à Lavande, et reviens après…

- j'arrive…

Harry revint sur le terrain et Ron s'approcha de lui.

- alors, tu t'es calmé ?

- oui… j'ai un peu pété les plombs, mais c'est à cause de ce match !

« un peu » ? On aurait dit Rogue !

à ce point là ? demanda Harry.

- pire… répondit Ron.

- je vais me calmer un peu alors… merci Ron !

- de rien chef !

Quand Neville revint, Harry s'approcha de lui.

- je m'excuse encore, Neville…

- c'est rien Harry, moi aussi je me suis énervé…

- si tu pouvais le faire durant les matches ce serait parfait !

- tu…tu crois ?

- j'en suis sur !

- j'essayerai alors !

- je compte sur toi !

- bon ! fit Ron, on continu ou quoi ?

- tu as raison…

- mais alors « calmos » Harry, dit Ron.

- je vais me contrôler…

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard.

- COLIN ! SI TU ME FAIS ENCORE UNE PASSE BIDON COMME CELLE LA, TU AS INTERET Á BIEN TE PLANQUER ! RON ! ARRETE DE FAIRE LE MARIOL, ET CONCENTRE TOI ! ALEX ! IL EXISTE UN DEUXIEME COGNARD ! GINNY ET PARVATI ! VOUS PARLEREZ DE « ÇA » UN AUTRE JOUR ! NEVILLE ! ARRÊTE DE REGARDER LAVANDE !

Ce fut une délivrance pour les joueurs quand Harry décida d'arrêter l'entraînement. Quand ils rejoignirent le château ils croisèrent l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant cet instant, chaque équipe regagna sa salle commune respective.

Malgré les remarques de Lavande, Neville engloutit son dîner à toute vitesse.

- mais, mâche !Cria-t-elle, et puis, ne te ressers pas !

- Lavande ! J'ai faim moi ! L'entraînement de Harry était dur !

- la bonne excuse ! Non ! Tu ne vas pas gâcher ton régime sur un repas… ET POSE CETTE BRIOCHE !

Neville s'était plié à la volonté de Lavande, mais avant de s'endormir il ouvrit sa planque à gâteaux et en pris un petit qui traînait tout seul sur le haut de la planque.

Les entraînements de la mort que Harry avait créé, durèrent toute la semaine, mais malgré leur profonde fatigue les membres de l'équipe n'allaient en aucun cas rater la première sortie à « Pré-au-lard ». Harry les avait prévenu de revenir le plus tôt possible pour le dernier entraînement avant le match, mais quasiment personne ne l'avait écouté.

Une fois sur place, Harry admit que cette journée de repos serait bénéfique pour son équipe. Cette pensée fut surtout aidé par la présence de Ginny à ces coté durant toute la journée, leur petite balade dans le village était très romantique, de plus l'absence de Ron et Hermione, avait beaucoup plu à Ginny qui pouvait profiter de son Harry au calme. Où étaient Hermione et Ron, cela Harry ne le savait pas, et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait un peu. Le temps était du coté des élèvesà part quelques nuages un peu trop gris, la température était supportable, et ne nécessitait pas des gros manteaux. Vers la fin de la journée Harry et Ginny allèrent prendre un verre aux trois balai, là ils retrouvèrent Neville et Lavande ainsi que Alex et une fille. Harry ne la reconnaissait pas, mais il semblait le seul, Ginny parlait avec elle, Lavande aussi, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

- Svetlana ? Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Lavande.

Ça y est, Harry l'avait enfin reconnue, mais la Svetlana du bar était bien différente de celle qui assistait aux même cours que lui. La plus grande différenceétait sans l'ombre d'un doute le léger sourire qu'elle arborait. Elle ne respirait pas encore la joie de vivre, mais elle paraissait quand même moins froide et renfermé que d'habitude.

- Bien surrre… je t'en prrris heu… Lavande !

- pourquoi tu as décidé de venir finir tes études à Poudlard ?

Svetlana réfléchit un moment avant de répondre, ce qui mit un gros blanc dans la conversation.

- si tu veux vrrraiment le savoir, je n'ai rrrien décidé ! Mes parrrents m'ont obligé à venir ! Tout ça à cause d'un conseil de leur vieil ami… mais maintenant que je suis ici, je ne me plains pas ! mes camarrrades de Serrrdaigle sont très gentils avec moi, et votre climat est bien moins rude que chez moi… bien sur il y a le prrroblème de vos cours qui sont un peu simples, car à part l'arrrithmancie, je m'ennuie vrrraiment durrrant les cours… alors Ça te va comme rrréponse ?

- tu t'ennuis ? dit Harry vexé, les cours sont trop faciles ? Je n'avais pas l'impression, que durant le dernier court de potions, tu maîtrisais ton affaire…

Svetlana regarda bizarrement harry.

- mmmh, tu as rrraison, les cours de potions commencent enfin à êtrrre à ma hauteur…

Une tension s'installa soudain entre les deux adolescents. Mais voulant casser cette sale ambiance Alex changea direct de sujet.

- tu veux vraiment faire un entraînement ce soir, Harry ?

Harry quitta Svetlana des yeux pour répondre à Alex.

- heu, non ! Finalement je laisse l'équipe se reposer aujourd'hui…

- ha bon… ? Heu sinon… tu sais où est Ron ?

- non… mais je pense qu'il doit être quelque part à Pré-au-lard…

Mais Harry avait tout faux, car Ron était resté au château pour pouvoir être seul avec Hermione. Ils avaient choisi la salle spécial pour leur rendez vous secret. Après un petit flirt poussé de plus de 2 heures, ils avaient décidé de profiter des dernières éclaircies que le soleil avait bien voulu donner. Ils marchaient main dans la main au bord du lac, tout en faisant attention que personne ne les voit. Chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté d'un arbre assez gros, ils se cachaient derrière pour échanger de doux baisers, quià chaque fois, duraient de plus en plus longtemps. Hermione et Ron éprouvaient un véritable sentiment de bonheur, ils avaient tout les deux des étoiles dans les yeux, et de petits sourires niais. Une personne qui ne les connaîtrait que de vue, aurait bien était surprit de les voir ainsi coller l'un contre l'un d'une façon qui pouvait heurter la morale. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Victor Krum se dit quand il les vit s'embrasser fougueusement contre le grand chêne près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il les observait, les suivait du regard, avec les poings serrés, il sentait son cœur se désagréger au fur et à mesure que Ron passer ses mains sur le corps de celle pour qui il éprouvait un sentiment assez proche de l'amour. Hermione lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle le considérait comme un ami, mais Victor avait toujours eu le secret espoir de partager une partie de sa vie avec la belle Gryffondor. Il regardait ce grand rouquin embrasser la belle qui semblait vraiment apprécier les assauts du jeune homme.

Au bout de pénibles minutes pour lui, les deux amoureux quittèrent l'espace visuel de Victor, et ce dernier décida, pour noyer son chagrin naissant, de se défouler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait mis sa tenue de l'équipe de Bulgarie, celle là même avec il avait gagné la coupe du monde. Il prit son balai un « Divin Mjöllnir» puis se rendit au terrain d'entraînement. L'école était bien videà part les 1eres et 2e années qui était principalement dans le parc, Victor ne croisa personne en allant vers le terrain. Mais une fois sur place, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de se défouler au Quidditch. En effet, fendant l'air, une jolie attrapeuse, essayait de capturer un vif d'or qui changeait de direction toutes les cinq secondes. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué Victor, et continuait à pourchasser la petite balle dorée, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle pouvait sentir les vibrations que produisaient les battements des ailes du vif d'or.

- allez ! Cho ! Tu l'as presque… se dit-elle.

Mais la précieuse balle n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et réussi à échapper à l'élève de Serdaigle, et disparue aussi de son champs de vision. Cho cherchait de tout les côtés quand elle aperçut la balle à côté des buts, elle monta alors dans les airs, puis fonça en piquet vers le vif d'or qui ne bougeait quasiment pas, 10 mètres, 5 mètres elle y était presque, elle le frôla, mais au dernier moment quelqu'un d'autre s'empara de la balle de la victoire.

- Mais…fit Cho.

- Trrrop lente !

- Victor Krum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ça te plait de me ridiculiser ? On sait que tu es un excellent joueur de Quidditch ! Inutile de le prouver dés que tu le peux…

Cho avait presque crié sur Victor qui semblait prendre mal la chose.

- tiens ! dit-il en lui donnant le vif d'or, je ne te dérrrangerrrai plus…

Il avait tourné le dos à Cho et allait partir sur son balai.

- attend Victor ! Demanda Cho.

Victor se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme.

- excuse moi…fit Cho, j'étais énervée et c'est toi qui as tout prit…pardon ! Mais évite de me prendre la balle comme ça ! C'est très vexant…

- c'est fait pourrr…. « Première rrrégle de l'attrrrapeur »« casser le morrral de l'attrrrapeur adverse »…

- tu as raison… mais comment tu as fait pour me le prendre sans que je te voie ?

- je ne peut pas te le dirrre c'est une tactique secrrrète de l'équipe de Bulgarrrie…, désolé…

- je comprends… pourtant il me faudrait des techniques pour battre Gryffondor… déjà avec Harry qui est un attrapeur né, avec Weasley comme gardiença sera dur de les battre cette année…

- Weasley ? Rrron Weasley ? le grrrand rouquin ?

- heu oui... tu le connais?

- c'est l'ami de Herrrmioneu….

- ha oui, c'est vrai ! C'était elle ton « trésor » lors de la deuxième épreuve il y a 2 ans…

Mais Victor ne répondait pas à Cho, il réfléchissait, au moment où elle allait l'appeler, il regarda Cho.

- tu accepterrrais que je t'aide pour l'entrrraînement de ton équipe ?

- tu… tu plaisantes…. ?

- non, je suis trrrès sérrrieux !

- mais évidement que oui ! Je veux ! bien sûr !

- alors prrrenons rendez vous, je ne veux pas que l'on sache que je t'aide à battrrre Weas… heu Grrryffondor…

- je te dirais ça demain…

- d'accorrrd !

- mais tu veux bien me refaire ta tactique pour me prendre le vif d'or ? Mais cette fois je saurais faire attention…

- tu peux toujours essayer de me rrravir la balle…

Et ils s'envolèrent de nouveau après que Cho ait relâché le vif d'or.

Pendant ce temps les élèves commençaient à revenir de leur sortie, et envahissaient le parc et le hall de Poudlard.

- Harry ! Harry !

C'était Colin, accompagné de son frère qui arrivait en courant. Après avoir reprit son souffle il s'adressa à son Capitaine.

- Harry ! Je suis désolé ! Mais avec mon frère on n'a pas vu l'heure, c'était sa première sortie, et puis il y avait cette fille, et puis aux magasins il y avait du monde…

- Calme toi, calme-toi, Colin, l'entraînement a été ajourné, j'ai décidé que l'équipe avait bien mérité une journée de repos…

- ouf ! Je croyais que j'étais viré de l'équipe !

- et bien, si tu continue à me faire cette passe bizarre que tu fais souvent, je crois que…

- mais c'est pas de ma faute mon uniforme est trop grand et puis il y a…

- je plaisante Colin ! Je plaisante ! Mais fait un effort ! Et puis il est très bien ton uniforme…

- j'essaierai Harryà plus !

- c'est ça À plus !

Durant le dîner tous les élèves qui s'étaient rendu à Pré-au-lard, discutaient au sujet de leur achats ou sur ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui. Seamus et Dean avaient acheté de nouveaux accessoires pour leur « Baby-Quidditch », et commençaient déjà à les monter dessus.

- hé ! fit Ron, on essaye de manger, les gars ! Faites ça plus tard !

Harry et Ginny écoutaient Alex raconter sa journée avec Svetlana, qui même si elle n'avait pas était un franc succès, il présageait le début d'une relation entre les deux jeunes gens. Ginny écoutait Alex, il avait le bonheur tatoué sur le visage, même si ça n'avait été qu'un simple rendez-vous, il le décrivait comme un acte majeur de l'histoire de Poudlard. Neville lui se faisait charrier par les autres garçons au sujet de sa relation avec Lavande, et elle de son coté était le centre d'intérêt d'un petit groupe de filles désireuses de plus d'informations. Hermione, en même temps que le repas, rédigeait un exercice pour ses « élèves », Colin essayait bien de voir le sujet, mais il était gêné par le « Baby- Quidditch » de Seamus et Dean. Dennis le petit frère de colin lui était avec ses camarades de 3e années, et il préparait pour le club des supporters des slogans et odes aux joueurs de Gryffondor, ce qui énervait légèrement Ron qui détester par-dessus tout quand on le dérange pendant qu'il mangeait.

Après le dîner, chaque élèves parti s'occuper en attendant le moment d'aller se coucher, certains allaient aux réunion des supporters de Quidditch, comme Dennis, d'autres au club de duels, même si la saison n'avais pas encore commencé, et d'autres rejoignaient leur salle commune pour discutait avec les autres élèves de leur maison.

- on fait quoi, maintenant ? On se fait une soirée révision ?

Entendre ses mots dans la bouche de Ron était encore pour Harry, assez étrange, entendre Ron proposer de faire des devoirs paraissait vraiment bizarre, mais il commençait à s'y faire.

- j'avais plutôt envie d'aller voir Hagridça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu…

- oui ! dit Ginny, surtout que depuis 2 semaines c'est Mrs Gobe-Planche qui le remplace… elle est sympa, mais je préfère Hagrid ! On se marre plus avec lui !

- je veux bien ! dit Hermione, mais est-il là ? Tu sais bien que le week-end il est souvent absent ! D'ailleurs je crois avoir entendu le professeur McGonagall dire qu'il était absent aujourd'hui…

- McGonagall se trompe ! Regarde !

Il lui passa la carte du maraudeur, et elle constata qu'effectivement Hagrid se trouvait à cet instant dans sa cabane.

- bon ! dit Ron, et bien alors on y va tout de suite, non ?

- oui ! fit Harry, allons-y

- attend nous dans la salle commune Ginny ! dit Ron, on sera pas long !

- MAIS Ginny viens avec nous ! dit Harry.

- on va toujours que tous les trois d'habitude… fit Ron

- les habitudes c'est fait pour être changées ! Ginny vient avec nous ! Pesta Harry.

- t'es saoulant des fois Ron ! dit Ginny.

- Ginny fait parti de la bande maintenant Ron ! fit Hermione, arrêtes de toujours la prendre « que » pour ta petite sœur !

- tu as raison Hermione, je suis bête ! Pardonne moi…

Il s'était approché de Hermione pour l'embrasser.

- pas ici…fit-elle.

Ron fit une petite grimasse, mais admit qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Vu le nombre d'élèves présents dans le couloir à ce moment, ce baiser même anodin aurait sûrement fait jaser.

Quand ils sortirent dehors pour rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid, il se redirent compte que l'hiver commençait à pointer le bout son nez, et leurs manteaux ne furent pas de trop durant le trajet vers la maison du garde chasse de Poudlard. Une fois devant la porte Harry frappa trois coup rapide, mais il n'eu aucune réponse. Harry sortit sa carte et vit qu'Hagrid était bien chez lui, alors il frappa de nouveau à la porte. Mais toujours aucune réponse de Hagrid ne venait répondre à harry.

- Hagrid ! Cria-t-il modérément, c'est Moi ! C'est Harry ! Je sais que vous êtes là !

Les 4 jeunes gens entendirent alors de l'agitation venant de la cabane, après quelques instants, le loquet de la porte tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Malgré leur croissance qui leur avait fait prendre quelque centimètre de plus cette année encore, les quatre élèves paraissaient bien petits face à Hagrid le « demi géant », il occupait toute la largeur de l'encadrement de la porte qui pourtant était immense. Hagrid, les yeux encore à moitié endormisétait vêtu d'un pyjama légèrement voyant, qui se composait de la manière suivante : bonnet de nuit rayé vert et rose, un haut Orange avec des fleur violette, d'un pantalon bleu à poids rouge, et de pantoufles cousu semble-t-il dans des castors vivants.

- Harry ! fit Hagrid, mais tu vas arrêter de crierà la fin ? J'essaye de dormir, moi !

À cause de la tenue d'Hagrid, Ginny retenu un fou rire.

- Oh… fit Harry, je…je suis désolé, mais il n'est que sept heures et quart et vous dormez déjà ?

- si tu veux tous savoir, j'essayais de me reposer !

- vraiment… ? pardonnez moi ! On vous laisse dormir alors…

Ils allaient repartir quand Hagrid les rappela.

- maintenant que je suis réveillé, et que vous êtes là, entrez…

- merci Hagrid ! Dirent nos 4 héros.

- Ginny ? dit Hagrid étonné, Ron ! Que fait ta sœur ici ?

- elle fait parti de la bande maintenant… dite Harry, et c'est ma petite amie…

- t'as quoi ? fit Hagrid, elle est petite mais pas plus que les autres filles….

- vous n'avez pas compris, on est ensemble, c'est… c'est mon amoureuse si vous préférez…

- ah bon… c'est ton amoureuse !

- on dit « petite amie » maintenant, Hagrid ! dit fièrement Ginny.

Après un moment de léger doute Hagrid fit un sourire au couple.

- ah, c'est vrai que tu as grandi Harry, tu commences à t'intéresser à la gente féminine… et tu as choisi Ginny, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, et puis elle travaille bien en cours !

- heu… merci Hagrid…dit Ginny.

- et Toi Ron? Tu as trouvé Quelqu'un à ton Goût?

ça avance… j'y vais à mon rythme…

- je peux te dire que c'est souvent les femmes qui choisissent, les hommes sont souvent les esclaves de leurs décisions !

- permettez moi de vous dire que toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme vous le dites, Hagrid ! répliqua Hermione, certaines prennent leurs temps, et réfléchissent longtemps avant de s'engager dans une relation…

- oui, mais…tout ça c'est des bêtises ! L'amour n'a pas de lois, il est imprévisible, il peut se cacher à votre vue durant longtemps pour finir par vous exploser au visage, et transpercer votre cœur ! Un peu comme toi et Victor Krum ! (_La grosse boulette !)_

Hermione fut un peu déstabilisée par la remarque de Hagrid. Ron, lui, se massait les tempes pour éviter de s'énerver.

- comment ça, moi et Victor ? demanda Hermione, nous sommes que des amis…

- oh je vois, tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, tu préfères préserver votre vie privé, mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que certains veulent bien le faire croire, depuis qu'il est l'assistant du Professeur Lupin, je discute souvent avec lui, et il te site souvent lors de la conversation, et je sais lire entre les lignes…

- et bien désolé de vous contredire, mais Victor et moi ne sommes que des amis, et il en a toujours était ainsi ! Dit Hermione légèrement excédée.

- ah bon ? Pourtant je croyais…en plus Victor dit ton prénom d'une telle façon que j'ai cru que…

- vous vous êtes trompé !Dit assez fort Ron, et puis c'est tout ! Passons à autre chose !

- arrête de parler comme ça à Hagrid !Crie Ginny, il ne t'a rien fait !

- laisse Ginny, fit Hagrid, je suppose que c'est le match de demain qui le met dans cet état… et toi ? Tu n'es pas trop stressé, Harry ?

- un peu… ce sera mon premier match en temps que capitaine de l'équipe…

- tu t'en tirera bien, j'en suis sur ! Dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire.

- Hagrid ?

- oui, Hermione ?

- vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous n'êtes pratiquement jamais là le week-end ? En plus vous ne donnez plus de cours, et vous semblez très fatigué…

- je…je suis occupé en ce moment, dit Hagrid, mais je ne peux pas vous dire quoi…

- encore une mission pour Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

- je ne dirai rien…

Un silence s'installa dans la cabane, on entendait que les ronflements de Crocdur et le feu dans la cheminée.

- Hagrid ! dit soudain Ginny, c'est vrai que vous avez tué l'Hydre géante ?

- mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? Ron ! On avait convenu que tu devais garder secret cette affaire !

- mais c'est vrai, alors ! Insista Ginny.

Les joues de Hagrid devinrent légèrement roses.

- bon… à vous je peux le dire…OUI, je l'ai tué… et j'ai bien fait finalement…

- finalement ? fit Ron.

- heu…oui… en fait, j'étais contre le fait de la tuer… c'est vrai, c'était juste un Bébé Hydre…

- un bébé Hydre de 10 mettre de haut ! Dit Hermione.

- tu as raison, conclu Hagrid, la veille de l'exécution j'ai été lui porter un peu à manger, pour qu'elle est un dernier repas avant « ça » !

- qu'est-ce que ça mange une Hydre ?vous lui avez donné quoi ?demanda Ginny.

- oh pas grand-chose, quelques friandises…

- c'està-dire ? Continua Ginny.

- juste 3 moutons, 2 vaches, et quelques cochons grillés.

- tous ça ! Fit Ginny, wouah….

- oui ! Mais je n'aurais pas du !Ajouta Hagrid.

- pourquoi ? fit Ron.

- parce que j'ai failli servir de dessert !

- elle vous a attaqué ? Demanda Harry

- oui ! Heureusement que Basile était là, sinon…

- c'est pour ça que vous avez pu la tuer… fit Harry, je sais que vous aimer beaucoup les monstre et autres créatures, et que vous préférez quand ils sont libres…

- j'ai quand même hésité avant de lui donner le coup de grâce…

- au fait ? Commença Ron, c'est quoi cette potion que vous avez mis sur l'épée de Gryffondor ?

- mais comment tu sais ça toi ? Tu n'étais pas là quand on l'a tué !

- Heu…, fit Ron conscient de sa gaffe.

Il regarda tour à tour Harry, Hermione et Ginny, cherchant du soutien de leur part. finalement Harry se dévoua, sachant qu'Hagrid serait plus indulgent avec lui, qu'avec Alex.

- heu… je vous ai suivit…fit Harry.

- Harry ! Tu aurais pu être blessé…

Hagrid regardait Harry avec des yeux réprobateurs, mais après quelques secondes il lui fit un petit sourire.

- tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher…

- je suis désolé…

- c'est bien parce que c'est toi, Harry… mais quand je pense que je n'ai pas cru Basile quand il m'a dit qu'il avait vu quelqu'un qui nous suivait…

- Alors ? C'est quoi cette potion ? Insista Ron.

- et bien en fait, je ne sais pas ! C'est Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue qui l'ont préparé…

- mais c'était quoi ce nuage noir qui c'est envolé de l'hydre ? demanda Harry.

- je ne sais pas… répondit Hagrid, Dumbledore m'a juste dit de tremper la lame dans la potion…

- mais d'où venait cette Hydre, Hagrid ? demanda Ginny.

- c'est aussi ce que je me demandai… dit Hermione.

- c'est vrai ça ! Fit Ron, elle a toujours était dans cette grotte ?

Hagrid hésita un moment puis se décida.

- allez À vous, je peux bien le dire, maintenant que l'Hydre n'est plus un danger…

- oh oui Hagrid ! Supplia Ginny, racontez-nous !

Harry était très attentif, de ce que dirait Hagrid sur l'Hydre, il serait fixé sur la véracité de la présumé lettre de Godric Gryffondor. Hagrid servi une tasse de thé à chacun, s'assit dans son gros fauteuil qui aurait pu accueillir au moins 5 élèves de 6e année, et commença son récit.

- alors pour commencer, il faut que vous sachiez que je tiens cette Histoire de Dumbledore lui-même ! Il me l'a raconté pour la première fois, lors de mon premier jour en tant que garde chasse de Poudlard…

Les 4 jeunes gens étaient scotchés aux paroles de Hagrid.

- donc, le premier jour, il m'a renseigné sur les différents secrets de Poudlard, bien sur, il ne m'a pas tout dit, mais il m'a quand même parlé de cette grotte ! Voila, il m'a dit que dans cette grotte se trouvait une Hydre, moi j'étais très heureux, depuis qu'Aragog s'était fait un nid au fond de la foret, je me sentait un peu seul, et j'étais heureux de pouvoir m'occuper d'une Hydre, mais Dumbledore m'a tout de suite mit en garde, cette Hydre n'était pas comme les autres, et il m'interdit de l'approcher.

ça nous dit toujours pas d'où elle venait ? fit Ginny.

- attend j'y arrive…, après cette interdiction, j'ai posé des tas de questions sur l'Hydre à Dumbledore, et à force il me raconta l'origine de cette Hydre. En fait, le directeur m'a apprit, que pendant la construction de Poudlard, une Hydre géante avait attaqué l'école, et qu'il fallut toute l'expérience de Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard, et Rowena Serdaigle pour la terrasser.

- les quatre fondateurs ? Fit Hermione, ils s'y sont mis à quatre contre ce monstre, il était si puissant que ça ? Pourtant Mr Freecs arrive à le maîtriser tout seul…

- tu as raison Hermione, mais il faut te dire que l'hydre que je vous ai montrée, n'est qu'un enfant, il a peine 300-400 ans ! C'est encore un bébé ! L'hydre qui a attaqué Poudlard il y a 1000 ans de cela était un vrai démon, de la taille d'un énorme dinosaure ! Dumbledore m'a même dit qu'il a fallut des heures pour en venir à bout ! Là, il ne m'a pas trop dit pourquoi il ne l'avais pas achevé, mais ils l'enfermèrent dans cette grotte, pour que dans l'avenir quelqu'un trouve un moyen de la tuer…

- mais, pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Ron, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuer quand elle était plus jeune ? Et puis comment ça se fait qu'elle avait rajeuni ?

- Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit…, mais c'est vrai que « normalement » l'hydre aurai du être morte depuis au moins 300 ans !

- comment ça ? Questionna Ginny.

- et bien lorsque l'hydre était encore petite, le directeur de l'époque chargé de son élimination, s'est pris d'affection pour elle ! Il l'éleva pendant près de 15 ans, mais arriva ce qui devait arriver, l'hydre retrouva ses instincts animales et attaqua l'école, le directeur, plusieurs professeur, et quelques élèves furent les victimes de l'imprudence du directeur de l'époque.

- et l'Hydre ? demanda harry.

- l'Hydre… malheureusement, elle était devenu trop forte, la solution trouvé par les sorciers de l'époque ne fut pas assez puissante pour l'éliminer, et donc elle fut renfermée dans la grotte jusqu'à maintenant…

- mais d'où venait elle ? Pourquoi attaquer justement Poudlard ?

La question Hermione était pertinente.

- et bien, Dumbledore ne me l'a jamais dit ! Avoua Hagrid, je ne sais même pas, si il le sait lui-même…

Harry lui, le savait, il constatait que la lettre de Godric était vrai, toutes les questions qu'il se posait, obtenaient une réponses, mais en engendraient de nouvelles.

- mais ils vont en faire quoi de corps ? demanda Ginny toujours avide de plus de détails possibles.

- et bien ton père m'a dit qu'il allait le confier à des spécialistes, Dumbledore et le ministre semble s'intéresser, comme toià l'origine de ce monstre…

- aurait-ce un rapport avec Voldemort ? demanda Hermione intriguée.

Tout le monde la fixa.

- j'en doute ! fit Hagrid, cette hydre est largement antérieur à l'apparition de Vol… Vol…

- allez-y ! fit Harry, vous pouvez le dire haut et fort !

- Vol …Voldemort ! Et je crois que Dumbledore le pense aussi ! D'après moi il veut améliorer la connaissance sur les Hydre pour la communauté des sorciers…

- si vous le dites… fit Hermione à moitié convaincue.

- sinon ! dit Hagrid pour changer de sujet, comment c'est passé votre première sortie à Pré-au-lard ? Vous avez fait des achats ?

- OUI ! Répondit Ginny toute fière, Harry m'a acheté ça !

Et elle montra le bracelet en crin de licorne orné de trois Onyx, des perles de toute beauté et Harry eut vraiment l'air gêné. Hermione regarda le bracelet de Ginny avec envie, elle aurait tellement voulu en recevoir un, elle se tourna vers Ron qui saisit tout de suite le sens du regard de sa dulcinée.

- ho, ho, ho, Harry ! fit Hagrid, tu as fait des folies on dirait…, des Onyx, en plus ! Ce sont des pierres qui symbolisent la fidélité ! Ginny, je crois que Harry t'a envoyé un message en d'offrant ce bijou !

- je sais ! Hurla presque Ginny, mais vas-y Harry ! Vas-y montre leur ce que je t'ai offert ! Allez.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, Harry ouvrit sa robe de sorcier et souleva son pull. Les autres purent voir le cadeau de Ginny, de magnifique bretelles, sur lesquelles en lettres magiques était marqué « Harry aime Ginny, Ginny aime Harry, Forever ».

- elle sont mignonnes, hein ? dit fièrement Ginny, sure qu'elle avait fait le bon choix de cadeau.

Personne ne la contredit.

- mais ce n'est pas tout ! Cria-t-elle, montre les Harry ! D'ailleurs ils sont où ?

- ici…ici… fit Harry essayant de calmer Ginny.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet cadeau.

- ouvre le, ouvre le ! Dit Ginny impatiente.

Il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit une paires de gant pour attrapeur, c'était de magnifiques gant en cuir, cousus main, et de qualité de luxe.

- fais voir ! dit Ron en les prenant de la main d'Harry.

Il les examina consciencieusement, et réalisa qu'ils avaient du coûter un certain prix.

- mais où as-tu trouvais l'argent pour acheter ça ?

Ginny regarda son frère avec un petit sourire.

écoute frérot, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne dépense pas tout mon argent pour des broutilles comme, des sucreries, ou des articles de farces et attrapes débiles… j'économise moi ! Et tu devrais en faire autant, Noël n'est pas si loin que ça…

Elle avait montrait discrètement Hermione du doigt, pour faire comprendre à son frère qu'un cadeau pour Hermione serait une bonne occasion pour lui montrer une preuve d'amour, où du moins lui faire sentir qu'elle comptait vraiment pour lui. Ron compris tout de suite le message, et il savait qu'il devrait économiser jusqu'à Noël pour offrir un cadeau décent à Hermione. Hermione, elleétait restée fixée sur le bracelet de Ginny.

- en voici de beau Gants ! fit Hagrid, et Vous ? dit-il en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione, vous avez acheté quelque chose ?

Hermione rougi soudain comme rarement elle ne l'avait fait et Ron réfléchit vite à une histoire plausible à donner.

- on s'est juste promené… inventa Ron.

- ah bon ? fit Ginny, pourtant on ne vous a pas vu…

- et bien… c'est que… il faut dire… il y a beaucoup de monde ! Vous nous avez raté c'est tout !

- c'est sans doute ça ! dit Harry se doutant quand même qu'un autre scénario c'était déroulé cette après midi pour nos deux tourtereaux.

Harry et Ginny racontèrent leur journée aux autres, leur ballade près de la cabane hurlante, les boutiques, le bar des trois balai, et enfin leur collation dans le salon de thé de Mrs Pieddodu. Voyant que l'histoire de Ginny finissait, Hermione cherché un sujet de diversion pour cacher ses agissements de cet après-midi avec Ron.

- Hagrid ! fit-elle, comment va votre Frère ? Comment va Graup ?

Hagrid sembla très touché qu'Hermione se soucie de Graup.

- Graup est parti… Dumbledore a jugé qu'il devait quitter la forêt interdite…

- ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry.

- et bien il est jeune, alors il est un peu fou, fou ! Une fois, cet été, il est venu me voir à ma cabane…il s'était libéré de ses liens… il voulait juste me voir… je suis son frère après tout…

- et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? fit Ginny.

- il a un peu détruit le parc, et il s'est battu avec le saule cogneur… si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas été là…

Hagrid avait de petites larmes qui commençaient à couler sur sa barbe.

- où est-il maintenant ?

- je ne peux pas vous le dire… c'est un endroit connu seulement par le ministère…

- il vous manque ? demanda Ginny.

- bien sur ! Mais je pense qu'il est plus heureux là où il est…

Hagrid se perdit dans ces pensées, il resta dans la lune un moment quand quelque chose frappa au carreau.

Hagrid se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, un hibou s'engouffra dans la cabane et se posa sur l'épaule du demi géant. Hagrid prit la lettre, donna quelque gorgée de thé à l'oiseau, puis le mit sur un petit perchoir.

- c'est Quoi ? fit Ginny.

Mais Hagrid ne répondit pas, il lisait la lettre avec attention. Il replia la lettre et se tourna vers les 4 élèves.

- bon ! Il se fait tard ! Vous devriez tous aller vous coucher !

Voyant que Hagrid était sans doute préoccupé par cette lettre et qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir en parler, nos 4 héros prirent congé, malgré l'insistance de Ginny à vouloir connaître le correspondant de Hagrid.

- laisse tomber, Ginny, tu vois bien que ça a l'air important ! Partons !

De retour à la salle commune presque vide, Ginny enchaîna direct sur la lettre d'Hagrid.

- vous pensez quoi, là dessus ? Vous croyez que c'est vraiment important ? C'est Graup ? C'est Dumbledore ? Le ministère ? Mrs Maxine ? Et bien parlez ! Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais folle !

- on parlera après le match ! fit Ron. Moi je suis crevé ! Je vais dormir…

- déjà ? fit Ginny.

- oui déjà ! dit Ron, et tu ferais mieux, toi aussi d'y aller, demain le match ne sera pas facile…

- Ron a raison, Ginny ! dit Harry, je veux que tu sois en forme pour demain…

Ginny fit son air de gamine boudeuse.

- bon, moi ! Je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit Ginny !

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

- bonne nuit Hermione !

Et il parti se coucher. Hermione encore toute rouge, dit bonne nuit aux autres et alla aussi se coucher.

ça marche pour eux ! Hein, Harry ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et embrassa avec vigueur la petite sœur de Ron. Elle garda ce souvenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme enfin.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus ? Des reviews alors ! Vous détestez ? Des reviews alors ! je vous en prie ! 

Pour vous et rien que pour vous le titre du prochain chapitre : **« le match »**

À la prochaine…


	18. Le match

Et oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas, après des semaine (voir des mois) de non activité de ma fic, je poste enfin la suite ! En plus c'est l'un de mes chapitres préféré !

Ceci dit, j'ai pas eu grand nombre de rewiews… et ça, ça me pousse pas trop à poster !

Aussi je tiens à vous signaler que depuis le dernier chapitre poster, je n'ai rien écrit du tout ! Pas une ligne !

Pourquoi ? Parce que !

Non en fait, il y a trois raisons, 2 mineures et une majeure.

1er mineure : je cherche du travail ! (entre 9 h00 et 9h10 du matin)

2e mineure : ma copine (pas si mineure que ça finalement, au contraire meme !)

et enfin, le gros frein à l'écriture… WORLD OF WARCRAFT, WOW pour les intimes! Je peux plus m'en détacher de ce jeu, je me fais même engueuler par ma copine, c'est dire ! D'ailleur si par un heureux hasard l'un de mes lecteurs jouait à ce jeu aussi, je suis sur le serveur « Khaz modan » une démoniste humaine du nom de **Calisto**, ou un guerrier tauren du nom **de Bullzebuth**.

Sachez enfin qu'il reste environ… laissez moi regarder mon fichier word… environ 5 chapitres fini à poster plus un 6e en cours

Allez, à plus tard, bonne lecture moi je retourne sur WOW… :-)

**Ps : **remerciez nicopotter-snapeslove car c'est grâce à lui (ou elle) que je pense à poster un chapitre entre deux partie de WOW. Mais c'est promis j'essayerai d'écrire un peu…

* * *

**18 - « le match »**

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor s'était levée aux aurores, et « Chef Harry » avait convoqué les joueurs dans la salle commune. Il avait emprunté le « Baby-Quidditch » de Dean et Seamus, pour faire les derniers réglages de position de l'équipe.

Colin à toi ! Si les Poufsouffle sont placés comme ça ! Où peux-tu aller pour faire une passe à Parvati, si elle doit exécuter la feinte 4 avec Ginny ?

Colin prit un petit balai et simula sa trajectoire.

pas mal…fit Harry mais fait gaffe aux batteurs ! À force cette feinte devient assez prévisible, les batteurs adverse essaierons de te faire tomber… c'est là que toi Alex et toi Neville vous intervenez ! Soyez rapide !

ok ! Chef !

Parvati ! Si je te fais ce signe… que fait tu ?

défense + préparation feinte 6a

et celle là ?

feinte 3 + attaque simple !

très bien ! fit Harry content de voir que son équipe était prête, n'oubliez pas de regarder Ron quand l'adversaire attaque ! Il vous fera le signe qu'il jugera adéquat… si vous avez le moindre doute, regardez moi, je vous aiderai…

L'équipe ne fut pas seul très longtemps, bien vite les autres Gryffondor envahirent la salle commune, et Harry du renoncer à continuer les révisons de dernières minutes. Tous les joueurs étaient constamment encouragés par les élèves, le groupe de supporters créé par Dennis Crivey était tout bariolé de couleur rouge et or, et scandait des slogans à la gloire des membres de l'équipe. Un autre groupe, essentiellement composé par des filles, portait des banderoles, quasiment toute dédiées à Ron, ce qui semblait irriter légèrement Hermione. Son irritation fut sublimée quand on lui fit des réflexions sur sa manie de rendre Ron furieux lors de leurs disputes.

Durant le repas de midi on pouvait voir que chacun avait choisi son camp, les Serdaigles étaient partagé en deux, une moitié d'élèves était grimés en jaune et l'autre en rouge mais tout cela dans la bonne humeur. On pouvait aussi distinguer un troisième camp, symbolisé par les Serpentards qui n'affichaient aucune appartenance à une équipe en particulier, il y avait juste le groupe de Malfoy qui arborait des badges anti-Gryffondor ou anti-Potter. D'ailleurs Drago s'était levé, malgré les efforts de Pansy, et était venu cracher son venin à Harry.

Alors Potter ? Prêt pour la déroute ?

tu me causes ? fit Harry en le snobant.

tu peux faire le fier ! Profites en ! Ce soir tu pleureras ta défaite !

Malfoy vas-en ! dit Ron d'un ton ferme, laisse nous !

ouais c'est ça ! fit Ginny dégage ! Laisse Harry tranquille !

tu te fais défendre par une fille, Potter ? Tu laisses ton laideron sauver ton honneur ?

Harry avait bondit sur Drago, et avait levé son poing en l'air pour le rabattre sur le visage de Malfoy. Mais Ron retint son bras.

non Harry ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Laisse le maintenant !

Voir Ron défendre Drago aurait paru incongru il y a encore 1 ans, mais son rôle de Préfet en chef le conduisait à revoir son comportement. Harry lâcha Drago, qui reparti dans ses insultes.

je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre de Potter, Weasley ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es débile en chef, que je dois…

TAIS TOI ! Cria Ron, d'abord tu vas t'excuser auprès de Ginny ! TOUT DE SUITE !

jamais ! Cette mocheté mérite ce qu'elle a !

Harry failli décocher son uppercut de la mort dans la face de Drago, mais Neville et Alex, l'attrapèrent à temps.

excuse toi, tout de suite Malfoy ! Sinon…

sinon quoi ? Weasley ?

tu l'auras voulu… 50 points de moins pour Serpentard !

Ron avait dit ça assez fort, pour que les élèves alentour entendent.

50 point ? Fit Drago, et tu crois que tu peux…

je peux oui ! Coupa Ron, maintenant vas t'en ! Et compte sur moi pour faire un rapport à Rogue !

Drago allait répondre à Ron quand Pansy aidée par Goyle et Crabbe ramenèrent Drago à la table de Serpentard.

mais lâchez moi ! Avait dit Drago avant de disparaître dans le groupe d'élèves de sa maison.

bien joué Ron ! Tu l'as maté ce débile ! dit Ginny.

tu crois que c'est un jeu ? fit Ron, il t'a insulté, j'ai appliqué le règlement ! C'est tout ! Il ne s'est pas excusé, j'ai sévit, c'est tout, et arrête de le traité de débile ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses perdre des points à Gryffondor, je suis clair ? Et toi Harry ! Retiens toi !

Tout le monde était très étonné de l'attitude de Ron, il avait bien changé depuis l'année dernière, à cette époque Drago aurait atterri à l'infirmerie directement.

t'es pas drôle Ron, bouda Ginny.

Ron n'est pas là pour être drôle ! fit Hermione qui n'avait quasiment pas bougé durant l'altercation avec Drago. Il est préfet en chef ! Et il agit en tant que tel !

merci Hermione… dit Ron.

de rien Ron…

Et elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de retourner aux corrections des exercices qu'elle avait donnés à ses « étudiants ».

Une heure avant le début du match, Harry et ses équipiers s'étaient rendus aux vestiaires pour se changer. Ginny et Ron se concentraient, Colin était mort de peur, Parvati semblait calme mais un peu stressée, Alex et Neville s'amusaient avec leurs battes pour se détendre, et Harry relisait son calepin où il avait marqué des notes que lui seul pouvait déchiffrer. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la clameur des supporters ce faisait plus audible, jusqu'à remplir totalement les vestiaires. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à ses joueurs.

bien…ça y est ! Le vrai test va commencer… après le match, je saurai… je saurai si j'ai choisi les meilleurs… et je suis sur que j'ai fait le bon choix ! Vous êtes la crème des élèves de Gryffondor, vous faites corps avec votre poste, vous avez fait de gros efforts pour en arriver là ! Je sais que ce match ne sera pas facile, mais je compte sur vous pour vous donner à 100, quel que soit le score final, je sais que vous aurai donné le maximum pour remporter ce match !

Il marqua une pause.

je sais que notre équipe est toute neuve, qu'elle n'a pas encore fait ces preuves durant un vrai match, mais soyons confiant ! Croyons en nous ! Et nous pourrons vaincre n'importe quelle équipe ! J'en suis sur nous allons gagner ce match ! COURAGEUX, HARDIS ET FORTS !

VIVE LES GRYFFONDOR ! Crièrent les membres de l'équipe.

allez…fit Harry, allons-y…

Quand le professeur Bibine entra sur le terrain avec la malle qui contenait les fameuse balles, elle constata que les gradins étaient pleins, et que les supporters se cassaient la voix pour encourager leurs joueurs. Dans les tribunes, dans une petite cabine privée, le professeur McGonagall briffait le nouveau commentateur des matches de Quidditch, Terry Boot de Serdaigle.

alors, Mr Boot, soyez neutre dans votre commentaire, et tout ce passera bien…

soyez sans crainte, je serais très impartial…

je l'espère… votre prédécesseur ne tenait jamais compte de mes remarques…

La foule était en délire, les cris des spectateurs fusaient de partout, quand soudain Mrs Bibine fit un geste vers la cabine de Terry. Le silence se fit alors dans tout le stade. Terry prit son micro et commença son job pour la journée.

Bienvenue à tous pour ce premier match de Quidditch de l'année ! Le match d'aujourd'hui verra s'affronter les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors !

Ce fut de nouveau le délire dans les gradins.

l'arbitre de la rencontre sera comme d'habitude le professeur Bibine !

Quelques encouragements, envers elles, se firent entendre.

maintenant présentons les équipes ! Tout d'abord…. Poufsouffle ! Avec… Fujita, Silver, Bones, Abbot, Domingez, Mills et…Owen !

Ce fut la folie dans la partie jaune du public. Des pétards volèrent dans le ciel comme des éclairs.

passons à…. Gryffondor ! Avec… Weasley, Crivey, Patil, Weasley, Laporte, Londubat et….. Potter !

Cette fois, ce fut la partie rouge des gradins qui exprima son exubérance. Lavande réussie même à crier plus fort que tout les autres réunis.

La foule criait le nom de deux équipes, si fort que l'on ne s'entendait plus penser.

l'arbitre discute avec les capitaines… commenta Terry, elle lance la pièce… Potter remporte la mise en jeu… il choisi le coté nord du terrain ! Les joueurs enfourche leur balais… ça y est ! Ils s'envolent ! Le début du match est imminent !

Le professeur Bibine relâcha les Cognards, le Vif d'or, prit le Souaffle dans les mains, enfourcha également son balai, s'éleva dans les airs au niveau du centre du terrain, puis d'un coup lança la balle dans les airs et souffla dans son sifflet.

ET C'EST PARTI ! Hurla Terry, Bones récupère la balle, elle passe à Silver, le capitaine, qui passe tout de suit la balle à Abbot ! On reconnaît, bien là, le jeu d'équipe de Poufsouffle, Abbot fonce vers le but ! Elle n'est plus qu'a 10 mettre, ELLE EVITE UN COGNARD DE LONDUBAT ! ELLE VA TIRER ! NON ! Au dernier moment elle passe la balle à Silver qui arrivait comme une fusée ! IL TIRE ! MAIS WEASLEY ARRETE LE TIR ! Ce gardien est incroyable !

Ce fut la folie dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Hermione avait fait un signe à Ron mais il était perdu parmi la vague rouge des gradins. Mais Ron avait quand même aperçu son signe, et il en était tout heureux.

Weasley passe à Weasley ! Elle monte dans les airs… mais où va-t-elle ? Elle s'est arrêtée ! Maintenant elle descend en piquet vers les buts adverses ! C'est une vraie fusée ! Mais le gardien est prêt ! Weasley joue la sûreté, elle passe à Crivey qui feinte un tir ! Passe à Parvati qui est bien placée ! ELLE TIRE ! MAIS FUJITA REPOUSSE AU DERNIER MOMENT ! Le match s'annonce très disputé ! Silver récupère ! Il fonce immédiatement vers les buts de Weasley ! Il fait signe à ses coéquipiers de venir le soutenir ! Laporte détourne un Cognard ! ATTENTION ! Ouf ! C'est pas passer loin ! Il est maintenant tous prêt ! Il passe à Bones qui TIRE ! NON ! C'est Abbot qui a la balle ! ET ELLE MARQUE ! 10 POINT POUR POUFSOUFFLE !

Les supporter jaunes éclatèrent de joie, d'autres pétards jaillirent de nouveaux, et une banderoles Serpentard briller de milles feux, laissant dans les airs l'inscription : « à bas Gryffondor ». Ron avait prit un coup au moral, ça se voyait sur son visage, mais en regardant son capitaine il vit qu'il lui faisait signe que ce n'était pas trop grave. Mais Ron se posait encore la question : qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

INCROYABLE ! Cria Terry dans son micro, mais que c'est-il passé ? Tout le monde a vu Silver passer la balle à Bones, et pourtant c'est Abbot qui a marqué ? Serait-ce une tactique secrète ? Regardons le reste du match pour savoir !

Mrs Bibine remis le Souaffle en jeu.

Crivey récupère ! ATTENTION ! IL EVITE LE COGNARD ! Mais il perd la balle ! Silver l'attrape et fonce vers les buts ! Weasley est en place ! Londubat fusille Silver qui passe à Bones ! Elle évite le Cognard de Laporte et repasse le Souaffle à Silver ! Ça y est ! Ça recommence ! Les trois poursuiveurs foncent ensemble vers les buts ! Silver passe à Abbot… QUI TIRE ! MAIS NON ! C'EST SILVER QUI…. ET BUT ! 20 POINTS POUR POUFSOUFFLE ! GRYFFONDOR EST MENES 20 Á 00 ! INCROYABLE ! ENCORE CETTE FAMEUSE TACTIQUE ! Le gardien de Gryffondor en frappe ses buts !

Ron était très énervé. Il avait laissé passer déjà deux fois la balle, et il s'en voulait beaucoup.

t'en fait pas, Ron ! dit Ginny, on va remonter ça, très vite !

Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour remonter le moral de Ron. Il chercha encore Harry des yeux, mais l'attrapeur de Gryffondor semblait déjà à la poursuite du Vif d'or.

Le match devint un cauchemar pour Ron, sur 5 tentatives de Poufsouffle il laissé les poursuiveurs adverse marque 4 fois, la seule fois où il arrêta le but ne fut qu'un coup de chance car il avait choisi le bon joueur à surveiller, mais la feinte des Poufsouffles était si bonne qu'il ne savait pas qui choisir. Alors que Ron commençait à vouloir quitter l'équipe il aperçut Hermione dans les gradins, elle lui lancé un regard si intense que la folie du stade fut vite oublié par Ron.

Regarde Harry, Ron ! Cria colin, REGARDE !

Harry faisait un drôle de signe à ses joueurs.

OUAIIIISSSS ! Hurla Ginny, on peut se lâcher maintenant !

Les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor changèrent alors leur placement sur le terrain, ce qui intrigua beaucoup le Poufsouffles.

Engagement ! Cria Terry, Weasley récupère ! Elle fonce toute seule vers les buts ! ATTENT….non c'est bon ! Elle l'évite ! Elle est tout prés de buts, mais elle passe à Crivey qui… Lâche la Balle ?... NON !C'est une Passe ! Patil qui a traversé tout le terrain à fond, FRAPPE du poing le Souaffle qui transperce la défense de Fujita ! Et BUUUUTTTT ! GRYFFONDOR REDUIT ENFIN LE SCORE !Mais l'équipe est toujours menée 10 à 60 ! MAIS QUEL BUT ! FANTASTIQUE !...engagement ! Silver récupère ! MAIS UN COGNARD LE FROLE ET IL PERD LE SOUAFFLE ! Patil a la balle, elle fonce en zigzagant vers les buts de Fujita, elle passe à Crivey ! NON !C'EST UNE FEINT ! IL LAISSE PASSÉ LA BALLE ! WEASLEY RECEPTIONNE ET TIRE ! LA GARDIEN SE DETEND ! MAIS TROP TARD ! BUT ! GRYFFONDOR REMONTE Á 20 POINTS ! C'EST LA FOLIE DANS LE CAMP DE GRYFFONDOR ! Weasley Marque sur un magnifique contre-pied ! MAIS REGARDEZ ! POTTER L'A VU ! IL A VU LE VIF D'OR !

Harry s'était lancé dans une course poursuite de folie, Owen même si il ne voyait pas la petite balle dorée, s'était lancé aux trousses d'Harry, il le collait dans ses six heures, semblant voir le vif d'or près de l'herbe, Harry piqua vers le sol, Owen toujours derrière lui. Harry tendait la main, il semblant d'atteindre la balle, quand soudain à la surprise de tous il fit une embardé et remonta en chandelle, laissant Owen s'exploser sur le terrain.

C'EST INCROYABLE ! C'EST LA FAMEUSE FEINTE WRONSKY ! POTTER A REUSSI À PIEGER OWEN ! Victor Krum présent dans les gradins a du apprécier ! Mais Owen a du se faire mal ! Il est bon pour l'infirmerie ! MAIS NON ! REGARDEZ IL SE RELEVE ! C'EST UN MIRACLE ! OWEN EST IMMORTEL !

Mr Boot ! dit McGonagall, arrêtez de crier comme ça !

heu… pardon…ET IL REPART ! Silver a le Souaffle, il fait une trajectoire courbe pour éviter les Cognard… il fonce ! LES DEUX AUTRE SONT LA ! COMMENT VA REAGIR WEASLEY ? SILVER PASSE LA BALLE ! NON ! IL TIRE ! MAIS WEASLEY A ANTICIPÉ ! D'UN GESTE, IL DETOURNE LA BALLE AU DERNIER MOMENT ! IL SAUVE SON EQUIPE ! On m'informe à l'instant que de source officieuse la tactique des Poufsouffles se nommerait « la tactique de Diggori » en hommage à Cédric Diggori, décédé il y a 2 ans ! Mais marchera-t-elle durant tout le match ? Patil récupère, elle fait un une-deux avec Crivey, puis fonce vers le buts ! COGNARDS ! ELLE PASSE QUAND MEME ! Elle est seule et attend du soutien…WEASLEY ARRIVE ! CRIVEY AUSSI ! PATIL PASSE À CRIVEY QUI FAITS UNE PASSE NE AVEUGLE À WEASLEY ! LE GARDIEN ET PRIT A CONTRE-PIED ! MAIS IL EST SUR WEASLEY ! ELLE VA TIRER ! ELLE TIRE ! NON ! C'EST UNE PASSE ! CRIVEY ARME ! IL TIRE ! ATTENTION ! FAUTE ! FAUTE DE SILVER SUR CRIVEY !

Mrs Bibine siffla une faute.

Penalty pour Gryffondor !

OUI ! UN PENALTY CONTRE POUFSOUFFLE ! WEASLEY POUR LE TIRER ! Elle se prépare… elle ajuste son balai… elle va pour…MAIS POTTER DEMANDE UN TEMPS MORT !

Harry était descendu au niveau de ses coéquipiers et les fit approcher.

Potter a appelé ses joueurs ! dit Terry, ils discute de quelque chose… il parle aux batteurs… il semble leur expliquer quelque chose… il a fini ! Non il parle à Weasley, il semble donner des conseils à la jeune fille, elle… elle l'embrasse ! Mais Potter repart à la recherche du vif d'or et laisse la poursuiveuse devant les buts de Poufsouffle ! ELLE EST PRETE ! ELLE ARME SON TIR ! FUJITA ATTENDS ! ELLE TIRE ! ET BUT ! ELLE A ALLUMÉ LE GARDIEN ! GRYFFONDOR N'EST PLUS MENÉ QUE DE 30 POINTS ! C'EST LE DELIRE DANS LES GRADINS !

Bien que Gryffondor était mené à la marque, la vague rouge des gradins semblait accaparait le bruit assourdissant des encouragements.

engagement ! Silver prend la balle ! Il charge direct sur les buts adverses ! PASSE A BONES ! BONES Á ABBOT ! Á SILVER ! LA FEINTE DE DIGGORI ! MAIS LES BATTEURS SONT LA ! IL VISE CHACUN UN JOUEUR ! SILVER S'ECARTE MAIS ABBOT ÉVITE ! WEASLEY SE RUE SUR ELLE ! C'EST ELLE QUI A LA BALLE ! ELLE TIRE ! MAIS WEASLEY BLOQUE ! LA FEINTE A ÉTÉ DEJOUÉ ! Weasley passe à Patil, elle évite un Cognard, passe à Weasley qui enchaîne avec Crivey ! CRIVEY FONCE ! IL EST DEVANT LE BUT ! IL VA TIRER ! FUJITA L'ATTEND ! MAIS NON IL NE TIRE PAS ! IL LANCE LA BALLE DERRÈIRE LUI ! PATIL VA ENCORE LE FAIRE ! APRÈS UN SPRINT DE 200 METTRE ELLE FRAPPE LE SOUAFFLE ! ET BUT ! GRYFFONDOR REFAIT SON RETARD ! Le gardien de Poufsouffle à l'air très en colère contre ses joueurs ! Mais pas le temps de réfléchir ! Remise en jeu du Souaffle ! Silver récupère ! Vraiment, c'est un grand joueur ! Il passe à Bones ! MAIS UN COGNARD DE LAPORTE TOUCHE LA BALLE ET LA DÉVIT SUR WEASLEY ! Elle attrape la balle et la passe tout de suite à Crivey qui se rue sur Fujita ! Il va recommencer ! PATIL DÉBOULE DU FOND DU TERRAIN ! MAIS SILVER, BONES, ET ABBOT SONT LA ! COLIN LANCE LA BALLE EN ARRIERE ! MAIS PATIL EST GENÉE ! NON ! COLIN GARDE LA BALLE ET FAIT UNE PASSE À WEASLEY QUI EST COM-PLE-TE-MENT DEMARQUÉE ! ELLE ARME ET MARQUE ! GRYFFONDOR ÉGALISE ! TOUT EST À REFAIRE POUR POUFSOUFFLE !

La vague rouge se mit en route, dés que les coéquipiers d'Harry comprirent la faille de la tactique de Diggori, le match ne se fit plus qu'à sens unique. La feinte 3 marchait du tonnerre, et si Poufsouffle essayait de gêner son exécution, la variante 4 suffisait pour marquer, et Ron était redevenue le Roi de l'arrêt.

ET C'EST ENCORE UN BUT DE WEASLEY ! Hurla Terry, GRYFFONDOR MENE 120 Á 60 ! Mais il semble que les attrapeurs aient repéré le vif d'or ! OUI ! ILS SONT À SA POURSUITE ! ILS SONT COUDE Á COUDE ! MAIS ILS S'APPROCHENT DANGEUREUSEMENT DES GARDINS ! ILS VONT LES PERCUTER ! OWEN DÉCROCHE ! POTTER CONTINUE ! AU DERNIER MOMENT IL VIRE SUR LA GAUCHE ! MAIS C'EST BON ! IL L'A ! POTTER A LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR A GAGNÉ ! SUR LE SCORE FLEUVE DE 250 Á 60 ! QUEL MATCH !

Les supporters de Gryffondor explosèrent de joie dans un cri qui fit trembler les gradins, et la mine défaite de Poufsouffle contrastait avec celle réjouit de Gryffondor. Une poignée de supporters envahirent le terrain pour féliciter les vainqueurs. Lavande avait sauté au coup de Neville et ils s'étaient retrouvé tout les deux par terre, Padma était venu félicité sa sœur, Alex avait regardé les gradins des Serdaigles et il avait vu Svetlana lui faire un petit sourire et un signe de la main, il avait répondu par un clin d'œil, Colin était porté par le groupe de son frère, Ginny avait rejoins Harry au milieu du terrain et ils se tenaient tendrement par la main, regardant le reste de l'équipe profiter de cette victoire. Ron de son coté était entouré d'une flopée de filles qui voulaient absolument avoir son autographe, ou le droit de lui faire la bise. Cette soudaine popularité déconcertait Ron, qui ne savais pas comment réagir à l'assaut de toutes ces folles dingos, et cherchait Hermione du regard, mais impossible de la voir. Il fallu toute l'autorité d'Harry pour pouvoir emmené Ron au vestiaire, mais lui aussi fut victime des folles dingos qui voulait aussi lui faire la bise, mais la réaction de Ginny avait réussi à tempérer leur ardeurs, et les avait renvoyer à château.

qu'elles essayent de revenir, pour voir ! fit Ginny, elle verront de quel bois je me chausse ! Si elle te touche, ou même te regardent, je leur en mets une !

Mais Ginny s'énervait toute seule et les autres n'y faisaient pas attention.

elle m'a sourit ! Fit Alex.

qui ? demanda Neville.

Svetlana…

tu sors avec elle ? Insista Neville.

heu… probablement…

probablement ? Ça veut dire oui, ou non ?

Alex se posa lui-même la question.

Harry se leva.

bravo à tous ! Malgré un début de match dominé par les Poufsouffles, vous avez su relever la tête et prendre le match en main !

c'est grâce à toi Harry ! fit Colin

c'est grâce à nous tous ! Rectifia Harry.

OUAIS ! Firent les joueurs.

Pour leurs éviter de subir les assauts des supporters déchaînés, Harry avait eu la bonne idée de demander aux elfes de maisons d'apporter les dîners des joueurs directement dans les vestiaires. Neville en profita pour se gaver, en l'absence de Lavande.

Quand les joueurs entrèrent dans la salle commune, il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les supporters avaient préparé une fête en leur honneur. La Bierraubeurre coulait à flots, de chaque réponse d'un des joueurs sur le match, s'en suivait des clameurs de victoires de toute la salle commune. Harry et Ginny s'étaient mit un peu à l'écart, les 4 nouveaux joueurs, eux, profitaient à fond de la fête, ils riaient, chantaient, rigolaient, cette première victoire les avait tous excités. Tout le monde s'amusait sauf peut être Lavande qui surveillait qu'aucune fille ne s'approche trop près de son Neville. Vers le milieu de la fête personne ne vit Ron s'éclipser avec Hermione de la salle commune, pour aller dans la vieille salle de cours du 3e étage. Après un échange de salive d'environ 20 minutes, Hermione mit fin au baiser.

on devrait le dire…

dire quoi ? fit Ron

qu'on est ensemble !

à tout le monde ?

oui…

Ron préférait garder sa relation avec elle encore secrète, comme ça il pouvait l'avoir pour lui tout seul, et il pensait que si ils relevaient leur relation, rien ne serait comme avant et qu'il devrait assumer. En y pensant, il remarqua qu'il avait peur, peur de quoi ? Se dit-il, tu l'aimes, non ! Pourquoi avoir peur ? en fait, pendant leurs rendez-vous secrets, il montrait bien à Hermione qu'il l'aimait, mais si tout le monde le savait, il devrait le prouver par rapport aux autres, en public, tout le temps, serai-je à la hauteur ? pensa-t-il.

Hermione, elle, était prête, la soudaine célébrité de Ron l'avait mis dans une colère folle, non pas parce qu'il était devenue la coqueluche des supporters, mais le beau parti que beaucoup de supportrices aimeraient fréquenter. Quand elle vit ce groupe de chipies entourer son Ronny d'amour, elle les aurait bien toutes transformées en Veracrasses bien gluants. Si une seule d'entre elle avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'une de ses joue, elle aurait envoyer son poing à travers la tronche de cette salle peste.

tu es sûre ? fit Ron.

pas tout à fait, mais… j'aimerai bien t'embrasser en public… des fois ça me démange…

et moi donc…

Ils se fixèrent, et se fut reparti pour un moment privilégié.

Pendant ce temps, la fête reprenait de plus belle, Ginny, Colin et Parvati étaient forcés de refaire les gestes qu'ils avaient fait durant le match, à chaque fois qu'ils mimaient un tir gagnant, les élèves de Gryffondor hurlaient à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales. Quand Hermione et Ron, qui avaient jugé, vu l'heure tardive, de rentrer, arrivèrent dans la salle commune, la fête avait redoublé intensité, et ils se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'à harry.

Ron…murmura Harry, ton haut d'uniforme est à l'envers…

Ron devint rouge écarlate, et Hermione en fit de même.

alors, on s'est bien amusé ? Sourit Harry.

Ron, ainsi que Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à Harry, rien que de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait, les faisaient rougir de plus belle. Harry les regardait en rigolant, il avait le cœur léger, cette fête lui avait remonté le moral pour au moins 2 semaines. Il n'y eu qu'un petit problème, c'est quand McGonagall rentra sans que personne ne fasse attention à elle, et qu'elle poussa une gueulante, pour dire d'arrêter de faire un tel vacarme, alors qu'il était déjà 1h00 du matin. Malgré quelques protestations, la fête prit fin, mais il fallut que Ron et Hermione usent de toute leur autorité de préfets pour réussir à envoyer tout le monde au lit. Il ne restait plus que les joueurs, Hermione et Lavande dans la salle commune qui était dans l'état le plus calamiteux qu'on puisse voir. Ils commencèrent à faire un peu de rangement, mais furent vite découragés, ils lancèrent des sorts de « Récurvit » et tout fut rangé en quelques instants. Colin et Parvati étaient tellement à bout de force, qu'ils montèrent immédiatement aux dortoirs, Lavande décida de les suivre, mais avant elle s'avança vers Neville.

ha ! J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose…

Quoi ? dit Neville s'attendant à une remarque sur le nombres de Bierraubeurre qu'il s'était enfilé à la fête.

Tu as été formidable, Neville ! Et elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Le baiser durant un moment, puis elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de neville.

bonne nuit !

Elle est monta se coucher, pendant que Neville, estomaqué, avait le sourire niais de l'adolescent amoureux. Les autres, en voyant son visage, éclatèrent de rire. Réalisant qu'ils avait vu toute la scène, Neville devint tout rouge et couru dans les escaliers sans même dire bonne nuit.

et bien ! fit Ron, ils ont mit temps ces deux là !

j'en connais d'autres ! Dit ironiquement harry.

oh hé, ça va !

Dans son coin, Alex se sentit mal à l'aise, car il ne restait dans la salle, que deux couples et lui. La preuve d'amour que venait de faire Lavande, lui rappela qu'il n'était toujours pas casé avec Svetlana. Il leva les yeux et sentit que les autres voulaient rester seuls.

bon ! Et bien j'y vais ! Bonne nuit tout le monde !

bonne nuit tout seul ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron.

Cette petite blague pas méchante avait quand même touché Alex, mais dans le bon sens, c'était décidé, demain il ferait sa déclaration à Svetlana, même si c'était pour se prendre une veste monumentale. Mais les petits regards complices, qu'il avait échangé avec elle depuis le depuis de l'année, plus les signes qu'ils s'étaient fait, le rassurait un peu, et il avait l'espoir qu'elle ressente aussi des sentiments forts pour lui.

En bas, dans la salle, Ron se demandait quand est-ce qu'Harry et Ginny auraient enfin l'idée de monter se coucher. Harry avait bien compris les regards de Ron, mais il ne voulait pas céder. Le manège dura un moment puis Harry craqua.

bon ! Allez vous coucher vous deux ! Vous ferez votre câlin pré sommeil demain ! Aujourd'hui c'est notre tour ! Alors, laissez nous seuls !

Il avait dit ça un peu durement.

mais… commença Ron.

pas mais ! fit Ginny, Harry à raison ! Vous l'avez eu toute la semaine ! Un peu à nous !

toute la semaine ? Cria Hermione, avec l'entraînement de Harry, Ron était crevé ! Il m'embrassait deux minutes puis il allait se coucher !

on s'en fout ! fit Ginny, ce soir c'est Harry et moi ! Alors allez dormir !

mais… retenta Ron.

mais vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Vous n'avez pas entendu Virginia ? BARREZ VOUS !

je ne partirais pas sans mon câlin ! Persista Hermione, C'EST CLAIR ?

moi aussi je le veux ! MOI AUSSI !Hurla Ron.

mais vous ALLER ARRETER OUI ? C'EST NOTRE TOUR ! Enchaîna Harry

N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Répliqua Hermione.

L'idiote dispute dura un moment quand le portrait de la grosse dame pivota.

JE CROYAIS AVOIR ÉTÉ CLAIRE ! LA FETE EST FINIE !

Mais quand elle vit nos quatre héros, elle se posa des questions.

et bien ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

Harry trouva une réponse éclair.

on a eu du mal, Professeur ! Mais ça y est ! Ils sont tous allés se coucher !

et fallait que vous soyez 4 pour ça ? demanda McGonagall intriguée.

nous n'étions pas de trop ! Rajouta Hermione.

c'est bien ! Mais il se fait tard, et ce n'est parce que vous êtes préfet que vous pouvez veillez aussi tard ! Veuillez rejoindre vos camarades aux dortoirs !

oui professeur ! Avait dit Ginny et Ron en cœur.

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, McGonagall les interpella.

ha… une dernières chose, vous quatre… à l'avenir, si il vous était possible d'être plus discret pour vos « effusions de sentiments », surtout vous deux, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, le professeur Binns utilise, encore, parfois, la veille salle de cours du 3e étage… je me suis bien fait comprendre ? C'est quand même un école ici… faîtes un effort…

Les 4 Gryffondor regardèrent leur directeur de Maison, avec étonnement, et acquiescèrent de la tête, un peu honteux.

à la bonne heure… bonne nuit à tous !

Et elle quitta la salle commune.

Une fois aux dortoirs, Harry et Ron, constatèrent que la fête continuait ici, et même si elle était assez silencieuse, elle battait son plein. Une fois près de leurs lits respectifs, Ron attrapa Harry par le col.

voila ! À cause de toi je n'ai pas eu mon câlin !

Ron…fit Harry, on nous entend…

En effet Seamus, Dean et Neville avait vu et entendu Ron, attaquer Harry.

tu n'as pas eu ton câlin ? Rigola Seamus, tu t'es choisi une copine ? Enfin ?

il a du en prendre une parmi ces admiratrices ! Vous avez vu la meute qui était à sa bonne ?

t'as choisi qui ? S'intéressa Neville.

mais personne ! Pesta Ron en lâchant harry.

allez, dit le nous ! Fit Dean, Neville nous a bien dit que Lavande lui a décalqué la bouche !

eh ! Fit Neville, j'ai pas dit ça, comme ça !

on rigole Neville ! dit Seamus ! On rigole ! C'est juste pour montrer à Ron qu'il peut nous le dire on se moquera…pas trop… de lui !

alors ? Insista Dean, c'est qui ? Luna, la folle dingo, mais qu'est trop canon ! Ou bien Mary la grande brune de 7e année ?

si ça se trouve…fit Neville c'est même pas une Gryffondor…

mais oui ! Hurla Dean, c'est sûrement Cho ! C'est pour ça que tu engueules Harry, c'est parce qu'elle l'aime encore !

t'as raison Dean ! C'est sûrement ça !Fit Seamus

arrêtez de dire des âneries aussi grosses que vous ! Rétorqua Ron, c'est pas du tout elle !

ah ! Je crois qu'on a touché juste, Seamus ! Il a craqué pour la jolie Serdaigle !

ah, ah, ah ! rit Seamus, t'as un concurrent, maintenant, Harry !

n'importe quoi ! Cria Harry, je suis avec Ginny ! C'EST CLAIR ?

Dean allait parler, quand Harry leva son poing.

ok, ok ! T'es avec Ginny… et Ron et avec Cho !

VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI ? Fit Ron en s'explosant la voix.

Dean et Seamus restèrent scotchés.

eh, c'est bon ! Murmura presque Dean, c'est pas la peine de nous engueuler…

si tu dis encore un mot sur cette histoire de fille, je t'explose la tète ! Dit Ron d'un ton morbide.

Dean ne demanda pas son reste, et lui et Seamus se couchèrent, mais ils eurent le temps de papoter, et Dean avait dit à Seamus que Ron avait sûrement fondu un plomb.

Ron avait reprit ça dispute avec Harry, mais Alex intervint.

hé oh ! Vous deux ! Vous avez fini ? Vous, vous avez des copines ! Et vous cherchez des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre ! Réalisez la chance que vous avez ! Imbéciles !

mais c'est lui qu'a commencé ! Fit harry.

m'en fout ! Couchez vous ! Rêvez de vos dulcinées et ne me prenez pas la tête avec un bisou de moins sur l'année !

Harry et Ron constatèrent qu'il ne fallait pas trop poussé Alex, car sa quête de petite amie semblait l'excéder au plus haut point. Ils se couchèrent et essayèrent de s'endormir.

Alex était à bout, il repensait à ces deux Débilos qui pleuraient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu leurs bisous du soir, alors que lui il n'en avait pas eu du tout. Mais demain tout ça allait changer, il irait voir Svetlana, il la prendrait dans ses bras et il lui donnerait le plus magnifique baiser qui puisse exister.

c'est sûr ! Se dit-il, demain, c'est pour de vrai !

Il refit le film de demain au moins une dizaine de fois, avant que sous l'effet de la fatigue, il ne s'endorme pour une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur.


	19. Un nouveau Harry

**Salut à tous mes lecteurs !**

**Et oui incroyable mais vrai, un new chapitre !**

**WOW me soule en ce moment alors j'écris ! (Un peu mais quand même)**

**Merci pour les rewiews, les commentaires et les critiques que j'ai reçu, cela m'aide pour la suite.**

**Au passage je réponds à une question de Titia69**

**« _Sinon je voulais savoir... Pourquoi Harry ne parle t'il pas du bureau de Godric Gryffondor à Ron et Hermione ou à Dumbledore (euh... professeur Dumbledore excusez moi...) Il pourrait ainsi travailler tous les anciens sortilèges contenus dans le livre pour se préparer ! Bon je vais arrêter la pour cette 1° reviews..._ »**

**Pourquoi ? Car pour une fois Harry sait des trucs que les autres ignorent ! Et oui d'habitude tout lui tombe sur la tête sans prévenir ! Là il sait des choses, et il les garde pour lui !**

**3 raisons à ça :**

**1 - il veut avoir le droit d'avoir des secrets, enfin ! Tous le monde sait qui il est, d'où il viens, ce qu'il a fait, etc.… là, il a enfin le droit à des secret bien à lui.**

**2 - il veut un endroit pour flirter avec sa petite amie, tranquillement, sans regards. C'est égoïste, c'est puéril, mais il à 16 ans, une girl friend, et une super cachette ! Pourquoi dévoiler son emplacement ?**

**3 - enfin, il sait on fond de lui, que l'avenir et sombre pour lui, son cauchemar et bien là pour lui rappeler cet état de fait. Dire à Ron et Hermione pour la lettre de Gryffondor et le reste, pourrait les confronter à de nouveaux danger, et ça, Harry de la veux pas, ils ont déjà assez eu de problèmes à cause de lui.**

**Sans plus attendre ! Le nouveau chapitre !**

**

* * *

**

**19 – « Un nouveau Harry »**

Depuis la victoire contre les Poufsouffles, Harry était sur un nuage, pas de cauchemars depuis 2 semaines, il avait, à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs, obtenue un Optimal aux tests de Rogue, et comble de bonheur, Serpentard avait perdu contre Serdaigle 180 à 90, Cho ayant subtilisé le vif d'or devant le nez de Drago, alors que les Serpentards menaient au score. Les entraînements de Quidditch furent les premiers bénéficières de l'humeur guilleret de « chef Harry », il ne criait plus contre ses joueurs, et laissait parfois passer quelques erreurs de placement. Les joueurs en étaient d'ailleurs contents, et ils se pressaient à chaque début d'entraînement, il y a même des fois où il arrivaient bien à l'avance. Sa liaison avec Ginny se passait le mieux du monde, leur escapades nocturnes dans le bureau secret de Godric Gryffondor, n'étaient pas toujours consacrés à l'étude du grimoire, que le fondateur de Poudlard avait laissé pour Harry, mais étaient devenues le lieu de flirt passionnel entre les deux jeunes gens. Du coté de Ron et Hermione, le constat était moins parfait, même si ils continuaient à cacher leur aventure aux autres, les rendez vous secret qu'ils organisaient soit dans la salle spéciale ou la veille salle de cours du 3e étage, étaient souvent ponctuées par de petites disputes ayant pour thème la révélation de leur liaison au grand jour, mais leur réunion intimes se soldaient toujours par une réconciliation friponne. Il y eu bien une petite altercation entre Ron et Victor Krum, mais Hermione avait su gérer la crise, et avait définitivement fait le point avec le joueur de Quidditch de Bulgarie, et pour bien montrer qu'il avait bien compris, Victor avait continué à entraîner secrètement l'équipe de Serdaigle en vue de leur match contre Gryffondor.

Un matin Harry reçu une lettre d'un certains « Monsieur Enfoiros » qui se disait Huissier, en tout cas c'est ce que l'enveloppe disait.

- et bien ouvre la ! fit Ron.

Harry regarda Ron avec un peu d'appréhension.

- quoi ? dit Ron, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- et bien…commença Harry, je savais pas qu'il y avait des sorciers Huissiers…

- ils n'ont pas les mêmes fonctions que les huissiers Moldus ! Révéla Hermione, tu peux ouvrir la lettre l'esprit tranquille, c'est un genre d'avocat, comptable, huissier, notaire, il fait tout, les sorciers sont moins compliqués que les Moldus !

Le cœur soulagé, il ouvrit l'enveloppe que l'oncle Vernon aurait jeter au feu, dés qu'il aurait vu le mot huissier écrit dessus, mais Harry donna d'abord quelques bouts de brioches à Hedwige, qui s'envola une fois son grignotage fini. Harry déplia la lettre et la lu.

« _Mr Potter,_

_Je vous écris, car je suis mandaté par le service juridique du ministère de la magie, pour être l'exécuteur testamentaire de feu Sirius Black qui était votre parrain à ce qu'on m'a dit._

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Sirius Black a été réhabilité par la chambres des juges du ministère de la magie, et que donc, tous ses biens et compte en banque, ont été débloqué par la banque Gringotts et le service Juridique._

_Je vous écrit donc pour vous faire savoir que Sirius black vous a nommé comme seul héritier de ses biens, soit, après avoir retirés les frais de dossier, la somme de 35 753 galions, 3 morilles et 4 noises, d'une moto volante, ainsi qu'une propriété située le 12 place Grimmauld._

_Je passerai à Poudlard pour vous faire signer les papiers officiels, si toute fois, pour quelques raisons que ce soient, le rendez-vous devait être annulé, veuillez m'envoyer un hibou avec la date et l'heure qui vous conviendrait le mieux._

_Dans l'attente, de notre rencontre, ou de votre hibou, veuillez assuré mes plus sincères salutations._

_Mr Woody Enfoiros, Huissier au service juridique du ministère de la magie_ »

Harry ne réagissait pas, il restait la lettre dans la main sans bouger.

- alors ? demanda Ron, qu'est ce qu'il veut ce type ?

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas il le bouscula un peu.

- hou, hou ! Harry je te parle !

- heu… hein ? Quoi….Ha ! La lettre ! regarde toi-même…

Ron lu la lettre comme ça, pour voir.

- TRENTE CINQ MILLE SEPT CENT CINQUANTE-TROIS GALLIONS !

La grande salle entière entendit le cri du cœur de Ron.

- c'est ça ! Crie plus fort ! je crois qu'ils ont pas tout compris à Pré-au-lard !

- mais qu'est que tu as à crier comme ça Ron, demanda Dean.

- c'est vrai ! fit Seamus, t'es malade ?

- Ron, dit Hermione, tu te sens bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? C'est la lettre d'Harry ?

Harry pris la lettre des mains de Ron, et la rangea dans sa poche.

- mais fais voir ! dit Ginny, je l'ai pas vu moi….

- plus tard… murmura Harry, à l'abri des regards.

- mais…

- tout à l'heure, j'ai dit !

Ginny n'insista pas.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir en cours, Pansy interpella timidement Ron.

- oui ? fit-il.

- je peux te parler en privé… ?

Hermione regarda Pansy d'un air signifiant « c'est mon mec ! Dégage ! ». Ayant saisi le message, semble-t-il, elle rassura la Gryffondor.

- c'est purement officiel… d'élèves à préfet en chef…

- bien… fit Ron, viens on va par là… on sera tranquille…

Hermione lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à Pansy, puis engagea une conversation avec Ginny et harry.

La journée de lundi commençait par deux heures de botanique, suivies de deux de métamorphoses, et l'après midi était entièrement consacré à l'études des potions. Si en début d'année Harry était le souffre douleur du professeur Rogue, ce dernier avait reporté son animosité sur le pauvre Ron, suite au rapport qu'il avait fait sur Drago, occasionnant la perte de 50 points pour Serpentard. Si il l'avait laissé tranquille pendant le cours théorique, ce ne fut pas la même chose durant les cours pratiques, Ron fut le cobaye attitré de la potion d'aujourd'hui.

- à vous Londubat ! Cria Rogue, donnais votre potion à Weasley !

Heureusement pour Ron, Neville avait suivit les cours de rattrapages qu'Hermione avait donné depuis la rentrée, et sa potion eu l'effet escompté. Ron du tester la totalité des potions, et à la fin du court, il du prendre une potion de digestion, qui lui était bien nécessaire. Heureusement Hermione était là, et dans un coin discret, elle lui donna le plus efficace des médicaments, elle rejoua même l'infirmière le soir même.

La lettre du huissier occupait les discutions d'Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron, Ron qui d'ailleurs n'avait toujours pas encaissé le chiffre qui avait lu sur cette lettre.

- je n'en reviens pas ! Mais comment Sirius a-t-il pu rassemblait cette somme, avec 12 ans de prison à Azkaban ?

- je ne sais pas…fit Harry, maintenant que j'y pense…je ne sais même pas quel métier il faisait…

- c'est vrai ça ! Dit Ginny, il a fait quoi après Poudlard ?

- je ne sais pas…

Pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient sur cette question, et qu'ils approchaient du tableau de la grosse dame, ils ne virent pas Victor Krum s'approcher d'eux. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Harry pour montrer sa présence.

- parrrdon…

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il le dépassait d'au moins une tête, mais cela n'impressionné pas Harry qui le regardait d'un regard de respect mutuel.

- tu veux me parler ? fit Harry.

- je porte juste un message…Pour Weasley…

Ron regarda Krum dans les yeux, mais lui, il le défiait du regard.

- c'est pour quoi ? dit Ron assez sèchement.

Victor avait saisi l'amertume du message, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il regarda Hermione d'un regard qui en disait long, puis revint sur Ron.

- le prrrofesseur Rogue voudrrrait s'entrrretenir avec toi…

- tu n'as pas de chance Ron ! fit Ginny, t'as encore fait une bêtise ou quoi ?

- Rogue ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

- je passe juste le message…il ne m'a rrrien dit d'autrrre…

Ron dévisagea encore Krum.

- et bien…merci…

- de rrrien…

La tension entre deux était palpable, Ginny s'était mis un peu en retrait derrière son harry. Après un moment Hermione décida de casser cette sale ambiance.

- tu devrais y aller, Ron ! fit-elle, le professeur Rogue n'est pas patient !

Ron quitta Victor des Yeux pour contempler le visage d'Hermione, tellement plus à son goût.

- tu as raison, j'y vais ! à toute à l'heure…

- n'oublie pas la réunion des préfets ! fit Harry, on est lundi !

- je serai là ! Ça dépendra de Rogue ! Dit Ron en se dépêchant de rejoindre le cachot qui servait de bureau au Professeur de Potions. Il avait laissé Krum, seul avec Hermione, mais la présence d'Harry le rassurait. Ne sachant pas quoi dire Harry entama une conversation banale avec Krum.

- alors ? Tu te plais à Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

- oui…répondit Victor d'un ton bien peu convainquant.

- c'est bien les cours avec Mr Lupin ? Tenta Ginny.

- oui…refit Krum.

Victor regardait toujours Hermione qui commençait à être gênée par son regard équivoque. Harry le remarqua et trouva une parade.

- bon ! Et bien on est désolé, Victor, mais nous devons nous préparer pour la réunion de préfets… excuse nous !

Il pris Hermione et Ginny par la main, et les emporta vers l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Victor resta fixé sur Hermione un moment, puis quitta le couloir.

Ron descendait les marches conduisant au bureau de Sévérus Rogue, les cachots, la partie du château que le professeur, le plus haïe des élèves, avait choisi. Étant soumis à une température très fraîche, le pull, que sa mère lui avait tricoté, enrageait Ron. Arrivé devant la porte il frappa trois coup secs.

- Entrez ! fit une voix dure et rude.

Ron ouvrit la porte. Le professeur Rogue était assis à son bureau et corrigé des contrôles.

- asseyez vous ! Ordonna Rogue.

Ron s'assis sur un Chaise poussiéreuse et grasse. Il regardait Rogue noter les copies de 5e année apparemment, et certaines, si se n'est la totalité, était barré d'un gros « A » signifiant un travail « Affligeant » aux yeux du professeur. Ron resta un moment sans parler, avec en face de lui, un Rogue s'obstinant à l'ignorer, et à force d'attendre pour rien, Ron tenta une Question.

- pardon, Professeur, il y en a pour longtemps ? Ce soir il y a une réunion des préfets et…

- je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler ! Fit durement Rogue, en temps que préfet en chef, j'aurai pensé que vous seriez capable d'attendre que j'aie fini de corriger mes examens ! Le respect des professeurs semble vous être inconnue… encore une preuve de votre incompétence à ce poste…

Ron ne broncha pas, il n'eu même pas un tic nerveux, et resta de marbre. Rogue, avec un sourire vipérin, se remit à ses corrections. Au bout d'un moment il s'adressa enfin à Ron. Il sortit d'un tiroir une note qu'il montra à Ron.

- vous savez ce que c'est, Weasley ?

Ron examina la feuille et acquiesça de la tête.

- oui ! C'est le rapport de discipline concernant les 50 points retirés à Serpentard, suite à un manquement du règlement de Drago Malfoy, au sujet d'une question d'insulte outrancière à l'encontre d'une autre élève…

Ron avait dit ça d'une façon neutre voulant prouver à Rogue qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas du tout.

- un « oui » aurait suffit, Weasley !

- excusez moi…

- vous pouvez ! Cria Rogue, je garde cette note avec moi… je la transmettrai le plus tard possible pour le décompte des points… mais je suis sur que nous trouverons un…. arrangement…

- un arrangement ? S'étonna Ron.

- OUI Weasley ! Il serait quand même incroyable que VOUS, vous osiez enlever des points à un élève, alors que VOUS et POTTER vous avez transgressé le règlement tellement de fois qu'il faudrait des années pour pouvoir décompter les points de votre maison !

- Malfoy a insulté une élève ! Broncha Ron, il mérite sa punition !

- ne me parlez sur ce ton, Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que le directeur vous a nommé préfet en chef, que vous avez assez de discernement pour vous octroyer le droit de faire la loi dans l'école !

- je n'est fait qu'appliquer le règlement, professeur… fit Ron un ton en dessous.

- ATTENTION ! Vous avez beau être préfet, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de tout !

- c'est une menace ? demanda clairement Ron.

- prenez le comme vous le voulez… fit Rogue avec une regard hautin et plein de agressivité.

Ron fixa Rogue d'un drôle d'air, il allait rabattre le caquet du professeur d'un moment à l'autre et il savourait cette attente.

- Baissez les yeux quand je vous parle !

Ron s'exécuta.

- vous verrez, Weasley ! Avant la fin de l'année, vous aurez signé cette note pour l'annuler…

Il avait dit ça en fixant Ron de son plus implacable regard.

- faisons le tout de suite alors ! fit naturellement Ron.

Il prit Rogue au dépourvu, il attrapa le rapport des mains du professeur, prit une plume qui traînait sur le bureau, et signa au dos pour signifier son annulation.

- mais…mais… balbutia Rogue.

- voila ! C'est fait ! Tenez !

Rogue prit la feuille des mains de Ron et regarda la signature que ce dernier avait apposé au dos du rapport. Ron était content de lui, il avait séché Rogue d'une belle manière, et le professeur était encore sous le coup de ce retournement de situation.

- Pourquoi, Weasley ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que vous avez jugé que j'avais raison, ou une autre absurdité que vous auriez inventée !

- c'est simple…, Pansy Parkinson est venu me voir pour me faire changer d'avis, mais d'une façon moins brusque… contrairement à vous ! Elle est venu s'excuser pour Malfoy, et malgré la réticence que j'ai montré, elle a continué, si bien qu'au bout du compte j'ai décidé de passer l'éponge pour Malfoy… je voulais justement vous voir à ce sujet…mais, vous m'avez devancé… maintenant je dois vous laisser…j'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes ! Bonsoir Monsieur !

Et sans un regard pour Rogue il quitta le cachot pour rejoindre les autres préfets dans la salle de réunion.

Quand Ron arriva dans la salle des préfets, la conversation principale portait sur le bal d'avant Noël qui se déroulerait prochainement. Pansy était collée à Drago, ce qui semblait l'énerver, les préfets de Poufsouffles paraissaient, eux, déjà certains d'y aller ensemble, Harry et Hermione discutaient des tenues de soirée et des possibles couples présents à la soirée dansante, et Cho discutait avec Marietta et le petit ami de celle-ci qui était en fait Mark Kramer, le préfet de Serdaigle.

- désolé du retard ! fit Ron en montrant qu'il était arrivé.

Sans attendre il se mit sur l'estrade et commença la réunion.

- alors ? Il y a quelqu'un qui a un problème ? Ou autre chose ?

Drago leva lentement la main dans un signe d'ennuie.

- Non ! Malfoy ! Je suis toujours préfet en chef ! Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

- parfait ! Cho, autre chose ?

- heu…non !

- super ! Réunion terminé ! Bonne soirée !

Il rejoignit Harry et Hermione et ils quittèrent la salle.

- il en faudrait des comme ça, plus souvent ! fit Ron.

- c'est sûr ! Des réunions courtes comme celle là, moi j'en veux ! dit Harry.

- les réunions sont importantes ! Rajouta Hermione.

- c'est vrai…admis Ron, mais c'est cool on a une soirée de libre !

- on a quand même cours demain…rajouta Hermione, et puis tu as vu l'heure ?

- quoi ? Il est que 9h00…fit Ron

- tu n'as pas oublié quand même ? demanda Hermione.

Ron ne voyait pas du tout ce dont Hermione pouvait bien parler, il avait peur d'avoir oublié un rendez vous secret avec elle, ou une chose importante qu'elle lui avait dit.

- heu…bien sur que non ! Assura Ron

- bon alors, allons-y ! dit Hermione, Bonsoir Harry !

- heu… bonsoir…

Mais au moment où ils allaient se séparer, Alex passa comme un fou devant eux, les voyant, il freina d'un coup et dérapa sur le sol du couloir.

- Planquez moi ! Planquez moi !

- qu'est qu'il se passe ? fit Hermione.

- RUSARD ! Planquez moi !

- met toi derrière la statue, on te couvre ! dit Harry.

Alex eu juste le temps de se cacher avant que Rusard n'apparaisse au tournant du couloir.

- VOUS ! Ne bougez pas !

Il accourue vers le trio.

- mais regardez moi ça, Miss teigne, des resquilleurs…

Le chat regardait nos héros avec un regard accusateur, le même que celui de son maître.

- je vous tiens ! J'ai laissé filé l'autre, mais vous ! Je ne vous lâche pas ! Suivez moi dans mon bureau !

Il s'était retourné près à partir mais Hermione prit la parole.

- non, Monsieur Rusard… nous ne vous suivrons pas !

- comment ça jeune fille ? Si le directeur…

- le directeur est au courant de notre présence ici ! Nous sommes préfets ! Et nous sommes de garde ce soir !

Ron se souvint tout d'un coup de cette ronde.

Rusard regarda Hermione d'un regard noir, encore une occasion de martyriser des élèves qui s'envolait. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui attrapa le bras.

- toi ! Tu n'es pas préfet ! Suis moi dans mon bureau !

- Harry est l'adjoint du préfet en chef ! Il aide Ron pour sa ronde ! Inventa Hermione.

Rusard était à la limite de l'explosion. Aucun élève depuis qu'il était concierge à Poudlard ne lui avait tenue tête comme ça. Mais il savait que les préfets étaient nommés par Dumbledore, et il ne voulait pas passer outre le directeur, il lâcha Harry avec une pointe de contrariété.

- poussez vous alors ! Je pourchasse un fuyard ! Laissez moi passer !

Ils s'écartèrent pour lui libérer le chemin.

- allez miss teigne ! Cherchez le ! Et trouvez le !

Mais la chatte ne bougeait pas, elle sentait la présence d'Alex.

- je crois que votre animal nous en veux…ironisa Hermione.

Rusard lança un nouveau regard de haine envers la jeune fille, puis attrapa son chat pour l'emmener plus loin avec lui. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'une ombre au bout du long couloir Alex risqua un regard.

- il est parti ?

- oui c'est bon ! fit Harry tu peux sortir…

- ouf ! Souffla Alex, heureusement que tu était là Hermione ! Merci !

- c'est vrai ! En plus comment tu as défié Rusard ! Dit Ron.

- j'étais bien obligée… vous étiez tout les deux tétanisés devant lui !

Harry et Ron réalisèrent que, en effet, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la conversation entre Hermione et le concierge. Ils en étaient un peu gênés.

- mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs à cette heure ? demanda Hermione du ton d'une préfet mécontente.

- heu… et bien en fait… je... enfin tu vois…je… et puis…alors…je…en plus…

- soit plus clair ! Ordonna Hermione.

Alex se frottait la tête pour trouver une excuse bidon.

- c'est à cause de Svetlana ? fit Harry avec un sourire complice.

Alex resta sans voix.

- c'est ça, hein ? Ajouta Ron.

- qu'est-ce que Svetlana viens faire dans cette histoire ? Tiqua Hermione.

- il est raide dingue de cette fille ! Cria presque Ron.

- mais tais-toi ! Pesta Alex, on va t'entendre !

- tu lui avais donné rendez-vous ? demanda Harry.

- oui… près de l'entrée de Serdaigle…

- Alors ? fit Ron très curieux de savoir le déroulement de l'affaire.

- oh…tu sais… c'était juste… une visite… c'était pas un rencart…

- allez ! Fit Ron, dit nous tout !

Alors Alex, tellement désireux de faire partager son bonheur, raconta son aventure de cette nuit, il avait donné rendez vous à Svetlana près du tableau des Serdaigles, en début de soirée il s'était rendu sur place, et il avait attendu environ 3 quarts d'heure, puis elle s'était enfin montrée. Alex avait répété durant près de trois semaine ce moment, durant cette période, il avait tenter 100 fois de lui parler, mais s'était dégonflé au dernier moment, à chaque fois, mais cette fois s'était la bonne. Après un discours ennuyeux à mourir pour casser la glace entre eux, il avait embrayé sur le bal de Noël, sans détour il avait demandé à Svetlana d'y aller avec lui, sa réponse fut silencieuse, mais le petit sourire qu'il vit sur son visage, lui avait donné la réponse qu'il désirait, mais elle voulu savoir pourquoi il l'invitait, elle, et là Alex avait ouvert son cœur à la jeune fille, qui réagit assez peu à cette déclaration, elle excepta, sans plus, d'aller au bal avec lui, toujours aussi peu démonstrative, elle avait prit congé de lui, mais au moment où Alex allait retourner à la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle était revenu vers lui et l'avait retenue par la main.

- et ? S'excita Ron.

Le tain rouge du visage d'Alex, était la plus claire des réponses.

- elle m'a dit : « attends, je ne t'aie pas encorrre dit bonsoirrr ! » alors moi j'ai dit « bonsoir » comme ça ! Et là… elle m'a embrassé sur la bouche ! Je suis reste tétanisé, elle m'a souri, fait un signe de la main et disparu dans le couloir des Serdaigles…

Alex était à présent aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- bien joué ! Fit Ron.

- tu l'as fait ! Dit Harry, c'est bien !

- je suis heureux pour toi ! Rajouta hermione.

- merci…les amis…

- au moins, toi ! Tu as pensé au bal !Fit Hermione un brin furieuse, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Bon, moi je vais faire la ronde de préfet !

Et elle quitta les 3 garçons.

- qu'est-ce qu'elle a, encore? demanda Ron.

Harry et Alex se regardèrent d'un air amusé.

- Quoi ? Insista Ron.

- tu as invité Hermione au bal ? demanda Harry.

- non…

- c'est ça ! fit Alex.

- rattrape là, abruti ! Cria Harry, vas-y !

- ah ! Oui, le bal… merde ! Hermione !

- mais cours ! Dit alex.

- salut les gars !

Et Ron se lança à la poursuite de son Hermione.

Une fois seuls, Harry et Alex parlèrent de Svetlana et de leurs deux amis, une fois dans la salle commune, Alex ne pu s'empêcher de critiquer Ron.

- mais il est pas possible ce mec !

- c'est clair !

- tu l'as invité, toi, Ginny ?

- bien sur ! En fait c'est elle ! Dés qu'elle a vue qu'il y avait un bal à Noël, elle m'a invité de suite ! Fin Août !

- et elle prévoyante…

- et elle pas que ça…

- Svetlana est spéciale aussi…, mais quand même…Ron ! Il n'en loupe pas une !

- PAS UNE ! Il les invente, si il faut ! Plaisanta Harry.

Et lui et Alex piquèrent un fou rire sur le pauvre Ron.

Ron lui, marchait un mètre derrière Hermione. Elle vociférait des reproches à Ron, lui signifiant que à part, quand ils étaient seuls, il ne lui montrait aucun signe affection, qu'il avait peur de relever leur relation, mais surtout qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas invité au bal. Ron aimait ça quand même, car quand elle le disputait il la trouvait encore plus belle et désirable. Elle continuait à énumérer tout les défauts de Ron, quand Ron décida d'appliquer le système « à l'arrache », il l'attrapa, la retourna, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Prise au dépourvu, Hermione se laissa submerger par le plaisir de ce baiser, et après que Ron ait enfin fini d'explorer sa bouche, elle pu enfin parler, ou du moins essayer.

- Ron…tu…je…tu….

- tu veux aller avec moi au bal ?

- OUI ! Hurla hermione.

- bien…fit Ron en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il la plaqua contre un mur du couloir, et ils commencèrent à entreprendre un flirt poussé en bonne et due forme, devant le regard médusé des tableaux alentour. Après ce petit moment privilégié, ils estimèrent qu'il était temps de reprendre leur mission de ce soir. Quelques instant après avoir repris leur chemin il croisèrent le professeur McGonagall, et Hermione osa à peine la regarder en face, tellement elle rougissait.

- alors, comment se passe votre ronde ?

- très bien professeur, fit Ron d'un calme surprenant.

- vous avez un problème Miss Granger ?

- non…non…menti hermione.

- bon il est déjà 10h30, finissez cette aile du château et vous pourrez retourner à vos dortoirs… Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Professeur ! Dirent en Cœur Ron et hermione.

La fin de leur ronde fut entrecoupée par de petites pauses friponnes, et quand ils retournèrent aux dortoirs, ils étaient bien les seuls à ne pas encore être endormis.

Les semaines qui suivirent n'étaient plus consacrées qu'au bal, la chasse à la cavalière ou au cavalier était le sport officiel, ce qui donnait lieu à certains incidents mineurs. Mais d'autres était plus comiques que grave, comme par exemple Lavande qui avait créé avec Parvati un mur humain autour de Neville, car même si tout le monde savait qu'il irait avec elle, elle ne laissait aucune fille atteindre son Neville. Si au début cela amusait Parvati, à mesure que le bal approchait, elle craignait de ne pas avoir de cavalier pour aller danser, elle n'était pas la plus belle fille de Poudlard, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait plaire, mais personne s'était donné la peine de lui demander d'y aller avec elle.

L'ambiance était telle que personne ne fit attention au visiteur de Harry quelques jours plus tôt. Mr Enfoiros, huissier du ministère, s'était déplacé à Poudlard pour notifier à Harry les droits de succession auxquels il avait droit. Il avait donc touché la somme faramineuse dont lui avait parlé le huissier dans sa lettre, la somme avait était transféré dans son coffre à Gringotts, le reste du testament stipulait qu'il héritait d'une demeure située à Londres, ainsi que divers objet entreposés dans cette maison, d'ailleurs Dumbledore avait aidé les gens du ministère à administrer le transfert de propriétaire de la maison, et avait été placé sous sa direction jusqu'à ce que Harry en prenne vraiment possession. Suite à cet héritage, Harry changea un peu de comportement, mais si peu palpable que personne ne sans rendit compte, mais Harry préparait quelque chose. 1 semaine avant le bal et le début des vacances, le professeur McGonagall avait distribué le formulaire de vacances pour savoir qui partirait et qui resterait au château, alors que durant les 5 années passée Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre le formulaire, il en prit un, et le remplie tout de suite.

- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron.

- et bien… je remplie ma feuille de sortie bien sur !

- tu retournes chez les Dursley ? T'es fou ?

- nan… je vais… « Chez moi »

Ron ne comprit pas vraiment ce dont parlait Harry, puis il fit le rapprochement avec Sirius.

- tu vas dans cette vieille baraque ? Mais…

- mais quoi ?

- et bien… le truc ! Le fan-club de machin ! Enfin tu vois ?

- m'en balance !

- mais tu seras tout seul pour Noël…

- mais nan ! J'ai invité Ginny, et je comptais aussi vous inviter toi et Hermione ! D'ailleurs elle est où ?

- Dumbledore… question de règlement… je sais pas quoi ! Et Ginny ? D'habitude, elle est toujours collée à toi !

- Luna… un truc, je sais pas quoi !

- au fait, Harry… je peux te poser une question ?

- bien sur !

- c'est au sujet de toi et Ginny… elle est où votre planque ? Car Hermione et moi on a déjà usé toutes les notres…et… Rusard fait du zelle en ce moment…

- ha… désolé, c'est un secret !

- allez…dis le moi !

- non ! Et puis si tu veux embrasser Hermione, fait le quand tu veux ! Ça fait plus de deux mois que vous sortez ensemble !

- moins fort !

- il faudra bien le dire un jour…

- je sais… je…je…prépare un truc pour le bal…

- un plan « à l'arrache » ?

- ouais…dans le style…

- ça promet !

- en effet !

Le lendemain Harry fut convoquait au bureau du directeur, et Harry savait bien qu'ils allaient parler de son séjour au 12 Place Grimmaud. Harry arriva devant le bureau, et Hermione l'attendait.

- Salut… fit Harry un peu étonné de voir Hermione.

- salut ! Je dois t'ouvrir la voie…

- heu… d'accord !

- « tiramisu » ! fit hermione.

- tu viens avec moi ? demanda Harry.

-heu…non…je devais juste te donner le code…là, je dois aller voir mes « étudiants »…

- bon ! Et bien à toute à l'heure !

- c'est ça ! fit Hermione en partant.

Harry gravit les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du directeur, une fois sur place, il remarqua que Dumbledore n'était apparemment pas là. Harry scruta le bureau dans son ensemble, à part quelques nouveaux vieux livres, et quelques bocaux étranges, il était pareil que la dernière fois, Fumseck était tranquille sur son perchoir, et Harry le caressa un peu. Soudain Harry eu une impression de déjà vu, il arrivait pas à savoir comment, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà vécu cet instant, c'est alors qu'il eu un flash, il vit Bellatrix ouvrit la fenêtre du bureau. Ça y est, il s'en souvenait, son rêve étrange lui revenait à l'esprit. Pourtant, voila bien 5 semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, Ginny et lui avaient même espacé leurs visites dans le bureau de Godric Gryffondor. Mais le rêve reparti comme il était venu, et Harry pensa que c'était juste sa présence dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui avait ravivé ce souvenir. Voyant que le directeur ne se montrait pas, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Dumbledore et attendit gentiment son arrivé. Harry entendit soudain un craquement.

- Ho ! Harry ! Tu es déjà là ! C'est bien, reste là, j'arrive !

Harry regarda Dumbledore aller dans l'autre parti du bureau, mais il était intrigué par ce qu'il croyait avoir vu, en effet, Dumbledore venait-il de « transplaner » dans son bureau ? Impossible pensa-t-il, Hermione lui avait bien rappelé des centaines de fois, comme à Ron d'ailleurs, qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Dumbledore revint vers Harry, il s'était changé semblait-il.

- bon ! Harry je vais être direct ! Tu n'iras pas dans la maison de Sirius à Noël, je préfère que tu restes ici !

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec une envie folle de taper du poing sur la table.

- quoi ?

- tu ne peux pas, elle est occupée, et son emplacement doit rester secret !

- rester secret ? Mais Mr Enfoiros sait où elle est !

- hum… pas exactement, j'ai proposé de l'aider dans la succession de Sirius, il ne connaît pas l'endroit exact !

- si ! Il connaît même l'adresse !

- ça j'en doute, si demain tu lui écrit pour savoir cette fameuse adresse, je suis sur qu'il sera dans l'incapacité de te renseigner !

- moi je le sais !

- bien sur ! Tu as lu mon mot secret l'année dernière !

- vous vous en servez encore pour…vous-savez-quoi ?

- oui ! L'information de ce lieu n'a pas filtré au ministère, donc nous l'avons gardé comme retraite !

- mais pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ? Demanda Harry sur un ton qui commençait à monter.

- si tu y vas, tu seras suivi, c'est certain, et nous serons vulnérable… et puis hors de Poudlard, le danger est trop grand pour toi ! Mais tu verras j'ai prévu une petite fête pour Noël ! Tu ne t'ennuieras pas !

- je m'en balance de votre fête ! Cette maison est à moi, désormais ! C'est chez moi ! VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS ? Cria Harry.

- calme toi Harry tu risques de…

- je risque rien du tout ! Vous avez qu'à trouver un autre endroit !

- sois raisonnable…

- raisonnable ? Vous êtes gonflé ! Vous vous accaparez « ma maison », vous m'obligez à rester dans ce vieux château pour Noël, et c'est « moi » qui doit être raisonnable ?

- je comprends ton…

- vous comprenez rien ! Coupa Harry, c'est fini le temps où vous me racontiez ce que vous vouliez ! Et que je me soumettais à votre avis ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Je vous laisse même vous servir de « ma maison », mais je vous interdis de diriger ma vie ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, j'irais dans « ma maison » à Noël ! C'est clair ?

Et Harry recula voilement le fauteuil se leva et commença à partir.

- Harry ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Tonna Dumbledore.

Harry fut freiné par la façon dont lui avait parlé le directeur, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait hausser le ton.

- revins t'asseoir tout de suite !

- je préfère rester debout !

- il va falloir que tu te calmes ! Et que tu te soumettes à mes directives ! La vie de beaucoup de personne en dépend ! Tu ne dois pas aller chez Sirius… heu… chez « toi » maintenant !

- pourquoi ?

- je ne peux pas le dire…

- c'est tout ? « Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire », c'est insuffisant pour moi ! Si c'est au sujet de l'ord…

- Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas….

- m'en balance ! L'ORDRE DE PHOENIX ! L'ORDRE DE PHOENIX ! L'ORDRE DE PHOENIX ! Haaaaaaaa ! Ça fait du bien !

- HARRY !TU VAS…

- RIEN DU TOUT ! Soit vous me dites tout ! Soit je me barre ! Et vous pouvez être sur qu'à Noël, je serais chez « moi » !

Dumbledore regarda un moment Harry dans les yeux, aucun d'entre eux deux ne bronchait. Après un long instant d'incertitude, le directeur sembla abdiquer.

- et bien soit ! Vu que tu me sembles borné à ne pas changer d'avis, tu iras donc chez toi à Noël !

- ah ! Quand même !

- MAIS !

- quoi ?

- mais tu devras le faire à ma façon ! Et ça, il n'y a pas a en discuter !

Harry avait ce qu'il voulait, alors il se soumit à la volonté de Dumbledore.

- d'accord…et pour l'ordre ?

- ce n'est pas ton affaire ! Tu peux y aller !

Harry ne chercha pas d'ennuis et quitta le bureau.

- oh ! J'allais oublier, Monsieur, fit Harry, j'ai invité Ginny, Ron et Hermione, pour Noël ! On sera donc 4 ! Au revoir !

Harry se dépêcha de filler.

Dumbledore regardait dans le direction par où s'était enfuit Harry, et il était pensif.

- il pourra dire ce qu'il veut… il ressemble beaucoup à son père ! Hélas…

Il se plaqua au plus profond de son siège et souffla.

- Sirius ! Qu'as tu fait ?

Le bal de noël aurait lieu le mercredi soir, et les vacances commenceraient le lendemain, si durant Halloween, le château était drapé de orange et de noir, pour noël, le rouge, le vert, et le blanc envahissaient les salles du château. Les élèves étaient déjà en vacances dans leurs têtes et les cours n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour, pour eux.

- plus que 3 jours, Dean ! Fit Seamus ! Et on n'a toujours pas de cavalière !

- mais je le sais bien !

- on va faire quoi ?

- prendre ce qui reste !

Hermione et Ginny qui entendirent Dean, s'approchèrent.

- comment tu parles des filles toi ! Cria Ginny, « le reste » ! On n'est pas des objets !

- Ginny a raison, au lieu de vous lamenter ! Cherchez !

Dean eu soudain une idée.

- et bien toi ! Hermione ! Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, au bal ?

- désolé, mais Ron m'a déjà invité, fit Hermione le plus naturellement possible.

- il m'a devancé ! Lui aussi il avait personne !

Hermione n'apprécia beaucoup l'allusion.

- Ron m'a invité depuis longtemps ! Si vous aviez été plus intelligents et moins idiots, vous auriez vous aussi une cavalière !

- ouais c'est ça ! fit Dean en quittant Ginny et Hermione avec Seamus.

- Elle est saoulante Hermione, à la fin ! Fit Dean à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- oui mais elle a raison !Fit Seamus

- mouais… il a bien joué Ron ! Il a prit la fille que personne n'aurait invitée ! Et j'y ai même pas pensé !

- moi je ne dirais pas ça ! Elle est plutôt mignonne, je trouve…

- Hermione ? Tu rigole, la !

- non! Regarde la !

Dean se tourna vers Hermione de l'autre coté de la salle et la regarda vraiment. Il constata enfin ce que Ron avait compris bien avant lui, Hermione était une jolie jeune fille.

- le veinard…fit Dean.

- ouais… bon ! ils nous faut des cavalières ! Partons en chasse !

- tu as raison !

Et ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Durant les 3 jours restants, Dean et Seamus se démenèrent pour trouver une cavalière, et même si ça faisait drôle à Seamus demander à cette fille d'y aller avec lui il se décida.

- heu…Luna ?

Elle se retourna vers lui. Elle avait encore son « chicaneur » en l'envers dans les mains, et un regard bizarre à l'encontre de Seamus.

- oui ?

- heu… tu as un cavalier pour mercredi ?

- oh ça va ! Hein ! Vous allez arrêter oui ! Tu es la 10e personne qui se moque de moi ! Non, je n'ai pas de cavalier ! Mais je m'en moque ! J'irais toute seule si il faut ! Vraiment ! Mon père avait raison, il a eu raison de l'écrire dans son journal ! Les garçons qui vont à Poudlard sont sûrement sous l'influence de la forêt interdite ! Tiens lis !

- heu…je ne veux pas lire ton magazine, je veux…

- tu ne crois pas mon père ? Encore cette Hermione qui fait des adeptes ! Tu es bien comme les autres !

Et elle parti dans un coup de vent. Mais Seamus ne voulait pas se retrouver seul pour le bal, il en avait marre d'être dans le coin des loosers, comme lors du bal des trois écoles. Il se lança à sa poursuite.

- attend Luna ! Attend moi !

- quoi encore ? Tu veux lire mon journal, finalement ? Je t'ai convaincu ?

- heu…non…

- alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

- heu… tu veux être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

Luna ne paru pas du tout touchée par cette question.

- si tu veux… d'accord… à mercredi !

Et elle parti comme si de rien était.

- vraiment bizarre cette fille… admis Seamus, mais au moins j'ai une cavalière…

Il réfléchit un moment.

- j'espère qu'elle s'habillera normalement…

De l'autre coté du château, Dean enquêtait sur la piste d'une candidate adéquate. Parvati, bizarrement prise, sa sœur, prise, Cho, faut pas rêver, Susan, archi prise, Manuella, veut pas, Hermione, trop tard, Katie, est parti en se marrant, et Anaïs, ne le connais même pas. Mais pourquoi je ne m'y suis pas prit plus tôt ? demanda-t-il.

Il déboucha dans le couloir de Poufsouffle et il la vit immédiatement, c'était « la fille », celle que dont tout les garçons étaient amoureux secrètement, mais que personne n'osait draguer. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur elle, l'une d'entre elles, disait qu'elle était déjà fiancée et qu'elle se marierait à sa sortie de Poudlard, une autre disait qu'elle préférait les filles, et enfin on prétendait qu'elle serait la fille cachée du ministre. Mais elle, ça ne semblait pas la toucher, elle parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard avec des amies, avec planqués à ses trousses des petits groupes de garçons. On racontait que le seul garçon qui avait osé l'aborder pour la draguer, c'était fait jeter d'une telle façon qu'il en avait pleurée. Dean trouvait tout ça stupide, il n'aimait pas les rumeurs, et avait presque de la peine pour elle, il éprouvait aussi une forte attirance envers elle, mais il ne voulait être comme ces garçons et la suivre dans l'espoir débile qu'elle se retourne et qu'elle invite le premier qu'elle verrait, et puis Dean savait bien qu'elle avait déjà sûrement un cavalier pour le bal, il contempla un moment, ses yeux marron vert de folie, et sa chevelure châtain clair parsemé de reflet roux, puis passa devant elle, assez vite pour ne pas craquer et lui dire des mots qu'il pourrait regretter, et puis surtout il était pressé par le temps, il lui fallait absolument une cavalière. Quand il arriva à la bibliothèque il tomba sur les filles auxquelles il avait demandé d'être sa cavalière, il scruta la pièce, mais ne vis personne, il ne remarqua pas non plus que quelqu'un l'avais suivi depuis le couloir des Poufsouffles.

Les dernières heures avant le bal passèrent très lentement, trop aux vues des élèves, l'heure en moins de cours décrétée par le directeur avait été accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement par les élèves. Et dans l'après-midi de ce mercredi, il y eu un climat d'euphorie dans tous le château.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, le prochain est sans doute l'un de mes préféré ! 

Son titre ?

« Le Bal »

À la prochaine fois !


End file.
